How May I Serve You?
by xXWindXInXMyXHairXx
Summary: AU and OC. A Twilight story but different. Bella Swan almost normal human, raised to be a slave, but to what? When she runs for her freedom she runs into a little trouble which causes her to meet the Cullens. Will they save her? Alice/Bella
1. Am I dead?

Life sucks. Simple as that. Okay maybe not if it did we would all be slaves to someone, but no that's just me. Right now I'm running while actually more like trying to hiding, but mostly running. I just wanted to find a place where if I am found it looks like I just wanted to move. I wonder where I am I couldn't tell with all the trees around me, just lucky me I haven't tripped yet, yeah blood would be bad like really bad, it would just make everything harder for me.

I look up and see the sky, oh well that is terrible, great it looks like the sun is going down I need to hurry still before it gets late. Before I knew anything I was on the earthy ground which by now I hated, but that didn't matter at the time because when I hit the ground add a few seconds then I screamed. Oh man I could feel the pain from my ankle, I think I broke it not sure, but it did hurt I could feel tears that wanted to run down my cheek, but no I couldn't have that I had to deal, keep going.

"Just pick yourself off the ground Bella the pains nothing, you can fix it when you find a place to hide" I did just that picked myself off the ground and started to limp my way forward not knowing where I was, just knowing I was in a lot of pain, knowing I had to hurry the pain couldn't stop me I couldn't let it.

I needed to stop and lean on a tree I looked at the ground looking for something that would help, a walking stick. I could see a branch on the ground ahead of me prefect size. I limped toward it, picked it up and looking to see if there was anything wrong with it, nothing wrong, good. I began to limp again, but the walking stick helped.

"I might as well keep going I made it this far with out being found, I might as well go and find the next town, I'll stop and pick up some stuff like food, good thing I brought a bag I'll fill it with first aid stuff and good lasting food and drinks. Next I'll find a place where I can hide, where I won't be heard." I hated when I broke body parts, I mean I could fix them, but the pain sucked. Being human with powers wasn't all that great, it did cost me my freedom.

No it was just me she did say I was interesting but I was just a pet to her, a slave, she was lucky I didn't have the power to hurt her but I did try, well at first then she used that stupid power of hers, then I was hers. I could feel the wind go by me, gees it was cold here I'll have to buy a jacket, something light so I can run.

"I don't need anymore weight with me. Gees this ankle is killing me, no just keep talking Bella or think more anything besides the ankle you have been through worst, she put you through worst." I could never get her out of my head the pain she put me through, okay maybe not pain but what she put me through, I don't remember much but I do remember crying.

I could never fulling remember, all I can remember is flashes of memories, that is probably what she wanted, me not remembering, she didn't want someone beside her that was weak I could feel the anger for her setting in. I counted to ten I need a clear head when I find a town, oh speaking of towns I could see the opening of a town I looked around for a sign to know where I was. Deciding to stop to get my breathing back I dropped the stick.

"I really don't want people asking why I have a stick, at least if I'm limping I can say I have a bad leg or something" I decided to limp my way in town find a store, I needed crutches, food, water, first aid, maybe even pills. As I limped my way through town I could feel eyes on me, I didn't even look I just knew they were looking, seeing someone limp I'm sure is a bad thing but I didn't care.

After about five minutes I found a store I was looking for, I didn't really pay attention to the name to the store I just went in. It wasn't too big or too small it was the right size for a town like this. I didn't see really any food, that was okay I just needed first aid right now, going to the first aid lane I took all kinds of band aids, rapping, braces, mini first aids, peroxide, pills for all sorts for pain, sleeping pills, cold and fever stuff, I even grabbed a few toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste. I went to pay for my things, the lady at the till was not to tall, long brown curvy hair, blueish-green eyes, in short words she looked normal like everyone else in this town.

When she saw me her eyes went wide, maybe I should have cleaned up a little before coming to town, well here we go. I put my buyings on the till and her eyes widened even more if that is possible. When I was done, she stayed like that for a while until she remembered her job. After she was done putting everything in bags I remembered I need crutches.

"Excuse me miss but does this store sell crutches by any chance?" Of course she looks at me and notices my sore ankle

"I think you needed to go to the hospital it looks like your ankle is killing you do you want me to call them?" Would it be a good idea to go to the hospital, no they would ask for my name. As I was thinking should I or not I saw her grab a phone, I was fast I surprised people grabbing her arm I stopped her.

"No, no, you don't need to I'm fine I've had worst" While saying this I grabbed my stuff and handed her two hundred bills and almost ran out of the store. I slowed my limp still feeling eyes on me, they must have seen what happened, I mean I couldn't go to a hospital.

I stopped limping and leaned against a building wall, and sat on the side walk. Checking to see if I have everything, I put it into my bag, sighing I decide to check my ankle, damn it looks worst.

Okay think Bella where can you get crutches, besides the hospital, I could just go through the stores and ask if they have them, not a bad idea. Standing then, I started to limp while putting the bag on my back.

Going through stores asking if they have crutches didn't get me anywhere, nothing but looks, and here I am again sitting. Even though the last store didn't have crutches they did have little bags of ice, I bought two. I needed to rest, putting the ice bags on my ankle I put rapping around it to keep it there.

"I must be stupid, I mean if I didn't trip I wouldn't need to buy ice. I probably have two more days I can stay here then I can leave" I looked around the town, it was small but what I have seen, it looked nice and friendly but I couldn't trust anyone, she could just ask one of these humans and they would tell her.

I let out a sigh, today has been long and painful. I still didn't know where I really was I was in a hurry I needed to beat my body before it started to heal on its own. I looked up and saw a woman walking, she looked like she was going to pass by me I decide to stop her

"Excuse me miss?" She looked at me, head to my feet. Hey she stopped that all that matters.

"Yes? How might I help you?"

"I was wondering what the name of this town was, could you by any chance tell me the name?"

"Well the name would be Forks" Could she know where to find crutches?

"Thank you. Might you know where I could get some crutches?" She looked at me in a way that made me want to run.

"You could try the hospital." of course she would say the hospital, but I couldn't trust the doctors.

"Anywhere else I could try, I was hoping to stay away from hospitals. Might there be a store I could go to and try?" She shook her head for a moment think.

"Well if you find Doctor Cullen he probably could get you some, but I think you should get that ankle checked out. I could take you myself." I stood up so fast that to anyone around it wouldn't look normal but because of my powers it was normal to me.

I turned and walked away ignoring the lady's pleas to stop. I couldn't stop it was stupid to trust that lady I should have known that she would have said something. I kept on walking not paying any attention to things. Next I knew was I was on the ground dizzy and the pain in my ankle was worst then before, in front of me was a car, but not just a car a very, very nice looking car.

I think someone was beside me but I was still a little dizzy I had to shake my head to clear the dizziness it help and what I saw shocked and scared me at the same time. The women kneeling beside looked absolute beautiful, she looked like she should be in a magazine it even was perfect since she had long waving golden hair. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real to tell the truth she looked like an angel.

"I'm I dead?" She seemed to think this was funny, but she still looked concern

"No your not dead." The voice sounded amused but like wind chimes, unhumanily beautiful wind chimes. My eyes widened. Unhuman that could only mean one thing. I painfully stood up. There was probably shock and fear written on my face.

"You say away from me!" I had to whisper, I know I couldn't do anything if she wanted me. I could feel my feet making me walk backwards away from here away from her.

"Wait you should go to the hospital. Now just calm down." I knew she was trying to calm me down but I couldn't trust her

"Don't tell me to calm down when I know what you are!" My teeth were clenched.


	2. You Know what I am?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Also I wanted to thank the people who read the first chapter**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

* * *

Her eyes widened from my words, right then I absolutely knew that she was one. She seemed to recover

"You know what I am?"

"Yes I know a lot about what you are." Bella why are you still there, its easy just turn around and run its not hard.

"You do now. What do you know then?" Why was she asking, I mean there were a lot of people around shouldn't she be hiding her secret, actually shouldn't she be killing the coward of people, I didn't get it.

"Aren't you suppose to keep it a secret?" She seemed to think about it. What was she deciding was she going to kill me or was she going to hold me until I give her answers.

"I think you should come with me." Wait what? She did not just ask me that.

"What?" Great Bella, now shes going to think your an idiot.

"You heard me. Now get in my car." She was trying to order me around, but why should I get in the car I can't trust me.

_She stopped and checked if you were okay. _So I could just seem like a good treat.

_She has gold eyes, you could ask her what that is about. _Are you insane I could ask the wrong question and I could die, and I like to point out that dead me is not a good thing, your insane for even thinking it.

_Bella I'd like to remind you I am you so your just calling yourself insane and stuff. _Shut up! _Fine fine, just get in the car, trust your heart for ones. _

I looked at this 'angel' she seemed like the type to be serious and cold at times, but she was probably really kind underneath it all. What to do, chance my life with this beautiful woman or run for the hills and never turn back.

"Why should I trust you?" Bella what is with the shy act, I'm never shy with other people

"Well my father is a doctor and if you come with me we can explain some stuff. I do owe you something since I hit you with my car." So that's her plan, answers the way her tone went, she didn't mean her explaining stuff she was talking about me

"I guess I can go, your dad is a doctor so I guess he can look me over." I guess I have no choice, no matter what I was going with her. See what happens when you try to run for your freedom, you just end up with someone else. Even if I do become a toy again I did have to say I did need the rest from running and stuff.

When I got to the car, my hand on the car handle, I froze.

What if it happens again but with a different one. Memories of the past slipped through my head

" _Isabella dear come here, I have something important for you to do" Her sickly sweet voice spoke"Yes master" My heavy footstep toward my 'loving' master_

"_Now Isabella you will be a good slave and do what I say" Her strong hands tighten on my already pined arms "Stop, please!" My pleas to have her stop "Yes Isabella, I'll stop ones I have my way"_

Someone shaking me brought me back to the present, golden eyes were staring at me, they had concern in them. Weird. Why would one of her kind be worried about me. Next moment I could feel a seat underneath me and hear the doors close twice, comfortable that is how I can only describe the car. When I felt hands go across my body I froze, but then soon realized she was putting my seat belt on.

"Thank you" My mouth seemed to whisper for me before my mind could even think the words. She didn't even look at me when she started the car, where would she live and who was this 'father' she was talking about. "Where do you live?" Okay now I'm sure its not even me talking anymore.

"My family lives a little ways out of town, its so we can hunt better and be away from the humans." Family? There were more of them, and what did she mean hunt better so many questions and no answers.

_Bella why don't you just ask the questions I'm sure she won't mind. Just be careful on what you talk about she might have a temper _Temper huh? Then why ask she could kill me, but would she?

I looked at her, of course I was envious of her beauty who wouldn't. Could I ask questions without ending up warped around a tree, I need to put on a brave face and ask questions.

"Family? How many are there of you?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Her question surprised me, but she was right did I want to know how many of them I had to fight off, the answer was yes I didn't want to be surprised when I saw them.

"Yes." Another small answer, such small talk between us.

"Well, first there is Carlisle and Esme, they are the parents of the family. Carlisle is a doctor so he will look you over. Esme is motherly over all of us she loves us all the same.

Then would be Edward, the first to be turned by Carlisle he is very protective of the family, he would be what you call a gentlemen.

Jasper is the newest of the family he might not been use to our life style but he knows how to handle the smell of blood.

Next would be my Emmett I must tell you he looks scary but he is a big softy that I love with my undead heart, I saved him myself.

Lastly would be Alice, now she is the happy one out of us all, you might be surprised by her when you meet the family. Well that would be all of them."

Seven of them huh, and they were a family. It must be lucky to have one, to have people to love you, to protect you, I really do wish I had a real family.

"Rosalie" That's all she said like I was suppose to understand what that meant.

"What?" I looked at her face to read her emotions but I couldn't see any.

"My name it is Rosalie Hale, may I ask what is your name?" My name? Why would she want to know my name?

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella I hate when people call me by Isabella." I really did hate my name, it was only another reminder of what I went through, I would say I went through hell but I'm pretty sure I went through worst.

"So I'm going to face your whole family. I don't think I can do that." Would she be mad at me for not wanting to meet them all?

"Bella may I ask why?" gees she was asking me when she could force me to tell her, I guess I'm not use to having freedom.

"Well facing so many of your kind would probably just bring back memories, and I just want to forget my past. Well you probably wouldn't understand, I mean I'm probably just some weak, stupid human to you." I just had to laugh I mean it is true I was a weakish and stupid human

"Well at least you don't think too highly of yourself, it could be worst. I do think you should face my whole family at ones, but I must tell you that some of them are probably out hunting." Hunting? Gees thanks for letting me know that some humans were going to be going missing, no I'm serious I wanted to know when people die.

"Thanks for letting me know" I said the words slowly, I could tell me nerves were getting to me

"There is no reason to be nervous, nothing will happen."

"How long until we are there?" I really needed to stop whispering.

"Not that much longer. Bella?" Well if I say so myself that sounds weird coming from her, to hear my name from her just weird.

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?" Crap. Okay Bella calm down, just a little white lie will do it.

"Well I'm traveling right now, well more like hiking. I wanted to get away from my" I trailed off what would I call her, I could just call her my master, or my girlfriend as if I would even think of her that way.

"Get away from your what? Is something wrong." Should I just tell her the truth, oh yeah I can just see it now _Well I'm a slave and I'm running away from my master, its nothing really _Yah that would go horribly

"No nothings wrong its just I don't like to talk about it. To tell you the truth I just want to get this over with and get my leg fixed." I could see she was trying not to smile or was it a frown.

"Yes well if you see we are here." Wait what, I looked out the front window and saw one of the most beautifulest houses I've ever saw. The house was timeless, graceful, and it looked like it would be hundred years old. It was painted a faded soft white, three stories tall. It had a certain charm.

There was a porch that wrapped around the first story, trees right up to the walls of the house they looked like they were protecting the house, but the house itself looked open. I could only think of one word to describe the house. Beautiful.

"You know Bella if you don't close your mouth your going to catch flies." When her hand went to close my mouth, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, we should you know get this over with." I turned toward the door and stepped out all the while staring at the beautiful house.

"Do you like it?" I jumped a little, gees can you say heart attack on two feet. _Bella she asked you a question. _Oh right.

"No I don't like it." She seemed surprised "I love it." I whispered the words, smile on my face.

"I'm glad, Esme will be relieved. Now shall we go?" My feet started to walk, I turned my face away from Rosalie and back to the lovely house. When I did I didn't see the beautiful creation, I saw my past, my doom. My feet froze, how was this possible, when did Rosalie take me back I thought she said she wouldn't hurt me. I could feel myself start to shake from fear.

"NO!" How could I have trusted her, she is just like the others. I put my arms around me to hold myself together. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me.

"Bella whats wrong?" How could she not know whats wrong, she brought me back to my doom. I should have known that she would do this, she was one of them, she wouldn't betray one of her own kind I was a human so it didn't matter. I felt sick and dizzy, and tired of it all. With the pain in my foot and the dizzy feeling I fell to the ground, I guess I was really tired.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up at her face she looked so worried.

"Why?" My voice sounded weak

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me back? Shes going to be so mad at me, she probably brake my other foot. My foot hurts, I don't want to be in anymore pain." Tears started to fall, try as I might they didn't stop. Rosalie then surprised by wrapping her arms around me

"Bella I don't know what you are talking about, we were about to go inside." I look at her face then back at the house, as quick as it turned into my fear it turned back. What the heck! That is not possible things like that should never happen, thanks life for giving me another heart attack. _Focus Bella remember where you are. _Where I am? Right a way I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I stand up quick, Rosalie stands with me, with her arms around me.

"Are you alright Bella. You looked like you were going to have a heart attack."

"Yeah I'm alright I just remembered a bad memory. You can let go of me now I'm fine." She looked at me for a moment, I guess to see if I was really fine, she soon let me go and turned back to the house.

"Alright lets go." Soon our feet were moving, the pain was coming back I think even worst and limping wasn't helping me.

I froze at the stairs my nerves getting to me, what if this was a trap, what if they don't like me, and the big one was what if she finds me I hated when I got like this why couldn't I just go with the flow, oh that's right my freedom is on the line.

"Bella are you coming or do I have to carry you up the stairs?" Oh nice how she had a smirk on her face.

"Sorry I just got lost in thought, and well I don't think I could climb the stairs my foot is starting to hurt more." She looked down at my foot then back up to my face. The next moment I was in her arms, I couldn't help it but I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Comfy?" I nodded, I didn't think my voice would work. Even though I've been carried by her kind so many times this felt different, safer maybe. I don't get why I would feel safer, I was suppose to not trust her.

"You know Rosalie your more nice then I thought you were."

"Well I owe you, after all I'm the one that hurt your foot." Maybe I should tell her it wasn't just her fault that my foot hurts.

"Well actually Rosalie it isn't just your fault that I'm hurt." Her eyes were on me

"Really now?"

"Yeah well you see I was walking and I tripped on a root, its nothing really I've been through worst." She looked at me like I was insane.

"You have been through worst? How much worst?" Nice Bella great job now she wants to know stuff. Should I tell her how much worst I've gone through, right away I looked at my wrists. Yep one of my worst memories.

"Its not something I'm ready to talk about, I'm sorry but I have trouble trusting people." She nodded in understanding.

When we got to the room that looked like the living room, Rosalie sat me on a couch it was probably the second softest thing I have sat on, the first would have to be her bed. No I need to stop finding things that remind me of my 'loving' master. If I don't stop remembering her I'll go crazy with worry, I just need to calm down and forget.

"Bella?" My head snapped up at my name and what I saw made me nervous again.

* * *

**A/N: There you go dear people, the second chapter. I like to thank you people for reading (and reviewing if you did)**

**Well I like to say a few days ago a person ask me what Bella was and there is a reason why I haven't said what she is, I'm hoping to make sure that everything in this story has a reason for being there.**

**I uploaded my profile and now I have a video on it so if you like Alice and Bella you can go to my profile and enjoy.  
****  
If you have any ideas for what should happen or think will happen I would love to hear them.  
****If you have any questions go ahead and click the review button and ask.**


	3. Are You Alright?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

* * *

My hands tightened without thinking.

One part of my brain realized that there were eight of them, but that didn't matter because the second part was in fear. This women was causing my fear, my nervousness all my hard work was coming crashing down.

"L-L-Lucy?" Stupid fear causing my voice to shake, but why was she here. It wasn't just my voice that was shaking, I griped my knees to try and stop my legs from shaking, but it wasn't helping me.

"Wow Bella I haven't seen you in years, how are the wrists? I can't believe you got away, unless she let you go?" _Bella she is a master vampire you have to answer her. _That is right if I don't I could get in trouble, punished.

"No she doesn't let humans go, and my wrists are well," I trailed off looking at the floor

"Well I'm glad you got away I always told her to stop with the slave stuff." Wait she didn't think slave stuff was a good thing. My eyes find hers, mine were wide.

"Wait your not with her anymore, so your not going to tell her I'm here? I'll be safe for awhile?" I stood and ran to her, but stepping wrong on my bad ankle, almost falling but Lucy caught me. "Ouch!" My brain was coming back and I remembered the others in the room, instantly my cheeks reddened.

"Are you alright dear? Your ankle looks like it should be killing you."

"Oh this, well I tripped on a root and then stuff happened so here I am." I didn't want to get Rosalie in trouble even though she didn't tell me about Lucy being here. "Lucy?"

"Yes hon?"

"I was wondering why are you here?"

"I'm visiting the Cullens. Might I ask why you are here in Forks?"

"Yeah well I don't know why I just did, I mean I haven't seen a map in days."

"I see, I'm glad I could see you again, its nice to know that you haven't died or something. Lets hope she doesn't find you okay?" She smiled at me, Lucy was always the nice one I didn't see her much but to know that she wasn't into slaving humans was like a big object was lift off my shoulders. I was about to say something but someone cleared their throat.

I turned toward the man he looked like he was around twenty-four, he looked like he should be a model, people would probably say he was perfection. Like Rosalie he was blond but short hair of course.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies, but we have something important to discuss. Rosalie?" Everyone turned to look at Rosalie.

"Yes father?" Wait so what he really was her father

"Father?" Right away I shut my mouth, I even put my hand over my mouth.

It was confusing, how could they be related they didn't even look alike, but at the same time they did. They all were pale even paler then me, they had the same golden eyes, the purplish bruise like shadow under their beautiful eyes and of course they all were inhumanly beautiful.

I felt like I shouldn't be here I wasn't like them no beauty, no super speed, no super strength, no I was just plain oh Bella, heck my powers hadn't fully come in. I would always be a stupid, weak human, that wasn't even complete yet.

"Why do you think that Bella?"I jumped at the voice, I looked at the man well, he looked more like a boy, I should say, since his face was relatively young. He had spiked, bronze colored hair, messy.

"What do you mean?" I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't peek into your mind, but I'm wondering why you think of yourself to be so little."

"Edward that's how she was raised, its so she won't stand up the weaker she thinks she is the better, even though Bella dear here is not even close to being weak." Lucy was being nice like always I think she was one of those vampires that understood what it was like, I probably could trust her in hiding me.

"Hiding you?" I froze, yep everything was going to come crashing down and I couldn't stop it. _Bella stop being such a drama queen, be a man I mean women about it, be brave for ones take a chance. _I don't know about this, but I haven't died yet fine, fine.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you would help me out Lucy, you know hide me maybe. One of your kind hiding me would really help. She would never find me, so what do you say?" Lucy looked at me, head to toe but then she stopped at my ankle. While pointing at my sore ankle she asked.

"Are you going to fix that Bella dear, or would you like some help?" She grinned at me. I looked at the damn ankle wished I didn't come here I should have just gone by the plan, I even had everything ready, well expect food I would need a lot of that if I was going to heal myself.

"If it is food you need Bella you don't need to worry, we have some in the fridge." Why would they? "To look more human. We can help you Bella. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind to help you with what you need."

"See Bella you can stay here, no need to come with me, even though I might stay here for a few days." There was another clearing of the throat

"Edward might you share with the rest of us." Wow this women she was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. She was dressed it looked like to match the house just like the man that was beside her.

She also had caramel colored hair, it looked nicely with her heart shaped face. Everything about her just screamed mother, she on the most friendest smiles I have ever seen, and just that smile made me relax like maybe I did belong here.

"It would seem that Bella here needs a place to, what did you call Bella, I think it was to heal yourself I'm I right?" I just nodded I was in awe that a women could look so friendly

"Oh I see, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to get back on your feet." Stay? Would I stay I mean would that be the safe thing to do, _gees you need to stop thinking and just go with the flow. _Yeah I did, I guess I would be staying.

"That would be great if I could stay here."

"Oh my dear how rude of us, we haven't done introduction." Oh that's right I didn't know who was who. "I am Esme Cullen," She said that smile still on her face "and this is my husband Carlisle" They did look like the perfect match you could tell they loved each other.

The next moment I was in the air in a bear hug my first relax was to freeze, when I finally was on the ground and the room stopped spinning I looked at the person who had lifted me off the ground.

When I show the man my breath caught. This man was tall and I mean tall, he was probably a foot taller then me. His face was round with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair. You could tell he was a joker, but you also could tell that he was a fighter.

"Wow Bella you know all that just from meeting someone. How do you do it?"

"I was taught to know what to look for if I was going to fight a v-v-vampire. The way his body is the way you can really see his dimples means he has laughed a lot in his life. The way he is muscular means he is strong, he loves to fight but from that hug that he gave me means that he actually is a big softie. I'm right aren't I?" I looked at the floor, I hated when I was right that just meant the training I went through actually worked.

"Hey Emmett it seems Bella here knows you more then anyone." I looked at the voice I haven't heard before.

When I looked at this man I seemed to calm down, he looked like Emmett but not at the same time. He was muscular, but lean, and unlike his 'brother' he had golden honey blond hair. He had this look like he was ready for action, he must have been in the army but besides that he looked like a very kind, polite and simply good guy.

"Am I right again?" I looked right at Edward it was weird how I didn't care that he had a power, I guess when you have lived most of your life with one that had a power over time it wouldn't faze you.

"Yes, you would be right again. So just looking at someone you can tell a little about them?"

"Well most of the time I can, I'm not as great as my master." _You know you suck at forgetting her, its like you want to remember what you went through. _Shut up no one asked you!

"So if I ask you to tell me about myself what would you say?" He was asking gees, fine, fine. I looked at him for a moment and then I spoke

"Your hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade that you inherited from your mother. You look to be seventeen, but by the way you speak and act you could be around a hundred. Charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. By the look of your fingers you play the piano in your free time which is mostly at night since you don't sleep. You often over analyzes situations and a tendency to overreact, your a little over protective when it comes to people you love." Oh snap I did it again

"I'm sorry Edward, sometimes I get into it a little too much and I say things I shouldn't."

"No, no it is alright, it is a little scary how right about me you are." I felt like I jerk I should have known better to say those things. Of course I screw up and let myself go, my master is right I am a cruel but weak human that even though I don't like to hurt people I do. I could feel tears in my eyes, I didn't want them to fall but my body betrayed me.

When I felt arms wrap around me I froze.

I could tell these arms were girls, but it didn't feel like Lucy was hugging, and I really don't think Rosalie would hug me, maybe it was Esme. Strangely these arms weren't hard they felt soft, like a normal human being the only thing that reminded me that I couldn't trust them was that they were cold. Even though I have been hugged by vampires before, these arms didn't make me shake with fear, they felt safe like all my problems were gone. I had to close my eyes just for a second, my eyes were blurry from tears.

"Gees Edward making a girl cry. That is so not a nice thing to do." That voice it was like an angel was speaking, it was like Rosalie's voice, wind chimes but more pleasant, a song that was playing just for me. She smelt amazing, it was a mix of flowers, fruits and a little minty, damn did she smell good, it was like my own brand of perfume. I had someone chuckle, instantly knew it was Edward.

"I think you have helped enough Alice, see she isn't even crying anymore." I felt my cheek and he was right I had stop crying weird.

"Are you alright?" The angel like voice whispered in my ear.

"Mmm...Yeah I'm fine." Was I fine I felt like I would be. I began to stand but failed I thought I would meet the floor, but I didn't instead I felt those arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Are you sure your fine?" I looked down at the face of my saver.

I was about to answer you know say thank you but the moment I saw her beautiful face no words could be formed if I did speak it would have sounded like I was drowning and I was, I was drowning on this angel's beauty, no not angel, angel was an understatement I was standing in front of a goddess. Yeah and I was probably standing there acting like an idiot with my mouth open.

One part of my mind already claimed her as mine, and I would have her, like it didn't matter who was in my way I would have her.

The other part of my mind was frozen, going back to a memory I thought I forgot, another memory I wanted to forget.

"_Isabella dear, vampires and human can't be together."_

"_Why master? I mean you are with me, so why do you say that?"_

"_I'm different Isabella, I can control myself or have you forgotten, maybe you should look at your wrists and remember my control with blood."_

"_No master I haven't forgotten." I looked at my wrists to see bite marks, marks that had burned, marks that would never go away._

"_Good, now come here and give your master a kiss." _

"_Yes master." I looked back to my master but saw a blur_,_ everything started to shake_

"Bella!" Someone was calling my name? Someone was shaking my shoulders? "Bella!" My name again. "Bella open your eyes. You need to calm down your shaking." I was? I didn't feel like I was.

When I opened my eyes I had to close them again. I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurs. Three people were in front of me Carlisle, Edward, and the angel I had yet to know her name. When I went to sit up everyone moved, why was I on the floor, wasn't I standing?

"You were, but you fell when you blacked out." I blacked out, no I was remembering a memory. "Yes I saw, you might want to explain what happened." I tried to stand, but my legs didn't want to stand I was lucky the angel was there if she wasn't I probably would be on the floor out cold.

"Thank you." What the, my voice was shaky, it sound like I had been crying.

"You were crying." I felt my cheek again, my cheek was still wet from tears.

"Bella?" I looked at Carlisle

"Yes?"

"If I may, I would like to ask you what happened, you looked like terrified like you had seen a ghost."

"I'm sorry to have worry you all, I was just remembering a memory. Its nothing really." The arms around me tightened a little

"Bella you say that was a memory." I nodded my head "I see." Okay I knew that couldn't mean anything good, I knew when someone said I see it meant something.

"What?"

"I just figured something out, I understand now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your scared, well actually I should say terrified of vampires. That's why you acted like that when you saw Lucy." I looked at the floor, remembering about the arms again I lefted the safety of those arms.

"I'm not scared of vampires, I just don't trust vampires, but I do have something I am scared of." I looked right at them all waiting for the question I knew was coming and it did.

"Then what are you scared of?" I could a deep breath.

"Grace and Summer White."

* * *

**Yah I know I'm a jerk. Your probably like 'What the hell is a Grace and Summer White?' well you'll find out.**

**For the people wondering about Lucy there is going to be a photo of her on my profile,**

**Oh and I found a picture on google (got to love the google) on the Cullens heights so its there to on my profile.**

**Go ahead and click that wonderful button, even if its a small I still like to know I'm loved.**

**What will happen next? Are James and Victoria going to show up? Who is Bella really? **


	4. So Your Gay?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

* * *

"Grace and Summer White?"

"Yes I just said that." What wasn't there to get.

"What is a Grace and Summer White?"

"Not what, who." I felt like I was explaining this to six year olds.

"So who are they then?" Gees great now I have to answer how could I say no to this angel. I heard Edward chuckle, I glared at him daring him to say anything, yeah you better not say anything. It wasn't like I was staying for long.

"Who are they you ask. Who are they not." I laughed a little, if I wasn't careful I could get angry. My hands went into fists, my eyes shut tight, I didn't want to hurt anyone the last time I got punished. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I snapped I was being attacked.

I never really used my powers, I only used it for two reasons.

The first was when I needed to heal myself. The second was to protect myself what I was going to do now.

I spun to face my enemy, I took their arm in my hand and I turned them around, pushing them to the ground, my griped tightened I could feel their skin cracking. Smiling I made them lie on their stomach, my legs on both sides of their hips, arms on their back, and no way to escape.

I was about slam their head into the floor but when I saw who it was my eyes widened.

"Lucy, oh god I'm so sorry." I got off her and I sat on my knees beside her, when she sat up I let out a breath of relief.

"Gees Bella you really know how to hurt a vampire."

"I'm sorry." I whispered but I knew she would hear the words

"Its okay it was just my wrist." My eyes widened and I took her wrists in my hands, they were healing already but still I knew how much it hurt to have your wrists hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should know not to go for someone wrist since I know how much they can hurt."

"Don't worry about it, they will heal and speaking about healing." She pointed toward my ankle

"Oh yeah I might want to heal it." I smiled like it was a joke but to tell you the truth its like my body adopts to the pain. I feel pain but after awhile my body ignores it and then my body heals itself then the pain.

"Carlisle, Esme? Would it be okay if Bella dear uses one of your guy's bed? Oh and she'll need some food before she heals herself, right Bella I kind of remember stuff." I nodded my head.

"Oh of course you can Bella. Is there a certain kind of bed you need to use?"

"Well it would help if it was soft, and biggish. Are you sure your fine with this I mean I'll be on one of your beds and I'll be in pain."

"Yes its fine you can even use my bed." I looked at the angel and blushed. It was a shock to see her beauty. _Just think your going to be in her bed. _Shut up, shut up, she might be beautiful but she is still a vampire. _So you have slept with a vampire before whats the problem now? _

I heard someone cough and looked to see it to be Edward. I instantly blushed.

"You should stay out of my thought mind reader!" What I had a right to be mad he was being rude.

"Yeah I know what you mean he is too noisy. Now about your ankle, how about we get you fixed up okay?" She had this smile on her face, I felt like it was just for me. Then she took my hand and boy were there tingles, they went through my whole body.

"Okay." How could I say no? How could I upset this wonderful girl? This feeling was weird I never felt tingles when my master held my hand, I never felt tingles from my master ever.

"Well come on silly or do you need me to carry you?" The smirk on her face told me she was teasing me but I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks from happening.

"Actually Alice you might have to carry her, you know her foot. I had to carry her in the house because of it."

"Oh really now, I see okay." One moment I was standing there, the next I was being carried by this vampire beauty. I knew she would be able to carry me but I couldn't help it when my arms went around her neck. "Comfy?" Okay what do you say to that, even though it is the same thing Rosalie asked me it seemed different for this angel to ask me.

"Uhh...Yeah." Even though it felt weird to be carry by her when she was like five inches shorter then me, it felt right like I was meant to be in these arms and I felt stupid for even thinking like this. She was a vampire, a blood drinker I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. I put my head on her shoulder, I couldn't help it I was just so tired, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tired, I've been walking the pass few days without much sleep I guess its hitting me now."

"Maybe you should sleep for awhile?"

"No its okay and anyway I have to heal my ankle."

"When you say you have to heal your ankle what do you mean?" I wonder how the family would take it if they found out that the human had powers.

"Well not just vampires can have powers, there are humans that can have powers. We aren't really called humans my master liked to call us coven people."

"Coven people?"

"Yeah, I still say its better then what the other thing she calls us."

"What does she call you?"

"She calls us what she see us as, slaves." I could feel her grip tighten a little, she seemed angry but why?

"I see and how long have you been a slave?"

"For a while."

"How long is a while?" It was weird she actually seemed to be really angry with the thought of me being a slave.

"I was taken when I was seven, and now I'm almost eight-teen so about ten years."

"When you mean taken, do you mean against your will?"

"Can we talk about something else, talking about this stuff makes me remember stuff that I don't want to think about."

"Oh I see I'm sorry if I upset you, I just want to get to know you."

"There isn't really anything to know but if you want to know just ask." She smiled at that, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach do flips

"What about your parents do you know a lot about them?"

"M parents were greedy, selfish, and didn't show me any love just because I was different and when they had the chance they got rid of me just so they wouldn't die." I really did hate my parents I mean how could I love them.

"They got rid of you how?"

"My master was looking for humans that were powerful and she found me and my family. She just wanted me, but at first my parents said no but then she told that she would kill them if they didn't give me up. Oh boy did they give me up after that."

"That must have been hard to deal with."

"Of course it was, I had no clue what was going on I was seven and all I knew was that my parents didn't want me and this stranger did. It even got worst when we got back and she did the markings." I closed my eyes. I stopped talking. I hated talking about the markings it was one of the most painful memories I went through.

"I'm sorry." I snap my eyes open and looked at her, she looked guilty.

"You don't need to be sorry, I got use to the fact that I was slave."

"No I meant I'm sorry that your parents did that to you." The look she was giving me made me want to cry.

"I don't need your pity or whatever. It didn't matter what my parents did I would have ended up with my master anyway. Now can we stop talking about me, I just want to heal my ankle, rest, and then be on my way."

"I see, alright here we are, my room." She opened the door with one hand and carried me in, putting me on the bed before closing the door. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Well food would be a good thing to have, I need to be full to be able to heal."

"Alright Esme is making you some stuff she'll bring it up to us." I didn't know what to say it was weird, how could I just tell her all that I wasn't normally this truthful.

"Bella Swan."

"What?"

"My name is Bella Swan." She had this confused look then it was replaced with a smile.

"I know that silly."

"I know you do but I thought I would start a conversation."

"Well Bella Swan, I am Alice Cullen how do you do?"

"You don't need to be a smart ass about it." Her smile turned in to a grin, it looked good on her face

"Sorry, sorry." There was a knock at the door. "Come in Esme." Even though I knew Esme was beautiful it still awed me, I mean mothers usually weren't that beautiful or were they?

It didn't shock me anymore that I thought women were more good looking then men, I long ago accepted that I was gay. It was three years after I was taken away, I was ten. I closed my eyes remembering the memory.

"_Isabella dear, this is the third time you have not listened to me. How many times do I have to brake bones?" I could see myself on a table, chained of course. I could hear her sigh._

"_I'm sorry master I won't do it again I promise." In an instant she was saddling me, hand on my left cheek._

"_Promises, promises, you always promise Isabella and you never keep them."_

"_Don't call me that!" I snapped, I really hated that she called me that._

"_I think I can do what I want with you after all you are chained up my dear." She giggled and it did weird things to me._

"_I'm not something you can claim. I'm not a toy." I saw her lips turn into a grin _

"_I think you should either keep that mouth closed or kiss me."_

"_How about neither?" She frowned at me_

"_You know Isabella I've been noticing something from you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well the way you look at me or the way you act when I kiss you. I think maybe you are starting to like girls my dear and it makes me happy that it is my fault." I blushed_

"_What? Where did you get a crazy idea like that? That is probably one of the most stupidest ideas ever." I was laughing and of course it was a bad idea to._

"_Really now?" I was about to speak but she didn't allow me. She kissed me, well not like she usually did she never put her hands on my face or any other part of me before, but this she had her hands on my cheeks and I could feel tingles. _

_Tingles that I have never felt before. Tingles that made me feel numb. Tingles that I wish weren't there, because I knew that feeling these tingles was bad it meant I liked it. That somewhere in my heart I loved my master. I hated myself for liking this, I hated my master for making me feel this way._

_As soon as the kiss started, it ended leaving me breathless and in tears. Feeling this pain that was heart braking, it made me want more but at the same time it left me hating her. I snapped out of my daze when I felt her hand wiping the tears away._

"_You know Isabella, your beautiful," I felt butterflies in my stomach. She leaned down her lips next to my ear. "when you cry." _

"_W-what?" Of course I had to sound stupid _

"_Now I must ask, are you going to disobey me again?" I glared at her, she had no right to make me feel good and then rip my heart out. "Glaring won't help you my dear, now answer the question."_

"_Why should I? Why should I listen to you?" I saw her smile get wiped off her face and I saw the anger appear but soon it was replaced with one of her famous devil smiles and I knew that I would be facing pain._

"_I see. That is what I like about you Isabella." Okay why hasn't she hurt me yet?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You must really like pain, or either you like to scream a lot because you do a lot of screaming."_

"_No I don't like pain or screaming." As if I would like either one_

"_Oh then you must really like to spend time with me. You know if you want to have a little time with me you don't need to become a trouble maker silly."_

"_As if I would want to spend time with you, spending time with you is like asking for death." Next thing I knew was she had my chin in her hands and finally my brain started to kick in, fear set in. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." _

"_I don't think your sorry Isabella, but don't worry you will be." Before I could ask what she meant, she pulled my shirt up a little. She grinned at me while lowering herself to my stomach, kissing it. I started to panic._

"_Please master. I'm sorry. Please I promise you, I'll be good."_

"_Begging already? Maybe I should leave a reminder my slave, a reminder to you to be a good little slave." I could feel her nibble on my skin_

"_No please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. Please!" I tried pulling on the chains to see if my powers could do anything but of course my panic was messing with my powers. She stopped for a few seconds, coming toward my ear whispering words that would haunt me forever._

"_I want to hear you scream my dear sweet Isabella." She ignored my pleas to stop, going back to my stomach "I'm going to show you who the boss is Isabella. You will listen to me, don't worry the pain will be here for a little while then it will be gone, but I'm afraid you will have the mark like on your wrists forever."_

_Next thing I felt was pain like fire in my stomach. I knew it was her venom, I knew what she meant when she said mark. The pain was unbearable, I screamed and screamed but no matter what, she didn't end it. After a while everything started to go black, and then it started to fade what was happening?_

I sat up with a gasp. My vision was still blurry, and I felt dizzy. I was somewhere soft? What happened? Why wasn't I in pain from the venom anymore?

"It was just a memory Bella." Edward? Gees it happened again, why was I remembering more and more? I rubbed my eyes to see if it would help with the blurriness, and I'm glad it did work I was starting to panic.

Only one family member wasn't in the room, Jasper? Oh that's right Rosalie said he had trouble with something what was it? I think she said life style but what did that mean?

"We don't drink human blood Bella." What? Now I was confused, and I was dizzy from the memory. She always made me dizzy, I put my right hand on my head I could feel my powers start to heal my body, this was not good that I hadn't eaten in awhile. I would probably pass out again if I didn't eat soon. "Well then you should eat then, wouldn't want you passing out now would we?" I stared at Edward like he was crazy.

"What do you mean you don't drink human blood?" What else could they drink from?

"I'm surprised that Rosalie didn't tell you in the car, and you still went with her even though you thought she drank from humans."

"Well I was going to run but I knew if I did she would just catch me anyway, and plus I was in pain." I looked at Rosalie she had no emotions on her face, but in her eyes you could tell she was worried but why?

"I told them what was going on in your memory." I froze from his words. Why would he do that? "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to but you must understand that you looked to be in pain."

"I was in pain." I whispered the words into my hands "So you know now why I don't trust vampires." I heard someone clear their throat and I noticed that it was near me the sound, why did it sound so beautiful?

When I turned to look at the person I noticed I was on a bed, whose bed though maybe the angel's? When I was met with the face of the person who cleared there throat, I snapped. My body acted on its own. Two things made my body act in this way.

The first was that I was in a big, soft bed. The second, the person on the bed was absolute beautiful just like my master.

I was about to jump from the bed and run through the door and run for my life but something stopped me, and that would be Edward

"Its alright Bella that person on that bed won't hurt you, its not possible for her to hurt you." I looked around and I saw that Edward's arms were around me holding me in place, and I wasn't so far from the bed I must have actually jumped out of the bed.

I saw the person on the bed and I wanted to just die then. Of course it had to be the pixie like women I never had luck like that. She had this worried look on her face but she also looked angry?

I noticed she wasn't looking at me but Edward's arms was she angry that Edward had his arms around me? _Bella you do know you have a man's arms around you right? _Yes I know his arms are around me. _And your okay with that? _

I thought about, well I wasn't absolutely okay with it but it didn't make me feel uncomfortable it felt like a brother was hugging me, was that weird? Edward laughed probably at my thoughts.

"I'm glad you think of me like a brother, because that would mean that it would be easier for us to be friends."

"Well what do you think I would like you like?

"I am quite charming." I laughed and I mean really laughed.

"Oh Edward, I haven't thought of a man in that way in forever, okay I have never thought of a man that way. Why would I?"

"So you wouldn't fall for a man? Who would you fall for then?" I blushed I mean should I say that to them?

"I don't like man in that way. I only like woman, I'm sorry Edward you seam like a nice guy and all but your not my type."

"So your gay?" My face heated up more this was embarrassing.

"Y-yeah." I closed my eyes and waited to be kicked out of the house. I knew that it wasn't normal for a girl and girl to be together it was suppose to be a man and woman. Even my master told me that it was that way, but she said she couldn't help to like girls more then men.

"You don't need to worry so much Bella. Your not the only one that is gay here." I turned around so fast that I should have been dizzy. Yep my powers were on.

"What? What do you mean I'm not the only one to be gay here?" He had a smile on his face.

"Well last time I checked I liked men." His smile turned into a grin. So Edward was gay wow I didn't see that coming.

"Wow, that I didn't see coming." I really didn't and now what was I suppose to say. I looked at the floor.

"Now about that foot." Without a word Edward picked me up and placed me on the bed. Whose bed was this? "Its Alice's."

"Oh. Umm...Yeah thanks." Why was I acting so shy? Maybe it was the fact that I felt like a jerk.

"You can make yourself at home Bella."

"But this isn't even my bed. I shouldn't even be here, I bet she set out her best tracker just to find me and then when she finds me shes going to probably mark me again." I put my forehead on my knees, to be honest I was scared I felt weak when it came to my master.

I felt a hand start to rub my back, it felt that the hand didn't make me freeze up, instead the hand made me feel at peace it was like it was telling me to relax. I felt another hand go under my knees and pull me close toward them. Okay this felt weird the only person on the bed was...I blushed knowing that it was the angel that was calming me down made me feel weird not bad weird, good weird.

"You shouldn't worry so much dear." I felt goose bumps on my neck from the way she whispered in my ear. It made me feel good to hear her say dear to me. I heard her sigh. "Wheres Jasper when you need him."

"Jasper?" Oh that's right he was there brother I had forgotten he wasn't in the room. Was he important to have here right now?

"Jasper can control emotions or at least he can tell what your feeling."

"Wow that sounds like a powerful gift."

"Yes it is and not ones has he used it for a selfish reason." She must know him very well. I wonder how well.

"You must know a lot about him. Are you good friends?" She give me a bright smile.

"He is my best friend. Jasper and I traveled for awhile before we found Carlisle."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"Not to scare you or anything but Jasper has trouble with blood so he left to hunt he'll be back when his done." Hunting, hunting, I didn't want to know someone was going to die.

"Bella I remembering saying to you that we don't hunt humans."

"But wait then what do you hunt huh? Every vampire I have known can only drink blood so what do you drink them?" I looked at the room I wanted an answer. I looked at the beautiful pixie woman.

"We drink from animals." That was he answer, animals? How was that possible? Why would they not drink from humans? "We don't want to be monsters and we try to live like humans like going to school and stuff." If what she was telling me was true then that meant I didn't need to be scared of them. I didn't need to worry about dying, and that help a lot.

I even relaxed in the pixie's arms, wait I was still in her arms well its not like I could help myself her arms were so comfortable. _Yeah because that doesn't sound creepy at all. _Well it doesn't matter what you say I'm comfortable and thats the only thing that matter. _Wow Bella your comfortable in a vampire's arms. _Hey Edward's arms were comfortable, okay maybe not as comfortable as Alice's but that doesn't matter. _I'm not saying anything I'm just glad that were finally going with the flow. _Yeah me to, lets just hope I can.

I was cut off by a pain in my body, mostly my ankle but it was going through my body. I hissed from the pain, god I hated this I thought I would have more time before my powers took over.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Cullen asked from across from the room. My hands went down toward the sheets and I gripped on to them hoping the pain would stop but I knew that my powers were taking over they weren't going to stop until I was healed completely.

"Yeah I'm fine." I grounded the sentence out. I could feel my fingers almost ripping the sheets it was like how my body felt. Rip, rip, rip I could almost hear the sheets. I would be really tired after this, if I had eaten the pain wouldn't have been so bad.

"Bella your not fine from your thought you sound to be in a lot of pain." I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see straight.

"I'm fine this is nothing compare to vampire venom." I was about to fall forward but I was caught, and then I was laid on my back, the arms so gentle with me.

I could feel my bones being put the way they were suppose to be I couldn't help the whimper that left my lips. I didn't lie when I said that the venom was worst it was but having your bones go back to the way they were before hurt. Sometimes I wished I could just turn off my powers it was a pain literally, and to think I was just a human.

"Bella dear? Bella? Edward whats wrong? Is she alright? Bella?" Who was that? I could feel myself start to shake like usual, I guess my body couldn't take so much pain. "Edward what is she thinking is she okay? Shes shaking why?" I wanted to just tell them I was going to be okay, this was what would happen, pain, shaking, and then would pass out if I hadn't eaten enough. I hope Edward tells them I'm fine.

"Alice, she is okay. I'm reading her thoughts and this is what happens when she heals, she says she feels pain, she shakes, and then she would normally pass out if she didn't eat enough. There is nothing to worry about okay. She is shaking because of the pain. She finds that this is better then having our venom in her." Thanks Edward god it hurt but it was weird I felt like it wasn't as bad as it usually was. There was arms around me I felt like they were helping me with the pain it was bearable I could take this pain for this person.

"Your welcome Bella. Tell me if anything goes wrong or if you need anything I'll tell the others." Thanks. I whimpered at another wave of pain.

"Shes still awake Edward?" Was that Dr. Cullen?

"Yes she is. And Bella I think Carlisle would rather you call him Carlisle then Dr. Cullen." I heard him laugh, it was nice to hear it helped a little instead of hearing people panic. I didn't get why the angel like woman would panic about this, I was fine kind of.

"Edward?" Did the pixie just hiss at Edward? Why? I tried to open my eyes to show everyone that I was fine or at least I was going to be. When I did managed to open my eyes everything was sort of blurry, all I could see was an angel or was that Alice I couldn't really tell the difference.

If I was seeing an angel did that mean I was dead or maybe all of this was another nightmare and really last night I spent it with my master. Maybe I was asleep in my master bed naked from last night events.

"Naked? I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you think, that you were naked in someone else bed Bella." I was starting to feel dizzy again, the healing was probably almost done. I guess I wasn't going to pass out, but I would be really tired then.

"What did you just say Edward? What do you mean naked?" Someone was angry about what Edward said. Couldn't blame them I didn't like it either I never liked it. My master's hands on my body, her lips on mine. I shivered from the memories of the nights I spent with my master, I also let out a whimper my head hurt.

I moved to lie on my side while closing my eyes again, my hands went to my head it felt like I was getting a headache but worst even though I was use to all this it still hurt.

"It doesn't matter what I said Alice, you can ask Bella after shes not in pain." I felt a hand go on my side the hand started to rub my back.

"It'll be okay Bella. I won't let anything hurt you again I'll always protect to you." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out and went into dream land. The dreams made no sense, flashes? Flashes of what were they memories, no they couldn't be. Could it be I was seeing the future?

Maybe.

"**Bella come on there waiting for us." Who was this person I couldn't see things straight. The flash was gone a second later.**

"**School? Do I really need to go? I mean I've never gone before, what if something goes wrong?"Was that me, but who was the other person.**

"**Silly Bella, I won't let anything happen I promise you." Her voice made me even relax and I had no idea what was going on. The flash faded away, why couldn't I finish them? I wanted to know who the person was.**

"**Bella, be a dear and pass me that brush please." Esme? That looked like her, and it sounded like the women.**

"**Okay mom I'll be right there." I could hear the smile on my face. Okay back track that did I just call her mom? Weird. Some more flashes went by my eyes too fast for me to see them, blurries of people I couldn't make them out. **

**Suddenly everything stopped and one flash went before my eyes.**

"**Isabella dear? You will come with me home now." My master what was she doing here? Where were we? Why was everything white and there was only me and her?**

"**No I'm not going back! I hate that place, I even hate you more!" Wow I was yelling at her, I was being brave but why? "I won't let you take me away from them, there my family!" I saw my master ground her teeth. Why did I say those things it wasn't like me.**

"**Fine be that way. Lets see who wins this fight, when I broke your legs." And then she was gone.**

My eyes flew open, I was gasping for air. I tried to sit up but something was stopping me. I looked to see arms around my waist, they were holding me in place.

"Ahh your finally awake. I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." I knew that voice. I turned my head to the side to see the pixie like women lying beside me, with her arms around me, my face started to heat up.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say. My brain was like stuck and I couldn't speak. I mean could you if you woke up to this beautiful person next to. I'm sure anyone would freeze up and be like how I am right now.

"How are you feeling. It looked like you were have a nightmare, so I came laid beside you I hope that was okay." I mentally kicked myself.

"I'm fine. Its just a surprise to wake up and have someone like you here."

"I see." She helped me sit up "So what were you dreaming about them."

"I-I was dreaming about my master." The smile on her face fell a little but it was back up within seconds

"What is your master to you anyway?" I looked down at the sheets and noticed they were ripped. I guess I'll have to get her new ones.

"Shes my, no thats not right. I'm my master's mate."

* * *

**So there you go chapter 4, I'll try to get the next chapter up fast.**

**What yah think?**

**How do you think Alice and the family will take the news about Bella and her 'lovely' master?**

**Have any questions or if your just confused about something go ahead and ask.**


	5. Thats it?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

* * *

Everything was quiet I couldn't hear anyone talk through out the house that meant only one thing, they were listening in, but at the same time they were giving me and Alive some personal space I was happy about that, it would have been hard to talk about stuff with them all here.

"Your master is your mate?" My hands went into fists.

"Absolutely not!" I said through my teeth. A mate is suppose to love you not put you through pain.

"But you said you guys were mated. I don't understand."

"I'm her mate. That doesn't mean she is my mate. I would never even think of her as a lover."

"Why not?"

"Because she put me through hell. Mates are suppose to love each other not cause the other pain." I took a deep breath.

"When you say she caused you pain what do you mean?"

"Here why don't I just show you." I lifted my shirt up to show her the mark around my belly button. I heard her gasp. When I looked at her face her hands were covering her mouth, for a second she looked to be thinking something over but a second later she put one of her hands on the mark.

"How could someone do this to you?" Her hands were cold but it felt nice, they were soft her hands not the usual hard rock feel that vampires usually had.

"Ahh its not that bad I mean my other ones hurt more." I laughed a little but when I looked at her face I instantly stopped. Her hand stopped moving, okay so maybe I said something wrong.

"Other ones? What other ones?" There was no smile on her face and her lips were in a tight line.

"Are you alright Alice?" I put a hand on her shoulder, she was tense or was it anger?

"Where are they?"

"W-what?"

"The marks. Where are the other marks?" She seamed so concerned, and angry. My hands went to my lap, I looked at my wrists. "There on your wrists aren't they?" Before I could say anything she grabbed my left hand.

"A-A-Alice?" I tried to take my hand back, but her grip was tight. She started to take off my wristband, I was scared of her reaction she was angry about my stomach what would she say about my wrists. Her hand might have had a tight grip but her hand itself was soft it was like she was holding my hand like it was glass. "Please you don't need to worry about the marks." No matter what I said she kept going, when I had both bands off my wrists she just stared at the marks.

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you get these?"

"I got the ones on my wrists at the same time, they're to tell people I'm her. The one on my stomach I got because I wouldn't do what she said so she punished me."

"Is there anymore?"

"No I only have three." I had to lick my dry lips.

"Good." She whispered the word but I could still hear. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella." She squeezed my hands a little. "Do they hurt?" She seamed shy about asking it was kind of cute, I couldn't help smiling.

"Not anymore, but at the time it hurt so much I just wanted to die. You see she did the wrists at the same time so there was more venom, all I could feel was the pain." I closed my eyes to stop from crying.

"She must have a lot of control. Carlisle is the only one out of us all who doesn't get bothered by the smell of blood."

"What about you? You seam fine by being near me."

"I could never hurt you Bella." I blushed by the way she sounded. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Why? We don't even know each other, why would you want to protect me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to protect you?" I frowned

"I can name bunch of reasons why you shouldn't protect." Her smile turned into a grin.

"Really now? Okay I want to hear them right now."

"Umm...We don't know each other."

"You already said that." She giggled a little bit "I want real reason Bella, not fake ones." I thought hard on this.

"I'm human. You or anyone in your family could get hurt. You shouldn't trust me."

"Thats it?"

"What do you mean thats it? Those reasons are big ones." She laughed and the sound made my stomach flip.

"Your too cute Bella." She put a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing I guess, it didn't help.

"Cute? I am not cute. If you want to talk about someone being cute we should be talking about you." I blushed when I realized what I said.

"We are really getting off topic. I wanted to ask you questions, if its alright with you of course." She either didn't hear me say the comment or either she was ignoring it, I would think either because I could see the happiness shine in her beautiful gold eyes.

"I understand you and your family want to know things I do, but somethings I won't be able to answer I need to trust you more. You understand right, it has nothing to do with you it has to do with my master."

"I understand and its okay because I know were going to be great friends." Her smile widened when she said this.

"Friends?"

"Yep were going to be great friends, even best friends." Best friends, even though I liked the thought of being her best friend, somewhere in my heart broke a little from knowing we were going to be friends.

Could it be because I wanted us to be more than friends, I can admit I am starting to like Alice maybe even starting to crush on her but it didn't matter because we wouldn't be more then friends and someday I would leave to never see this family again.

"Yeah that umm...sounds great. Now about those questions?" I wanted to move on. The longer we stayed on the topic of being friends hurt and I didn't understand why it would hurt so much it was just a little crush.

"Okay first question I have is who are Grace and Summer White?" I closed my eyes to think how to answer this question without letting my emotion get to me.

"Grace is my master and Summer is her 'sister'." Ahh I remember her 'sister' so well it was sickening.

"What is Summer not her real sister?"

"Grace and Summer's parents got married before they were changed, so they are adoptive sisters like your family they aren't blood related but you can tell they love each other in a way I guess. They might look innocent, but they aren't I mean how could someone who kills their own parents be innocent."

"They killed their own parents? Why?"

"Because they wanted to. I asked my master the same question and that was her answer."

"What were they like?" Her question surprised me why would she want to know what they were like?

"Grace White she likes to have control over humans, she founds them entertaining so when she found me right away she wanted me. She was hard to understand because one minute she acted loving and then next moment she would snap. From what I know I was the only human that she has touched in such a way."

"You've slept with her?"

"Not like I had a choice Alice, and I would rather have slept with her then her 'loving' sister" My hands went into fists.

"So you've slept with both of them?" I blushed, remembering the whole family was listening.

"W-w-what does it matter if I did or not? It was not like I had a choice okay if I had a say in my life I would have said no okay." I didn't notice I was crying until I was pulled onto Alice's lap. "I didn't have a say in anything Alice I really didn't. When Grace made me her mate it was worst because I knew that she would want to sleep with me, it was so hard to deal with my emotions I wanted to cry I wanted to yell but I couldn't she wouldn't let me." Alice started to rub my back, she just let me cry in to her shoulder and I loved that she did because I had no one to lent me their shoulder when I was with my master.

"Its okay Bella. Let it out." And I did. I cried until I had no tears to cry.

"Thank you. I haven't cried like that in a long time." I stayed in Alice's lap and just leaned on her shoulder, this was probably the most relaxing thing I have done in years.

"Bella? When you said Grace made you her mate what did you mean by that?"

"If I tell you do I have to move out of the spot I'm in, if I cry again I don't want to be without a shoulder to cry on."

"Of course not. What are best friends for I'm here to let you cry on my shoulder if you need to. Now how about that story?"

"Okay I'll tell you but it isn't the happiest story out there." I closed my eyes and just leaned on Alice's shoulder for moment to collect my memories. When I was finally ready I began my story.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 5, I know it was short but I at least wanted to get a chapter done before I go back to school on Thursday. **

**So what yah think? Good or bad?**

**The next few chapter might have a lot of flashbacks so you get to 'love' Grace and Summer (yeah right). I want to have chapters were you get to really know Bella's past, I'll try not to make it too boring I know all of you want to get to the good parts of the story.**

**Well I'm going to be adding pictures to my profile again. I wanted you guys to know what Grace and Summer look like (I'm horrible at describing people). Oh and there is also going to be a picture of what Grace makes Bella wear (its like a uniform).**

**Any questions about anything go ahead and ask I would love to answer. I might even start to write back to you dear readers in my disclaimer thingy.**


	6. What did you say?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

* * *

_A room, it looked like it was a palace but the room itself looked like a teen lived in it. There was two chairs at the end of the room they were like thrones, one of them was being occupied the other was empty. The 'throne' on the right had a woman so beautiful that a model would kill to have that beauty to bad the woman couldn't be killed._

_Behind the woman was another, she also was beautiful. She looked to be talking to the woman in the seat about what you ask, well I had no idea._

_Who was the woman in the seat?_

_That was an easy one. She was my master, Grace White. I had been her slave for years now since I was seven and now I was fifteenth. I looked over at my master and her 'sister' they looked to be fighting their voices getting louder. It wasn't hard to hear them now since they were yelling._

"_You need to pick someone Grace! You can't be alone forever!" Summer White, what to say about her I'll just say she likes to play with us slaves, we were her playthings. Every morning you would see a new slave coming out of her their clothes ripped in different places. She hadn't touched me yet but I knew that one day I would be exiting that room one morning._

"_Pick someone? Summer you have got to be kidding me. Who am I suppose to pick huh? You know that I like to have control over everything a relationship would just get in my way." Their voices were getting quiet but you could still hear them and I didn't like that my master was angry that might she would use her angry on one of the slaves. Maybe even me._

"_Fine you want control in a relationship? Then pick one of your slaves as a mate. I don't care who but pick someone."_

"_A slave as a mate, a human?"_

"_You would have control over the relationship. Oh and you might want to pick only from your In And Out slaves."_

"_What you have be having your fun again?"_

"_Yes, yes I have be indeed been having my fun. So how about it huh, what type do you want? You probably want virgin right? You should also have a powerful slave like a bodyguard."_

"_Just call all the In And Out slaves. I'll decide which one I want." About ten minutes later their were nine plus me in a line, all nervous. Most of the In And Out slaves were new but me? I wasn't and I was powerful, I knew what my master liked I knew her so well but not well enough._

"_Well sis this is all of them which one?" Grace stood from her seat and walked in front of us a few times sometimes stopping and checking one of the slaves over. She soon stopped and sat again, was she going to choice? I guess not, we were safe I was less nervous now knowing I was safe from warming my master's bed._

"_Isabella dear, I didn't know you were one of my In And Out slaves." My body froze, my brain froze, the point is that I froze I thought I was off free._

"_Hey your master is talking to you slave." I was pushed from behind, falling to the ground not able to __catch myself._

"_Now, now summer not so __rough__. Isabella darling please stand up." I did. I felt this pull go through my body. "Now thats better, you like nice on your feet. Aren't I right?" I had to bit my tongue so I wouldn't say something wrong. I just decided to just glare at her. "You know glaring at me Isabella is going to ruin that beautiful face of yours." I blushed I know I should have been use to the teases from her, but I knew that the other slaves hated when she did, she would be sweeter to me, glaring should have gotten me five whippings but nothing was done._

"_I'll do what I want. Master." I was stupid to have spat the name at her. I must have a death wish. When the words left my mouth I gulped because I knew from the look on her face that I was in trouble I thought she would have hit me but when she started to laugh I probably wasn't the only one confused. I have never really heard her laugh before yeah sure I've heard her chuckle but this was a full out laugh and for a second I thought that it sounded good on her._

"_You my dear have quite the mouth on you and I might like to say I quite like it. Never have I had a slave like you Isabella. You never fully listen, you avoid me in the halls, you never look me in the eyes."_

"_No your wrong thats not what I do. I swear I don't do any of those things." _

"_You do my dear, and it pains me that you do I feel like your rejecting me." She was a good actress,I could admit._

"_Drama queen." I whispered the words but it seamed that her 'dear' sister heard me because next moment I was on the ground and my back felt like someone stabbed me in the back. Grace smiled down at me. The pain started to make the room spin._

"_Thats enough Summer. I think I'm done with the slaves I'll pick a mate another day." The pain weakened and I stood and if I didn't have my powers I would have been on the floor from weak knees._

"_Are you sure sister?"_

"_Yes I'm quite sure. I'm getting very tired of seeing these slaves." Summer was about to say something, but of course I had to open my mouth._

"_Running away Grace?" Her head snapped toward me and I shut my mouth even putting my hands over my mouth._

"_What did you say?" She was mad. I was in trouble, I need to think of something._

"_N-n-nothing I said nothing." She looked me in the eyes. I gulped._

"_Come here." My feet moved on their own. I could feel my fear start to set in. I should learn to close my mouth I mean if I did I wouldn't be in messes like these. When I was right in in front of my master I didn't know what to do. "Come sit on my lap my love."_

"_L-love?" I was in her lap before I could even think of saying the word._

"_Yep I have changed my mind I'll have found someone to call a mate." Before I could stop myself I asked the most stupidest question._

"_W-who?" She chuckled at my embarrassment. She kissed the top of my head._

"_You of course my dear." I tried to get off of her lap._

"_No I won't be your mate!" I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at her, I only saw the floor. When I was on my feet I tried to turn and walk away, but she wouldn't let me I felt her hand warp around my wrist and soon I was facing her, her other hand warped around my waist. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. All this happening in front of people that I didn't even really know it was __embarrassing._

"_Yes you will and you will not fight it. Do I make myself clear?" I wish I could have said no. I wish I could have done anything to stop it._

"_Yes master."_

"So what you just became her mate like that?" I blinked my eyes.

"Yeah kind of, You would understand if you knew her." Do I tell her that my master has a power? Should I tell her that Summer has powers? I didn't know what to do.

"I would like to know more about her if you would let me." I looked down at my hands, I felt her arms tighten around me. Where were her arms? They were around me, with me in her lap with my back toward her. To be completely honest it felt nice. I didn't really notice how we just ended up this way but I didn't care I liked it. She was the only thing keeping me together.

"I think I need to tell you something about the Whites."

"What is it?" She whispered the words so softly that I could have fallen asleep right there it was a funny thought.

"The Whites have powers. Well Summer has powers, while Grace only has one. Grace can control the minds of humans, but I noticed she can't control vampires. Summer she is scary she can cause pain, and then she can transform anything into what she wants even living things. Its scary." The last thing I said so softly that it sounded like a whisper or was it a whimper?

"Those are something. But don't worry Bella We'll protect you no matter what."

"But what if you get hurt. I mean what if one of you get hurt." I blushed when I realized I almost just said her.

"I'm glad your concerned about me, I mean my family Bella." I blushed even more, god I was so stupid to make the mistake of let my mouth open. I turned my head to look at her face to see that she had a grin on her face. I was about to say something but when I opened my mouth I felt my body freeze my mouth closed and I knew my eyes were glazed over. I was being pulled into a vision. "Bella? Edward?"

"_You must be new here, I'm Angela. You must be," Where was I? Was this a school? Yes it was, I was in a class room._

"_The names Bella."_

"_Oh isn't that short for Isabella? Nice name." Angela? Who was that? Was she going to be trouble?_

"_Thanks. Gees why does everyone have to stare? Its like I'm a god or something, I hate all of this attention."_

"_Well I heard you live with the Cullens." I live with the Cullens. What? When is this? Whats the date?_

"_Yah I do, but why the stares?"_

"_Well you see all the people that live in one house, and are dating each other."_

"_Does it really matter that they date each other? Why do you people think its so wrong?" Okay seriously where was this going? Okay so I was going to be in school weird I have never been in school._

"_I don't mind. Why does it bother you so much Bella?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Your lying there is a reason why it bothers you so much."_

"_Well to be honest I'm dating one of them." I was? Which one? _

My vision started to clear up. I gasp when I came out of the vision.

"What the hell was that!" I haven't had a vision in years last time I did I was near a future seer, that meant that someone in the family could see the future but the only one I had been really close to was...Alice oh god Alice could see into the future! Did she know I was coming. I've always dreamed of meeting actual future seer not one that had more then one power, maybe she was a goddess.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine actually I think I'm more then fine." I was still in her lap. Could this get any better I mean I was actually in a room with a real true future seer, she might be a vampire so what. My feelings for her just made sense now.

"Your more then fine? Is that even possible with what you've gone through?"

"Yep I'm totally fine. I'm sorry I worried you about going into a vision."

"You didn't just worry me Bella you scared me half to death. Wait did you just say vision? You can see the future? You should have told me."

"Speak for yourself Alice. Why didn't you tell me you could see the future?" She started to laugh I was confused but enjoyed the sound, at least now I understood why I liked the sound so much.

"So were both future seers?"

"I'm not just a future seer Alice. Thats why I'm a danger to your family. If anyone got their hands on me I could do dangerous stuff. I don't want you and your family to get hurt because of me."

"What can you do then?" I blushed.

"Umm...Well the truth is I don't really know what I fully can do. When I turn eight-teen get all my powers fully though."

"So what you did to Lucy wasn't your full power of strength?"

"Not until I turn eight-teen. I'll be more powerful. I didn't know that I was made to kill vampires until I met other Coven people, but I swear Alice I mean you know harm, I mean your family no harm. I don't want to kill vampires, I don't want to kill people, I didn't want to kill anyone. I'll I want to do is find my bond and live happily ever after like in the stories."

"Bond?"

"Yeah a bond, a person I'm suppose to be with forever, but since I'll stop aging at nineteen it'll make it hard for me to live forever with my bond."

"So a bond is like a mate for a vampire." I looked into her eyes.

"No its more." Our face started to lean forward. I closed my eyes. I understood now why I felt so much for Alice, why her saying us being just friends hurt so much, why I felt like she was the safest thing in the world. Alice Cullen was my bond.

* * *

**There you go chapter 6. What ya think?**

**What do you think will happen? Will Bella and Alice kiss? Should they kiss?**

**I know I'm mean from stopping there but come on I had to do it.**

**I just wanted to thank all the people that are reading this story, to be honest I'm having fun with writing this it even makes it better when I get great reviews that make me smile, it makes me want to write more.**

**So go ahead and click the the review button.**


	7. How Do You Know?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

To think I was about to kiss my bond it made me feel amazing. I hadn't even kissed her yet and I was on cloud nine. I was drowning in her scent. _Hey Bella imagine what your master would think. _So what? Right now I don't really care about her. _You know if you kiss Alice you won't be able to leave to keep her safe. She. Could. Die. _The thought of Alice my bond dying stopped me, how could I have been so stupid?

When Alice noticed I wasn't going to kiss her she opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't." Thats when I got up and ran. I ran out of her room. I ran down the stairs. I ran across the living room ignoring concern looks. I ran out the door not even closing the door. I ran with tears in my eyes. I ran with the thought I would never be able to be with my bond. I ran hoping I would make it to the forest, but my hoping and me was stopped when I felt a hand grab my wrist and they pulled me toward them.

Even though my eyes were blurry from the tears I knew who it was, my beautiful bond Alice Cullen just seeing her made me cry more. I didn't want to leave but I had to keep Alice safe and me staying here would only lead to one of them getting hurt or even worst killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of them got hurt, I knew Edward could read my thought but I didn't care all I cared about was keeping Alice safe and if me leaving would keep her safe then I would.

"Bella wait. Please." She tried to pull me closer but I stopped her. I couldn't be near her, if I was too close I wouldn't leave.

"No, Alice I can't I have to leave, if I don't leave now I don't know what I'll do. Being here will only cause trouble. Don't you understand Alice if any of you were to die because of me then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My master has probably already sent a tacker after me she wants me back and she won't stop until she has me. Please understand Alice. I want to stay but I can't have you hurt."

"I don't care Bella, I said we would protect you and we will, even if I have to carry you back to the house and force you to stay in my room. If she does send a tacker to come get you we can take on who ever it is. I know you don't want to go Bella so stay, be protected by people who could love you."

"L-love?" I looked at our hands they were joined now I didn't know how they did but they were.

"Yes Bella. Those people inside that house could be your family, they could even love you. I could love you." I looked at her while she stepped closer to me. Her right hand went on my left cheek, she used her thumb to wipe away a tear.

"I'm scared Alice."

"Its okay Bella. There is nothing to be scared of."

"Yes there is. I'm scared my master will find me and take me back. I don't want to be a slave, I want freedom, I want to be a teenager, I even want to go to school." Tears started to fall again.

"Aww Bella." She brought her arms around me and rubbed my back. My cries soon turned into sobs, I was gripping her shirt so tight I thought I would rip it and it was such a nice shirt to. It felt like hours passed when I stopped crying, but I felt so much better, even though I was done crying I didn't let go of Alice.

"I'm sorry." I griped her shirt a little tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." I leaned the side of my head on her shoulder to think.

I guess I was staying. _Are you sure thats a good idea? _Yes it is, you even said to follow my heart and it lead me here. _What about protecting Alice? _I can't leave now when I've finally found my bond. Staying here meant I would be loved forever and I didn't need to worry about me out living my bond because Alice was a vampire so it meant she wouldn't die. It sounded perfect.

"Is it fine to stay here? Is it fine that I can finally be happy? Is it fine?"

"Yes." It might have been one word but it meant so much to me. To know that it was okay.

"I'm sorry."

"About what Bella?" I blushed

"About earlier." I whispered the words, I mean it was embarrassing and I felt like a jerk.

"I understand Bella. I know you only want to kiss your bond, its alright I'm not hurt about it." Wait what was she talking about? She was my bond. When I thought this I heard some laughing in the house, it must have been Edward. Since I was still holding onto her I could feel her tense. "Did I say something funny?"

"No not at all Alice. Its just you might have something wrong." I blushed knowing I would have to admit that we were meant to be together.

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I mean...I mean..." I froze. Hey it isn't my fault I'm not good at showing my feelings well.

"Whats wrong Bella?" I didn't know what to say I mean I've never done this before it was new to me.

"Nothings wrong."

"Just tell me Bella." While I took a deep breath she closed her eyes. No she wasn't thinking I was going to tell her I didn't like her or was she? "Go ahead."

"Okay." I didn't think I just did. I put my lips on Alice's lips. Like I said I wasn't good at the whole express my feelings in words thing.

I felt Alice tense but shortly after she did she relaxed. Kissing Alice I noticed something, yeah I have kissed people before and everyone was the same but Alice it was different I didn't feel like I would end up against a tree and begging for mercy. Also this kiss I felt something I have never felt before, I wasn't sure and I could be wrong but it felt like love yeah that was it I felt like I was being loved and cared for.

This kiss was everything I have always wanted. It was full of love and meaning we weren't trying to get into each other pants it was just love and nothing more and nothing less. My hands moved from her back to cup her cheeks, she needed to know that she wasn't getting rejected or anything else. Soon enough I need air and the kiss ended. I was breathing hard but not so much that I was dizzy.

I looked at Alice's face to see if maybe kissing her was the wrong idea, I guessed I was wrong because I soon was in a hug that was warm but cold at the same time. I heard Alice sigh when she leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my arms back on her back.

"I saw you." Her voice sounded so relaxed, that I knew I did the right thing and it made me smile to know that I did.

"What?"

"I saw you along time ago Bella. I knew you were coming." I was confused of course she would she was a Seer.

"Okay."

"I've seen everything but the only thing I hadn't seen was this. I'm not normally surprised Bella it just doesn't happen."

"I'm glad if you had then you would have seen me tell you that you are my bond."

"How do you know?"

"I was told along time ago that my bond was a future seer, and that was the only thing that I was told. When I was with my master I met a lot of powerful people. Sometimes it even scared me how much power that they had, but my master said that I had nothing to be scared of that I was the powerful one and that I was the scary one." I heard Alice laugh a little.

"You scary Bella. I don't see it." I frowned. My lips went next to her ear and I whispered.

"You should be scared Alice. You saw what I did to Lucy I could do that to you." I felt her shudder.

"You could never beat me Bella I would just see it, and then I would stop you."

"Do you want me to prove how powerful I am?" She lift her head and I saw her eyes sparkle with something I couldn't name.

"Yes yes that would be only right. How about we test this on Emmett?"

"Sure, okay." I heard a shout in the house that sounded like 'awesome!' I sighed I hoped I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Now you made him happy."

"Really? Why its just fighting?"

"Well it matters to him. Come on we'll meet everyone out back." When she started to walk away from me she stopped and garbed my hand, with a smile on her face that made my stomach do flips. We walked around the porch to the back of the house, and I thought the front yard was big now this was big. It had trees all around so humans wouldn't see anything it was so private and open.

"Wow."

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful."

"Why thank you Bella." I jumped at the close voice, I didn't even sense anyone. I turned toward the person and was met with Esme.

"Did you do something with the house?"

"Not really. We've been here many times in the past."

"Its a lovely house."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm hoping it can be a home to you." I thought on the question, did I want to live here. With Alice, yes, yes I did.

"I would love to be a guest."

"Make yourself at home Bella, I'd rather you be yourself then a guest." She smiled at me, and it made me blush because to be honest I would have acted different if she didn't say anything. It was nice to know that I could be myself.

"Okay thank you."

"Enough with the talking. I want a fight." I looked at Emmett and a grin formed on my lips. A fight would be good for me. I let go of Alice's hand and walked up to Emmett, I licked my lips and waited for my blood to pump.

"Sorry if I'm a little rusty I haven't done this in a month or so."

"I'll try not to hurt you Bella. Ready?"

"Just wait a moment." I bent down and grabbed some grass and mud, I crushed it in a tight fist and soon my hand would be a mix of green and brown.

"Come on Bella I don't have all day. Are you ready or not?" I smiled at him.

"Of course. Go ahead." I closed my eyes for two seconds and breathed in. When I looked at Emmett he was circling me, I just smiled at him not even looking at his feet.

"Are you going to start or do I have to and what are you smiling at?" I looked at my fist and saw that it was the right color of the things I was holding.

"You are walking on your right, left, right, left foot, pause. Whats wrong Emmett?"

"How do you know what I'm doing when your looking at my face?" My smile turned into a grin. I loved playing with the person I fought it was always fun.

"I can tell you what your going to do Emmett its easy. You might be strong but thats it." I could tell my eyes were changing, I just had to keep myself together so I wouldn't hurt Emmett. "Today Emmett I was lucky I didn't hurt Lucy really bad and to tell you the truth I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Bella you could never hurt me." I could feel my body start to shake, my blood started to pump and if I was a normal human there would be some hungry vampires. "Bella are you okay your shaking."

"Yeah I'm fine, perfectly fine. I would like it though if you would stop walking around me."

"Yeah right. Come on Bella I want a fight." When he was behind me I smirked.

"I said to stop moving." I heard his footsteps stop when I opened my hand.

"What the hell did you do?" I turned toward him, I could see his family and Lucy.

"You should look at your feet." A simple answer. When I looked at his legs I could see my powers doing their work on this men. Grass and mud mixed together was around his legs it would hold even Emmett. I was hoping I wouldn't lose myself in this little fight but it seemed I would be losing myself. I started to walk up to Emmett. "Beautiful isn't it?" I bent down and put my hand on the mix.

"Let me out! Fight fare!"

"I am. Just be glad you aren't in pain," I smiled up at him, my mind was going blank. "yet."

"What do you mean yet?" I was trying so hard not to let the rest of my mind lose to the monster inside of me. _Just give up Bella, I want to have fun. _No! _I can tell you can't go on for long how about resting, I'll take good care of our body. _My eyes flashed and I was standing.

"You will see my dear. But don't you think its beautiful?"

"What is?"

"That I haven't killed you yet, Bella is a fighter isn't she. You are lucky you aren't human other wise you'd be dead."

"What do you mean Bella is a fighter?" Black, black, black, thats all I could see but I could hear everything. Don't you dare hurt him or any of them. _Don't worry my dear I'm only having fun, they will find out about me sooner or later why not now? _Don't tell them anything, I'll talk to Alice later and don't kill anyone. _I'll say what I want to them, after all I am you. _I whimpered in my mind. I knew this wouldn't end well. I thought I had more control.

"True me and Bella are the same but lets just say I'm her cruel side. Her should I say monster side." I could hear her laugh and it was sicking. Edward please if you can hear me do something.

"Bella doesn't look like the type to be a monster."

"Hear that Bella your not the type to be a monster. I wish this was true if only we could call us innocence. You might be vampires, you kill yes but Emmett do you know something?" Don't, please! Not that, don't tell them that!

"W-what?"

"Aww am I scary poor tough Emmett. Its too bad we are going to be friends Emmett then I could have so much fun with you. Oh I'm getting off topic aren't I, silly me. To tell or not to tell that is the question." They don't need to know about this, tell them later. So don't.

"Later, later, later. Thats all she says Emmett but I think you guys need to know that you aren't the only ones to be killers."

"What do you mean?" Wait that wasn't Emmett, was that Esme I still couldn't seen.

"Oh well thats easy. Bella is a killer." I could feel my heart rip to pieces. The truth was out.

I Bella Swan was a killer.

**There you go chapter 7. **

**What ya think? **

**Did you see that coming? Oh my Bella a killer how did this happen?**

**To be honest I wasn't going to put this as the ending of this chapter I was going to wait and put it somewhere different but I was like "Why don't I make Emmett and Bella fight?" Yeah I made them fight, and it turned into the Cullens finding something out.**

**What do you think should happen? **

**Go ahead and click the button you know you want to tell me something or ask a question. Oh if you guys have any ideas go ahead and tell me maybe if I like your idea enough I might put it up.**


	8. Bella A Killer?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

"Bella a killer?" I wanted to crawl into a hole right now.

"Yes thats what I said. What is it really that hard to believe? Well its not hard to see happen when your ordered to do it. Master really didn't like it when Bella wouldn't listen." My vision was starting to come back and I could kind of see the surprised looks on the family.

"Another thing she was forced to do!" Alice? She was angry.

"Well of course. It could be worse you know." Now everything was messed up can I just have control of my body again? _Not yet. I want to see how far I can go._

"I'll kill her!" Wait what? No, no, no, if Alice went near Grace she would be in trouble. Please don't let her do anything.

"Hey now. We wouldn't want that now. After all Bella is asking me to stop you."

"Like you could if I want to." In a second I could see myself in front of Alice.

"Oh I would stop you. This is still Bella's body I'm just a roommate, so if I'm feeling nice I follow orders and just this ones I think I am going to. I after all wouldn't want Bella's bond to be killed. Bella isn't the only slave that has powers that are meant to kill vampires."

"So Bella has killed vampires before?" The question came from Emmett, I didn't get why he wasn't asking to be freed yet.

"Not just vampires, humans to. I remember Bella at night she would cry but then master would come inside her room so Bella had to stop crying. Master knew Bella was crying no matter what, soon it changed though because Bella soon developed a way to kill without being the killer. So I came to be, Bella needs me in a way you could say. After all if I wasn't here Bella wouldn't have it in her to kill, she would probably freeze up and back down."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Oh really? It doesn't matter that Bella has killed at all to you Alice?"

"Not at all. It wouldn't matter, she still Bella to me."

"Thats good because to tell you the truth it would probably kill Bella if you didn't accept her."

"I wouldn't hurt her. Now let her have her body back."

"Aren't we moody today." I could tell there was a grin in the words. "I think I'm going to like you Alice Cullen, I think I'm going to like you a lot." And thats when everything went black and all I heard was my name being called from different places.

Even though this happens each time it felt weird, I didn't even feel the hard ground I wonder why? I wonder if the Cullens hate me now, they have an excuse to kill they need blood to live plus they only hunt animals not humans. They aren't monsters, they aren't like my master where her soul is damned. Vampires like the Cullens could never be damned they are to nice for that.

Its weird that just a month or so ago I was with my master and I felt horrible, but now out of no where I feel better I belong some where kind of. I mean I don't know if they hate me, and if they did I knew whose fault it was. _Yours? _Don't even go there, I swear if Alice hates me you are dead. _Really could you really kill me, and again I'd like to remind you I'm you I think your going crazy Bella. _Whatever I don't care. _Really? _Well as all as you don't ruin this for me, don't get me into trouble okay.

"Bella? Bella dear? Please open your eyes. Please." Alice? She sounded worry. Come on Bella open your eyes.

I didn't want to actually get up yet, it felt nice laying on whatever I was laying on. I decided to roll over but with a groan I was able to do so, I must have been on a bed because when I was on my stomach I could feel my head on a pillow. When I inhaled it smelt like I was in haven.

"Mmmm." I heard someone sigh.

"Gees Bella get up I've been worried sick about you." Where was I. I could barely think with the smell in my nose.

"Mmmm...Five more minutes master please? I'm not ready to get up." There was a long silence.

"Master? You think I'm your master." I decided to look up and I was met with my angel.

"Alice."

"Did you really think I was your master?"

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean it. I'm still a little tired and well I got distracted. I would never see you as my master, your too..." I couldn't think of a word, there was so much to say about her.

"I'm what?"

"Your, everything." I was on my knees on the bed, I looked at the sheets.

"Everything? What does that mean Bella?"

"I know I'm human Alice, but not at the same time. I know I don't have this mate thing that you vampires have but I do have a bond I know you don't understand it but when a Coven person finds their bond, the person is everything there is no way to example the emotion. I'm sorry of what I said but please don't think that my master means anything to me because she is not my everything. You are." I blushed at the ending.

It was true Alice was my everything now, it confused me so much, but Alice was my bond and I wasn't going to give it up, it was like a dream come true. It was weird to know that I could love someone finally, it wasn't weird seeing a bond because I've seen a lot of slave coven people find their bonds. I wonder what master would do or say if she found out I had found my bond.

I flinched at the thoughts that went through my head, she would be angry I even knew what she would say. _"Isabella dear you have replaced me how dare you! Haven't I taught you anything, you are mine and always will be." _

Yep very scary.

"Bella?" I looked up at Alice

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You looked like you were thinking really hard."

"Yah everything is fine, its just I know my master has probably sent a tacker after me."

"A tacker?"

"A vampire tacker, if a tacker is after me I'm hoping its James he is easy to get rid of. I've fought with him I know his moves. I'm hoping its just him if anyone else is with him then I don't know what to do."

"You are scared?"

"Yeah just a little though nothing big and anyway I have about a week or so before they find me, I lost them real good this time I wanted to relax a bit. What is this place like?"

"Forks is nice, it doesn't get sun a lot though."

"That must be nice for your family though."

"How much do you know about vampires?"

"Not everything but enough. Sparkling must be hard at times."

"It is when you live with humans around."

"I was wondering Alice what do you guys do anyway."

"School mostly."

"School huh? That must be nice to go to school and meet new people. I've never been to school because of my master, she never took chances that I might run." I laughed a little even though it was true, I would have probably have ran if I had the chance.

"Maybe you should go to school then."

"Wait hold on I can't go to school."

"Why not Bella?" I could feel her eyes on me and I squirmed a little from the intense stare.

"Well its not like I have a file so if anyone asked questions I would be screwed. Its like I was never born."

"Don't worry about that Bella my family can handle the paper work, we've done it so much."

"I don't know." I rubbed my arm. I felt the bed sink and I looked to see Alice sitting next to me.

"Please Bella? You can live here we will protect you. You can go to school and everything." Alice looked into my eyes and I felt my insides melt, okay unfair much.

"Fine you win." I sighed. Then I felt cold but safe arms warp around me in a hug.

"Thank you Bella, you don't know how happy I am knowing you will stay."

"Your welcome." I relaxed in Alice's arms enjoying the hug.

"Everyone is happy that you are staying especially Esme."

"Esme?"

"Yah, now she can cook for someone. Esme taught herself how to cook, I know how to cook but not as good as Esme though so when your ever hungry go ahead and asked don't worry about being a bother."

"That sounds amazing. I wish I had a mother like Esme, I could only dream of my mom loving me." Even though it was a sad truth I had a smile on my face.

"She can be your mother to Bella, you just have to want it."

"Would that mean that I would be a Cullen then."

"If you want."

"I want?" Tears slide down my cheeks.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"I'm sorry, its just that I have never had someone ask me what I want, it makes me happy to know someone cares. So much Alice." Next thing surprised me I yawned, and I didn't even remember being tired. Alice laughed though.

"It seems its bedtime for the human."

"I'm not," I yawned again, damn it. "tired."

"Sure, sure, but maybe you should go to bed anyway."

"Fine." I leaned my body on Alice and closed my eyes.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Going to bed, like you said to do."

"While leaning on me?"

"Oh sorry, its just I'm use to sleeping like this when vampires are near."

"Oh really? So this how you fall asleep with your master?" I instantly snapped up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just feel and sleep better when I'm like this I'm just so use to it," My eyes started to grow heavy and I suddenly was really tired. "so cold, so nice." and that was the last thing I said before falling into a dreamless sleep for ones.

**There you go chapter 8.**

**What ya think?**

**Lately I've been wondering what I should do for when Bella finally goes to school and there are so many choices of how I could go: where everyone doesn't care about Bella being gay and all that jazz. Or I could have: where the school go crazy about it. **

**Well there are other one but I don't want to write them all down,**

**but I was wondering, you nice people could help me out and maybe give me some ideas for what I should do, give me even your crazy ideas ( I love crazy) it might help me think and write better.**

**So go ahead and submit those ideas, your reviews make me smile.**


	9. Rosalie and Emmett?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

* * *

When I was young I remember waking up and feeling pain each morning, and as I got older the pain got worst. This morning my eyes were closed and no pain I didn't feel like I was stabbed in the stomach over and over again, I felt like I was floating. What happened yesterday? _You are at the Cullens Bella remember. _Oh thats right, thank you.

I was comfortable, I mean really comfortable, and there was something cold around me or was it someone. Cold? That meant vampire. Oh thats right I fell asleep leaning on Alice but now I could feel the soft bed under me, so I was sleeping next to Alice that thought made me smile.

The thought that I was sleeping next to my bond made me have happiness shot through my body and I forgot about everything even that I was in a house full of vampires, I forgot that there was tacker trying to find me.

I grabbed on to the blanket that was on me now and I pulled the blanket so it was above my chin but just under my nose. I inhaled and smelled Alice right away, yep I was in heaven.

"Mmmm." Couldn't help myself Alice just smelt so great.

"Should I leave you and my blanket alone?" The voice made to turn toward the body. I didn't know if it was the smell of Alice or if it was that I was tired but my body acted on its own. When I turned toward Alice my body right away moved close toward her until my body was against her's. Her body was perfect it didn't feel like a rock it felt soft, I liked the coldness from her body it felt right.

"Mmm, Alice. So cold, so nice." I moved my head so it was nestled in her neck and I inhaled.

"I think you should wake up Bella, even though I enjoy the thought of spending the day in bed with you, we do have to get up." Get up? Oh right I was in bed, with my head nestled in Alice neck. I blushed. I sat up straight even.

"Sorry. I must be tired." I felt Alice's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Don't worry about it Bella." I turned my head so I could see Alice's face and was shocked to find that her face was inches away.

"We should...umm...you know...umm." I brain froze up, my face being so close to Alice's made me feel weird and tingly. I saw Alice's lips turn into a smirk and I could feel my cheeks burn.

"We should what Bella?" she whispered in my ear and all I could hear was her sweet voice. I shuddered at the feel of it. I felt one of Alice's hands go on my cheek and turn my head so I was facing her and I knew what was coming next and I didn't mind it at all.

When both our eyes were closed, I started to lean forward but I stopped when I heard the door open suddenly. My eyes snapped open and I turned toward the door to see who ruined this moment and I was surprised to see who it was.

"Bella, Alice get your butts out of bed and come down stairs." she paused and saw how we were and I blushed. "I'm sorry I must have ruined your moment." she had a smirk on her face.

"L-L-Lucy!"

"Aww don't worry Bella. You don't need to be so shy after all you are in the Cullen's house. Now come on and get ready then come downstairs."

"Fine." I sighed. I tried to get up but arms stopped me. "Alice?"

"Is your ankle alright, I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier but stuff came up."

"Its fine, its completely healed. Now come on we shouldn't keep Lucy." She let me go and I stood up while taking Alice's hand with me, I pulled her along with me. When we walked pass Lucy I saw that she had a smile on her face when she saw that we didn't let go.

When we came down the stairs I saw the family sitting around the room and was confused. What was this about?

"We wanted to ask questions."

"What?"

"Questions Bella." I looked at Alice and saw that she had a smile on her face.

"What kind of questions?" I was hoping it wouldn't take long, but at the same time I wanted to spend time with this family. They interested me, well their diet did a vampire that didn't kill humans was amazing really and plus they went to a human school, gees that would be the hardest thing for a newborn vampire but by the look of it, it seemed that there wasn't any newborns.

"So you do know a lot." I gulped oops I forgot about Edward.

"Yes Edward I do. Now about those questions? Go ahead I don't mind answering your questions. You all could ask me one question each first and then when thats done then you can ask away." Edward looked at his family then smiled at me.

"Deal."

"Who is first?"

"Bella?" I was surprised that Rosalie wanted to go first.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know actually what your feeling are to Grace and Summer," My mouth fell open "I just don't want Alice to get hurt and well to me it looks like you might like Grace a little." Hurt Alice? Hurt my bond? How could she even ask that question? _Your losing it already Bella._ Whatever! How dare someone question what I feel for my bond. I felt my hands go into fists. I suddenly felt like showing Rosalie a lessen, show her who was boss. _You know your overreacting, just calm down it was only a question just answer it honestly. _It was strange but she was right. I needed to calm down and thats what I did, I took a deep breath. Thanks. _Glad I could help._ "Are you alright Bella?"

"Yah I'm fine. Now that question." I closed my eyes and then opened them. "What I feel for my master is mixed up Rosalie, there are so many emotions that it is confusing. When I was young I at first was scared of her, then I lost that fear, then I got confused and I thought I loved her, then I started to hate her. To be honest what I feel for Grace is a mix of feeling I hate her, I fear her, I love her. I know it makes no sense for me to love her but I love her in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Grace has her bad sides and then she has her nice sides and then she has her teasing side. I have seen all of those sides but less of her nice side more of her teasing side. I remember ones when I saw her nice side it was a shocker. The time was when she first taught me about music."

"Would you tell us about it? Its hard to understand this Grace person."

"I know what you mean." I laughed at that, it was true she was hard to understand. "Where to start. Well here I go." I then began my story.

_I was walking down the hallway, the hallway that I walked down so many times. I was stopped when I saw a door opened, a door that usually wasn't opened, a door to a room that I have never been in. I wondered what was in the room so I went toward the door, stepping inside the unknown room._

_It was beautiful even though the lights weren't very bright, but I could make out the room perfectly. I've never been in this room so it was a surprised to see that this room looked so serious, almost adult like. It looked like a picture of a jazz club I saw ones, it was weird because the only things in this room was a couch and a piano in the middle but it was beautiful. _

_I didn't notice I was moving until I was in front of the piano and sitting down. My fingers went along the keys without pressing them down, no sound came from the room and I loved it._

"_Beautiful." My eyes closed, my fingers feeling the smooth keys. In my mind I could see images of people playing, people that have used this piano. _

_I saw images that were beautiful, but when I saw my master next to another girl, watching that girl play, kissing that girl's neck, my fingers jerked downward making a terrible noise I knew I was being terrible. I had no right to get mad my master could do what she wanted but I was her mate she wasn't mine. I sighed._

_I opened my eyes to look at the keys again, it really was beautiful, the piano. I lifted one hand and using one finger I pressed on one of the keys, doing this over and over again. I slowed down the time I pressed the key, trying to calm down. I hated knowing I had a crush on my master even though she was cruel, I hated her but at the same time I liked her it confused me so much that it made my head spin._

_I sighed again, I was thinking too much again and I hated that I did that a lot. I almost jumped out of the seat when I felt arms go around me from behind._

"_Mmmm...Bella darling what are you doing here?" I blushed. I could feel her breath on my ear and neck._

"_I..I..umm...I saw the door open. I'm sorry if I'm not aloud in here I didn't know. I'll just leave." I tried to stand but she didn't let me._

"_No its okay, I'm fine with you being here." She sat down beside me with her arms around me. She was silent for awhile and it confused me she usually wasn't quiet. I jumped a little when I felt her nose against my neck, and when she breathed in I blushed._

"_M-m-master?"_

"_Yes my love?" _

"_I should go, you probably want to be alone and I know you like your alone time." I tried to stand again but she just wouldn't let me._

"_Its alright Isabella. Stay with me alright." I felt this pull and I knew that she was using her power, my hands went into fists, and my jaw was clenched._

"_You could have just asked me to stay, you don't need to use your power on me all the damn time Grace!" I spat her name. I felt both of her hands on my hands and she griped them tight and for a second I was scared that she would hurt me._

"_You will not call me Grace ever again Isabella or else!"_

"_Or-or-or else what?" I felt hers lips near my ear._

"_Hmm...Lets just say I would have fun and you wouldn't. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes." I breathed out when she started to kiss the edge of my ear._

"_Yes what?" Her lips started to go down._

"_Yes master." I said it before she could make it to my neck. I was always scared when she was near or even kissing my neck, there was the chance that she would bite my neck._

"_I'm glad you understand. Your such a good girl Isabella, such a good little slave you are." I blushed and I couldn't help it._

"_Yah...umm...anyway I was wondering what this room is." I heard her laugh a little._

"_This room is my music room. I left for a few minutes because I needed to talk to my sister, I came back to play some music but then I noticed you were here."_

"_I'm sorry master I didn't mean to snoop."_

"_I don't mind at all. I do like spending time with you, your not like other slaves and I like that, I like a challenge." I decide to ignore the comment._

"_You play often?" _

"_Yes" At least she wasn't lying._

"_So what I show wasn't a lie."_

"_Mmmm...you were using your power to see who has played this thing. Can you play?"_

"_No I can't, not one bit."_

"_Good then I can teach you another thing."_

"_N-n-nothing thing?"_

"_Mmm...you smell great today love, you always smell great though." I was surprised when she started to purr but I was even more surprised when she started to nuzzle my neck. I was sure my face was the most reddest its ever been before._

_Uhh...What?" Why was she being so nice today? So loving, no thats not my master she doesn't love._

"_Your beautiful Isabella, you know that right?" I stood right at her word. She was being too nice. When I started to walk away from the seat I got about half way then her arms were around me, pulling me back to the seat and I did try to get out of her arms. There were only a few times that I have felt like this, this fear._

"_Please master, don't." I kept on saying the word over and over again until she sat me down on the seat._

"_Don't be scare Isabella. Today I'm going to give you a pain free day, how does that sound?" I whimpered_

"_Just one day?" _

"_Hmm...yes just one day, just think how lucky you are." I frowned_

"_Lucky? I don't see how this fair to me." She stopped her nuzzling for a second and then started again the next._

"_Fair? What do you mean?"_

"_It isn't fair. None of this is fair! Just one day of you not doing anything. I think I at least earned more then that."_

"_For a slave you ask for a lot."_

"_I think I've been I pretty good slave that has earned something." I turned in her arms and faced her. I knew I would hate myself for this later but I wanted more. I saw her lips turn into a smile. I put my arms around her, yep going to hate myself later. _

"_Well isn't someone cuddly today." She was amused by my action I could tell, but she seemed happy by it to._

"_I want more."_

"_More? I think I give you enough in bed Isabella or do I have to remind you?" My eyes widened and I started to shake my head._

"_Thats not what I mean. I want," I leaned my head on her shoulder._

"_What is it?"_

"_I want more then one day master. I want to see more of your sweet side."_

"_Is that so?" I nodded my head on her shoulder. "You have been a good slave for these years that I have had you, and I guess you have earned something." My head snapped up and I looked at her face with a smile on my face._

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, you do work hard so I'm going to give you what you want for this one thing."_

"_Thank you master." I gave her a hug and I think I surprised both of us when I placed my lips on her's. When I realized what I was doing I pulled away, my face bright red._

"_Well aren't we happy."_

"_Well yes, you see...I umm...sorry I just got a little happy." She pulled me close into a hug and instead of pulling away I just put on head on her shoulder._

"_Mmmm...your cute when your overly happy. The thought of making you happy this ones is nice, but you know that it won't last long." I lifted my head._

"_W-what?"_

"_One day Isabella."_

"_But you said."_

"_Yah I said but I'm going to give you more. I'll give you one day each year on the same day and only this one day each year. If I gave you more then I would be too good to you Isabella." I felt anger rise in me and I stood, my hands in fists._

"_Your a monster! One minute you make me happy then the next you do this! Your a monster!" I saw her lips go into a smirk and that got me even more angry. **Bella calm down. You might do something stupid. You might hurt Grace. **I smiled at the thought, thats right I was a vampire killer the only reason I couldn't hurt her was because of her power. _

"_I'm a monster? Yes I am, but for this one day I won't be. How about it? Why don't you come over here and sit down, I want to teach you something." I felt tingles go down my spine and I knew she used her power. So I did what she said and I did it without saying a word. All she did was watch me._

"_What?"_

"_Have you ever played the piano?"_

"_No."_

"_I see. Well then I'll just have to teach you how."_

"_What?"_

"_Your going to learn how to play the piano. I love the piano so your going to learn it." I clenched my teeth._

"_What if I say I don't want to?" She laughed_

"_You don't have a choice my sweet. Now shall we start?" She gave me a small smile and thats when I knew I couldn't win. I sighed_

"_Yah lets started." _

"Well thats pretty much it." I looked at the family one at a time, then my eyes stopped on Rosalie the person who wanted the story.

"So it happens every year?"

"Yeah, she doesn't do anything like she usually does on that one day."

"She must have a lot of control." My head snapped toward the voice. Jasper. I laughed a little at his words.

"Yeah she does. To think that she was a vampire is crazy. I mean when you look at newborns they are crazy for blood, it has to be horrible for vampires, I mean you guys have to be careful all the time when your near humans. Its weird." The family was staring at me weird, and my inner-self, my monster didn't like the stares I felt the need to put these vampires in their place. Unneeded anger rose in me and my hands went into fists, I honestly just wanted to defend myself but I had to calm down, deep down I knew that wasn't what I wanted.

I put my head on my legs and took deep breaths to calm down, then I held my breath for about ten seconds and then breathed out and I did this two or three times and then I was calm. I then noticed something I felt too calm and my head snapped right up and I looked at Jasper.

Never has a vampire brave or not used their power on me like Jasper was. Vampires usually tried to not stare at me, there were only a few vampires that tried to show that they were tough and let me tell you it always ended badly, for them.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yah I'm fine Jasper. I'm just not use to vampires using their power on me like you are. Male vampire's powers are usually different then female's."

"You know the difference?"

"Yes, I have been near so many vampires that have powers that I know the difference now. My master taught me how, she taught me a lot."

"You know a lot of vampires then."

"Yah you could say I do and some of them I wish I never met."

"Yeah there are some tough vampires out there." I stared at Emmett

"Do you really know any tough vampires Emmett?"

"Well yeah, but I can usually beat them."

"Just like you beat me?"

"Hey now that isn't fair!" I laughed at his childlike actions.

"I was only joking." My smile turned into a frown.

"Whats the toughest vampire you have beat Bella?"

"What?" Emmett's question surprised me.

"Toughest vampire?"

"Well Summer or Grace you can't beat."

"Okay besides the vampires you usually see all the time." Memories went passed my eyes, and I opened my eyes. When had I closed them?

"My master had some trouble with a coven of vampires since she had so many humans. The Volturi didn't like that she was breaking the rules, so Aro and some of his guard came to visit and boy was Grace angry. Of course I was there with her, by her side literally she made me stand so close to her that I was almost on her lap.

"So they came and they talked but knowing my master she got her way but of course Aro wanted to see how powerful I was really. Summer really is like Jane but at least Summer doesn't smile while she is causing someone pain. I remember being tired that day, so tired that before they left I remember sitting in her lap. I couldn't even walk from being so tired and all she said to me was 'Good job my slave' I don't really remember anything after that, I think I passed out or something."

"You knew the Volturi? Well thats a shocker." I looked at Emmett.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually a human would be dead when meeting the Volturi, and well not to be mean but you don't look like a fight Bella." I glared at Emmett, like he knew what it met to fight! I knew what it met and I had the scars and memories to prove it! He wasn't the one to deal with Summer and her powers, the pain I had to go through, no he didn't know pain. Suddenly I felt my eyes glaze over for a vision.

"**He was attacked." What where or when was this.**

"**Attacked?"**

"**Yeah thats how I found Emmett. He was being attacked by a bear. I carried Emmett a long distance to Carlisle and begged him to save him, I knew Emmett and I were soul mates." Bear? Soul mate? What was going on?**

"**I'm sorry I asked Rosalie."**

"**Its alright Bella, you just wanted to know when I met him. I don't mind telling the story." **

"**Thanks Rosalie."**

"**For what Bella?"**

"**For saving my life. If you didn't hit me with the car I would probably be dead or worse and for that I'm thanking you."**

"**Your welcome,"**

The vision blurred out and suddenly I saw myself sitting in a chair. Around me was a family of vampires staring at me with concern.

"Bella what is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just saw something that confused me a little." It was strange. My eyes widened when I realized why I had the vision, oh man now I felt like a bitch. "I'm sorry." I looked right at Rosalie and Emmett, they were sitting right beside each other you could tell they were a couple.

"Bella?" What was I suppose to say, I couldn't just ruin the future I had to let it sail it's course. What am I kidding me let something sail it's course, the thought almost made me laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that pain Emmett. Rosalie it must have been the hardest thing to do, for you to not drink the blood." They both looked at me like I had a second head.

"What are you talking about Bella dear?" I looked at Lucy. She probably understood I had a vision and well Edward to. I looked back at the beautiful couple.

"I'm talking about a bear and a man." I saw both Rosalie and Emmett's eyes widened. I didn't look at anyone else but they probably had wide eyes to.

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw it. I saw you Rosalie telling me about it, it was confusing at first but now I understand that I'm not the only one to go through pain. Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really not mind telling the story, or is it hard to talk about seeing Emmett that way?"

"No I don't mind telling it." I could tell from her voice that she was trying to hide her shock. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"For what Bella?"

"For saving my life. If you didn't hit me with the car I would probably be dead or worse and for that I'm thanking you."

"Your welcome?" I laughed and I heard Edward start to laugh to.

"At least I got some of my vision right." I grinned at the family. "but honestly Rosalie I am thankful that you did hit me with the car, because if you didn't I would be probably be in the forest in pain for hours."

"Wait, what?" I looked at Alice she looked so concerned about me that I almost cried.

"Well I had to heal myself remember? I would have to do that somewhere I didn't need to worry about some human finding me. Don't worry about it so much Alice." I smiled at her. "Now about those questions?"

"If no one minds I'll go next."

* * *

**There you go chapter 9. **

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been having homework (damn Biology) and right now Haystack (theater troupe/acting) is starting ( I even got a part). Well I'm happy that I finally finished the chapter (right now its 9:00pm, Canada time)**

**Well what did you think?**

**Lately I have been thinking of questions that the Cullens could ask and I was like "Gees Jenn why don't you ask your readers." So thats what I'm doing right now. **

**So if you have any ideas of what the Cullens (not including Rose and Emmett) should ask review me. If you do have an idea put it up and even put what Cullen you would like to ask it.**

**So today in the middle of class I realized something, and it made me think a lot ( I almost got a headache). I haven't put who Edward and Jasper are with, I found it funny that I forgot about the two boys. So if you have an idea of who they should be with go ahead and review it.**

**I love the reviews I've been getting, I mean it makes me smile and who doesn't like to smile. So today I was checking my email and I just got the biggest smile on my face and just from one person favorite authoring me and then I looked at my email and saw how many people have favorited me or my story and I was amazed at how many people like it so far.**

**Now onward to write the next chapter**


	10. Lucy?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

* * *

"Lucy? You have a question?"

"Yes, Yes I do. I haven't been with Grace in awhile."

"So what you use to date Grace?" Of course Emmett would take it that way.

"Heavens no. Why would you think I would date someone who treats humans like there nothing but a play thing, you can't even imagine what she did to her slaves." Memories went through my head, and all I felt was pain. It hurt to remember. Of course Emmett wouldn't be able to imagine what it was like, no body could, not even Lucy could know the pain and suffering we slave went through.

I put my arms around myself when I started to remember the punishment. Lucy was right, I was a plaything to Grace, nothing more. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to please Grace, it would always end up the same.

"_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, what do you want now?" Tears in my eyes, red cheek from the slap._

"_I only try to please you master, nothing more, nothing less." Grace took hold of my chin._

"_Maybe you should try harder. Now leave me, I'm tired of seeing your face." I couldn't stop the tears from falling from the rejection._

"_Yes master." Ones I was out of her sight I ran, and ran._

I blinked my eyes, making the memory go away.

"Damn memories!" I whispered the words but still I knew they heard. I was tired of these memories. I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Now about that question?" I sounded tired, even though I wasn't that tired.

"Oh, yes the question," I was thankful that Lucy didn't ask about the memory. "I actually always wanted to know what went through your head that day. So tell me, what were you thinking?" No she didn't me that day! I got to my feet. My body shaking all the way.

"I-I-I don't remember." I didn't look at Lucy.

"Oh I know you remember. Your shaking, that means that you remember."

"What memory are you talking about Lucy?" Edward! I glared at him. He had no right!

"The first time Grace and Bella met." I flinched at the words. Why didn't she just say the day that my parents ripped my heart and then torn it into pieces.

"Did it really hurt that much Bella?" I willed my body to stop shaking by putting my hands into fists. I looked right at Edward.

"Yes." I didn't mean for my voice to sound so pained but I couldn't help it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I saw Alice with a small smile on her. I don't know how I knew but I just knew she was telling me to calm down and sit, so I did. I blushed when Alice's arm went around my waist, it was such a couple thing to do and I had no clue what we were. Were we friends or,

"I think your beyond friends now Bella." I blushed even more, Edward had to say it out loud didn't he.

"Oh. Okay, if you say so."

"I don't just read one person's thoughts Bella, I can read everyone's thoughts and let me tell you, you are more then friends." I saw that he had a grin on his face, and I hide my face in my hands from the embarrassment.

"Shut up!" I hissed the words and I knew they were shocked, even though I was embarrassed I always thought it was funny when me a human could talk like this to a vampire or hurt one. I heard Edward laugh.

"Make me." I could hear my inside warrior come to life. _He is challenging you, you should show him who is the upper species. _Yeah I should. Thats when my growl came to life. How could he be so stupid to challenge me. Was he asking for me to take his life, because if I had to I would.

I felt a wave of calm go through the room. No I didn't want to be calm! He had no right to use his power on me, since he was weaker then me. The thought of showing him who was stronger crossed my mind but a second later I felt my body turn and then soft lips were on mine. I was about to push the person away but when I realized it was Alice I froze and allowed her the kiss. She was telling me something in the kiss but I couldn't place it not that I cared, all I could think about was the kiss.

I was about to put my arms around her but she ended the kiss, leaving me out of breath and me in a daze. What just happened?

"It will be alright Bella, just calm down okay?" What happened? Okay one minute I was about to attack and then the next I'm calm just because of a simple kiss, wait I was going to attack, oh god if Alice hadn't done something I would have, oh man I was getting worst and plus I hadn't been near people for along time now.

Maybe, maybe it was a bad idea to run away from my master, I feel like I can't control myself. Its funny how I can't control myself, I knew if I would say it out loud no one would see the joke, but if you think about it, me a coven person not being able to control herself almost made me laugh out loud.

I tried to clear my head, I was easier at it with my master she just had to tell me to do it and I would. I could feel my other self grin at my failure in control.

I was about to get up and just leave the room for a minute to calm down, but I was stopped by a slap to the face.

"Calm down!" I blinked my eyes a few times and looked at the criminal and was surprised to see Lucy.

"Lucy?" she did not look happy and instantly I was scared. Out of a nervous habit I looked at my hands then I wrapped them together. I heard a growl and I flinched from the sound coming from Lucy. Why was she acting like this?

"Look at me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled. I whimpered from the harsh treatment. Why was she treating me like Grace does? She should know that I would be terrified even my body is starting to shake.

"Stop." I whimpered the word out.

"Well look at me then." I did as she asked without a word, scared of what I might find if I looked in her eyes. I could only look her in the eyes for about a second before I tried to look away but she grabbed my chin and didn't let me move.

"Lucy stop this. Your terrify her." I wanted to say something, anything.

"Bella needs to learn a lessen Alice," My eyes widened and I started to pull from her. "and you need to see this." Her words passed on to scared ears. She looked back at me and I pulled even more, but all she did next was give me a little tug and I was in her arms, shaking all the way.

"Lucy, please. Don't, I'm sorry if I made you angry. I won't do it again I promise." My words came out as weak pleas. Her lips went next to my ear. I heard a whimper go through the room.

"Promises, promises, you always make promises Isabella and you never keep them." I froze. This could not be happening, she did not just say that, she did not just say the same words that Grace used.

"Don't." I whimpered again, I felt weak. I thought I would never feel this way again but I guess I was wrong.

"Okay Lucy that is enough. You showed us what you wanted and now you can stop." Right when the words were said I was pulled out of Lucy's arms and pulled right into Alice's.

"Alice?" I couldn't say more because the tears came.

"Alice. I"

"Don't! Don't you even talk! How could you? Bella has gone through enough and you had to go that far, to make her that scared. She trusted you! I trusted you! Answer me! How could you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go that far. The truth is that this is how it use to be for me and Bella. This is how we met."

* * *

**There you go chapter 10. **

**How was it?**

**Shocked? **

**What do you think happens next?**

**Review and I might give some of you hints.**

**Onward to write the next chapter.**


	11. Lucy and Jasper?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

* * *

I heard a growl beside me and knew it was Alice.

"You mean you use to be cruel like Grace?" Even though I understood why Alice was angry, Lucy still didn't need to be treated like this. Compared to Grace, Lucy was an angel she was way, way nicer than Grace or Summer. I put my hands on Alice's cheeks, she looked like she was about to snap, even though I was scare right now, I knew I had to stop Alice I just couldn't chance her or even Lucy to get hurt.

"Alice? Its alright." She looked at me, good I have her attention.

"Alright? How is it alright?" I flinched at her anger, even though I knew that she wasn't angry at me it still scared me when I was in a room with an angry vampire, because I knew a mad vampire was always bad. When she noticed that I flinched her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Its alright. Just calm down Alice." I whispered to her, and it seemed to calm her down a bit, I sighed in relief. I looked back at Lucy. "Lucy?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What was your question again? I would like to answer you now, I think I'm ready to get it out of the way."

"I see. The first time you met Grace." I felt the shivered go down my spine while I closed my eyes. The memory went so fast pass my eyes that I got dizzy, I snapped my eyes open to stop the dizzy feeling, but I think I opened them too fast because I saw Lucy step back and for some reason that made me smile or was I grinning, I couldn't really tell.

Maybe I did have power over Lucy, my smile grew, the thought that I might have power over Lucy was laughable. It was weird, I was calm and I mean really calm and it wasn't Jasper's doing but then I noticed someone was rubbing my back in a calming way. I looked to see it was Alice, she was making me calm? _Yah and next your going to cuddle with her, you know Bella this is sicking for me, so don't get all mushy on me. _Cuddling her doesn't sound so bad though, I mean if Alice ask me to I wouldn't mind. I heard Edward laugh and I knew he read my thought.

A sigh left my lips, it was almost a purr. Could you really blame me for getting off topic I mean my bond, the person who I could love for my forever was right beside me.

"Forever is a long time Bella. You know that right?" I looked right at Edward.

"Yes I know it is after all thats how long I thought I was with Grace. To tell you all the truth I'm scared of remembering this one memory, it was the day I lost my freedom. Even though I wasn't happy with my parents I would have chosen being with them rather then," I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying "selling my soul."

"Waiting selling your soul I thought she just took you away."

"She did, but if felt like I was selling my soul after all I had no freedom, no voice, nothing." Where would I being? There was so many ways I could tell them.

"Start however you want Bella, we do want you to be comfortable." I gave Edward a grateful smile. I closed my eyes, going through the little details of the memory. When I opened my eyes I could still see flashes of the memory and thats when I started.

_My room. My safe place. I always thought that now, since my parents started to ignore me more._

_I hated myself for being who I was. _

_A freak. Thats what people would call me when they thought I wasn't listening, now a days I was always listening, couldn't help it. It was worst at night when I could hear my parents speak about me. Horrible. Thats the only word I could say about how I felt. _

_I know my parents think I don't understand everything, but sometimes out of know where I would be able to understand everything, like last weekend when my parents brought me to one of their friend's house. They were talking about something, I think it was about money, I don't really remember but out of nowhere I knew what they were talking about it was weird knowing what they were saying and being the age I was._

_So I'm getting off topic, my room. I always thought it was safe, well it is, from my parents. Even my parents said to go to my room, even though I don't know why. They seemed worried, I don't know if they were worried about me but I really doubt it._

_I was use to being in my room so much that I already knew what I was going to do. Read, write, and spell. I knew I might never go to school so I started early on learning the stuff that usually every kid hated, but I loved the stuff because I knew that I might get a chance to go to school, my parents even said so and I know I can believe them, I mean this is school they are talking about you can't lie about something so important._

_I must have gotten lost in my reading, because I jumped when there was a banging on my door, and then I heard the yell_

"_Isabella get out here now!" Why was my dad calling me? My dad banged on the door again. "Don't make me say it again Isabella!" I almost ran to the door at my father's words. When I opened my door I saw my father and I couldn't place the emotion on his face, and I knew this was serious._

"_Daddy?" Well I might know a lot but I do have to play the roll._

"_Don't 'daddy' me. Now come with me, there are some people that want to see you and don't ask questions." I did what he said and followed behind him silently. We went down the stairs pass the living room and out the front door._

"_You brought her?" Mother? What was happening?_

"_Yes I have her right here dear." With a little push I was in front of them both, and I saw the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen. There was three of them, all of them the same but different at the same time. Two of them weren't looking at me, they were talking but for some reason I couldn't hear them. The third lady was staring at me, study me? I looked away from her gaze and looked at my parents. _

_My parents had completely different emotions shown. My father looked like he wanted to rush whatever was happening, but he was forcing himself not to. My mother was looking at me and she looked terrified, for me? Why was she scared?_

"_Mom?" That seemed to snap my mother out of her daze._

"_Yes Isabella?" Her eyes weren't on me, but behind me._

"_Now shall we get down to business?" The voice was sickly sweet and it made me frown, it was too sweet and didn't belong. When I turned back around I could see all three woman looking at me._

"_Well go ahead and take her. You've seen her." Take her? Who? Me? I spun around but heard the laugh._

"_Charlie!" My mother had an angry look on her face and she was looking at my father._

"_What is it Renee?" I've never heard my father talk to my mother like this, his voice was usually sweet when he talked to her._

"_How could you just say for these...woman to take our daughter?" I was confused, my mother caring about me? This couldn't be happening, all my mother did was ignore me, not care about me. So why was she talking like I was being taken away...I see. I was going to be taken away, by this woman._

"_We have no choice Renee! Would you rather die?" So my father wanted to get rid of me._

"_She is my daughter Charlie. She might not be normal, and I might be scared of her at times but I will not chose to give her away!" My father frowned and seemed to think for a while before he spoke again._

"_Renee? If you love me you will do this." My mother froze, I froze. I knew she would pick Charlie over me, she loved him too much, but she still seemed to think really hard about this. She looked at me and then quickly looked away._

"_F-Fine." I saw my father smile._

"_Well sister it seems we don't need to kill anyone today." I turned and saw two out of the three ladies smiling._

"_Yes, well thats to bad I really did want a snack. What do you say Lucy?" The woman looked to her left at the last person. She had a frown on her face and it didn't seem to fit her._

"_Are you sure, this girl is a good one. She looks weak." I frowned. Weak? The woman in the middle noticed._

"_Ladies I think the little one understands everything we are saying. What a smart one." _

"_Smart? Isabella smart?" I heard my father laugh and suddenly I grew angry, its bad enough that he wants to get rid of me but to mock me._

"_Well yes if your daughter is what I think she is then she should be smarter then you." The woman took steps toward me and I backed up, but before I could take my second step she was in front of me and holding one of my hands. Next she looked right into my eyes and I felt tingles go through my body, and then suddenly I saw things, things that were weird. I saw people and one person stood out of them all._

"_Shakespeare?" Why was I seeing him? He has been dead for almost 400 years._

"_Well aren't you a reading." I blinked my eyes, I saw the woman look at the two others and her smile got bigger. She spanned her head toward me. "How much do you know little girl?" I felt tingles go through my body and words left my mouth before I could stop them._

"_I know more then my parents think I know. Like when they are talking about money I know what they are saying and sometimes I know what to do but I don't know where this knowledge is coming from. Do you know why I know so much?" Her eyes soften and so did her smile. She kneelled down in front of me so she was looking me in the eyes._

"_Yes I know why you know so much. Why don't you come with me and I'll telling you everything? Wouldn't you like that? A home where the people will love you and not ignore you." I was about to say something but my mom stopped me._

"_Bella don't listen to her! She is lieing to you! Please just come to me and everything will be okay, everything can be different Bella, just please." My mother has never called me Bella before. Could she be telling the truth? Suddenly my mom was on the ground screaming._

"_Mommy!" I was turned away from my mother and back to the woman, she looked upset._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. Who are you going to choice? These people who have ignored for your whole life or are you going to choice a person who can be your friend and show you so much love?"_

"_I-I-I don't know."_

"_Isabella do you want to live with two people that haven't shown you one ounce of love your whole life. If you come with me then I can make you the happiest girl in the world," She brought her lips next to my ear. "so come with me." I felt tingles go through my body again_

"_Okay, I'll come with you." I saw her smile grow. She stood up and took and hand while pulling me to the other two beautiful ladies._

"_Well I'm Grace White, and this is Summer White but I like to call her Sunny sometimes."_

"_I'll only let you call me that, anyone else and it makes me angry." The woman that started to talk walked forward and took my hand in her's "It's nice to meet you Isabella."_

"_Bella, call me Bella." The woman named Summer pouted for a second but then went back to her that she had been but where was the other woman._

"_I'm Lucy Collins." I jumped at the voice that was beside me. I then felted cold lips on my cheek. "Its nice to meet you Bella." I put a hand on my cheek and it still felt cold, a second later I blushed._

"_Its nice to meet you to." I mumbled out, I heard a laugh come from Lucy._

"_Sister, Lucy, Isabella we must be going." I looked at the woman and she looked so serious and for a second I was scared to say no, so I didn't. I looked back at my parents, my father somewhat looked happy or proud, but my mother looked heartbroken she even looked like she was going to say something, she looked at my father and then bit her bottom lip, I guess to stop herself from saying what she wanted to._

"_Wait." I had to say, but it came out as a whisper. The lady turned around and looked at me confused._

"_Yes Isabella?" I bit my lip just like my mother did and thought about my next words._

"_Can I..Can I...Can I say goodbye first?" She looked at me closely and then nodded, I smiled at that. "Thank you."_

_I walked to my parents and my mother was on her knees already, she looked close to tears. I put my arms around her hoping that for ones in my life time that she would hug me back. I was surprised when I got more then I was wishing for. She had me in a hug, but it felt like she was going to break my ribs. I felt her kiss the top of my head._

"_If you get the chance you have to visit us Bella, okay?" I was about to say yes but I heard a laugh._

"_Come on Isabella, we have to leave now." I pulled away from my mother slowly, for the first time ever I didn't want to leave her. When I started to walk, I heard my mother say the last words I would ever hear her say again._

"_I love you Bella. I'll never forget you."_

I had tears in my eyes when I finished my story. No matter what I still regret everything, because I would never see my mother again.

"Bella?" I turned my head toward Esme.

"Yes?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Y-y-yes I'm fine." She looked like she wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"You don't look like your fine." The family looked shy, even a joker like Emmett looked serious. I reached up and wiped away some of the tears.

"Really I'm okay." I smiled at the family's concern, it made me feel loved.

"I thought you said your parents wanted to get rid of you, but its sounds like your mom didn't want you gone." I sighed, then out of nowhere the thought of what would have happened if I did stay went through my head, would it have been better? I wouldn't know I guess.

"Its easier to deal with if I just think that my mother didn't care. Its more simple, easier to handle. I don't want your pity, I don't want anyone's pity. Now can we get back to the questions?" I looked toward Alice, she had a blank face but for some reason I could tell she was upset.

I grabbed her hand and put it in my lap, I didn't look at her I just looked at the hand. I put my other hand in my lap and traced her hand with my finger, it felt nice to hold her hand in my hand while tracing it with the other. I felt her relax a little and I could tell that she was looking at me, I blushed.

"I thought it would help you relax." I said while bring my head up to look at her. She smiled and I saw her eyes sparkle.

"Thank you." She whispered the words but I still heard them. I turned my head away before I got lost in her eyes and the thought that I would made me blush.

"Next question?" I saw one of them move a little and to see that it was Jasper. Why was he moving, I mean vampires didn't need to move, suddenly a voice went through my head_. Remember Jasper has the hardest time with his thirst. _I froze from fear at the thought.

How could I forget that I was in a room with a vampire that can't control themselves, then I remembered _he doesn't drink from humans. _That thought made me relax a little.

"What is a good thing and a bad thing about being a Coven Person?" My head snapped back to Jasper.

"What?"

"You heard me Bella." I sighed

"Sorry your question surprised me. Now let me think a good, and a bad thing, well thats a hard one. Well I guess the good could be the living forever. Now the bad...Oh I know the charm."

"The what?"

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 11 (finally)**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Now what could the Charm mean, any guesses?**

**Go ahead and review, you know you want to.**


	12. Jasper and Edward?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

* * *

I guess they really didn't know about coven people, and that was understandable, I got it humans didn't know about my kind so why couldn't vampires.

"The charm, its something that my kind has, and I absolutely hate it. It makes it hard to be with humans since it effects them the most. The charm is what it sounds like, it makes humans werewolves, and even vampires, I guess you could say love us in a way. What I've notice is that vampires are the hardest for us to charm." I smiled, I liked that I didn't have this family warped around my finger, I always hated how I could charm a human and then get what I want. "The good thing is that after awhile the person gets use to the charm and they don't act like their love sick."

"You have a lot of power Bella." I looked at Edward.

"I guess. I try not to get mad or emotional since my powers are some what tied to them," I paused and thought about that, yes my powers were tied to my emotions after all look at all the times that I got furious at Grace or Summer or even any of the other people I lived with, and then my other side would come out...gees I really needed to think of a name for her. _We could always go by Thing 1 and Thing 2, oh I call Thing 1. _

I heard Edward chuckle.

"Don't encourage her Edward. She is already bad enough." _Hey I'm not that bad._ I sighed at her.

"Maybe you should come up with a name for her." Edward chuckled even more and I glared at him. "You don't need to glared, you know I'm right though you can keep on calling her 'her'." I felt a squeeze in my hand and remembered I was still holding Alice's hand, well it seems that I have forgotten that I was holding it well it did feel natural like I was suppose to do it, like it was second nature.

I turned my head toward Alice and looked at her face she looked confused. Maybe she didn't know what me and Edward were talking about.

"Its Edward and I, Bella, and your right no one knows what we are talking about." I blushed. A_s if he just pointed out that you used bad grammar. Smarty pants! _

I laughed out loud at that, I put my hand over my mouth to try to stop the laughed. When I was done I saw the look on Alice's face and blushed. She looked amused of so sort, and then she gave me a gentle smile that melted my insides. Mmm okay that feels weird.

"Mind telling the group what Edward and you are talking about Bella dear?" I blushed even more at the affectionate term.

"Umm..." _Gees Bella your bond says one thing and your brain just freezes. Why don't I take over and handle everything. _I snapped right out of it when she said this, even standing which not surprisingly got concern looks. "NO! I can handle this on my own, you've already help enough." I put my hands on my head and chanted 'go away' in my head over and over again.

"Bella?" I snapped my head toward the voice and when I saw who it was I quickly tried to calm myself.

"S-sorry." I was embarrass how could I let her get to me like that just because for some reason I felt threatened by the thought of her coming out. A flash of her hurting my bond...my Alice? No I wouldn't let that happen, my other side was part of me so no she probably wouldn't hurt Alice. _Gees calm down I wouldn't even think of hurting your bond Bella, I'm you so she is my bond to so hurting her would hurt me. _O-o-okay. I took a deep breath and noticed someone was rubbing my back in a calming way. I couldn't help purring at the way that it made me feel, tingles went from my back to the tip of my toes.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the feel.

"Bella." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I instantly blushed and snapped my eyes open to see Alice in my view. I could still feel her hand rubbing my back, and surprisingly it calmed me from my embarrassment, but I still couldn't help running my hand through my hair.

"Sorry." I breathed out.

"Its okay Bella, I understand. Now tell me what you and Edward were talking about." I nodded my head.

"My other side, thats what we were talking about. Edward was agreeing that I should come up with a name for her, even though I've had years with her now I haven't called her something. You think I'm crazy don't you."

"No not at all." I gave her a look that said I didn't believe her. "Okay maybe a little, but don't worry I don't mind a little crazy, after all I am a vampire." She grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling, that grin was absolutely adorable, gees what was going on with me I mean people don't just fall in love like that, I've never felt like this before, wait I have, but that was a mistake. Yeah it was a mistake like a lot of things that have happened in my life, like me leaving my parents that was probably the biggest mistake I have made. I heard a cough come from someone, everyone turned to look at Edward.

"Edward?" The serious look on Edward's face kind of made me want to laugh and also dig a deep hole and hide in it.

Uncomfortable. Thats the word I would use for what I felt like right at that moment.

"Your parents."

"What about my parents?"

"Well not really what about your parents. What happened after you were taken from your parents?" I looked away from Edward and bit on my lip.

"Not much happened after,"

_I could see a car in front of me and I looked at Grace when I paused in my walk._

"_Isabella? We must hurry now or we will be late. I have the whole day planed, so come on." She walked to me and took my hand, thats when I noticed everything. I was young not stupid, how could I not notice before. Even though I have more thought process in my head then the normal child I couldn't stop the childish questions that I asked._

"_Your cold. Are you sick miss? You should see a doctor." Two out of the three ladies laughed at the childness, Lucy only had a small smile on her face._

"_No I'm not sick, I'm not human you silly child." Not human, then what? Grace kneelled in front of me and thats when I noticed her eyes. My mouth fell opened._

"_Red." Yeah red...red like blood. Okay I really didn't like this. I took a step back but I was pulled back and I was in a strange hug. I felt cold lips on my cheek, and then I felt her lips near my ear which caused me to blush bright red._

"_Yes red my dear. Your such a cute child I think I will enjoy having you with me." She pulled a little bit away so she could put her hands on my shoulders while looking me in the eyes. "Plus with your power no one will be able to hurt me." She smiled at me and I could feel my heart being charmed by her. "Stay with me?" I nodded my head and then smiled at her._

_I put both of my hands on each of her cheeks and held her face still._

"_Your not human then what are you? You have red eyes. Your ice cold. Your really, really fast. What are you?"_

"_How about I show you?"_

"_Okay!" My smile grew in size, but when she pulled my hands off of her I frowned. Then next thing I knew I was frozen in place by fear. Her head was near my neck, her lips were almost on my skin, I could feel her cold breath on my warm skin._

"_You smell quite delirious. Your blood is quite pure since your a Coven person."_

"_Grace!" I heard one of the ladies voice's it sounded like a growl. "She is just a child!" I could feel my legs start to shake. No vampires were not real, they were only real in stories. Disbelief filled me._

"_Lucy I was only kidding. I will not kill her." I started to shake my head. How could I believe this there was no logic in any of this. "After all I do have more control then most vampires do." I tried to pull away from Grace but it looked like the movement didn't even faze her. I heard Grace sigh after awhile of my pulling. "Yes?"_

"_No. Vampires are not real, there is no logic in them being real."_

"_So your a logic kind of girl?" Her lips turned turn into a grin. I nodded my head. "I'll have to change that then. Now come along, we must be going. You do have a busy day ahead of you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Things to do." I frowned_

"_Like?" She didn't speak until she finally got me into the car._

"_Training of course."_

"_Training?"_

"_Yes training. When your about sixteen you should be ready for battle if need be."_

"_What if I say I want to train?"_

"_Well then I'll have to force you to train. Summer?" I saw the woman named Summer nod, then I felt this horrible pain, it felt like I was being stabbed over and over again._

"_Stop! Please stop!" I begged all I wanted was for it to stop._

"_It will stop, but only if you do what I want." I put my arms around my stomach to try to stop the pain. My eye sight started to go blurry._

""_Okay! Okay, I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!"_

"_Summer." The pain stopped, but I still had tears in my eyes. I heard Grace sigh. "Such a fragile child. Come here." I felt myself being lifted and soon I was in Grace's lap, her cold fingers went through my hair and it was oddly comforting._

"_What do you want with me?" _

"_I need to protect myself and thats where you come in. You are powerful Isabella."_

"_Don't call me that!" I felt and heard her laugh._

"_You have no right to tell me what to do young one."_

"_I'm not that young." I mumbled out the words while crossing my arms._

"_Yes you are. Now, enough talk go to sleep, we have a long drive to go." I felt myself do what she ordered me to do._

I sighed when I looked at the vampire family.

"What did I tell you, not much happened after I left."

"Well I meant later to, but I understand."

"All that happened later was that I got my markings." I held up my hands to show them the markings.

"She gave you two bites?" I looked over at Rosalie to see that she actually looked angry.

"Well she gave me the markings, but I've been bitten three times by her."

"Where is the third one?" I shifter uncomfortably and then looked at Alice, all she did was nod and give my hand a squeeze. I sighed and took my hand back to lift up my shirt, I used my other hand to point at the bite mark.

"This bite mark is my fault. If I just did what she wanted and not have been stupid I wouldn't have been punished."

"I don't like it." I turned to Alice when she whispered those words.

"What?" Alice looked shocked that I had heard her.

"You heard me?" I only nodded my head. "I don't like what Grace has done to you."

"Well thats two of us. I'm not really scared of my past to be honest, its my future that scares me. Grace will want me back, and when she comes to get me I'll be gone so you guys don't need to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice I can't stay here. I can't risk peoples lives."

"Too bad we aren't alive then." I glared at Emmett.

"I'm not just talking about you Emmett. There are humans that live here."

"I know. Its good thing that we know how to fight then." I put my hands into fists.

"Emmett! I'm not going to risk lives so you can get a good fight. I'm not going to be a problem for the humans and I will not be a problem for your family. I'm done with having other peoples blood on my hands." I sighed "Sorry, just the thought of risking lives is not what I want to do." I put my head in hands trying not to think about it all.

"It will be okay Bella." I looked at Lucy.

"How do you know?"

"Let the Cullens help you. Trust me, they know what their doing." I swallowed.

"Can you...Can you promise me no one will die?"

"Does the enemy count?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to say no and the family think I was heartless because even though Grace had done horrible things she didn't deserve to die, but if I said yes they would think I was crazy for wanting Grace alive. I didn't know what to say. I mean I wanted Grace dead, but a part of me still saw her as someone I had to have in my life, It was confusing really, I guess Grace still had a hold on me.

"Bella?" I snapped my head at Lucy.

"Yes?"

"You haven't answered me yet." I bit my lip.

"I don't know if we should count them or not."

"I understand. I guess Grace still has a hold on you, but don't worry we will change that." When she said this she was looking at Alice and I blushed which made Lucy grin. "No need to be embarrassed Bella we all know that Alice and you will end up together and nothing will come between you two," Right when she said this my eyes glazed over and I was looking into the future, or at least I could see blurries and heard everything. Why was everything blurry even the sounds were somewhat blurry.

"_Yah we will be great friends, or even more then friends." I could tell the person was grinning. It didn't sound like anyone I knew, and I knew I wouldn't really remember the voice._

"_Yeah friends would be great right now." I heard something that got crushed. "Gees are you alright? Are you bleeding?"_

"_No I'm fine." This person didn't sound happy._

I gasped when I came back.

"What the hell was that?" It wasn't really a question.

"What did you see Bella?" I looked at Alice.

"I don't know. It was blurry, I couldn't see anything. I could only hear the vision."

"I even couldn't tell who the girl was, but they didn't sound sound happy Bella, you will have to be careful." I nodded my head.

"Well its seems the family now has two Alices."

"I'm not that great at seeing the future. I'm more of a past kind of girl. Say if I were to put my hands on a door I would be able to see each person that had opened or came in contact with it. It comes in handy when your sent on a mission or if you want to know some history."

"Edward is right Bella, you do have a lot of power don't you relies that?" I looked at Esme and blushed.

"Thank you." It was weird to have someone complement me. I for one was not use to it, I had to earn a complement and Grace didn't make it easy, she never made anything easy.

"Your not use to people saying nice things about you, are you Bella?" I sighed. It was like I was repeating myself.

"No I'm not."

"I don't get why thought. You very beautiful." Okay so if I was drinking anything at that moment I would have spat it out, but instead my mouth fell open and it took awhile for me to think of what to say and for my blush to go away.

"What?" I know it sounds dumb, but how many times in your life time do you get called beautiful by a goddess person. I heard someone start to laugh and everyone turned to look at Lucy.

"You should have seen your face Bella." A small smile made it up onto my face. Lucy really knew how to take away the tension in a room. I closed my eyes to really listen to Lucy's laugh, no matter how many times you listen to a vampires laugh it is still beautiful just like everything about a vampire. "You really know how to light up a room Bella." I opened my eyes. "No wonder so many people love you. Well its one of the reasons why I love you." Love? Why would Lucy use that evil word? It only causes trouble.

"You shouldn't use such strong words Lucy."

"You would know that its a strong word?"

"Yes Lucy I do know that love is a strong word, just like hate." I sighed, I didn't want to fight with Lucy, actually I didn't want to fight anymore. "Can we just drop it Lucy. I don't want to fight about this."

"Just for you Bella." I looked back at Esme.

"Esme, I'm sorry. You were talking and I just got surprised. I'm sorry."

"Its alright dear, but Bella I do stand by my words. You are a beautiful young lady." I blushed a little, not use to the word.

"I'm sorry Esme but I think your wrong." I saw Esme's face have a flash of confusion. "I don't ever think I'll believe those words. After years of being not told your beautiful it sticks with you. I don't even think my mother said I was beautiful. I understand you know what beautiful is, you vampires look like gods, I mean look at you guys," I looked away from Esme. "Beautiful is what I see in any vampire, and maybe in some humans, but not me. Thats probably why I'm not normal, I'm suppose to be beautiful just like a normal Coven person, but no I'm not normal. Maybe I won't even stop aging at the right time or even at all." I stopped talking, I didn't want to start crying over my worries. I never really worried about not being normal, because Grace didn't say anything, but that was when I was around her, when I was with her I couldn't think about stuff like that and now that I'm not with Grace at all I think about this stuff.

"I don't get why its a big deal." What? "Is it really a big deal? Its just not aging." Just? Thats what Rosalie thought of it. I opened my mouth to speak, but close it a second later, I didn't want to say something that I would regret.

"Rose you shouldn't say things like that, maybe its important to Bella." I guess Alice understood, it was nice to have someone understand.

"But why? Why is it important? All that would happen is you would out live family or even a love one."

"Thats what suppose to happen. Its natural for Coven people to out live people" Okay who was talking I mean its my voice but I didn't even think the words. _Maybe its because your a Coven person, it comes natural. _"Some say that some Coven people forget people. The more you think or talk about the people the more you remember."

"So for you its natural to just forget, like it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. I'm sorry Rosalie I don't know how to explain it very well and I'm sorry I seem to have offended you." I bit my lip. Rosalie from what I could see, she loved her life and "You were about to marry." I said it more to myself but she heard and tensed. "Is that why you don't want to be a vampire. You were happy to be normal." I ran my hand through my hair. I was being rude again. I should know not to read a person.

"I agree with you Bella, it would be wised to stop reading Rosalie." I was about to apologize, but Rosalie got up and lefted.

"Sorry Bella, Rosalie isn't mad at you so don't feel bad. I'll go find her." Emmett got up and lefted the same way Rosalie had. I bit my lip in guilt. I'll have to apologize later. Rosalie probably hates me now.

"She doesn't hate you Bella. She just didn't like the fact that you knew her so well."

"Oh." _Personal Bella, personal, or you could say its a big secret. _You know the secret? _Of course but it isn't my secret to tell. Gees that Rose gal is really easy to read. _Well keep it to yourself. When Rosalie is ready to tell me then she will tell me. _Okay Bella bear. _I sighed at the nickname. I heard Edward chuckle, great here it comes.

"Great nickname Bella or wait should I call you Bella bear?" I glared at Edward.

"Bella bear?" My cheeks burned hearing the nickname from Alice. I heard someone stand and I looked at Jasper, and my eyes widened when I noticed that his eyes were black.

I felt myself gulp. I knew that Jasper was hungry and I was surprised when Jasper run out the door. _What you want him to have you as a meal. _Well no, I rather like living. _Thats not what you were saying like a month ago. _Well this isn't a month ago now is it? _Touche, but at least I'm not the one who is fighting with herself. _What is that suppose to mean, are you calling me mental? _I didn't say anything thats all you. _Shut up. I could hear her start to laugh and my cheeks started to burn even more.

"Bella are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alice. Why do you ask?"

"You look kind of angry."

"Its nothing."

"Yeah Alice, Bella bear here just lost a fight with Isabella." I snapped my head toward Edward so I could glare at him but then I was confused by something he said.

"Isabella?" He nodded.

"You wanted to call her something and she is you in some way, so why not call her Isabella?"

"So your saying I should call her Isabella, a name that I hate?"

"Well when you put it that way, maybe-" I cut him off

"Good idea Edward it will probably bug her." And I was right I could even hear her mumble. _I hate you. _You'll get over it._ No I'll get you back. _I groaned at the threat. "See Edward what I have to live with?" I let my back hit the back of the loveseat. I closed my eyes, I wasn't really tired I just liked to close my eyes sometimes even though memories would go pass my eyes.

"He is fine. He just needed to go hunting Lucy, if you don't believe me go find him. He'll be gone for awhile, but he will be back." When I opened my eyes I saw Lucy biting her lip. Did I fall a sleep without noticing? No impossible, so then what did I miss? "Lucy was having worrying thought about Jasper running out. Just go and find him." Edward laughed and Lucy glared but got up and lefted.

One thought went through my head before I asked who had the next question.

Four down, four to go.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 12 (finally)**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier I just have been busy with school and stuff. Well today was the last day of exams and now I'll be starting new classes. (YAY no more Biology)**

**I'm hoping I can get to the school stuff in this story soon.**

**Go ahead and review, you know you want to.**


	13. Esme and Carlisle?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

* * *

"Esme has a big one for you Bella." Big one? Big one what? "A question."

"Oh okay. Esme what is your question?" I looked at Esme and smiled but when I saw the nervousness ran through her eyes I was confused. Edward why is she nervous?

"She doesn't want to offend you." What? Offend me? Edward nodded.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Your not going to offend me I'm fine with you guys asking me questions, so go a head and ask your question."

"If you are sure." I nodded. "What was it like living there?" There? Did she mean with Grace and Summer? I saw Edward nod in the corner of my eye.

"Wow. What was it like living there? Big one, but a good question." I smiled at Esme to try to calm her. She looked so guilty asking me a personal question. "How detailed do you want me to go, because I can go very in to detail."

"Just answer how ever you want Bella." I nodded.

"Well before I was mated with Grace I trained, thats mostly what I did. First they made me fight humans, then Coven people, and then" I shiver went up my back. "then vampires. When your done training you go on missions, I think I was eight or nine when I went on my first one."

"What happened?"

"There was this Coven person, and another person, only two of them. I didn't know why we were there, but Summer was the person that was with me and she told me to kill the two. I had no choice, either I do what she said or I would be punished. I did what she said. I found out that the other person was a human." I smiled sadly, tears started to fall from my face.

"When I entered the place they asked me why I was there, all I said was 'I'm ordered to rid of you' of course the male decide to be a hero and he pushed the girl behind him. It took a second to end him, and then next thing I know I'm press against a wall by the woman. She had tears in her eyes. She screamed at me saying 'How could you take him from me? How could you take my love?' I didn't really understand, but in the end the both of them were dead. When I asked Grace about it, she said that the man was the woman's bond. Grace wanted the woman but she chose to be with the man instead and well Grace didn't like that. When she told me I felt horrible, actually she had to stop me from killing myself, I could never deal with killing someone."

"Bella." I felt myself being pulled into someones arms and knew from the scent it was Alice, my arms went around her allowing the comfort. "It'll be okay Bella bear." I laughed at the nickname. I pulled away from Alice, looking in her eyes.

"Thank you." She leaned toward me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Your welcome." I moved and leaned against Alice, wanting to keep myself calm.

"After a few more mission I was ready for the real stuff."

"Real stuff? Wasn't missions enough?"

"One thing you need to know about Grace is that she likes to play games. You know the Romans right? What they use to do with people. Gladiator games. Coven person against Coven person."

"It wasn't like the real gladiators was it?" I took my head off of Alice's shoulder to look at Edward. "You didn't fight to the death, did you?"

"I tried not to make friends with the other girls. I thought it would be easier, but I was wrong. Killing someone is still killing someone no matter what." I put my head back on Alice's shoulder, and she started to rub my back. "Well after awhile Grace got bored of the game, so it just ended like it never happened. After a few more years things started to change. Summer and Grace started to have arguments, and then one day I became Grace's mate or you could say plaything."

"Is that everything?"

"Mostly. There not really that much I can tell you Esme. I mean the only time Grace was nice to me was like ones a year. If I could go back to when I agreed to go with her I would take it back, being ignored by my parents was way better then being someones slave. With Grace's power I couldn't help doing whatever she wanted."

"Bella when you say doing whatever she wanted what does that mean?" A frown went on my face.

"Lets just say you could also call me Grace's forced lover." Awkward silence went through the room, and I felt Alice tense. Great Alice probably wouldn't want me knowing something like that, the thought that my bond didn't want me just because someone else had me before made me feel rejected.

"Trust me Bella, Alice wants you." I bit my lip. I forgot he could listen to my thoughts. "Alice doesn't like the thought that Grace raped you." Rape? I saw Edward nod.

"Rape?" I blushed. "I don't," Was I suppose to know what that was. I turned more toward Alice so I was looking at her, and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I don't know what it means." Alice tensed even more, and I winced knowing I was making her more angry. She looked in my eyes and I saw them soften.

"You don't know what rape is Bella?" I moved a little in her arm feeling uncomfortable.

"No."

"But you know that what she did was wrong?"

"Of course, but I don't understand why your so angry with it, I mean Grace told me that everyone has sex." Was it a big deal it was just sex, to me sex was an angry, possessive, and painful thing.

"I'm guessing she was your first."

"First?" I blushed at not knowing.

"So Grace was the one who took your virginity." Alice face was blank but for some reason I could tell that this was a big deal to her.

"Alice tell me whats wrong? I don't know why its a big deal. All sex is to me is an angry, possessive, and painful thing." Her lips turned into a frown, but she stayed quiet "Tell me whats wrong Alice." I would have said more but then I was pulled into a hug. My chin rested on Alice's shoulder, her hair tickled my cheek. "Alice?"

"Don't you understand Bella? It isn't suppose to be about sex its suppose to be love making. Its suppose to be about love and nothing else." I sighed

"But what does this have to do with first time Alice?" Alice's arms tighten around me.

"Your first time is suppose to be the greatest thing ever, its suppose to be slow, gentle," The next words came out as a whisper right next to my ear and it sent shivers through my body. "and full of love." I swallowed, and licked my dry lips. I didn't understand what I was feeling, it wasn't something that I had felt before.

"I think you should slow down Alice. You wouldn't want to over heat Bella." I blushed when I reliesed how Alice and I were sitting, and turned in her arms.

"Sorry." I felt Alice rest her head on my shoulder. I could feel her arms around me and my blush got even redder, but when I saw the happiness in Esme's eyes I calmed down a little. She was happy about Alice and I sitting so close? I was glad that they seemed fine with us, I mean I wasn't stupid I knew that two girls or two guys together wasn't accepted in most places. Well thats what the other Coven people said, or maybe they said that because they were jealous.

"Why would they be jealous?" Gees Edward stay out of my head.

"Well why do you think the other Coven people would be jealous Edward?"

"I don't really know. You make Grace sound cruel and stuff I don't get why anyone would be jealous of you being with her." I sighed.

"Thats the thing Edward. No one _wanted_ to be with Grace, its about attention. Grace kind of treated me differently, she was less rough to me in punishment. After all she couldn't have her 'wonderful' mate hurt." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes "What lies. After all I still got punished, I'm lucky I have such good healing powers because if I didn't I would see the whip marks on my back." Okay so I haven't really looked at my back, but no reason to tell them that.

"Well anyway I'm getting off topic. Edward its about two things for Grace's Coven people one: attention, or two: power. Power is key and I had that with Grace; no vampire touched me because they were scared what Grace would do. Plus to a lot of Coven people I had a lot of power, as long as I could remember I've had my powers and thats rare, a Coven person usually gets the powers around age six or seven, but I've had mine longer then that. The Coven people I've known would do anything for power."

"When you say anything, what do you mean?" I looked at Carlisle.

"Remember what I said about the gladiator games? Well the girls would do anything to win. Remember with Grace power is everything."

"Interesting." Carlisle looked like he was thinking about something.

"What?" Carlisle's eyes caught mine and for a second I looked into them, but a second later I looked away. I could never look into a vampire's eyes without feeling uncomfortable

"Where did you get your powers from Bella?" I blinked my eyes in surprised. What was with the sudden question?

"My powers?"

"Yes your powers I want to know where they came from. To be honest I haven't heard of these so called Coven people." I smiled a little.

"Well yeah, its really hard to find a book on Coven people. The less people know about us the better."

"Better how is it better for people to not know about your kind?"

"Think about your question carefully Edward. What do you think would happen if lets say a human found out about Coven people? First panic, people would be scared of my kind. Second people would hunt down Coven people and experiment on us. Third war, Coven people like protection and if war would solve this then it would happen. Well lastly the fourth thing that would happen is truce."

"Truce?" I felt Alice shift her head a little, I guess to try to look at me.

"Yes Alice a truce. I don't think the President would want a war or to lose lives so the safest thing to do is make a truce with my kind. We can be a big help to people. Now Carlisle about your question, I don't really know how to answer your question. I have no clue how I got my powers, maybe you could say I have it in my DNA deafeningly from my moms side since I haven't heard of a guy Coven person. I'm sorry I can't answer your question with more detail Carlisle, I wish I could I really do."

"I see, well thats okay. If you want Bella I can take some blood from you and run some test." I gulped.

"Blood? Tests? I-I don't know." I was never good with losing blood and don't forget tests.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"I've never liked tests or seeing blood. What kind of tests?"

"I'm sorry to have scared you Bella. I meant that I would take some blood from you then I wouldn't need you anymore, the test aren't on you, they are on the blood."

"Oh." I blushed at being stupid, of course he meant the blood and not me.

"Its alright to ask questions Bella, Its only normal for someone to want to know when its concerning yourself, so ask questions Bella."

He was right I should ask, but knowing me I wouldn't, only if it was important. _No your just scared to know. _No I'm not. _Yeah keep telling yourself that. I know your scared but think about this logical Bella. If you know more about about yourself we might find a way to control the powers. Imagine the power we could have. Imagine I could get rid of Grace. _Even though I didn't want to I gasped out loud and froze; second later I was on my feet and I started to pace, and fingers running through my hair.

"Bella?" Alice's voice went through deaf ears. I had too many thoughts running through my head, and I'm pretty sure some of my words were mumbled out loud. How could I have been so stupid I should have known Isabella wanted to get back at Grace. It wasn't about trusting the Cullens it was about using them; they were vampires, they knew how to get rid of other vampires.

My feet stopped their pacing staying in one place. No! I won't let you ruin this family! My feet moved on their own, or maybe I should say my body was second ahead of my brain. I needed out, I need to leave. _Bella don't be stupid. Go sit back down with Alice. _I froze on spot and my jaw tightened. The sound of a growl brought me back to earth and it shocked me when I realized it was me that had growled. _Calm down Bella bear. _How dare you! You try to use Alice to get me to stay. No it won't work! I'm leaving. _Don't you dare!_ This is my body!

"Bella?" I almost turned to look at Alice, but I couldn't because I knew if I looked at her I would stay so I forced my feet to move toward the door.

When my hand was on the doorknob, I bit my lip. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't have Isabella use Alice or her family. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out without looking where I was going.

Yeah knowing me that was the stupidest idea ever, because when I walked out the door I walked right into someone and I would have fallen backwards if that person hadn't put their arm around me.

"Ouch." I was about to say my thanks and sorry, but when I saw who it was I chocked on my words. "Rosalie!" I gasped out. When I remembered her arm I blushed and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry!"

"Its fine." I looked at her face and I wince when I saw her tight frown. Yep Rosalie hated me. "Now where were you going." I bit my lip.

"No where. Just went for air." I knew that Rosalie knew that I was lieing because when the words left my mouth Rosalie glared at me.

"Don't lie." I flinched.

"Rosalie!" Seconds Alice was in front of me and glaring at Rosalie. That glare does not fit on that face.

"Its fine Alice." I mumbled out. "Let her be. She is right I shouldn't lie." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What?" Even though I was looking at the floor I could feel Alice's eyes on me so I knew she had turned toward me.

"I shouldn't lie." I sighed. "I'm sorry." When I looked up I noticed that Rosalie wasn't frowning anymore and she looked like she trying not to smile, she probably would look better with a smile on her face.

"Don't let Alice know that Bella she might get jealous." I blushed. "but I do agree, she does look better with a smile on her face." Was he trying to change the topic? It seemed so, well I was thankful for the topic change.

"She? Who?" I blushed when Alice gave me her attention. I kept my mouth shut though.

"Rosalie of course." When I thought I couldn't blush anymore, I prove myself wrong. I saw Alice tense.

"What?"

"Edward! Its nothing Alice, just Edward reading my mind nothing to worry about." I didn't want Alice to think I liked Rosalie like that. Just no, I could see Rosalie as a sister nothing more.

"But Edward said something about a smile."

"Yes Alice, Bella here was thinking that a smile on Rosalie's face would look better." I bit my lip.

"I see." I stepped toward Alice and took her hand.

"Its not like that." Alice seemed surprised by my movement and words. "I mean...umm...its just I thought Rosalie was trying to hide a smile and I thought it would look better if she smiled instead of frowning. It doesn't mean anything. Sure Rosalie is beautiful, but she isn't my bond and it would feel wrong to think about Rosalie that way." I blushed. "I'm just making this worst aren't I?" Thats when Alice started to laugh and then I was pulled into a hug and I knew she wasn't angry, I sighed and leaned into her.

"Aww." Alice's head snapped toward Edward and glared at him.

"Gees Edward ruining a moment much." I mumbled under my breath but I blushed shortly after reliesing that they would hear. _So your not leaving?_ _Your such a short minded person Bella; after all didn't you say you were going to leave. _Can't you just shut up for once? _Well that wouldn't be fun now would it? _"Just leave me alone." I whimpered.

_I know you want it to so thats why I'm saying it. _"Your giving me a headache." _Your talking to yourself you know and you call me crazy. Now I am sorry about what I said; you misunderstand what I was saying. I was not saying that we should use Alice or her family; we can't have our bond hurt in any __way. _I don't understand. _I'll explain everything just trust me okay? You've been trusting me a lot today and it lend you to this family so think about. _

She was right. Her telling me to go with the flow bought me to Alice and her family.

I sighed.

"I hate you." I mumbled. _Aww I love you to Bella! _I crossed my arms and just went to sit on one of the sofas. I felt defeated. Isabella won. _So your going to listen to me. _Fine, but if something happens I swear, _Yeah, yeah I understand. Now you are going to ask the Cullens for help. _What? Why? _Trust me you are safer with the friendly vampire family then on your own, plus there is Alice. _What about her? _I just want to stay. _HA! You like them. _Shut up, and to tell you the only one I really like is Alice; she is our bond. _Is that the only reason? _No I have this feeling. _You have a feeling? _Yes I've been feeling it for a couple of days now. _And you didn't tell me this why? _I didn't want to worry you, but I can tell something is going to happen._ Good to know I have to watch my back now. _Don't worry I'm 90% sure that you will be able to stay with the family. _What do you mean 90% sure?

"Bella?" At this time I noticed a hand shacking in front of my face. Alice.

"I'm sorry I dazed out for a second." I gave her a small smile.

"A second? Talk about five minutes Bella." I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Isabella sometimes distracts me."

"What does she say?" She was taking this serious?

"She just tells me I should listen to her and sometimes she asks to be let out." Now that scared me; Isabella being out and about. That just reminded me that is what my master use to do. I don't know why but Grace liked to know how Isabella was feeling; I'm pretty sure Grace knew that without Isabella I wouldn't kill.

"You think about her lots."

"What?"

"You think about her lots Bella."

"Who are you talking about Alice?"

"She means Grace Bella." I saw Rosalie take a seat on the other sofa. I bit my lip. Of course I thought of Grace a lot; she was in my nightmares, my fears, and my memories.

"I do." I whispered. I could already feel my eyes watering.

"Did you ever really love Grace?" My head snapped up.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 12 (finally)**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**I hate that I haven't updated, but I curse school for not being able to write often. I know a lot of you are probably like finally she has updated, and I know I'm evil for stopping it there. But there you go all the Cullens (plus Lucy) have asked their question.**

**Next chapter I'm hoping to get it done sooner then this chapter. I'm hoping to also to finish the question and actually get into the story like when Bella goes to school and stuff.**

**Well if your wondering what all the questions the Cullens (plus Lucy) asked here is the list of questions. (and yes I thought of the questions before I wrote the chapters):**

**Rosalie: **I wanted to know actually what your feeling are to Grace and Summer.

**Emmett: **Whats the toughest vampire you have beat Bella, besides the vampires you usually see all the time.

**Lucy: **I always wanted to know what went through your head that day. So tell me, what were you thinking?

**Jasper: **What is a good thing and a bad thing about being a Coven Person?

**Edward: **What happened after you were taken from your parents?

**Esme: **What was it like living there?

**Carlisle: **Where did you get your powers from?

**Alice: **Did you ever really love Grace?

**So how do you think Bella will answer this question?**

**Review: you know you want to.**


	14. Alice?

**Disclaimer: ****Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

* * *

All I could see was Alice's face; there was no smile, she looked serious. All I could feel was my throat choking me, my head was spinning, and I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Maybe I had it wrong and Alice hadn't asked me _that_ question. My feelings for Grace were messed up; one minute I liked her, then the next I hated her.

"Bella?" I swallowed. I wish my throat didn't feel like it had a thump in it. I was closet to feeling like I couldn't breath.

"Yes?" Urg. My voice sounded rough.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure." I ran my hand through my hair to try to calm my racing heart.

"Whats wrong Bella? It was just a question. Is it hard to answer?" Even though I told them they could ask me anything, I felt like saying no. I can't believe I felt like running; why was I so scared of a little question? _Maybe because we both know that it isn't a little question, its a major question but you will answer it._ She was right I would answer, because if I didn't Alice would think something, and I was worried about what she would think. I could tell Alice wished to say something but I stopped her.

"What I feel for Grace is messed up and I know you all might not understand, but I'm going to be honest to you all." Even though I was speaking to the group I was looking at Alice. I didn't want to look away from her. "I don't want to lie to you, because I know it would only hurt more later. I know that Grace has done some terrible things to me, but" I felt tears in my eyes and I really didn't want to cry especially about Grace I had already cried enough about her in front of the Cullens.

"You have feelings for her." I looked at Rosalie.

"Well, I," She cut me off.

"You sympathize with her,"

"No thats not," she cut me off again.

"You think highly of her."

"No, you don't," Again cut off. My hands went into fists. _Bella calm down, don't get angry. _

"You love her."

"No I don't!"

"No Bella. You do, or you think you do." What was she talking about?

"Rosalie I don't think this is a great idea."

"Edward I think Bella should know what she really feels for Grace."

"What do you mean I don't know what I feel for Grace? I know what I feel for people."

"Rosalie what are you saying?" At least I wasn't the only one to not know what is going on.

"Oh come one Carlisle you're the doctor. Think about it. Bella defends Grace, she thinks highly of Grace at times, she even has feelings for Grace. Am I the only one that sees something." I looked at Carlisle and it looked like something clicked in his head. I bit my lip. They were talking but they were talking too fast for me to hear. I felt Alice take my hand and squeeze it, she turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"Bella?" I faced Carlisle, still holding Alice's hand.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Bella what do you know of kidnapping?"

"That it is a bad thing. What does this have to do with anything? No! You don't think Grace kidnapped me. She didn't, I went with her willing."

"Bella you were a young child and you didn't know better. You saw Grace as an escape from your parents. Its understandable, people need love."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to understand that you have to be away from Grace." He wanted me away from Grace? Why?

"Why?"

"I don't want to scare you Bella but Rosalie believes you should know something that is important."

"What?" Not scare me? From what?

"Bella sometime ago I read a article, about this person,"

"Okay...so..." What was Rosalie saying.

"This woman was captured and held hostage by a man and a woman, and after a time her husband payed the price to set her free. When she returned people said she was different and it seemed like she even bonded with the captors. Doctors said she had Stockholm syndrome."

"Stock what?"

"Stockholm syndrome."

"What is that?"

"Its what happens to people that are captured by someone. I guess you could say it is a defense mechanism to protect yourself."

"And your saying I have this." For a second or two I saw guilt in her eyes, but she turned her head away before I could really see the emotion.

"I'm sorry to say but yes. I'm sorry Bella."

"No its alright Carlisle. I mean I know Grace messed my brain up; of course something like this was suppose to happen." _Bella... _I'm fine. I forced a smile on my face. "So is that everything? Or do you guys got more questions?"

"No I think we are fine with what we got." Esme had a gentle smile on her face like she was telling me it would be okay.

"Okay." I quickly stood and went to the front door and went outside; quickly coming to stop when I was a little a ways in the forest and soon I sat on the forest ground not caring about my jeans. It was the first time I noticed that I wasn't actually wearing any of my clothing. My hand reached for the bottom of the shirt and I ran it through my fingers; it felt soft. "Weird."

"Their Esme's." My head snapped toward the voice and I relaxed when I saw that it was Alice. She gave me a small smile and I tried to return it...yeah key word there _try. _

"Hi." I patted the ground beside me but soon regretted it when I realized what kind of clothing Alice was wearing, but a second later I took it back when I saw Alice beam at me. It was like she didn't care about the dirt. She sat beside me and I sighed. "You don't need to do this. You'll get your clothes dirty."

"They don't matter right now. Your upset and thats what matters." I blushed "I can buy new jeans if I want, but happiness you can't replace." I looked at my lap with a small smile on my face.

"Thank you." I whispered the words but I knew she could hear them.

"Your welcome. Now tell me why are you out here in this dirty forest?" I laughed a little.

"I knew you cared. I'm sorry your ruining your jeans for me, you'll have to buy new ones and those ones look nice on you."

"Well I guess you'll just have to come shopping with me to pay me back."

"Shopping? Me and shopping?"

"Well yeah silly, I do have to get you new clothes for school thats coming up."

"Shopping, school? Wow. When you say it like that it seems so real. You don't need to buy me clothes I have some money." Alice looked at me surprised.

"You have money?"

"Yeah, I took some from Grace before I left and on the run I did odd performances in little crowds, but I stopped when I realized that a tracker could find me easier that way. The longer I stay the easier it is for a tracker to find me. Lets hope its an easy track when they come."

"At least you didn't steal." I flinched when she said this. "You've stolen before?"

"I only did steal when I needed to, like when there wasn't any stores around and I was getting hungry, or clothing; I needed my money for first aid stuff and food."

"I'm sorry you had to do all that stuff Bella."

"Its fine. I've done worst."

"Like killing someone?" I winced and I looked at Alice and nodded my head.

"Yes, like killing someone."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"I understand Alice. You don't mean to be mean. I feel like I should be angry about what you said, but for some reason I can't be angry with you. Your perfect." I didn't know what I was doing but I was kneeling in front of Alice and my hand was on her cheek. I found myself speaking. "So beautiful." My hand started to move on its own: moving downward from her cheek," So kind." My hand passed her neck, toward her shoulder. "So cold, but warm." My hand slid down her arm. "So smart with history." My hand slid off her hand and went to her stomach.

"Bella." I looked into her eyes. I snapped out out of my daze when she placed her hand on top of mine. I blushed when she gave me a small smile; I tried to take my hand back but Alice wouldn't let me.

"Alice?" I was confused about my actions, I mean I've never done that before, not even to Grace. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Bella. I stopped you because I didn't want you to go to far. We barely know each other." I looked down at our hands and then back up at Alice.

"What will school be like? I've heard about it but never went. I bet the people are friendly." I smiled just thinking about.

"Well some people are nice, some are-are; how do I say this without being rude? Hmm...Well you could say people gossip, they spread rumors, and when they found out about you well lets just say it will be a surprised who you live with."

"Why don't we not tell people who I live with?"

"We have to drive to school Bella."

"Well you guys could drive me some what near school then drop me off and I'll walk." Alice bit her lip and I had to stop myself from kissing her.

"I don't know Bella. What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine Alice. I've taken on vampires and other Coven people people. I can handle myself."

"I'm sorry I keep on forgetting your not like other humans."

"Good. I need to play the helpless human role." I grinned. Suddenly I remembered something, something important. "Where are my things?" Stood and started to walk toward the house not even waiting for Alice to answer me. Isabella what do I do if I lost it? _Calm down I'm sure its safe. _"Yeah key word there _sure. _It better not be lost."

"Bella? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just need my things. Where are they?"

"In my room. What is-" I didn't hear the rest because I was using my powers to get to her room faster. I didn't even think about anything; I just started to search her room. Finding my bag I started to go through it not even worry where I through things. Coming to the bottom of the bag I pulled out a small box. I sighed in relief; good it wasn't lost. "Bella?" I jumped at the closeness of the voice.

"Gees Alice you surprised me."

"I'm sorry but whats got you all worried."

"This." I held up the box.

"A box? What is it?" I laughed a little.

"Its not the box, its what is inside the box thats important." I opened it and took out the ring inside.

"A ring? Wow Bella its beautiful."

"I'm glad you like." My ring. One half was black the other was white; the meaning was life and death. The outside of the ring had symbols on it; the elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. If you looked on the inside of the ring you could see wording...What does it say you ask? It says _'H-R Coven-Isabella Swan'_.

I always thought it looked beautiful.

"May I see it?" I smiled at Alice. I nodded at her while handing it to her. "What does the ring mean? Why do you have it?"

"I've had this ring for like forever, I don't really remember when I got it." Alice was running her finger over the symbols. "I have it because every Coven person has one. See the symbols on the outside of it?" She nodded. "Well there is a meaning for everything on the ring. Like the meaning of it being half black and white. The black means death; the white means life. Now the symbols are the four main elements; fire, water, earth, and air."

"How do you know so much about this ring?"

"Well I noticed that some of the other girls had ring that somewhat looked like mine. Alice look inside the ring and tell me what it says."

"Okay." She looked inside the ring "It says _'H-R Coven-Isabella Swan'. _What does that mean?"

"Actually the writing in the ring didn't turn up until after I found out I was Coven person."

"Why?"

"Well the ring only belongs to one person, and it won't give away what you are until you get the answer yourself. Now for the meaning of the words inside. There are four levels of Coven people Royal, High, Middle, and Low. There is also another level but us Coven people don't really count them."

"What are they?"

"Coven people that have lost themselves. Those Coven people are dangerous, but you don't need to worry about them."

"Why?"

"There is a law against have them."

"A law?"

"Yeah a law. Because the only way to get a Coven person like that is to turn them."

"Turn them?"

"Yep. Just like a vampire except the painful venom. You trade blood with the other person."

"So you have a H and R what does that mean?"

"I don't know actually. I've never seen a marking like this before. I'm just glad I don't have a T on mine."

"T?"

"Yeah for Trader. Its what you get on your ring if you are turned into a Coven person." Alice handed me back my ring and I placed it on my right hand on my middle finger, and of course I felt it change to fit my finger.

"Its a beautiful ring. Is there anything else I should know about you?" I bit my lip.

"Well there is something but you probably already saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Who changed me?"

"Esme of course. Why do ask?"

"Well if Esme changed me they she probably had seen it. Do you want to see?" She nodded her head and I started to remove my shirt.

"Bella what are you doing?" I almost laughed, but instead I just decided to smile. I quickly took off my shirt and folded it while placing it on Alice's bed. When I turned back to Alice she must have seen what was on my left shoulder. I grinned at the face Alice was making, she seemed awed.

"Do you like?" I gasped when I felt Alice's hands on my arm, I blushed remembering I was in front of Alice just in my bra.

"Why do you have a tattoo?" I could feel tingles shot through my arm each time her finger slid across my tattoo. I closed my eyes.

"One of the older Coven people told me that the tattoo tells you which group of Coven people you belong to. Like a pack of wolves you could say its like."

Even with my eyes close I knew what my tattoo looked like. In the very middle was a circle but inside of the circle you could see my name on top of some wording.

"Whats this?" I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at the wording under my name

"Umm...oh that, well I don't know what it is actually. I don't even know what language it is, do you?"

"I think its Latin. I'm not very good at Latin though, I think Esme or Rosalie might know what it means. After all you probably would rather have a girl come in epically since you have your shirt off. Would it be okay?"

"Yeah. It would be nice to know what was on my body."

"Rose, Esme?" Not even a minute passed and they both were in Alice's room. I blushed when both of their eyes went to the tattoo on my shoulder.

"You called Alice."

"Yes Esme I did. Bella was wonder if one of you knew what the wording said under her name." They both walk toward me and looked at the wording.

"It says _'__Pulchra__, __ut__rosa__'_." I looked at Rosalie and was awed by the way that the wording came out of her mouth, it sounded so natural.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie smiled a little as if she tried to stop herself from laughing again.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded. "It means '_As beautiful as a rose'_." I blushed

"Oh. Thank you." She nodded. They both turned and started to walk to leave the room.

"Tell me if you get hungry Bella and I'll cook you something." Esme said this while leaving the room.

"Okay Esme." Rosalie was about to leave and I suddenly just blurted some words. "Thanks again Rosalie."

"Your welcome...and if you want call me Rose." and with that she closed the door. _What just happened?_ I don't know, but I can't help smiling.

"Happy Bella?" I turned to Alice.

"Actually yeah. Rosal-I mean Rose doesn't seem like the type to just let anyone call her by her nickname. I'm glad she seems to like me."

"I'm glad to. It usually takes Rose a while until she get along with someone." There was probably a reason why Rose acted the way she did; not that I was going to be nosy. "So back to the tattoo Bella. We know what the words mean but what does the whole thing mean." I smiled.

I pointed to the the middle of the tattoo. I closed my eyes; I didn't need to see it to know where I was going. "It starts off black in the middle; the wording sliver for my name and gold for the rest." I started to move my finger upwards. "Going upwards the coloring starts to change to red; for fire. A powerful element which I do know how to use. A circle and a dot in the middle."

My finger went back to the middle, then started to go downward. "Going downwards the coloring starts to change to blue; for water. A calm element. I don't usually use this element a lot though. A circle and a single line in it."

My finger went back to the middle, then started to go right. "Going right the coloring starts to change to white; for air. One of the easier elements to use. A single circle with nothing in it."

My finger went back to the middle, then started to go left. "Going left the coloring starts to change to green; for earth. Isabella's favorite element to use, you saw her use it on Emmett. A circle with a cross in it."

While opening my eyes I let my hand slid off of my shoulder. Again I felt the cold hands on my shoulder and along came the tingles.

"Is everything with your kind about the element?" I thought about it and Alice was right, almost everything about my kind had to do with the elements.

"I guess; I never thought about it before."

"Well its amazing, and beautiful. I just wonder how you got that tattoo Bella...Aren't you a little young to have one?"

"I've had the tattoo as long as I've had the ring. The tattoo at first looked like a birthmark and then it started to set in. Well a lot of people might not like it, but I find that it makes me different."

"I think your different already Bella; with you being a Coven person, and you having powers to. You have so much power and you haven't misused them; its something to be proud of." The smile that she gave me made me want to cry. I looked away from her face.

"Today is Sunday right?" I know changing the subject was weak, but I really didn't want to cry.

"Yes and tomorrow is Monday."

"That means you have school right?"

"You mean we Bella."

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 14 (finally)**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Ahhh finally getting closer to the school parts.**

**Well you found out more about the Coven people. If you want you can go on my profile and look at the tattoo and the ring. **

**Okay now go review. Every review makes a author happy; so call the button a happy button ohhh...new name *insert clapping hands***


	15. What are you doing?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

"We? How are you able to do all the important stuff really fast?"

"We are vampires Bella, and my family was talking about it when you were asleep. We kept your last name to Swan."

"So I'm still a Swan huh."

"What did you want to be a Cullen?" I know she is teasing but I still blushed; the thought of becoming a Cullen meant I would be family and I wasn't.

"No. I'm fine with being a Swan. People probably won't know I'm living with you guys then, less questions then."

"People will find out Bella."

"I know. I just want to see if people treat me different. I'm a Coven person." I felt the grin make its way on to my face. "I have to charm, the...humans." I could feel the way Isabella felt proud with herself. _Coven person much?_ Shut up! _Oh come on. You know you love the way the filthy humans throw themselves at you...I don't blame them. We are gorgeous. _Humans aren't filthy! _What about your slut of a mother? _Shut. Your. Mouth. _Why because you know I'm right?_ I said shut up. _No Bella I won't. Your so called mother picked your father over us. Her own child! To me thats a slut. _Shut up. _ What will you do if I don't. _Something I'll probably regret later. _What like try to kill yourself again? _Maybe I will! I'm so tired of you. I can't take you anymore!

I could tell Isabella would be grinning.

_Do it._ Came the whisper in my head. I growled. She was challenging me. _There is a window in this room..__..Go jump out of it. If your not scared. _

I could feel my Coven side trying to get through. I wasn't scared. I could do it. My head snapped toward the window. We weren't that high.

_Do it. _I don't know.

_Do it._ Maybe.

_Do it! _I-

_Do it! _Fine!

I was on my feet and moving toward the window.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

_She is going to try to stop you. She is in your way._ My Coven side was right. She was in my way. _Bella stop. Don't listen. I was just joking. _Shut up.

I licked my lips. I was at the window; I could just open it and jump...no harm done. _Do it. You know you want to._ Some part of me wanted to jump; my Coven side. My hands went to the bottom of the window and I opened it all the way.

It was getting dark. _Even funner._

In the distance I could hear a door open. _Ignore it._ Yeah I could do that. I was good at ignoring things.

"Bella stop." Who was that? I started to turn around. _Don't you dare! You jump out that window!_ Yeah I was suppose to have fun...Fun sounded nice. I put my hands on the edge of the window, about to lift myself.

"Edward what is she doing?" Who? Me? I almost laughed. I was having fun._...Yeah fun._

"Bella stop. What ever she is telling you is a lie." Lie. No. My coven side would never. _He is right Bella. Listen to him. _I said to shut up. _Yeah shut up._

It happened so fast. I was out the window. I turned my body around so I was facing away from the window.

"Its a beautiful view." _Yeah it is. Now jump._

I let go of the window and felt myself fall forward and then I was going downward. I closed my eyes.

…..Umm wasn't I suppose to feel the ground by then...Yes I do believe I was suppose to.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at Lucy's face.

"Lucy?" I blinked my eyes. I jumped out of a window. I blinked. Suicide. Again. Flashes of my other tries at suicide went through my head.

"You need to stop listening to your Coven side Bella. You know this always happens when she gets to you."

"I'm sorry. Isabella started to talk about my mother and then it turned into suicide and then next thing I know I'm out the window."

"Its okay. As long as you stop listening to her, I mean you hate her so I don't understand why you listen-" She was cut off.

"Bella!" My head snapped toward the voice. Alice. She looked so worried; I almost whimpered from the look on her face. I had worried her.

"Alice." I sighed. I could just tell she was going to be angry and confused. Lucy put me on my feet by the time Alice was in front of us.

"What were you thinking? Jumping out of a window! You could have hurt yourself...or even worst killed yourself!" I winced.

"I'm sorry." For the first time in my life I felt sorry about trying to hurt myself. _You mean kill yourself. _Stop. Please. _Sorry._

"All you can say is that your sorry! If Lucy wasn't there and hadn't caught you! Broken arm or leg Bella, or death!" I looked at my feet. I closed my eyes; my bond was angry at me.

"Alice thats enough. Bella gets it." I jumped a little at Jasper's voice. "She feels bad enough about jumping." I looked at Alice's face and almost flinched when I saw the look she was giving me.

"Well she should feel bad!" I whimpered a little at her anger. "Making me worry like that." What? I noticed her face had softened. "I don't even want to think about you getting hurt, I don't know what I would do if you did get hurt." A second later her arms were around me. "Don't ever do that again Bella."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you worry Alice, I really don't." I meant it.

"Well it looked like you were trying to make me worry. If I was human I probably would have had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Alice sighed

"I know. Just don't do it again." I nodded. "Lets go inside. Your probably tired." and of course I yawn ones she said this. "See." She gave me a smile and I couldn't help smiling back. "Excited about school tomorrow?" Suddenly I was nervous and a bit my lip. "It will be okay Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What about supplies, like a binder or paper?"

"Don't worry about it Bella, we have you covered. Whats wrong? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden."

"I don't know. I've never gone to school before and plus I've never been around normal teenagers where their not trying to kill each other."

"Well isn't that a reason not to be nervous. You don't need to watch your back when you go to school, your safe with my family."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I am worried about one thing though Bella."

"What?"

"You've never been to school, so I don't know how well you will do. I don't want you to get behind in your classes if you don't understand stuff."

"Don't worry Alice I'll be fine, just like you said. I'm not like a normal teenager, so you don't need to worry." The more steps I took, the more tired I felt. I didn't get why I was tired; I barely did anything.

"You're really tired aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I don't-" A yawn cut me off."Sorry; I must be more tired then I thought."

"Bed time for the human?" I blushed at her teasing, but then I smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is bed time, go a head and tease me Alice. I'm glad I get to shut down my mind for a few hours not like you vampires." I could see the small smile on Alice's face when she opened the door to her room. "You would think that vampires would go insane with staying up all night. I mean look at some of the vampires out there like James." I shivered at the thought of him.

"James?"

"He is probably the tracker that is coming after me."

"Just one vampire?"

"Well James is a Tracker and he knows what he is doing. I have this feeling he'll be coming."

"Bella, why don't you not worry about it right now? We have enough time to prepare; you should think about sleeping right now." I yawned at her words again.

"Yeah I am tired. Off to bed I guess." I went and lied on her bed, but she stopped me.

"Pjs Bella." and then she was gone and then back in seconds with a change of cloths. "You can change in the washroom right there." She pointed to a door that was near her closet.

When I came out of her bathroom it felt nice to have a clean pair of Pjs on. I looked toward the bed to see Alice lying with a smile on her face; I swallowed. Shes beautiful.

"Bella."

"Y-Yes!"

"Come lie down silly." I just nodded and went toward the bed lying down beside Alice. "Go to sleep Bella." I blushed and turned away from her. _Gees Bella stop staring. Your not some teenage boy. _I was about to fall asleep but I jumped a little when I felt an arm go around my waist. "Is this alright? I didn't mean to make you jump."

"Its fine. I'm use to having an arm around me." Her arm tighten a little and I knew she knew who I was talking about.

"Close your eyes Bella and go to sleep."

I closed my eyes as she said and soon I feel into a dreamless sleep, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be hell.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 15 (finally)**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**I'm so sorry about how long its been.**_And Jenn don't forget its a short chapter. _**Shhhh...Well anyway I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I've been doing stuff. **_Yeah Jenn had exams and was hang out with her boy-toy. _** I told you to shut up, and he is my boyfriend. Org lately its been crazy and I just want to get writing the school parts and the later chapters.**

**Well if anyone is reading this...I just wanted to tell you that it does help the reviews, it would help more if I knew what people liked and what they would like to see.**

**So click that button down there and help me out...**


	16. May I Help You?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

"Bella. Bella wake up." No I didn't want to wake up; it was early in the morning. 7:30 am if you wanted me to go more detailed on the earliness. "Bella get up. We have school to get to." School? I turned onto my stomach; burying my face in the pillow. I heard a sigh. "Bella don't make me pick you."

"You wouldn't dare." I groaned.

"Oh so your awake. Rise and shine Bella, its a beautiful day." And then the cover was gone. I sat up and tried to reach for the cover but my hands were grabbed and I was pulled off the bed and in Alice's arms. "Well aren't we fast." Even though I was tired I still blushed. She had this bright smile on her face, something I wasn't use to. Well there was that...Stop Bella, that was your past not your future.

"Its too early to be up Alice."

"Bella don't be silly. School starts at 9 am, we might be late if you don't start getting ready."

"Fine, fine I'll get ready." I started walking backwards out of her arms and that probably wasn't a wise because I ended up tripping. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion and my body acted on its own so I ended up doing a back handspring. _That was close. Be more careful Bella._ "Gees that was close." I looked at Alice and she looked shocked and I could tell that she had moved. "Alice is everything okay?"

She nodded her head. "Bella how did you do that?"

"What a back handspring its easy."

"No I mean, how did you do it so fast and rushed?"

"Well I did it without thinking. It also because of my Coven instincts, Isabella does take care of me." I could feel the nervousness coming up.

"I see. Well you should get ready, there is some clothes in my closet that should fit you. You can thank Rose and Esme for that." She nodded ones and then was gone. What was that about? I blinked a few times and then went to get ready.

* * *

After 30 minutes I stepped out of Alice's room dressed and ready for the day. Walking toward the stairs I took a deep breath before descending them. I didn't see anyone...Where was everyone?

"Bella dear. In here." I walked toward the voice and ended up in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone Esme?" When I came closer to Esme I could see a smile brake onto her face. She was making something? Okay that's weird, vampires don't eat.

"Well I'm making you something to eat and the others are getting something ready for school of course." I sat in one of the chairs at the counter.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes. I find that it is important to know how to cook, it makes me feel more human though I haven't cooked in while. Having a good memory has its good points I guess. Is it weird?"

"Well you don't find a lot of vampires that know how to cook so its a little weird. I mean Grace didn't even know how to cook." I sighed. "Sorry I'm talking about her again. It seems I can't get her off my mind."

"Its understandable Bella. You were so use to living with her, she forced you to do things. We understand that you hate her."

"Hate her?"

"Yes hate her. Isn't that what you feel for her?"

"Honestly I don't know what I feel for her. I mean I didn't like some of the things she did to me, but it doesn't mean I didn't have some good times with her. I did love her or at least I somewhat love her. I don't know what I would do if I saw her again."

"Bella don't worry too much on Grace. Think more about the present. Now here is your food." She placed a plate in front of me; eggs, ham, and toast. I picked up the fork and knife and cut into the ham straight away. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the taste of fresh meat. _Ahhh fresh meat how have I missed you._ For ones I agreed with her; one thing is for sure Coven people love fresh meat. Anything animal actually. _To think the Cullens hunt animals to drink blood, what a waste of fresh flesh._ _I bet they are messy hunters Bella unlike us. _Isabella don't go there.

The Cullens are good people, and it doesn't matter what they hunt. I looked down at my plate to find it empty, I must have been really hungry. I need to pay more attention to things; well speaking of paying attention to things why was it so quiet, weird.

I got up from my seat, the bare plant off my mind; my instincts kicking. I_nstincts? Oh come on Bella your just paranoid._ Okay maybe I'm being paranoid, I'm not going to chance it. I started to use my sense of hearing to know where to go, and it seemed my body was moving on its own. To the garage? When I came to the door I slow pushed the door and walked forward... Nothing, there was nothing here.

I was about to turn around and just start walking to school._ And what get lost?_ But cold arms wrapping me in a hug stopped me; my body tensed. I was about to spin around and slam this person against the wall, but I heard laughing and I instantly knew who it was; I knew that laugh which was weird because I barely knew this person. "Alice." My voice sounded relieved. "You surprised me."

"I could tell." She loosened her arms, then her arms weren't around me but she grabbed my hand. "Bella come on there waiting for us. You wouldn't want to be late for school now would you?"

"School? Do I really need to go? I mean I've never gone before, what if something goes wrong?"

"Silly Bella, I won't let anything happen I promise you." I sighed. My vision was coming true and I wasn't going to win.

"Fine, fine I'll go to school."

"I know your nervous Bella and so did Carlisle, so we thought it would be better if you went to school in a different car. That way people won't whisper about you so much."

"I don't need to drive Alice, I can just walk to the school."

"But-" I cut her off.

"No buts Alice. If it makes you feel better you guys can drive me for awhile and when we get near the school I can walk the rest."

"Are you sure?" She was worried and it was kind of cute.

"Of course I'm sure. I know you guys don't really get why I want to do this, but I want to show you the Charm. I'm not a normal human Alice I can take care of myself." _Most of the time. Why don't you tell Alice the real reason you want to go alone. _That is the reason. _Do you hear yourself sometimes. Just tell her that you want to make sure its safe. _I can't say that. Its better to know my surrounding by walking and you know it._ So how many heads do you think your going to turn? After all your just so lovely; well that's what Grace says._

"I'm not going to win this fight am I?"

"Sorry Alice. Its better for everyone this way." I heard Alice sigh when she turned around. She opened a door and walked out of it; I could see grass.

"Coming Bella? We don't want to be late now would you?" I walked outside to see two vehicles; the first one was a Volvo S60R, silver painting, black seating, four doors, about a five seater. V_ery Edward. Don't you think? _Yes it did seem like a Edward like car. My eyes layed on the second car and I almost whistled out loud; the second car was a BMW M3 Convertible, red metallic painting, black seating, two doors, about a five seater. _Ohhh its so Rosalie's. You can tell from the colour. _I guess.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Lucy were already sitting in the convertible, while Edward was sitting in the Volvo. I heard Isabella sigh in my head. What? _So unfair, Rosalie's car probably goes really fast. _Some other time. I walked over to the Volvo while wondering where to sit.

"We're sitting in the back." I turned my head toward Alice.

"You don't need to sit in the back with me Alice. I'll be getting out soon enough."

"I want to sit with you though." She gave me a charming smile. I walked passed her while ducking my head so she wouldn't see the blush on my face. While getting in the car I heard both Alice and Edward chuckle, just hearing them made me know that Alice had seen. I heard a car start and saw Rosalie speed out of the drive way. "Are you going to go Edward or are we going to sit here all day." I jumped at Alice's voice. _I didn't even hear the door close._ Ninja much.

While buckling in, the car started and sped up. I didn't even think to look out the window, I might not get motion sickness but I still didn't want to get dizzy. I felt the car slow down after the thought. Thanks Edward.

"Your welcome. Do you still want to walk some of the way?"

"Yes I do. Just drop me off whenever; I'll just use my powers to run faster."

"Super speed huh?"

"No Edward I don't have super speed yet. You guys drive really fast you know?"

"Yes, well us driving helps us get places faster. As example I'll be dropping you off soon." Cool. "Do you know where the school is?" Can you give me one of your hands? Edward took one of his hands off the wheel and I grabbed it. I closed my eyes and focused.

Images went pass my eyes. Books, music, plays, people, places. There closer; Forks came up, everything about it. Maps, GPS, signs, buildings went pass my eyes. I blinked my eyes open when I had what I wanted. Hmm the school wasn't that far from here, cool.

"Very interesting gift Bella." I noticed the car had stopped.

"Thanks. Well thanks for the ride Edward." I turned and was about to get out, but a hand went on my shoulder stopping me.

"Be careful Bella." I smiled at Alice and opened the door to the car.

"For you I'll be extra careful Alice." I closed the door and not a second later did the car speed away. I sighed._ School Bella._ Right school. I started my walk to hell. _You've never been to school before. _I'm trying to get in the mind set of a normal teenage. Who was I kidding I was shitting rainbows; I was way to excited for school. _See reading all those books will come in handy. _Do you think people will like me. _Your asking me? _Yep, I'm going crazy. Don't answer the question okay. _You do know that if you don't walk faster or at least run a little we might be late. _At that thought I started to speed up my pace and ended up run the rest of the way.

* * *

The school, well it looked like a school or at least what I remembered what one looked like. I remember when I was young my mother brought me to a school; she had said that if I was good enough and studied hard she would give me the pleasure of actually going to one. I always wondered if Grace hadn't taken me away would I be in school, would I have spent all my time in the library studying, would I have graduated early because of studying so much? I guess I'll never know. _You have eyes on you._ I do? _Yes, miss poplar. _

Isabella was right. It seemed the parking lot was full and most (the Cullens for some reason weren't there) people were looking at me. _Good thing we are use to being watched. You would be a nervous wreck other wise. _I sighed. Just because I wasn't a nervous wreck didn't mean I wasn't uncomfortable with the stares. _ Ah now starts the Charm. _ I frowned: and suddenly I could hear the whispers.

_'Who is she?'_ '_I don't know, but I think she is poor. I mean she is walking.'_

_'Dude, she is totally mine! Just you watch.' _

_'She's probably a new student. Eric you should go say hi.' _The group laughed. _'Sure' 'Eric I was joking'_

I closed my eyes and tuned out the whispers. I just kept on walking not even paying attention to people, that is until a gangly boy with skin problems and black hair step in front of me. I tried walking pass him but he wouldn't stop. I sighed. _A little Charm would help. _And I was using my Charm; the boy smiled at me.

"May I help you?" His smile got wider when I spoken. He took my hand and shook it.

"Eric." _Is he a caveman. _I sighed.

"Bella." I walked passed him but he just walked beside me.

"So what are you doing at the school?"

"To learn."

"Ah...Does that mean your a new student?"

"I guess you could say that. Now I really need to find the office, to get my things. If you will excuse me, I'll be on my way. Have a good day." I kept on walking forward until I found the office.

The office was a warm room, a little too warm. Plants were everywhere in plastic pots; someone must love flowers and stuff. The long counter in the room cut it in half; there were folders and baskets with papers in them, probably school related. Behind the deck was a large, red-haired women wearing glasses. She looked up when she heard the door close behind me.

"Can I help you dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." Her smile on her face grew wider. _It seems that the teachers know of you. _The lady got up from her seat and went to a filing cabinet; going down to the third drawer, I could see her going through letters, she stopped at S and went through the names.

"Swan, Swan, Swan. Ah here we are!." She turned and I could see papers in her hand. "Your lucky we aren't busy right now, or else it would have been hard to get all your things ready."

"Things?" She put the papers on the counter in front of me.

"Yes. Your schedule, locker, and information. I have to say that Mr and Mrs Cullen know what they're doing."

"About the Cullens?"

"Don't say anymore dear. Don't worry, Mr Cullen told us why you are going as your family name."

"I see. Is that everything?"

"Well I got you a map and highlighted your classes, I'll need you to get your teachers to sign the blue piece of paper and bring it back to me. I also highlighted your locker, the number is on your schedule. Ah look at the time, you have about ten minutes to look at your things and go to your locker. Have a good day dear."

"Thank you." I mumbled out while I walked out the door.

Looking at my schedule I could see that I was going to have a good time.

8:55-10:00 First class was Gym.

10:00-11:05 Second class was English.

11:05-11:15 Then Break.

11:15-12:20 Third class was Study Hall.

12:20-1:20Then Lunch.

1:20-2:25 Fourth class was Art.

2:25-3:30 Fifth class was Myths/Religion.

It seemed like I had easy classes, but maybe I was wrong.

Going through the papers I looked at the map of the school and I leaned up against the wall; closing my eyes I could see where my locker was. I walked through the halls not stopping until I got to my locker. Opening it I was surprised to see some items in it. I could see a note on the bag.

_'Bella,_

_In this bag is your school stuff. Sorry I forgot to give it to you when you left the car. There should be everything in the locker even some gym clothes. Please be care today. Hope to see you during lunch._

_Love Alice.'_

I smiled a little at the note. Putting it into my pocket, I pulled out the bag and unzipped it to find everything I would need, even some gym clothes. Closing it I started to walk down the hall heading for the gym not even looking at the school map ones.

Seeing closed doors I looked at the bold lettering on top of the doors _'GYM'. _Putting my hand on the handle, I took a deep breath and opened the door walking in.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 16.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter; I feel like a major jerk. Its just I've been having trouble writing, but I might not have trouble writing the next chapter. BUT it might help if people give me ideas for what should happen.**

**I mean I have no one and I mean no one to help me write this thing. I do have ideas but it helps when I have ideas thrown at me, it keeps me going and it helps knowing that people actually care about the story.**

**Now I'm onward to write Bella's first gym class and some of the school day. PEACE!**

**Oh yeah Review, Review, Review.**


	17. Do we have to run?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback**** : **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

I shivered. How could I not shiver? I'm pretty sure everyone's eyes were on me. _Awww your already popular._ Me popular? Wow that was new to me, I mean the Coven girls didn't really like me; I had Grace's attention and they didn't. But this was new, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was kind of creepy, okay maybe not creepy but uncomfortable for sure.

I took in a deep breath, when I let it out my nose twitched and I smelled the air. Weird. I swear I know that smell; grass, the sea, fresh air, and camp fires, the smell was a combination of these smells. I brought my fingers to my nose and closed my nose, I needed to pay attention; I could figure out the smell later.

Gym. Thats were I was right now and I needed to focus on that right now.

Walking toward the men that looked like the teacher. _Notice how everyone went quiet? _Even the teacher was watching me.

When in front of him I spoke.

"Good morning sir." The man blinked, like he was confused.

"Um...Good Morning...?"

"Bella Swan. I'm a new student and I'm here to join your class." Something flashed in his eyes and he seemed to remember something.

"Ahh yes Bella Swan. The teachers were informed about you coming."

"Yes I'm sorry about coming late in the semester, but you know things happen..." I trailed off, after that.

"Yes well, miss Swan we will be either doing track and field or flag football." At that minute the bell rang. _Creepy. It was like he knew when the bell would ring. _"After you get changed either stand on the blue line for football or the red line for track." Hmm...What to pick? _Go get changed. _

Walking into the change room I noticed the smell again and my nose twitched again. Gees what is that smell? I swear I knew that smell! I smelled the air and suddenly the smell was gone. Okay that is weird. _Just ignore the smell and get changed. _Fine bossy. Ignoring the smell that disappeared out of no where I started to get changed; and thats when the whispering started.

_'Did you hear her out there when she was talking to the teacher?' 'Yeah her name is Swan and she had a pretty soft voice.'_

Taking off my shirt thats when it got quiet and I knew that the girls were staring at me. _Creepy much. _It must be because of the tattoo.

_`She has a tattoo!' 'Wow her parents let her do that kind of stuff, my parents would kill me if I did that.'_

I turned around on the girls and stared at them; they seemed surprised by the action.

"May I help you?" Surprisingly my voice wasn't harsh or anything, it actually sounded like a real question. I heard the girls mumble nothing. I sighed. "Its just a tattoo, I swear people over react to them." I turned around and finished changing.

Walking out of the change room I could see some of the guys on either line; most were on the red line. There was even one girl on the red line. What to choice? _Red line._ Why? _Do you even know what track is? _No I don't know what it is. Oh I see, try something new. I smiled and walked to the red line; it was like training expect better and it probably wouldn't hurt.

Forever that is how long teenagers take to get changed. _Its only been like five minutes Bella._ Still it shouldn't take so long to get changed. I focused on the door to the girl's change room and after a few seconds girls started to come out. _Unfair Bella. _Don't wine. _Controlling much._ Whatever.

"Thank you for joining us ladies. Now if you will choice a line we can get on with the show. Well what are you waiting for." The girls started to move and pretty much everyone of them went to blue line. What was track that bad? "Well it seems we have more people on the track line, so everyone outside and head to the track. We'll be doing some running today. I could hear the people on the blue line complain, but all I heard was run. Run? Did he really just say we are running. I'm pretty sure if someone had looked in my eyes they would have seen the sparkle in them. I loved running, always have, always will.

The track was amazing looking. Well at least to me it looked great.

"Okay everyone you'll be jogging around the track for about the whole class, I'll be keeping track of peoples times and write them down at the end of class. You will run 4 laps, and when you finish a lap you will take a straw until you have three, when you are on your last lap you will get your time and sit on the stands until everyone is done. Any questions?" One girls raised her hand and the teacher only pointed at her.

"Do we have to run?"

"Well no."

"Really?"

"Well either you run or you do some questions. Everyone that doesn't want questions can go behind the white line over there and wait." Walking to the line I was excited to be able to run.

"Excited?" I jumped at the voice. Looking over I saw that it was a boy. He looked normal like the other boys, but for some reason he seemed different. _Maybe its the real smile on his face._ Looking at the smile I sucked in a breath, for a second I was charmed by him and then I felt my heart sneeze and a second later my hand went to my chest in pain, wincing from the pain and Alice's smile flashing through my mind. The pain leaving me I relaxed, it seemed him didn't noticed my reaction. "Well?"

"Huh? What?" He chuckled.

"Excited?"

"Oh. You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed, how could I not notice the smile that came on to your face. Bella right?"

"Yeah. Bella Swan and you are?"

"Blaze Stanley." I could hear the whispers and I sighed out loud. "You can hear them to?"

"What the whispers? Yeah." He smiled at me.

"Well don't listen to them. I mean your just talking to me."

"You sound popular."

"Well over the summer I changed a lot. Quote from one of the girls 'I became hot.' I got tall and stopped getting pimples, and then got a new hair cut and all that. My sister couldn't take it anymore and went shopping with me and stuff."

"Sister?"

"Oh yeah. You'll probably notice her, and I'd like to say sorry about her firstly before you meet her. She can act mean but she really isn't, its mostly her friends. Peer pressure and stuff. Any way ready to run?" He put his arm around my shoulder in a goofy friendly gesture, but I tensed up when I smelt the scent. There it is again but stronger! I heard a cough from the teacher and I could hear him say listen up, thats when I noticed Blaze wasn't near me, instead he was talking to a...friend I think, he was smiling. I shook my head and turned toward the teacher.

"Now everyone I don't want to see anyone walking for more than half a lap if I do you will see me at lunch. Alright at the whistle." Run, run, run. Thats what was repeating in my head. _Slow jog Bella, you'll give away what you are if you run really fast for the whole thing. _ Alright. I heard the whistle and started jogging like everyone else. Feeling the track under my feet. Ahh this was the life. I could see a lot of the girls jogging slowly and a lot of the boys pretty much racing and sighed a little. _Yep a waste of talent._ No a waste of a track I tell you._ When you finish your first lap you can speed up but not too much._

It didn't take me long to finish my first lap, and I could have laughed at the boys; it looked like they were going to pass out. I speedup more and soon passed some surprised girls. 4 laps was nothing, I probably could keep on going forever...okay maybe not forever but for a long time.

"Having fun?" I jumped a little, well as much as I could when running. Seeing Blaze beside me with that smile. I found myself smiling.

"Ahh...Yeah I mean I love running, its the best thing in the world I swear." Weird shouldn't he be breathing heavily? _He must run a lot._ Oh that would make sense.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Over the summer I started to love running and did it almost every day and since school has started I've been using the track." He gave me another smile and I felt my breath catch, wow he really did have a great smile. I swallowed. Hard.

"Thats great." I could see the gym teacher up a head and was surprised. I hoped I wasn't running to fast. _No you were being charmed by him._ Sorry, its not my fault that smiles charm me so easily. _Alice is ours! He isn't even that cute quite plain if you ask me. _After I took a straw from the teacher I looked at Blaze. Isabella was right he did look plain, but then what was up with me.

Speeding up a little bit more I looked around and noticed that most people had finished their first lap now and some could be done their second lap. _Sure they could...After they go round the turn._ You shouldn't mock people, most don't have powers you know, I looked at Blaze to see that he was enjoying himself. And some don't run lots; which I didn't understand.

"Do you run lots?" I was surprised by the question. "You must if you can keep the same speed. Only a few people run at the school."

"Well I do like walking, but I do love running more."

"Yeah I heard." I almost stopped running hearing this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well some people saw you walking in the parking lot this morning. What about your family? They're not being mean right?"

"No, no, never. I chose to walk actually. I told them they could drive me a little bit of the way and then I would walk the rest." I heard him sigh...while he was running...weird.

"You shouldn't do that you know." We took another straw at this time. I could see another man beside the teacher; he looked like another gym teacher. "Your a girl and anything can happen." I narrowed my eyes at him; feeling a growl come forward but I held it back. I slowed down a little though

"Yes I'm a girl. Thank you very much, but I can take care of myself quite well." I didn't mean to snap at him, I really didn't.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure you could beat up anyone you could. Its just its not safe for a beautiful girl to be walking by herself, if you have a boyfriend he should have been there with you to protect you. If you don't well..." He trailed off.

"I don't need a man to protect me Blaze." I decide I had heard enough and speedup even more passing him. _Its alright Bella._ Shut up. I could see the two men up a head and was happy that I would be done, then I could stop talking to Blaze. He had no right to say that women can not defend themselves._ I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He was probably just worried. I mean a lot of woman get hurt everyday since they don't know how to defend themselves._ Yeah your right. I slowed down when I passed the teachers.

I told the teacher my time then went to sit down; seeing I was the only one done._ Nice job on looking normal._

"You can go get changed you know." I jumped._ You forgot he was behind you?_ Shut up.

"Whatever." I stood up and walked pass him. I didn't know why I was angry at him, I really didn't. I had misunderstood his words and snapped, but for some reason I didn't feel like I was snapping at his words. No I couldn't have just snapped at him just to snap at him. _Yeah thats how animals act Bella Bear._ Yes indeed, and I would need to apologize...I suddenly shivered at the thought. I groaned. What was wrong with me. I opened a door and walked into the change room not really paying attention just getting changed. Blaze was kind and charming and he was nothing but nice to me; I just had to snap at him didn't I?

After changing I walked out of the room and saw a few people walking inside: red cheeks, breathing heavily. It wasn't that bad. I jumped when the bell went. Looking at my classes I started to walk my way toward English. English. Wait why did I need english I mean I speck english so wasn't that enough, I guess not if I had to take it. I dropped my head in a sigh not really paying attention when I turned a corner and of course I bump into someone; cold, rock hard skin? Vampire. _Cullen Bella._

My eyes widened when I reliesed who I had bumped into.

"R-Ros...Sorry." I stopped myself from finishing her name. I stared at her for a second then looked away. She seemed tense but beautiful nonetheless

"I came to pick you up." My head snapped up at her words.

"W-w-what?" She had came to pick me up?

"Do you have a hearing problem? Well anyway, Alice asked me to pick you up. After all we do have the same class." I bit my lip.

"You have english?"

"Yes. Now come on before we're late." She didn't wait for me and turned around and walked the way that she had come. I started walking after her, not even trying to catch up. I stared at her back then looked a way. She was tense. Why though? Was there a problem or something? I kept behind her the whole way to the classroom and worrying the hell about her.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 16.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Sorry its not longer, but I've been having some problems in the real. Well if you go to my profile there is a new picture (of Blaze). **

**Thanks to the people who are still with this story and thanks to the people who review.**


	18. How though?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

I could feel everyone's eyes on me...again. _Annoying._ Yes I have to agree. I licked my lips. Quite a bother. Walking to the teacher I handed her the slip of paper and she took it with a smile, I was amazed by how happy she seemed so I smiled back at her and of course heard gasps go round the same. I felt Isabella smirk. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to the board in front of the room and saw the teacher wave me over. Once I came to her side she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Well everyone we seem to have a new student. Her name is Isabella, and everyone treat her right." She looked at me and when I didn't speak she sighed. "Well go ahead and introduce yourself." I sighed. Introduce myself? What did that mean? I felt my hold on Isabella slip and I almost gasp out loud when she came forward.

"_Isabella Swan is the name, but call me Bella." _I knew she was dare you!_ "What can I say about myself. I travel a lot, I've never really gone to school so really this is all new to me." _I could feel my head move and I could see the teacher.

"Yes, well Bella its nice to have you. You can take the empty seat by Rosalie and then we can begin." My feet moved and then I was sitting by Rose. I knew eyes were on me; must be because of me sitting by Rosalie. I heard Isabella release a sigh and then whisper to herself.

"_Really do they not have lives or something. Stupid humans." _She really needed to stop snapping the word out like a hiss, but when she did I saw Rosalie tense even more and her jaw tighten. I gulped inside. Yep she was mad._ Or nervous._ Or nervous, but why would she be nervous.

"_Why so tense, pretty lady." _My head turned a little, so Rose would know who she was talking to. I guess I wasn't going to know what was going on in class today.

"Shouldn't you pay attention Bella?" I felt the smile go on my lips.

"_I'll just ask you to tell me later, or I could ask Alice."_ When Alice's name came out of my mouth I could feel Isabella's smile go wider. _"Plus I'm pretty sure I could take a test and past without studying."_

"You know Isabella, your pretty cocky aren't you?" I felt the smile slip a way from my face.

"_So you can tell the difference huh?" _My head went into my hands.

"Yes. You and Bella have different personalities and the way you talk is different to."

"_Hmm...I've never had anyone be able to tell the difference. Now this is a change." _I see your bonding. Thats nice and all but don't make her angry, I want Rose not to hate my guts.

"She thinks I'm angry at her doesn't she?" I heard the sigh leave Rose's mouth.

"_Yes and she really doesn't want me to do something that will make you hate her guts."_ If you didn't have great eyes or senses you would have missed the slight twitch to Rose's lips. _Happy? She isn't angry at you._ The weight on my shoulders left me and I could feel myself gaining my body back. What?

"Bella is a worry wart isn't she?"

"I can be at times."

"Got your body back huh?" I almost laughed but remembered where we were. I could hear the teacher talking in the back ground. _Not like you care though._

"Yeah." Silence fell over us, but it didn't bother me. This was Rose and she didn't hate my guts. I closed my eyes and just listened to the things around me.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So? What is the news?" The beautiful figure looked angry. She was standing on a large balcony, leaning on the railing.

"Umm...I'm sorry to say nothing." The other was kneeling on one knee to show respect.

"Nothing?" She sighed, the other lady cringed when she turned on her. "Nothing? How is there nothing? How hard is it to find one person and bring them back?

"I am sorry."

"I'm losing my patience with you my dear sister." The words came out as a hiss. "First I go away thinking you would be able to handle watching her, but then I came back to find my room empty of said person and also to see that a lot of my money was taken. To think I trusted you."

"You don't need to worry Grace I am handling it."

"You will handle it? How?"

"Like you know I sent someone out to find Bella." A growl was heard and suddenly the person was hanging by their throat on a wall. "Sister?" A gasp.

"You have no right to say her name! Now leave me and don't come near me until you have good news."

"Yes sister." She fell to the floor when Grace let her go. She stood and started to walk toward the door.

"Oh and Summer?" Summer froze. The icy tone she had never heard her sister use on her.

"Yes Grace?" Grace turned and leaned back on the railing.

"If you take Bella to your room or any other room again. I'll kill you. If you thought I wouldn't find out then you are stupid, but making Bella cry made it even worst. Now leave."

"Yes Grace." The reply came out horse and thick. When the door closed a chuckle was heard through out the room.

"Ah Bella how I miss you." The words were said to the wind. Closed eyes and a sigh left her lips. The eyes flashed open. "I wonder where you went my pretty lady. I will have you back Bella."

* * *

Back In Forks

I really didn't get the point in study hall. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't have any work to do. I put my head on the table and sighed.

"I'm so bored!" I whispered. I heard a soft laugh and my head snapped up. There was a girl; she had light brown hair and soft brown eyes, she was about as tall as me I guess. There was a friendly smile on her face and I couldn't stop the smile from coming on my face. "Umm..." When I spoke she blushed.

"Sorry. If you don't mind would it be okay if I sit here?" I was surprised. I thought teenagers were rude and gossiped.

"No go a head. I'd rather have someone to talk to."

"I know what you mean. Study hall on the first couple days are boring, but there is always books to read in the library."

"Yeah I didn't really know where to go, so I came here."

"You must be new here, I'm Angela. You must be,"

"The names Bella."

"Oh isn't that short for Isabella? Nice name." Someone that had come in the library passed by and started to gawk at us or namely me.

"Thanks. Gees why does everyone have to stare? Its like I'm a god or something, I hate all of this attention."

"Well I heard you live with the Cullens." People thought I lived with the Cullens already? Then it hit me. This had been my vision.

"Yeah I do, but why the stares?"

"Well you see all the people that live in one house, and are dating each other."

"Does it really matter that they date each other? Why do you people think its so wrong?"

"I don't mind. Why does it bother you so much Bella?"

"No reason."

"Your lying there is a reason why it bothers you so much."

"Well to be honest I'm dating one of them." She gasped but did nothing else. I bit my lip, should have kept my mouth shut. I stood but she grabbed my arm.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to seem shocked, but you know I'm usually not the one to go for gossip and to think I just did that." I sat and was happy that she seemed not like the gossiping type.

"No problem. I don't care if people find out but I want to keep it quiet for away. So how did people find out about me living with the Cullens?"

"It was a rumour."

"How though?"

"Well your pretty like them and seem like the type to not want people around."

"I see. You will keep this quiet though right?"

"Sure I don't mind." I smiled at her.

"So does this make us friends or something?" She smiled back at me.

"If you want to be friends then sure."

"Sorry if this isn't comfortable. I've never really had a friend before." I bit my lip.

"Really? Why?"

"I've really went to school before so this is a first. Its fun meeting new people, I just hope I don't make someone hate my guts." My body froze up when I smelled the air.

"Bella?" That smell. First it was on Blaze, now on Angela. What the hell! The bell went and I stood up.

"Sorry Angela I got to go." I practically ran out of the room. What did I have now? Oh right lunch! I closed my eyes to remember where the room was. When I opened my eyes I didn't take my time heading to the lunch room, but I did freeze at the door. That smell! Where had I smelt it before? If I was back with Grace I could just ask one of the Coven Girls...Coven Girls? It couldn't be. I walk through the doors. _Ummm...Bella? Shouldn't you be going the other way?_ Why would I?_ There is another Coven person here, or wait they're probably more then one of them._ I know but..._ What?_ Alice, I can't leave her even if it means getting into Coven problems.

The Coven smell was stronger in here. _They must come to this room most._ Well it is a place you eat. I was tense and even I could tell. I didn't even try to find the Cullens. I went in line for food then sat down at a table by myself. I'm pretty sure people could tell I was tense, I was tense. I felt so tense that I almost felt sick. What do I do? I mean this Coven person had this place marked, this was their town, their school...I didn't belong here. I put my face in my hands. No I wouldn't cry!

Suddenly I felt anger go through me and I almost growled. If this was their place I guess I would fight for it._ Ohhh a fight. Please, please can we fight? _I smirked. It did sound like fun. I licked my lips. I looked at my lunch and took an apple from my plate; nothing else looked edible. While taking a bit out of the apple I sensed it. First I knew the Cullens were here and second it was the owner. I stood up with the apple and put it in the garbage and all the while with a grin on my face and a skip in my face. What would she be like I wonder? I looked toward the Cullens and then suddenly the angry was back.

My body moved it on its own. I could see the frowns on the Cullen's faces, but Edward's was more in play. I could see Alice smile when she saw me, but that didn't matter to me. I growled when I saw her hand go down Edward's chest. My eyes flashed and the angry flashed in me. This my family and I had to protect them. She knew what she was doing. Charming him! How dare she? I was in front of her and coughed. She turned surprised.

"Oh Hi."

"Hi." I hissed the reply, and saw the surprised go on all of their faces. "Mind if I talk to you?" Her smile got wider when she smelled the air and she whistled out a breath.

"Of course. For you I would not mind at all." I grabbed her arm but before I lefted I stopped at Alice.

"Sorry about this Alice. I just have something to take care of." I snapped out the last of my sentence and started to walk. I was going to fight for this area. _Are you going to rip her a part. _I grinned. Maybe.

I stopped us in the forest, far away from the school. If this turned into a fight I didn't want any humans to hear. I backed away from her when I stopped walking.

"Gees your rough." There was a pout on her lips and suddenly I was angry again. I growl at her.

"Don't you dare take this lightly!"

"Should you really be talking to me like that? This is my place. I've marked it. Well anyway the name is Jessica Stanley and your Bella Swan." I glared at her.

"What were you doing with Edward?" She smirked at me and I felt the need to punch her.

"I like him even though he isn't human. What is he anyway or maybe I should ask what are they?"

"You have no right to ask me that or to even know!" I heard her sigh.

"Calm down. I'm being really nice you know. Like seriously! Can't I have fun? The Cullen family seem nice and all that."

"Yeah they're nice and I won't have you play with them. They aren't toys! The Cullens are mine!" I hissed at her. I differently wasn't myself.

"Yours? Like food?" I froze and my eyes went wide I even took a step back. Her smirk got larger. "I don't think they would taste very good, unless your in bed, then I don't know. They seem like they would be good in bed, if you know what I mean." She winked at me and I lunged at her with a growl.

After a few punches and kicks I had her pinned to a tree by the throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Bella?" I froze but my grip on her throat didn't lose. Her voice was soft and calming; I could feel my angry start to move on and suddenly I felt a wave of guilt hit me. I stepped away from Jessica and bit my lip.

"I'm Sorry! Sorry. Sorry." Arms came around me and I turned in them taking the comfort they were offering.

"Its alright Bella. Its okay." After I stopped shaking I stepped out of her arms

"Thanks." I turned back toward the girl. She was on the ground rubbing her neck. I walked to her and she flinched when I offered her my hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Its fine, but you really are pretty rough. I'll be sore for a while."

"I'm sorry. I smelt your scent and just didn't think."

"Its fine." I was surprised that she was just waving it off like it was nothing.

"Bella?" I turned my head toward Alice and smile

"Yes Alice?"

"Can you explain please?"

"Oh right. Well you know Jessica right?" She nodded. "Well she is a Coven person. Wait, hold on. How were you able to hide your coven-ness from the Cullens?"

"Well I didn't know I was a Coven person until this year really. The summer really changed me."

"Your a late bloomer I guess, a really late bloomer."

"Your done trying to kill me right?" Again I felt tempted to punch her but I ignored the feeling, but I still frowned.

"I suppose I won't kill you, but your coming with me. I have questions to ask and you better answer." _Why are you being a bitch?_ She needs to know who is high in the food chain and thats me. I heard her swallow.

"Yeah, sure." I smirked when I realized she was nervous. I walked to her then pulled her to Alice.

"Bella?"

"Both of you hold on to me." Alice did without thinking about it twice. Jessica on the other hand didn't know what to do. "The cars are in the same place you guys put them right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Jessica? Either you hold on to me with your free will or I force you to." She sighed then grabbed onto me.

I heard the pop then everything was black for about two seconds. Then I could feel the ground. I hadn't done that in forever so when I stopped I almost landed on my face. I should have kept a hold on Alice because she had to catch me.

"Are you alright Bella?" I blushed but nodded. She smiled softly at me and I had to look away before I kissed her.

"We should...You know go to your house."

"Bella wait." I turned to Jessica.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell my brother." I frowned.

"Blaze right?" When she nodded my frown got deeper. "It will be alright if you don't tell him. So come." She gulped but didn't question me. I grabbed her again and pulled her to the cars and Alice, well she just followed along. I felt guilty for worrying her. I was surprised to see everyone in the vehicles already.

"You really took your time Alice." I frowned. When the Cullens saw me pulling Jessica they were surprise.

"Don't ask. Lets go." All I did was push Jessica in to one of the cars not even thinking and not caring. I felt angry and protective; it wasn't good, I mean I could control myself but if something did happen I don't know what would happen.

"Bella?" I snapped my head toward Alice. My door was open and her hand was in my view. Was I so into thought that I didn't notice us stopping and being at the Cullens?

"Sorry." I took her hand while grabbing Jessica. I practically through her on the ground. She growled at me, aww I made her angry; good. I heard a door opened and smelled Esme's scent; she was worried. "Sorry did I hurt you?" I smirked at Jessica.

"No not at all." She stood and started walking toward me but I met her half way.

"I thought you said I was rough."

"Maybe I was humouring you. Your not scary in the lease Isabella." I growled at her when she snapped my name. I reliesed what was happening and took a step and a deep breath. She smirked when I did. "Scared?" I laughed.

"No not at all. I'm just calming down, after all its like you are a newborn vampire. Plus I haven't been near another Coven person in awhile so I'm not use to it. I have questions to ask you so I'll play nice for now, but if I find you a threat then...Well I'll let your imagination think of what I'll do." She growled.

"Like you could touch me!" She went into a crouch and my eyes narrowed. She really was a late bloomer. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened my eyes she lunged for me. I was too quick for though and I flipped her over my back and I heard a thud behind me.

"Calm down." All she did was hiss and attack me again but I dodged, again I flipped her on her back with a thud. I could hear the Cullens come toward us and I growled. I really didn't want them in the way where I had to watch out for them but once the thought came up they stopped approaching. I came behind Jessica and put her in a headlock. "Calm down!" I through her in the air to see if she would calm down but she was back up again. She was in a crouch and hissed at me. I sighed again. I did not want to deal with this.

"What Bella? Am I too much to handle? Are you too weak?" She really didn't know how to channel her powers or anything. Where was her teacher? When she was about to lung at me again there was a blur then she was pinned to the ground.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 18.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Duh! Duh! Duh! **

**Thanks for the reviews its great to know people love the story.**


	19. Well who is this?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

I could hear her growl.

"Get off me!"

"Please Jessica, calm down. I don't want to hurt you." The voice sounded desperate. I couldn't see the person but for some reason I trusted them. I took a step toward them, but my arm was caught and I turned to see Alice.

"Bella?" She looked so worried, but also she looked like she was holding herself back. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Its Jessica I'm worried about. To attack me like that, to let her angry just take over, someone hasn't been teaching her right." I closed my eyes when I felt her cold hand on my cheek, but opened them soon after to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure your fine?" I put my hand on hers; I felt a sudden blast of joy run through me that I forgot my angry. I swallowed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for being here." I looked to see the other Cullens. I stepped back from Alice with a blush. "Yeah I should take care of this. Yeah." What was wrong with me! Her parents and sibling were right there and plus with the stuff with Jessica and all I wanted to do was kiss her? I turned away and walked toward the two people, but soon I was growled at.

"Bella stay back! I can handle her!" When the person stood with Jessica in a tight hold my jaw fell open.

"No way! Your a guy!" There he was; Blaze. In all his smiling glory, but he wasn't smiling now he looked worried, I mean really worried. I guess he had no clue what to do.

"Yes I am a guy, I was born that way. Now if we could move on I need to calm down my sister."

"Yes. Yes. We should deal with this." When I stepped toward them and Jessica saw me she snapped her teeth at me and growled, but a stood my ground and walked right up to her. "Who is her teacher?"

"Teacher?" I sighed.

"Yes her teacher or your teacher. The person who guides you, trains you." Even with Jessica like this he looked confused.

"We don't have one. Well at lease yet. The council was talking about it and who should take us." I frowned. Council? "Every coven has one." I froze. What? I shook my head to make the thought disappear.

"Yeah. Ummm...Your sister." I didn't wait for a reply and took hold of Jessica's neck, she snapped her teeth at me the whole time. "_Feisty_ isn't she." Isabella stay out of this. I shook my head again.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I looked in her eyes and then tightened my hold on her neck.

"Let go of Jessica, Blaze." He thought about it for a second but did what was told. All I did was tighten my grip and she gasped. I could see the change in her eyes, the colour started to become solid like it should be. When the colour in her eyes become still her knees gave way but I caught her. "There we go." She groaned when I moved us so she was sitting.

"Jessica! Are you alright?" Blaze was in front of us putting his hands on her cheeks. She coughed.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I stood up and stepped away from the siblings.

"Yeah that will happen a few times but it will get better. Just watch your angry." She huffed at me but didn't say anything but then I noticed the blush on her cheeks. I winced. "You know when I first started to really get use to it all, I was really bad to but I guess that was because of my age but still don't beat yourself up for this Jessica. You'll get better as time goes on just like I did." I smiled at her and was happy when she did the same.

"I guess your right. It just seems so hard." I looked at the Cullens and licked my lips.

"How bad have you gone?"

"Well I almost broke someone's arm but Blaze stopped me." I hmm at her and she gave me a look. I swallowed.

"Braking someone's arm is not that bad. Trust me." I licked my lips again. I needed something, I felt thirst. My throat was dry. _Bella? Are you alright?_ Yes I'm fine. "I've done worst then brake someone's arm."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I've killed. Humans, vampires, and Coven people. I'm not proud of what I've done, but I don't regret where I am. So don't feel bad about almost braking someone's arm." Jessica was going to say something but was stopped.

"Jessica I think we should go home now. We've bothered the Cullens enough." I noticed Blaze wasn't even looking at Jessica, but at the Cullens?

"Yes I guess you should go." I bit my lip. When they were almost to the trees I called out. "Blaze?" He turned toward me.

"Yes Bella?" I hated saying sorry though it always felt nice doing it.

"I'm sorry." He looked confused.

"For what?"

"Early today in gym. I brushed you off and I was terrible to you."

"Don't worry about that. It was my fault, I can't seem to control this charming thing down. I'm quite embarrassed for doing it." There was a light blush on his cheeks and again he wasn't looking at me. "Well anyway we should be going." And then they were gone. I sighed. Everything was going so fast, my thoughts weren't clear even though they never were; always on a different page. To think Jessica and Blaze were Coven people. I sat on the grass, I felt like I was going to pass out if I didn't stay still for a few seconds.

"How is this even possible." I mumbled. "A guy Coven person." I heard a cough and I turned my head slowly to see all the Cullens, watching me. I stood, I'd have to explain everything. I even skipped half of the day. "I guess I'll have to explain myself."

"Bella. We should go out. Why don't we?" Esme walked to me and I was confused. Go out? Where? "I do have some shopping I have to do and I would be most pleased if you would come with me." What was I suppose to do. I saw the Cullens start to walk toward the house. What? Then I saw Alice nod toward Esme with a smile on. What did she want me to bond with Esme? "What do you say Bella?"

"Oh. Umm...Sure." Esme's smile got wider and I was pleased to know the topic wasn't involving Jessica and it seemed everything was slowing.

She didn't wait for me to walk toward the car; she just grabbed my hand and walked us to a vehicle. I was everywhere but no where in my thoughts. I jumped when I heard the car start. When had I sat down, had Esme buckled me in? Why had none of the Cullens asked me questions? Did Edward read my thoughts and told the other Cullens what was going on? I looked at Esme; she had a small smile on her face and was looking forward at the road. Did she really want to go shopping?

"So shopping?" Esme looked at me for a second or so and turned back to the road.

"Yes. I wanted you to come with me to get you some food. I usually just pick anything, but now that we have a person in our household that actually eats the food I need to know what is good and what's not."

"You don't need to worry about that Esme. I can just go hunting-" I stopped mid sentence; freezing almost. I licked my lips; that's why I felt thirsty, I needed to feel the rush.

"You never mentioned hunting Bella." I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually go hunting, but I don't know what it is with me lately."

"Would you like to talk about it?" I looked at Esme and felt an emotion go through me; it was an emotion I hadn't felt before, but for some reason it felt good. Maybe it was because for the first time someone was actually wanting to know what I thought, and they cared. I closed my eyes. "Bella?"

"Oh sorry. I'm not use to someone caring about me. My own mom didn't show me love."

"I'm sure she loved you Bella; every mother loves their children no matter what. I'm sure she regrets and misses you to the bottom of her heart." I bit my lip.

"Do you really think so?"

"You miss her don't you?"

"Everyday." I breathed out my reply. "I never understood why I miss her so much, maybe it has to do with the fact that she is my mother. No matter what she did to me I still love her to some degree." I saw Esme smile a little. I saw a store come into view and guessed that it was the store we were going to. Esme didn't say a word until we were parked, but we sat there. I blushed; for some reason I felt the need to say something. "Thank you Esme; its nice to know that I can come talk to you about things. It feels good." Before Esme could say anything I got out of the car and licked my lips; I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I breathed out.

"Bella?" I started to walk toward the store.

"Come on Esme, we should get this done before it gets late." I heard Esme footsteps and soon she was beside me. She seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about what happened in the car and I was grateful for it. I actually was happy I was going food shopping; the last time was with my real mom and she just got me whatever. I almost sighed at the thought; if I thought about it now my mom was probably just scared of me and if I got angry.

"Its nice to know I can now go grocery shopping with someone and know someone is going to eat the food." When we stepped in the store I shivered and felt a sudden longing, so I grabbed at my chest. Where the hell was this feeling coming from? I shaked my head to be rid of the emotion. _Yes Bella ignore an emotion, because that always helps._ Shut up. Its not like I know where the emotion is coming from. "Bella?"

"Yes Esme?" I picked up my pace and caught up with Esme. She was already looking at different foods; mostly cereal. I smiled when I noticed she had two different boxes in her hands. When I was behind her I took one of the two boxes and put it in the cart. "You know Esme you could just let me do the shopping, I wouldn't mind." When I was about to put my hands on the handle for the cart I felt this pull, it was almost like the longing I felt but not as bad. I suddenly whipped my head to my right and smelled the air. _Bella?_ I felt the need to be near the smell, to protect it, and for some reason I didn't want to be near it at the same time.

I knew that smell but I couldn't place where I had smelled it before. _Bella? What is it?_ It reminded me of Alice for some reason. Alice? My bond? I needed to find where the smell was coming from. It wasn't a want, it was a need.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I didn't answer, I just went and followed the smell. As I got closer I started to get nervous; what if this wasn't safe but dangerous. No I'm not running away anymore, I'm done with being scared and not facing my fears. I could hear Esme's footsteps so I knew she was following me.

When I got to the fruits and vegetables I saw a woman that the smell was coming from. I couldn't see her face but I could tell that she was human. My body didn't stop moving, it kept on getting closer to this woman. She must have hear my footsteps because she looked up...Right at me. I gasped, my eyes filling with tears without my permission.

"Renee." I breathed out the word. She looked the same as I remember her, still beautiful. You could tell I got her looks, her beauty. My knees felt weak but I stopped myself from falling to the floor. Why was she here? Why in forks? I looked at her and noticed she looked shocked but confused at the same time.

"B-..."She stopped talking but I knew it was her even from that one letter. I would know that voice anywhere, she was my mother, the person who gave birth to me. I covered my mouth. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be real, I was suppose to never see her again. "Bella? Is that you?" I didn't speak, I couldn't, I couldn't really even think, all I could manage was a nod.

Before I knew what was happening her arms were around me in a tight hug. I gasped at the contact. She smelled the same, but there was something different about it. I could smell someone else on her. A man? I froze when I thought about it. Charlie. Was he here with her? The man who gave me away. I snapped out of my thought when I felt her hands on my cheeks. Tears? She looked like she was going to cry. She regretted it all. I could tell from the look in her eyes.

She took a step back but didn't let me go; her hands went in mine. Did she not want to let the contact go?

"Oh Bella." Her eyes twinkled with tears wanting to fall. "You've really grown haven't you." She gave a small chuckle. She sounded so happy to see me, so I found myself smiling at her. "I'm so sorry Bella. What I-" I cut her off, not wanting to remember.

"Its fine." I licked my lips. I was about to say more but was stopped.

"Renee?" I looked up and saw a man walking toward us. He was bald and had blue eyes and looked to be around 6 feet tall. I looked at Renee and saw a small smile on her face when she looked at the man.

"Oh Phil, there you are." He studied her face and frowned. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I am. I want you to meet someone." When he came up close she grabbed his hand then slid her arm around his waist. It dawned on me. They were together. What about Charlie? I could see the happiness on Renee's face she was in love you could tell, but what about Charlie. When they both were in front of me I was surprised by the smile on her face.

"Well who is this?" He had a charming smile on his face, from what I could tell, he was a good guy.

"This is Bella." His eyes widened when she said my name, then he looked closely at me and he smiled at me. I saw him squeeze Renee's shoulder a little.

"The Bella. Well I've heard so much about you." He brought his other hand out to me. A hand shake? I quickly took his hand in mine and his smile got wider. He knew about me?

"Its...Umm...Its nice to meet you." I looked beside me and I grabbed Esme's arm to pull her forward, but I didn't let her arm go. "This is Esme Cullen, my adopted mom really." I smiled at Esme and tightened my hand a little. I did noticed a small frown form on Renee's face but soon it was replaced by a smile and she reached a hand forward and the two woman shook hands.

"Its nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful stories about your husband and how he is an amazing doctor..." I looked at Renee and I still felt the need to protect her, to be close to her...I still loved her. Shouldn't I hate her? I bit my lip. I didn't want to be here all of a sudden, but I didn't want to leave; not until I had to. I looked more closely at Renee; she looked mostly the same maybe a little older, she still had that beauty to her. The beauty that I half got; I knew I was half her and half Charlie. If you looked closely you could tell I got some of her face; I was glad I had her eye colour, I didn't want to see Charlie in my eyes when I looked in the mirror. _You lose focus too much Bella._ I closed my eyes for a second to focus, I needed to be here not in my head, not in my thoughts. "...I'm sorry Bella but I have to ask. What are you doing here? Did she finally let you go?" Wow great timing Isabella.

"No...Umm...Grace didn't let me go. Why would she let someone like me go? She left for awhile, and I grew tired of the way she treated me so I ran away. After some time...I mean not that long ago I bumped into the Cullens...and Lucy." I bit my lip. Renee looked shocked, but shortly her face went back to normal.

"She hurt you." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Not much. Just mostly training against people; humans, vampires and coven people. It wasn't so bad, I mean the worst thing she did was make me her mate." I saw Phil tense and Renee turned to him and whispered something...to calm him down? Not sure. I swallowed, I suddenly wanted to leave...wait that wasn't me. Isabella? _Just leave and go back to the Cullen's._ What? Why? _Don't ask questions. Just do it._ I licked my lips and the two humans noticed. "I'm sorry. This was..fun, but Esme and I must be going. Bye Renee. Umm...Phil it was nice to meet you." I coughed awkwardly. I saw Renee's arm twitch...for a hug I think.

"Oh yes. Well Bella we'll have to talk later. Soon?" She looked ready to beg if I didn't allow her this chance. I smiled but was about to frown. Isabella stop it! I haven't see her in years and don't hiss at me.

"Yeah that would be great." I bit my lip then stepped forward and hugged my...mother. She relaxed in my arms and tighten her hold while sighing. _Gees its like she isn't going to let you go._ Don't mock her! Renee slowly let me go.

"I'm glad your back in Forks Bella. Now you should get moving, Esme looks ready to leave." I looked where she pointed and sure enough Esme was done with buying everything._ Fast little vampire isn't she?_

"Oh well bye then, I'll be off." I waved at her then walked to Esme but didn't stop and just walked pass her and out the doors toward the vehicle. I didn't wait for her to ask for help, I just helped her put the food in the car.

We were about half way home when something hit me.

"Back in Forks?" I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" I blushed.

"Oh its nothing, just something Renee said."

"Might I ask what it was?"

"Well she said that she was glad I was back in Forks." I bit my lip.

"Well its good that she is glad your here, don't you think?"

"Well yes, but that isn't the thing I'm talking about. She said back in Forks and that would mean that I'm from Forks." I sighed. "But that can't be true, well maybe it can be. I don't even remember where I was from, so it is possible that I could be from Forks but why don't I remember?" I wasn't even talking to anyone just myself. "and where is Charlie? I thought she loved him, but no she was with that man in that store." I felt the tears coming. "He was mostly the reason for me leaving, but then I come back and he isn't even with her? God! Its like it was all a waste, everything." I felt a hand on my arm, but she didn't pull over and I smiled at that. I didn't want her to stop driving.

"It will be alright. We'll get home and then you'll see Alice. Later you can talk to Renee and ask her questions." She smile at me and I relaxed.

"Thank you." I grabbed her hand from my shoulder and held it in mine. I blushed when I saw her smile brighten. "Even though it was short I had fun with you Esme and plus I saw Renee so I have to thank you for a lot. It was a good day, good day indeed." I closed my eyes and I started to hum a song that I knew...a song Grace use to play on the piano. I shook my head.

I really hoped that the rest of this week would slow down and just settle. I would really enjoy not almost having a panic attack.

I think I was about to fall asleep when I felt Esme's hand tense. I opened my eyes and looked at her face. Yep tense. _No duh._

"Esme? What's wrong?" She relaxed a little but you could tell something was going on.

"Its nothing that can't be handled." She squeezed my hand a little and for some reason I relaxed. I blinked in shock when we pulled into the Cullen's drive way. I closed my eyes when I felt my skin tingly or was it a buzz, I couldn't really tell. I got out the car thinking of just going inside but I suddenly could smell something. It smelled of the woods like a dirt and freshly cut trees. I tensed for half a second, it smelled familiar or maybe someone is cutting a tree._ And what playing with dirt?_ Right, Right. I lefted the car, forgetting about the food.

I froze when I saw the rest of the Cullens and three boys, oh and one girl. What the hell?

"Bella wait." The group of people all turned to look at Esme and I. I saw Alice beam at seeing me and I smiled back.

"See Sam they do have a human!" One boy growled out. I felt tense now and I could hear Isabella growl inside. _Not human either! Rip them apart!_ I flinched at the thought. _How dare they call us a human! A weak, miserable, wretched, vulgar being! I won't stand for it! T_ook a step back while closing my eyes. I inhaled and then exhaled, smelling everything, grounding myself. Please Isabella calm down. "Gees what is wrong with her? But you see Sam we have to take this weak human away from here before these bloodsuckers drain her." My eyes flashed open and I wasn't in control of my body anymore. No Isabella don't! My legs moved and I was about to pass Alice but I was held back before I could attack, but Isabella was angry.

"How dare you! Weak? I'll show you weak!" A growl ripped through me and the group seemed surprise.

"Sam they're already have her growling. We have to protect her." My eyes went into a glare.

"Isabella calm down. I'm not letting go until you do." Listen to him. My body relaxed but I still didn't have it back. _I'll deal with them._ No one gets hurt._ Fine._ "Are you calm now?" A nodded and the arms were gone from mine.

"Thank you Edward for that. I do believe my angry got to me." She straighten out my clothing and a sigh left my lips. "Couldn't you have been more gentle? I do have to apologize for my behaviour it is quite unbecoming of me. Now might I ask who this people are?" Isabella don't think about it, being polite and elegant._ I am doing nothing but being nice._

"Bella these people are from La Push." I felt a smirk go on my face. _Bella?_

"Bella? Sorry Carlisle its Isabella right now. For shame getting them mixed up." She turned back toward the...what were they? Isabella smell the air. "Very foresty I might say." They looked confused.

"What?"A grin on my lips.

"Do you roll around in the forest? Oh you know what, you probably just run a lot in it." The grin got bigger. "Hmm...Shorts, no shirt but you leave around Forks. Aren't you cold? Of course you aren't!" She laughed. "Being supernatural does that to you, doesn't it?" They tensed.

"I know they were going to break the treaty Sam. Now this girl knows our secret."

"Treaty?" My eyes closed, searching. My eyes snapped open again. Even Isabella couldn't stop the words from coming out "A formally concluded and ratified agreement between countries or people." When I said this their history went before my eyes, and I mean everything. A groan lefted my lips. "I do hate when that happens. I feel like a dictionary at times. I do have to say you have no business being here." I heard a growl and Isabella almost laughed.

"No right! You should know your place human!" I snapped my eyes toward...Paul I think.

"Place?" Calm words. "I should know my place? You should watch your words dog. You have no right to talk to me like that werewolf boy." I took steps toward him while speaking. Isabella don't. "Now where is your collar, I mean shouldn't dogs be on a leash. Actually I take that back, if you aren't on a leash maybe the dog catcher will come get you." Isabella stop! The boy started to shake. "Well look at that he is shaking in his boots."

"Paul calm down. We can have a human get hurt."

"Human?" In an intense Isabella had me in front of the boy named Sam. "Watch what you say boy."

"You think you can order me around girl. Paul is right you should know your place."

"Bella?" Isabella snapped us to look at Alice and my legs moved toward her.

"Alice dear! What a joy to see you!" My arms were around her. "How about a kiss my dear?" She didn't wait for Alice to answer. The kiss ended as quickly as it started. I could see the shock on Alice's face and if I had control of my body I would have blushed. My arms went around her neck and pulled her close. Isabella brought my lips to her ear. "My what a kisser. Well darling let me take care of this then you and I can spend some alone time." She turned away from Alice back to the wolves but not before winking at Alice. Oh god someone kill me now.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 18.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Did any of you see that coming?**** You know someone mentioned in one of their reviews that I should bring back Renee lol ****Buttergoth22**** good call on it! Now there is the wolves in the picture. La gasp! **

**Sorry for the late ness though. With everything in my life happening, mostly me and my boyfriend breaking up and also with my grandma getting cancer. It was hard getting into writing, but I decide to write to chear myself up. Oh and reading AWESOME fanfics. **

**Please do some be kind and review, even if its a good job. I need the smile.**


	20. Do you understand me?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

You know, knowing Isabella hated werewolves and she had control over my body kind of worried me. If they attacked Isabella wouldn't care if she hurt them, I just hoped that nothing would happen. It was weird that there was a pack of werewolves and the fact that they were trying to make nice with vampires, it was unheard of.

"Now where were we?" I could feel Alice's eyes on me and how tense everyone was. "Oh right you guys were about to leave."

"I'm sorry but we can't leave you here with the...Cullens." Isabella glared at him, we could tell he wanted to call them something else. "L..Vampires are very unsafe and for your own safety and for your own good we must take you away from here." All she did was frown at him. I could feel the anger from her.

"If your scared I'm going to be bitten by a vampire then your years late." They tensed even more.

"What!" I could see Paul shaking. Isabella? "You Cullens have been biting her? How dare you!" I growled but Isabella laughed.

"As if the Cullens would bite me. Thats a joke. Even if the Cullens wanted my blood they wouldn't be able to touch me." I pulled up my sleeve to show them the bite mark. Isabella sighed in remembrance. "Just think this is just one of them." The girl behind the guys stepped forward. _Well look at that she doesn't look as tense as the boys._

"How did you get your bites?" Flashes of memories went through my head, but Isabella grinned.

"Being owned by an old vampire. She forced me to be her mate and of course I caused trouble." I want my body back. "Fine, fine, but trouble happens and I get to come back and play." I blinked a few times and looked at my hands while moving my fingers. I sighed.

"What the hell?" I blushed.

"Sorry about that, Isabella can be a pain and plus she hates werewolves." I walked to Sam and took his hand. "I'm Bella, you must be an alpha of the pack." I smiled.

"Umm...Yes, might I ask how you know about us." I laughed.

"Well started I'm not human and I've had to deal with your kind, I'm sorry to say your kind is kind of easy to kill, well once you know what to do." His hand tensed and he tried to back up but I held on to his hand. "Just like Isabella said. Watch what you say. This..." I moved my other hand around the area. "isn't your business, I have more important things to do then deal with weaker beings. I've spent most of my life being tortured to deal with different species, so back off or I won't be so nice and believe me Sam Isabella would be happy to be rid of you. Just because I look human and weak doesn't mean I am."

"They are vamp-" I cut him off with a growl.

"Yes they are vampires! But they are still human inside! Get over yourself!"

"I have to protect the humans" He growled at me.

"Leave that job to the people who are there to take care of it. It isn't your place. You will leave the Cullens alone for now on." I tighten my hand.

"I can't just-" I turned him so he was on his knees and his arm was on his back.

"You listen to me you mutt. I won't stop Isabella from hurting you. Alice and her family are mine! You will not judge or hurt them. I'll break you if you do. Do you understand me?" I twisted his arm more and he whimpered. I licked my lips and I almost purred at the sound. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes." He gasped out when I tightened my hand more. I pushed him to the ground and reliesed my hands were shaking. I tightened my hands into fists then shook them out. I would need to hunt later, sometime this week.

"I'm glad we have an understanding Sam, I'm sure you wouldn't want to anger me." He was standing now, I almost laughed at his glare.

"The Cullens are still vampires. And when they slip the council will want them ripped apart. Every. Last. One. Of them." A flash of them ripping apart Alice went through my head. I saw so much red, that it was gary.

"Sam you should back away." It was to late because he was flying in the air; only stopping when he hit a tree.

"The Cullens are mine! You touch my bond's family and I'll hunt you down." I smirked. "Or I could go after your little imprint. Emily right?" He growled at me. He was shaking, weird.

"You stay away from her! There is a difference between this little faze and what I have." Faze? I frowned. It was weird I felt calm. Jasper? Maybe. I laughed soon after Sam's words hit.

"The same? You you are right. I don't have an imprint, I have a bond. In a way its the same but stronger," I smirked "just like me. You won't die if your Emily dies, but if Alice were to die I would to and its the same with me. I die and Alice will follow; its what comes with being who I am. So you kill Alice and I'll kill what is important to you. Emily, and it would only be fair if I rip her apart. Oh and burn her." I saw Sam look like he couldn't control himself. "Whats wrong Sam? Can't take it?"_ It seems the werewolf can't listen._ "Your poor Emily right?" And then he exploded. "Oh."

I blinked my eyes and Isabella was back. "Well Bella looks like we were wrong. Werewolf? HA! Gees were we wrong." Before she could blink I was tackled to the ground but before he could do anything I put my hands up, growling all the way. "Damn dog get off me!" Using my feet I kicked him off. I think I heard a whimper. "Oh did I brake something? Good! You deserve it you half bred! Your kind is as bad as real werewolves. Only difference is that you don't need the moon to change." She growled at him.

When he tired to stand she kicked him back down, and pressed my foot down on him causing him to whimper in pain. "Know your place dog. If you were a real werewolf, I might have given you respect but finding out your only a shape-shifter and a young one at that. Forget it. Your lucky I'm in a giving mood or else I would have broken something serious." My eyes went to Carlisle and grinned. "Like and arm or a leg. Putting lower species into their place's is what I do. Bella isn't about killing, she really isn't but me?" She laughed...proud of herself. Body back now. "Your lucky I'm listening to her."

She looked back at the shifters and took a couple of steps toward them. "That goes for all of you. Bella really isn't the killing type." She turned to the Cullens. _We are done with them._ I would have agreed but we were stopped from walking toward the family.

"Bella?" She looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow in question. "Bella? Bella Swan?" She froze but frowned.

"Who wants to know?" He smiled.

"Bella? It is you!" His feet took him toward me and his arms went around me in a hug. Tense thats what I was. "Gees Its been so long." Isabella took a step away from him. "Oh come on Bella. Its me! Jacob Black, don't you remember me. We use to play together when we were younger well until you went missing." She tensed even more and in a way I was to.

"Jacob back away from her. She doesn't just look tense her thought are tense also." Jacob Black? I knew him? He did look familiar. _Here's your body back, this is just boring. Yawn much._

"Come on Bella you got to remember me...No? Well what about my sister Rachel? You use to follow her around everywhere when our family's would meet." I grabbed my head in pain and hissed. Rachel? Memories flashed behind my eyes. My house. My park. My room. A house. A beach. A room. A girl with me. I was younger, she was my friend? Was that Rachel?

"Yes Bella that is Rachel." Edward had a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed knowing someone was near, but I kind of wished it was Alice. I could see memories of me playing and following this girl. I gasped when I remembered that this girl was one of my only friends.

"When I opened my eyes I could tell I was crying or had just stopped crying. God I hated crying it made me feel weak; I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder lightly. "Your not weak Bella. I mean the last few days have been rough on you. From Esme's thoughts I can tell that you bumped into your mother and what about the thing with Jessica and Blaze? Of course your going to be emotional, but your not weak." I nodded at him in thanks and in accepts, then I turned to Jacob; he had a smile on his face even with Edward by my side. _Must be your scent making it enjoyable for them._

"Gees when Rachel finds out your back she is going to shit bricks." He looked actually happy about the idea.

"She will?" I ran a hand through my hair. _Nervous?_

"Told you guys Rachel should have came with. She is going to be so happy to have her little sister back or should I say little follower." I blinked.

"Came with? She is a shifter?" His smile grew.

"Yeah and what a surprise that was. After you lefted Rachel was sad and wouldn't even talk about you, so when she went through the change you came up and that was the final straw to make her phase, she was pretty angry after well until she saw Leah for the first time after her change." I looked at Leah and saw that she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Jacob." She looked embarrassed but he just laughed. I smiled a little.

"Oh come on Leah. You and Rachel are prefect for each other and don't even argue its true. Well anyway," I turned back to him. "so when Rachel imprinted it was a huge shock not a bad one I mean she was a little bit more happy, but Leah." He coughed a little. "When she found out everything she kind of panicked. I think it was a little bit after Sam left her for Emily." There were winces around. "and well she avoided Rachel." I was shocked when Leah smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't say anymore. Wait until Rachel gets here."

"She is coming here?" Leah nodded once.

"Yeah I texted her to come to the Cullen's." She smiled. "It'll be a surprise for her, can't wait for the smile on her face." Rachel was coming here? Remembering everything about her I grew nervous.

"No need to be nervous Bella. I'm sure Rachel will be happy to see her so called little sister." Edward chuckled a little. I sighed then yawned.

"Bella?" I turned to Alice with a smile on my face.

"Sorry about earlier, Isabella can be a jerk." I stepped toward her and bit my lip.

"Its quite alright, it was just she caught me off guard." I blushed,

"Well you are my bond, so of course she is going to want you." She smirked.

"Want me? I think thats a little soon my dear." She brought me into a hug while I blushed even more.

"T-t-thats not what I meant! I mean sure your beautiful and absolutely wonderful and my bond but I don't want you to think I just want you to get into your pants. I mean thats all Grace wanted me for." I mumbled the last part but I sure she heard me anyway because she kissed my cheek with a smile on her face which caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Such a charmer you are." I blushed when she whisper in my ear.

"Well its true."

"Just like how you said the family is yours?" I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"You love your family, so I do to in a way you could say I love them to as a family." I smiled in her shoulder losing myself in her.

"Bella?" She chuckled.

"Hmm?" I guess moments like these I understood what a bond was, in a way it was distracting but absolutely wonderful and since I had a second to stay still in Alice's arms it really hit me. I never wanted to let her go, I wanted her scent with me, and it was like I didn't want my hands off her; funny thing is I didn't mind that in a way she was my world... no it was more then that. I remember how the other girls explained it; it was like she was my soul, my heart, and my gravity at the same time. The one thing keeping me sane and together.

I was so lost in thought that the prickle in my back mad me tense, then I heard footsteps come through the trees along with it came a voice.

"Leah I hope this is important. I was worried when you wouldn't tell me what is going on," I felt someone's eyes on my back. "and who is this?" I tensed even more but decided to turn around, The woman; Rachel I'm sure, gasped and covered her mouth. "Bella?"

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 20.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Yeah I know I made Leah with someone but honestly I didn't want to write her sad and going after Bella because I've seen both so much. Oh and Rachel I thought Bella wouldn't have very many friends since her parents (mostly her dad) wanted to keep her hidden.**

**I'm glad that some people like Isabella even with all her...her-ness. **

**I would like to let everyone know that I do have another story idea but I'm still trying to figure out who Bella ends up. If I do write it I still have stuff to figure out like what happens in the story and I don't know if I want to wait to write it out or wait for HMISY to be done.**

**GO VOTE- if I have more votes I might think more about writing the story**

**GO REVIEW- make a unicorn happy and review.**


	21. What did the say?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

"_Come on Isa. Come on don't cry" I felt her rap around my shoulders and pulled me close to her side. "They're just boys Isa, stupid boys at that."_

"_But Chel they're right about me."_

"_What did they say?" I could tell she was mad._

"_They said I was a freak Chel, and they're right. I am a freak." She tightened the hug._

"_Your not a freak Isa. You could never be a freak, your just different. But I know that isn't everything they said, so what else?" She knew me so well. I covered my face with my hands and tried but failed not to cry again. Rachel started to rub my back and helped some._

"_They said my parents didn't love me because I'm a freak, and if I wasn't how I was I would have friends that actually loved me. They even mentioned you." Soon I was placed in her lap and she rocked us back and forth. I felt her kiss the top of my head. "You love me right Chel?" She pulled back to look me in the eyes._

"_Tour not just my best friend Bella, your my little sister so of course I love you." She gave me the smile she always gave me._

"_The boys were right though."_

"_What about?" I was happy that Rachel didn't treat me like I was some stupid kid because I wasn't and she knew when I was serious. I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed._

"_My parents are getting worst. My mom barely hugs me anymore Rach and my dad wants to get rid of me."_

"_How-how do you know that?" I bit my lip._

"_Its getting worst. I hear them better and they're downstairs Rachel! I think I'm freaking them out."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I was watching television and my mom actually gave me the remote so I decided to look at the different shows. I thought the show was english Chel I really did, but it wasn't."_

"_There's more?" I took a breath._

"_Renee came in to give me a snack and asked me what I was watching. I was so happy that she was sitting there Chel that I didn't think to check if the show was a different language I just went on about it. She looked shocked that I knew what was going on, I think she finally reliesed I have more knowledge and get things that kids my age don't." I looked at Rachel and saw her biting her lip. I freaked her out I think; I see it in her eyes Chel. She is scared, I mean she doesn't have the daughter that she is suppose to have. She gave up on trying to get me to play games for my age group. I just couldn't focus on them, I needed more knowledge, and a challenge."_

"_So your getting more knowledge?" I nodded._

"_I was putting on my seat belt today and suddenly I was seeing how it was being made. I didn't understand it Chel."_

"_Has it happened before?" I nodded._

"_I hugged you one time and I think memories came before my eyes. Thats why I gasped that one time. I didn't want to see, but something in my head wanted the knowledge, or to be connected to you. I'm sorry."_

"_Its nice to know we are connected." I blushed._

"_Really? You don't mind me seeing into your mind?" I felt her lean her head on mine and she sighed._

"_Of course mot."_

"_I'm surprised you still want to be my friend."_

"_Best friend Isa." I poked one of her arms that were around me, and she chuckled a little. "I don't mind you being you Bella Bear. So what if your turning into some genius? You'll be able to do so much Bella. So you'll be on top of the world making maybe millions while those stupid boys are flipping burgers." I smiled at the soft tone of her voice._

"_You think so? I closed my eyes._

"_I know so."_

I felt tears in my eyes. Rachel Black.

She was here.

Right here in front of eyes. She didn't look much different expect older; I was probably the same to her.

"Isa? Is that really you?" And then I really was crying and felt arms around me. "Oh god it is you. I could never deal with you crying; you just get that look on your face." She remembered what me face did when I cried? I tightened my arms around her.

"Its good to see you Chel." She tensed when I spoke so I backed up to see her face. She had a smile on her face, but was tense.

"Your voice has changed and so has the rest of you." I bit my lip. "Or maybe not." I blushed and she chuckled.

"I hear you imprinted Rach. I'm so happy for you." She looked shocked.

"How do you know?"

"Do you remember our last talk?" She frowned.

"The one where I found you crying because of those boys?" I nodded "Yeah what about it?"

"I got worst."

"What do you mean worst?" I looked away from her concerned face.

"A vampire named Grace came and...got me. I found out I was a Coven person." I licked my lips. "She trained me and so I got stronger and I learned some things."

"What things?"

"How to kill I guess in a way." I waved it off and she most likely looked shocked. _Little Bella Bear a killer?_

"You've killed? Who?"

"Yes. Vampires, Werewolves," I licked my lips again. "Shape shifter, Coven people, humans. The list goes on, but Isabella was the one to take care of most of it."

"Isabella?"

"I guess you call her a spilt personality," I winced when Isabella started to yell swears and other things. "or roommate, she likes that better. Well enough of me. How are you?" I turned to her and saw her biting her lip.

"Well I haven't been the same since I lost my little sister, but besides that I've been good. It helped finding my imprint." She turned to smile at Leah. "And speaking of that you want to explain something Leah?"

"I wanted to surprise you and see the smile on your face."

"And that is why I love you so." Her next words were a whisper to me but I'm sure Leah heard. "I swear that girl knows me too way. Always thinking about my happiness." I smile wide then bit my lip.

"I want you to meet someone though I'm sure you know her." I took hold of her hand.

"Oh yeah sure. Who?" I pulled her to Alice and took one of hands also.

"Chel this is Alice my bond," They both tensed. "and Alice this is Rachel my older sister really." When I said sister Alice smiled and relaxed. "I hope the two of you can get along even though your...enemies."

"Yeah anything for you Isa," She ruffled my hair a little messing it up. I sighed in relief. I loved both of these ladies in some way, so I wanted them to like each other in some way. "as long as she doesn't hurt you then we don't have a problem, because then I would have to get involved." She grinned and relaxed even more. I heard a cough and the three of us turned to see Sam staring at us... or mostly me. _Ass._ Be nice.

"Not that this isn't...nice. We have things to settle." Everyone turned to me and I frowned...yep and ass.

"Settle? We've finished this already Sam. I don't want to repeat myself so listen carefully, I am not human and even if were you would have no say in my life and who I live with. I don't need help. I don't want to offend the Cullens but I guess I will in a way. If I had to say fight..." I looked at easy vampire and stopped at Jasper. "Jasper; I would win and he knows what he's doing since he was in the war and all. Coven people are built to bring order to the other species. You want to fight? Fine, but I'll rip you to pieces and thats without my powers. With my power? Ha don't get me started how fast I'd be done with you."

I could fell it. _Bella?_ I was in control. I was in control._ Slow your heart and breathing Bella._ I don't want to hurt someone._ Just breath. Think about Alice or the fact that you have Rachel back._ It was weird, Isabella wanted me calm. She usually wanted out._ When we hunt I'll take over._ Right I hadn't hunted in a while. I sighed when my heart slowed. "I did enjoy this...talk Sam, but I must really hunt."

"Hunt what?" I gave a grim grin.

"Aww you think I go after humans, how sweet, but no. When hunting humans there is a lot you need to think about. Like the fact that they have family, but animals are easier since humans don't worry about them...unless they found the body. Now if you don't mind I must hunt, unless you want to be ripped apart." I could feel it in me; I had put off hunting far to long and that was stupid. Hunting would calm me, make me less emotional, and make me stronger.

"I suppose we are done here." I turned away from him but stopped.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"If you come upon any red eye vampires leave them. I will deal with them. I mean it...I will deal with them."

"Why?"

"Because they are most likely after me." I shrugged my shoulders. "My master wants me back. Any master would want their slave back don't you think? I mean if your dog ran away wouldn't you try to find it? I think most people would. She won't be happy when I don't leave with the tracker."

"Yes the vampire who is after me, to come take me 'home.' Enough questions I need to hunt." Then I was gone. I felt Isabella take over and I was glad. I let myself blank out and not think about anything.

When I came to I was kneeling over a deer...a dead deer. I licked my lips to taste blood...the deer's?

"Bella?" I was tense when I turned, but relaxed when I saw it was only Alice and...Rose. I noticed they were staring at me...my body? I realized my clothes were ripped and a mess. I sighed "Are you alright? While you were hunting you looked spaced out."

"Well I did blank it out. I'm surprised Isabella did to, she usually loves to hunt." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and had to stop myself from licking the blood off. "I'm sorry about the clothing."

"Its fine Bella. Rose had some for you." Thats when I noticed them in Rose's hands.

"Thank you." I didn't wait for a reply I just started to undress.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I looked at them and realized that it wasn't normal to just change in front of people. "Sorry. I'm use to changing in front of people."

"Its fine Bella but..." Alice trailed off while staring at Rose. Oh, oh, it wasn't what I thought. I turned away from both of them and continued to change.

"Did Rachel leave?"

"Yes Sam told them to leave when you did, but Rachel did want to talk to you later."

"Just like my mom." I sighed. I held the shirt in my hands

"Bella?" I ran a hair through my hair. What was I going to do?

"I ran into my mom at the store with Esme. She-she wants to meet up and talk." I griped the shirt in one hand.

"Isn't that a good thing? She wants to catch up with you." I looked down at the shirt and smile a sad smile.

"Yeah she does but wait until she finds out I'm damaged goods." I laughed but I could feel the tears in my eyes. I felt anger flash through me. No I'm not going to cry. I clenched the shirt; I felt the need to rip it.

"Bella your not-" I cut her off

"No Alice don't. You know before I came here I thought what Grace did to me was normal, I really did believe but then I came to Forks and find out that want she did-" I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself. I felt tears ran down my cheeks. "I find out that my whole...Coven life was a lie. To know that what Grace did actually had a word for it. I thought since my first time wasn't a nightmare that it wasn't wrong." Flashes of the night went before my eyes. I could hear her words, I could feel her touch, I could remember it all.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 21.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**I would like remind everyone that I do have another story idea but I'm still trying to figure out who Bella ends up with. If I do write it I still have stuff to figure out like what happens in the story and I don't know if I want to wait to write it out or wait for HMISY to be done.**

**GO VOTE- if I have more votes I might think more about writing the story**

**GO REVIEW- make a unicorn happy and review.**


	22. Why me?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**_Coven Side Thoughts: _**_Italic Underlined_

* * *

_I was worried; almost panicking and thats why I was pacing._

_What would happen? Would she kill me? Would she lose control?_

_I jumped when I heard a cough. I turned to see one of the girls...A maid I think._

"_Yes?" She stepped into the room that I was in._

"_Master sent me to give you this to change into. Then you shall follow me." I sighed but nodded anyway. She left the room and I just changed knowing that not changing was not an option. I put the robe on; it was beautiful the colour. _

_Grace really was trying since it was purple...my favourite colour. I shuddered. I didn't think I just left the room and waited for...okay I was bad with names._

"_What is your name?" She looked surprised._

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_I just do." She looked worried but sighed._

"_Its Emily." I took her hand and shook it._

"_I'm Bella. Its nice to meet you Emily." I smiled at the blush on her cheeks._

"_I know."_

"_What?"_

"_Everyone knows who you are. They also know what is happening tonight." She bit her lip. I pulled my hand away._

"_Yeah I guessed people would find out about tonight." I shuddered at the thought of tonight._

"_I'm sorry. Are- are you scared? Though she does have a lot of control and she seems charming at times."_

"_Yeah she can be charming; I mean she is trying to woo me, look at this robe! I don't even know how she knew this was my favourite colour."_

"_Its her's also." I paused in my stepped and she did to._

"_What? Purple is her favourite? How do you know that?"_

"_She told me when she gave it to me. Though it was weird."_

"_Why?"_

"_She made it seem like her favourite colour had changed and to know it is your favourite, it seems odd doesn't it?" She started to walk again so I followed._

"_Well its Grace so..."_

"_Grace?"_

"_Thats her name right?"_

"_Yes but she is your master...and now mate." Mate?_

"_The other girls are going to kill me or at least punish me."_

"_I suppose they will. I don't get why, its just power."_

"_Wow there is someone else that thinks the same. Its nice to know I have someone to trust." She laughed a little._

"_Yes I suppose us non power wanting girls should stick together."_

_When we came down Grace's hall we didn't speak. We stopped at a door and I swallowed. Hard. My nervous picked up._

"_Well here we are Miss Swan. I shall leave you be for now, the master has asked me to tell you that there is no need to knock just go in. Have a good night and good luck Miss Swan."_

"_Miss Swan? Emily just call me Bella. No need to be formal." She tensed. She didn't reply and just lefted my sights._

_I turned to the door and put my hand on the handle but froze. God why was this so hard? Yes I was scared and nervous but why? Grace must not want to hurt me so much if she wanted me as a mate. _

_I took a breath then turned the handle. I didn't stop, I just walked into the room._

_It was dark without the lights on but I could see through the room since the door to the balcony was open. I looked around the room for the woman I knew that should have been here but she wasn't._

_Where was she? I bit my lip._

"_Isabella?" A soft voice came through the doors from the balcony and I knew it was Grace, I couldn't see but I knew it was her. "Come here dear." I swallowed._

_I didn't speak a word while I made my way outside. I was shocked when I saw a table. A table with food on it._

"_There you are." She turned away from the balcony and I blushed at the smile on her face._

"_Master."_

"_Please tonight you shall call me but my name and only tonight." I bit my lip at her softness. She was being so nice. "Come lets sit, I have food for you." I obeyed her words._

"_Thank you." Her smile on her face widened. "You didn't need to, but I'm thankful nonetheless." _

"_If you want Isabella you could have it all." I sighed_

"_Please mas-Grace call me Bella." Have it all?_

"_Very well, Bella."_

"_What do you mean when you say I can have it all?"_

"_I can give you what you want. Anything you want."_

"_Anything?" I bit my lip. She looked me straight in the eyes, I blushed._

"_Yes anything. If you do what I say, I'll give you the world. After all thats what mates do."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Why not you?"_

"_You could have anyone you want but you chose me. I don't get it, I'm not anything special." I heard her sigh._

"_Your strong; that is a big thing for me." She grinned at me. "You could say the power is a turn on for me. It makes you quite beautiful." I blushed while looking down at my plate to noticed I had eaten everything. "Well it seems your done." She stood then and I was surprised to notice she was wearing a black robe. "Follow me dear." I was a little nervous because I knew what was going to happen tonight._

_I stood though and followed._

_I noticed when I looked up was that Grace was by her bed and I froze._

"_Grace I-"_

"_Come." Gentle thats how she spoke. I took my steps and stopped in front of her. I gulped in air. I had no clue what to do and that made me nervous._

"_Grace I-"_

"_I understand Bella. Your a virgin after all?" I blushed but nodded and of course she smiled. "Mmm...Good." Her purring the words had me blushing even more._

_When I felt her lips on mine I lost my breath. I felt her hands pull me close and I pulled my lips away for air. _

_Breathing was hard. In and out, in and out Bella. _

"_Purple looks good on you, but I'd rather it off." I froze at her words for a second then pulled away._

"_I-I-I can't." I couldn't think. In one way I didn't want this but a part of me did and that scared the hell out of me; knowing that a small part of me wanted my master made me jumble._

"_You can't?" She narrowed her eyes "Or won't? Am I not enough? I can give you the world but when I ask for this you say no. Do you really hate me that much?" My eyes widened and I grabbed her hands._

"_No! Thats not it at all. Its nothing to do with you, its me." I blushed. "I don't-" I bit my lip. "I just never done this so I'm nervous."_

"_I'm surprised the girls haven't talked to you about pleasing someone." I looked down at our hands._

"_The girl don't like me very much."_

"_The Emily girl seemed to like you quite fine. After all you seemed to want her to say your first name"_

"_She is a...friend I guess you could say."_

"_Yes and she only be a friend."_

"_Of course." I didn't want to anger her more so I had to agree._

_She didn't seem to want to be angry for long because she placed my hands on her hips. She pulled me into another kiss that made my hand twitch._

_I could feel her hands ran up and down on my arms then they moved to the rope to the robe. She didn't hesitate when untying the robe. I gasped when I felt cold hands on my stomach._

"_Off." I blushed at her order but I did what she asked. The robe fell to the ground with a little thud. I bit my lip when she moved my hands to the tie of her own robe. "Well?" My hands moved slow but soon her robe was on the ground. I felt my face burn when I was met with bare skin. _

_Of course._

_She was "Beautiful." and she really was. _

"_Well thank you dear." She didn't hesitate in placing me on the bed. When she __straddling I grew even more nervous. _

_When her mouth was on mine I lost my breath and could barely think. _

_This was happening. It was really happening._

_Grace pulled away from the kiss to let me breath and I had trouble doing so._

"_G-G-Grace." She started kissed my neck and I had to force myself to not move._

"_Yes Bella." Bella? Bella?_

"_T-T-This...I c-can't...Y-your..." I gasped when I felt her suck on my neck._

"_Relax. I'm in control like always." I knew she was. She just didn't understand. I could feel it; I knew it would wash me over and by the end of the night I wouldn't be my self. In a way I guess I felt threatened and that was one thing that awake my Coven side. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me."_

_I whimpered when she moved down my body. I felt weak. I felt helpless. I felt unlike myself._

I growled when I opened my eyes but then I whimpered.

I could feel her.

Her hands.

Her mouth.

Her words.

Her voice.

I could feel it all.

The pain.

The confusion.

The pleasure.

The weakness.

I flinched when I could hear the night in my ears

"_Grace! Grace stop. I can't. Please."_

"_Relax Bella you'll enjoy it."_

I dropped the shirt. I felt the helplessness come to me. Why now? Why me? I felt my knee grow weak so I stepped toward the closest tree.

When the feeling came I felt the rage. I was angry. How could I be so weak? How could I let this happen? I could feel the heat in my hands; the need to release my anger, weakness...everything. So I did.

I saw the ice start to freeze the tree.

I could feel the wind pick up.

I could feel the dirt beneath my feet shift.

I could feel my body heat up.

I had the elements.

_I whimpered "Grace."_

I broke down when it entered my ears and I lost the elements. I felt the tears fall.

This was what she could do to me. Brake me. Make me fall apart. Leave me breathless.

She could make me into "a mess." I turned so I could lean against the tree while sliding to the ground. I buried my face into my knees; hoping the feeling would leave me.

"Bella?" I whimpered.

Alice? No. No. No. How could I let myself fall apart in front of her.

"Bella?" Oh god Rose to. A sob left me.

"Oh Bella." I felt a hand on my knee and I almost tensed but reliesed it was Alice. Alice was here. She wouldn't let Grace touch me.

"I can feel her Alice. I can hear her. She's everywhere." I felt her arm go around my knees and she leaned her forehead on the side of my head in between my ear and eye.

When I smelt a spicy but soft smell I knew it was Rose on my other side. The only thing she did was loop her arm through mine and lean her head on mine; I guess it was Rose's way of showing she was here for me.

"We've got you Bella. Rose and I won't let her touch you again." Since my left arm was being held by Rose I used my right hand to grab one of Alice's. My cries slowed and no more tears fell.

"I love you." I did; how could I not. She was wonderful. She was home. Even in my weakest she did everything right. She didn't tell me everything was going to be alright because in a way I wasn't alright.

"And I love you." I gasped when she whispered the words and felt my heart burst with an emotion I hadn't felt before.

It felt more then love.

I felt complete.

I felt tears in my eyes for a totally different reason: I was happy. Truly happy.

I turned to Alice to stare her in the eyes.

"Really? Do you really?" She smiled softly at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Absolutely." I beamed at her and couldn't help pulling her to me in a kiss.

I forgot about the world.

I forgot that Rose was here.

And most important I forgot about Grace in those seconds or was it minutes.

In the kiss I felt a connection go through me and I remembered what my trainer said about her bonding.

"_It was wonderful our first true kiss."_

"_What do you mean first true kiss?"_

"_Well its most likely the kiss after you say I love you but the words have to be truly honest and there has to be no doubt."_

"_That sounds absolutely amazing but what did it feel like."_

"_You feel really no emotions but you feel this connection go through you."_

"_What does it do?" I could see the soft smile on her face._

"_It matters on the pair but most will feel the others strong emotions." I bit my lip._

"_What you and your bond. She's also a Coven person so is it different from say being with a human or say vampire."_

"_Well Ella both of us are Coven people so we both feel the others emotion and..."_

"_And? And what?"_

"_Some of the time we know where the other is or sometimes we can transfer thoughts. Its amazing to have the strong connection."_

"_So the first true kiss after the I love yous connects the bond."_

"_And makes it complete."_

"_Complete?" I said it in awe. _

"_Yes complete."_

Oh my god. The connection.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 22.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**GO VOTE- if I have more votes I might think more about writing the other story**

**GO REVIEW- make a dolphin happy and review **


	23. What is it?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

* * *

I gasped and pulled away.

Okay maybe pulling away wasn't such a good idea because my head was hazy and I had to lean my forehead on Alice's shoulder. I couldn't help the purr that came from me.

"Bella?" I smiled.

"Hmm?" I could still feel the buzz in my head and the tingle in the rest of my body. Like the humans call it; I was on cloud nine, even after my break down.

"Are you alright now?" I turned my head when I felt someone rubbing my arm. Rose? Oh. She looked concerned.

"I'm sorry about breaking down like that. In the years I haven't really gotten the chance to let go."

"Don't ever apologize for crying over what she did, I understand Bella its hard dealing with." I bit my lip and nodded. I knew there was more to Rose's words but I didn't push.

I stood up and picked up the shirt I had dropped. I could smell Rose's scent on it while I put it on.

"I need my own clothing. I'll hate myself later for saying this but I'll need to go shopping." I sighed. I didn't know why I didn't like shopping I just didn't.

"You don't need to worry about that Bella. We've got it handled." I just nodded my head and started to walk to the house. _So glad to have heighten scents._ Yeah it makes everything easier.

I felt a hand take my right hand. I didn't even need to check if it was Alice I just knew. _Connected._ She was worried about me.

"I'm fine Alice. I just want to move on and not be a depressed fool. If I don't let go then I'll never move on and grow." My words did calm her emotions and they seemed to make her happy or was that me.

"I'm just worried about you and I'm sure I'll always be worried about you."

"Yes I know I can feel it. You feel strong. Its different but good, I must admit that I like it."

"You can feel my emotions?"

"Yes. Its a connection that happens after the bonds say their true I love yous. The bond gets completed after the first true kiss."

"First true kiss?"

"Thats what the Covens call it. Hopefully our bond is strong; I'm a little curious what goes inside your head. So lets hope that the connection is strong; feeling emotions, seeing thoughts, and knowing where the person is. I want it with you, I want everything with you actually." I smiled at Alice. I felt happy, absolutely happy. Would I feel like this always? _What about the tracker? _

"Its nice to know I can make you happy even with everything and its nice to know I have someone that loves me."

"And I do love you, more then you know." We stopped in the back yard facing each other.

"I think I do." She pulled me into a kiss that had me sighing. I could hear and feel my Coven side; _bond, bond, bond, I love you, I love you, I love you._ It kept repeating ever since the first true kiss and it shocked me that my Coven side was calm and wasn't pushing at my mind. "At least I know I can tame the beast." She smirked at me when we finished kissing.

"Wait you can hear that?" She could hear my thoughts?

"Apparently so." I blushed. _Oh you in trouble._ Shut up. I heard Alice giggle.

"Oh god you can really hear my thoughts?" This wasn't possible, well it shouldn't be possible._ Is it a bad thing though? Its Alice. I don't mind her in our mind. It just make us more connected._ I could almost see Isabella's smile. She would be beaming. _Hell yeah I would be. Its Alice we are talking about; the love of our life._

"She is always like that?"

"Yes she is but she usually is quiet. Why don't we go inside?" I took her hand in mine again. _It should always be there among other places._ Oh god Isabella shut up. I couldn't look at Alice.

"Bella before we go inside I would like you to know Carlisle got you something that could come in handy." Even though I was embarrassed I looked her in the eyes. Her wonderful eyes. I nodded to her and turned.

I walked to the door to the house.

Edward reading my thoughts were one thing but Alice? It was a calming thought, my bond there always but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her. _I would like to point out she'll know everything._

Everything?

Oh god. She would.

Every little thing about Grace or Summer and the torture; that is something I didn't want her to see it would hurt her and her being my bond I didn't want her hurt. I bit my lip.

Maybe I could block out the thoughts I could but it would be hard.

I suddenly felt cold lips on my cheek and I blushed.

"Thank you my dear but you don't need to do that. I want to know everything even the painful memories."

"But I don't want you to hurt." I mumbled. I felt distracted by her scent it almost made me want to agree with her. _To give her everything. _I wanted to give her everything and if I could I would give her the moon.

"Its fine Bella." She kissed the corner of my mouth and I felt disappointed. _Distracting._ I wanted to kiss her but I remembered Carlisle wanted to see me. I licked my lips and then noticed she was smirking. I frowned. Tease. I turned and started to walk away. "Bella?" I smirked.

"Yes Alice?"

"Aren't you forgetting something."

"Forgetting something?" I smiled at her. "Nope don't think so."

"Bellaaa." I heard the whine in her voice and I couldn't help it I had to kiss her.

I pulled her to me while placing one hand behind her neck and the other on her right cheek. She froze from the force but soon relaxed when I used my thumb to rub her cheek. When she tried to pull back to let me breath I pulled her back in. I couldn't help it, I felt like I needed her close.

Is this what it felt like to need someone?

Desire someone?

To love someone so much?

_I love you to._ I gasped when I heard her voice in my mind.

I pulled back to lean my forehead on her's.

"I love you," I couldn't help whisper the words, felt like it would break the moment if I spoke any louder. "and I'll say it forever. If you'll have me." She smile and it was a beautiful sight. I couldn't help getting lost in her eyes. The windows of the soul. I'm sure if I could see her soul it would be beautiful.

Even though most vampire believed they were damned I believed that they weren't. So what if they drank blood its how they were able to live, just like humans eat plants and animals they need it to live.

I always found the conversation topic funny. Vampire would always say they have no soul but if they didn't wouldn't that mean that they shouldn't be able to feel emotion for example love. I'm not a God person so I guess that takes away souls for me and I'm sure that if I did believe in God I would be angry with him for making me a slave when had done nothing, but I guess liking girls could have done this to me.

Still the topic was funny to hear and let me tell you I would usually stay quiet just so I wouldn't anger people.

"Bella?" I blinked and saw Alice's smile. "Where did you go?"

"Just thinking. My mind trends to wandering lots. Sorry." I left Alice's arms. _Don't want to get distracted?_ Yes. I don't want Carlisle to think I'm rude. "I should get to Carlisle." I didn't attempt to move; I was more then happy to stay here with Alice.

"Yes I suppose you should." Again I didn't move. "Bella!" It ended up as a laugh and I smiled.

"Okay." I back away from her. Her smile grew and so did her laugh.

"Bella go." I turn away from her.

"I'm gone." I could still hear her laugh even when I couldn't see her. I started to hum until I came to Carlisle's office. When I was about to knock I was stopped.

"Bella? Shall we go in?" I turned to see Carlisle.

"I thought you were..." I trailed off while blushing.

"Yes I'm usually in my office but I was talking with Esme outside by the garden. Please do come in." He opened the door but let me in first. While entering I gave him a smile and a thank you. "Do you like?"

I gave the room a quick glance not really looking.

"From what I can see its a very nice room."

"Bella why don't you look around some more I know you want to. Make yourself at home." I beamed at him; happy to look around. I had seen books on the shelves.

When I turned to go look at them I looked at the wall above the shelves.

I froze with a gasp. I could almost hear Isabella hiss.

"Bella? Is something the matter?" I placed a hand on the closest chair to me so I was steady.

"You-your-they." I licked my lips. I stared hard at the photo. "Your friends with the Volturi."

"I see you've seen my photo."

"Please answer the question Carlisle." I heard a sigh

"I did spend sometime with the Volturi in my younger years. I do keep contact with Aro but it doesn't happen much."

"You keep contact with that man?"

"That man?"

"Aro. Why would you?"

"We are on friendly terms him and I. He isn't as bad as you think he is." I growled.

"Not that bad? Apparently you don't know Aro very well or at least you fell for his charms or tricks."

"What do you know Bella?" I frowned. He didn't see it?

"Aro is a collector. He likes power; I don't know who is worst for liking it so much: Grace or Aro. When he would visit Grace would make sure no one was out of line. I always knew when he would visit Grace was always tense and weirdly affectionate. Waking up with her arms around me would be a big hint, especially when she would ask me to stay with her." I could remember the way her voice would go. The way she would kiss my shoulder. The way she wouldn't use her power on me to get me to stay.

"Grace didn't like Aro?"

"Aro was a threat to taking me away."

"You?"

"Yes." I shuddered.

"Bella?"

"I threatened Grace once, that I would leave with Aro." I cleared my throat. "She seemed almost jealous, almost desperate. I had power over her for the first time ever and in a way she didn't want that." I took a breath in. "The 'love making' that night was different you could say." I blushed "It was about me. The way she was made me feel bad, made me guilty but she was gentle but rough." I coughed. "You probably don't want to hear this." I could remember the love bits she left on my skin.

"Its fine Bella. I'm glad you feel like you can be open with me."

"And with the rest of your family since they can hear it all."

"They don't think any different of you. Now why don't you continue."

"Okay. I think the threat I made was the night before the third visit he made." I laughed. "She thought I was kidding. She was wrong and when she saw how serious I was her body language changed hugely. It was like when your about to be killed and you'll say or do anything to live." I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. "I think I actually hurt Grace; the wild look in her eyes like she was scared of...losing me. I remember how it was."

_I knocked on the door and waited for the 'come in.' I slowly opened the door and walked to the balcony just knowing she was out there. She was facing away from me; she was tense._

"_I'm glad to see you Isabella." I bit my lip. She was tense._

"_I know you probably want to be alone tonight but I came to see you anyway. I know you get tense with the thought of Aro visiting." She turned while leaning on the railing, motioning me to come close. I did slowly and was shocked when she pulled me into her arms to hold me against her. I allowed her since she seemed to relax when she took a few breaths._

"_You were right to visit me. Aro will be here tomorrow and I must have everything prefect. I don't want you alone with any of them." I tensed. "Aro will try to steal you away. I won't allow it." She paused for a moment "Your mine." I frowned and pulled away so I could see her face._

"_What if I want to be taken away?"_

"_Excuse me? What did you say?" I stepped out of her arms and took a few steps back._

"_You heard me." I mumbled the words. I had been thinking about this ever since I heard that Aro was going to be visiting. I heard her growl._

"_This is a joke Isabella? Be serious." I looked her in the eye and glared._

"_I am serious. Aro seems to want me and he seems like a nice man."_

"_Nice man? He is a horrible man. He only wants you so he has you. If you didn't have powers he wouldn't think twice about you. I might be cruel at times Bella but Aro is far worst. Think of Jane."_

"_I don't care. I want out of this." I paused. "Away from you." I whispered the words. "Lately you've been sweet and different but still your cruel and a monster."_

"_Isabella think about this first." I glared. My Coven person was growling inside and I almost didn't have control._

"_I've told you time after time its Bella. You know I hate the name Isabella. I'm done with your mocking. I will be leaving with Aro. I will be leaving you." She flinched. She walked to me and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull back but she wouldn't allow it; I whimpered and pulled away._

"_Bella then." I growled._

"_Don't think you can just kiss me and call me Bella and this is over. I am leaving." I saw flickers of emotions go in her eyes._

"_Bella you mustn't leave me."_

"_Why?"_

"_You won't." _

"_Don't you dare! If I want to leave there is nothing you can do and don't you dare use your power. I'll find away to leave and you know it." She tensed but relaxed. "You don't treat me like a lover but a slave. I'm tired of it, I want more."_

"_I can changed." She give me a gentle kiss but pulled back. I blushed. "I can give you the world. I'll do anything to keep you Bella."_

"_I hate when you lie mas-Grace. Don't play this game." I tried to back up but Grace followed my steps "What are you-" I was cut off by her lips. She pulled me close but I pulled back. "Stop Grace." She backed me up and soon I was laying on my back on her bed. She didn't kiss me or try anything but just hovered over me. "Grace?"_

"_Stay with me." I blushed at her tone. "Please." I lost my breath. Please? Please?_

"_Grace I can't not when your so cruel. Your a monster." I tried to get out from under her but she pushed me back down._

"_Bella please." She bent down and kissed my cheek. I could feel myself waver. God! She wasn't even using her power. She moved her hand to my cheek and rubbed her thumb across it. Gentle? She was never gentle._

"_Grace I-" She kissed me again._

"_Please Bella. I'll do what you say." I bit my lip._

"_All I want is to be loved, be showed affection."_

"_Then you have it."_

"_Grace I-" A kiss. I knew what she going to happen I could feel it. The way her hands moved but she was being gentle, slow. She was never those things. "Don't use your power."_

"_I'm not." My hands moved to her shoulders, to the back of her neck, then down to the first button on her shirt. She smiled. "I won't." I was wavering_

"_Show me." I couldn't focus. For the first time I wanted. Grace was being so gentle so unlike herself. My hands fidgeted with her shirt._

"_Let me." She undid her shirt then removed mine. I blushed._

_Her hands were unhurried and gentle. I couldn't help pulling her close._

"_Grace." I couldn't help gasping from the skin contact._

_I wavered_

I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes. I felt Carlisle pull me to him.

"Its fine." I felt sick with myself. I let her. God I had let her.

"She was so kind Carlisle, so gentle." I grabbed his shirt to hold him close hoping to keep him there. "God she was so beautiful." A sob shook my body. "She was so unlike herself. She never was loving, She never cared but that night she did. God I gave her everything Carlisle and a day doesn't go by that I don't regret it. It only lasted about a week that side of her." I felt Carlisle rub my back.

"I got you Bella." My sob slowed until there were no more tear, but I didn't let him go. I never had my father hug me when he find out I was different but here was a man that wanted that. God he wanted me for a daughter.

"Thank you." I leaned my forehead on his shoulder and noticed that we were sitting on the loveseat.

"Its no problem at all."

"I thought I loved her you know."

"Who Grace?" I forced myself not to cry.

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"The last year before I left was rough but I think the moment I knew was when she was gone for two weeks."

"She left."

"Yes. She wanted to see someone. During that time Summer watched over me and well you can imagine what happened with her."

"I'm guessing she forced you in her bed." I tensed but forced myself to relax.

"Yes. It was absolutely horrible. Summer likes pain, maybe not as much as Jane but its still there. I think even though my bruises healed before Grace got back she knew."

"You never told her?"

"Summer threaten me to not tell, but tears speak louder then words. When Grace got back I was actually happy she was there, at least then her sister couldn't touch me. I didn't go near Summer for awhile, always with Grace. Though it took me about a week for me to be able to allow Grace to touch me in such a way. The night she got back was the worst because I begged for her to stop and I usually didn't beg so much like I did that night. I was lucky she listened and the only touching she did was holding me randomly or a kiss."

"Sorry you had to go through that."

"So am I. I'm lucky to be alive and to have found Alice." I smiled at the thought of Alice.

"Its good to know your happy."

"I love her. I didn't think I could love someone I much as I love Alice. I think being with her will help me also, it'll take time but I guess in a way its worth it. Like when Alice and I kissed outside I didn't feel threatened and the need to throw her off of me. Its...nice."

"Nice?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah. I know thats not what someone wants to hear when someone is in a...relationship, but for me thats a wonderful thing I've never had something thats nice in my life besides my friendship with Rachel. To know that Alice wants me is...God I don't even have the right words to describe how amazing it is or how amazing she is." I licked my lips and was amazed with the word that came out of my mouth even though they were the honest truth.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle we got off topic didn't we." I didn't want to talk about Grace or Summer or the fact that they both in a way had forced me into their beds'. I shuddered and almost started crying again.

I felt Carlisle's hand rub up and down.

"I understand Bella."

"I just wanted you to know Aro was a horrible man and god I couldn't stop myself from thinking about those two. I hate thinking about it like its a cloud over me. I hate the horrible feeling I get. I hate always sobbing and feeling depressed on the same day that Grace forced me to be her mate. I hate that sometimes when someone touches me in a certain way that I feel panicked and corner. I just hate it all so much. I just want to move on and be as normal as I can be."

"Bella I'm sure it'll get better. You have all of us to help you on the way." I heard a cough come from down stairs; Rose I think. Most likely her.

''Carlisle about everything, I wanted to thank you and your family for taking me in, even though you didn't have to. I know maybe some of your family won't be happy that I'm bring danger to your home. You don't need to worry about the tracker I'll deal with them when they get here. Its true what I said to Sam, I will deal with it. I can't run anymore, I need to rid myself of my problem."

"I don't understand why you won't let us help. Your part of the family now even if you don't realize it yet. Your a part of Alice. I do have to ask you something."

"Anything you want to ask just ask." I smiled at him.

"Will Grace be a problem?" I froze. Oh god I hadn't even thought about if Grace would come and get me. I put my head in my hands.

"I-I don't know. But you don't need to worry I'll deal with her to."

"Please Bella don't take this on all yourself. We are a family now and family takes care of each other."

"I don't want any of you to worry to much about the little things Carlisle. Trust me."

"I do but you have to realize that you have a family that loves you and want to take care of you and this is why I'm giving this to you." He handed me an object. A phone?

"What is it?" I flipped it around; I'd never seen a phone like this.

"Its called a cell phone and you can take it with you everywhere. If you need to reach anyone of us you just need to go to the contact list and call. Don't hesitant to call either the whole family will pick up and don't worry all of our numbers are in the phone, Alice made sure." I looked at the phone amazed.

"Thank you Carlisle. I'm guessing this is the object you wanted to give me. I actually don't know if I'll need this though." I smiled.

"And why is that?"

" With my bond with Alice I probably won't be far from her. I won't be able to be far from her for awhile, even now I can feel the pull to go to her." I closed my eyes and let Alice's thoughts in.

"_She is so sweet. Its nice to finally have my mate. Loving her forever will be a great joy. I wonder if she'll go shopping with me soon even for the simple objects."_

I started to purr at her thoughts.

"Bella?" I blushed.

"Sorry. Alice can be distracting and she isn't even here."

"Maybe you should go to her."

"Are you sure? I'm sure you have questions you want to ask me. I mean I'm a myth in many people's minds."

"No go to her. We have time to talk since you do live here Bella." I smiled. He was right, I would have years with time to get to know Carlisle.

"Alright." I winked at him and teleported right next to Alice on the love seat in the living room. "Hey." Everyone in the room jumped even Alice and it made me smile. I pulled Alice close to me. "Sorry I couldn't stay away for long." I kiss her cheek with a smile on my face. I could feel the pull losing its strength.

"Gees I don't think any of us will get use to the fact that you have so much power."

"Right everyone one of you only brought one thing with you from your human years." Alice's siblings looked at me curiously.

"Are you saying that we all have powers Bella?" I nodded and felt Alice snuggle into my side.

"Well yes, most vampires do and I guess I should tell you all what that is." I looked at all the vampires that didn't have a known power. I was sure even though Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Lucy weren't in the room they could still hear me. "Lets start with Alice." I kiss her cheek again. "Most likely she had visions in her past life so she brought that over and it even got stronger by her turning."

"Wait Bella do you really mean that." I turned to look at Alice and could see something in her eyes.

"Yes of course. Why?"

"I don't remember my human life." My eyes widened and I almost whimpered. I felt guilty for bring it up. "Don't be you didn't know, but at least now I can be sure I know something. Now carry on dear."

"Right now Edward you most likely could read people really well to almost read their thoughts but you couldn't actually read their minds which is pretty lucky. Reading thoughts sucks. Jasper is the same he probably could look at someone and understand what they were feeling." I licked my lips. "Emmett you brought your strength over and most likely your child like happiness and maybe mind." I heard his siblings laugh at that.

"Esme. She-she," I closed my eyes and the face of my mother came up. I looked around the room and took a breath. I had forgot about my mom. "Well she brought her love for people and her care maybe she brought her accepts and it just got stronger. That happens a lot. "Carlisle differently brought his love of knowledge over and maybe the want to not harm and just have peace. Well Lucy brought her speed and her wisdom, since she knows how to plan. Rosalie." I looked at Rose. I had to say it was hard to decide what it was about her. I bit my lip. I studied her. She actually seemed uncomfortable.

"You absolutely brought your beauty. Its weird but I could swear to say you brought your love over. You hide it very well but you care, you care a lot mostly for your family and me being here is actually really hard for you because I'm a danger to them but you like that Alice is happy and maybe you feel guilty about that you hit me with a car." I smiled and laughed. "Its also hard for you to trust people so you brought that over to. I'm sorry." _Must be sad,_ I tried to block those thoughts out. _The way she used you. The way she broke you. The way she made love to you._ Why was my Coven side acting up. Torturing me with my past. _Torture? Thats not what you said those nights. Didn't you beg her?_ Stop it! Alice is right here. _Rose. Rose. Rose._ I breathed deeply through my nose.

I felt myself stand up on its own. What the hell. I could see myself standing in front of Rose. _Torturous._ She brought my right hand up to Rose's cheek.

"_Would you have rosy cheeks. Red lips. Were you angry, sad, maybe terrified."_ I didn't understand what was going on. My Coven side didn't even give a hit that she was going to take over. Just that talking about Rose awoke something. Edward? Alice? Anyone? _"You brought your beauty."_ She rubbed my thumb over her cheek. A hum went through my mouth. _"Bella hates me. I make her do stupid things. Isabella might be bad but really I can't absolutely horrible but I suppose its just because I'm not weak. Grace helped make Bella weak. Are you weak Rose?"_ Suddenly I was pulled back by my arms. She just laughed. _"What was it like Rose? Hearing Bella's story, knowing she was raped. Seeing her brake down before her eyes. Just think what its like being her when Grace is around. Hearing her inner thoughts."_ Stop! Stop!

"Thats enough." Edward please. Do something! She just laughed.

"_Don't you think Bella should know Rose. Its your story to tell, of course not mine. But don't you think she should know why she is getting so much pity from you. Can't hate can you?"_ She had a smirk on my face I knew she did. My legs went weak when I got control again and I groaned. "Rose I'm sorry about her." My throat was sore and it sound like it was. "I don't know what she was talking about but its fine. Let me go Edward." He did. Thank you. I went and sat on Rose's right side while taking her hand into mine. "I meant it. I'm sorry about her really I am." I saw Rose stare at Edward and he nodded. I felt cold lips on my cheek and almost jumped until I realized that it was Alice.

"Bella the rest of the family is going hunting alright. I'll be back soon before you fall asleep. Watch out for her okay Rose." I didn't understand why everyone was leaving because I'm sure they all had already hunted but I didn't argue.

We sat by each other in silence, that is until Rose swiped her thumb across my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 23.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please people review and not just say you can't wait. I want to know what you actually think or what you want to see. Trust me it makes it easier to write since it inspires me. **

**Looks like you get to see some of Rose's past and it looks like Bella and Rose have something in common. **

**GO VOTE...oh wait don't you can't. Well it looks like Rosalie won the vote.**

**GO REVIEW- make someone happy and let get more then four.**


	24. Do you feel better?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

* * *

I blinked.

I blinked again.

"What? Your sorry?"

"Yes I'm terribly sorry."

"Rose I don't understand. Is this about the car, if it is you shouldn't be sorry. It was a mistake." Her hand was still on my cheek and she looked so sad. I brought my hand up and placed it on her's.

"No, nothing to do with the car. Your Coven side seems to know me so well."

"Don't listen to her Rose, she is just a horrible part of me." She moved our hands away from my cheek but didn't let go, she brought them both to her lap.

"I think the worst thing about what she said was that part of it was true."

I blinked.

"True? What is true?"

"I'm amazed you stayed with Grace even after everything she had done to you. I could just imagine the pain you had to go through." She looked so pained that I almost started crying.

"I was forced to stay. I think the thing with Summer finally hit me and I couldn't take it anymore. That was when my fear really hit me where it made me fear vampires almost. I'm...I'm glad and grateful to have Alice."

"Yes that's how I feel with Emmett. Alice makes the pain fade so it's not always hovering over you." I blinked from the shock.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Bella, you and I aren't very different or at least our stories before we came into the family are the same." I swallowed. I didn't like where this was going, I didn't like it at all. "Knowing your story I'm amazed you weren't scared of me when we first met." I looked down at our hands. There was a difference between them.

Rose was beautiful, even more so than most vampires.

"I wanted to run. I have to admit that your beauty did scare me, it reminded me of Grace because I think, she also brought her beauty with her. I didn't run because you didn't give off a sign like Grace. She in a way was cruel and I've always been tense around her, but with you I couldn't control the way I relaxed like I knew I was safe or at least you were bring me to safety and you did." I bit my lip. "You brought me to Alice." I blushed at my words. I heard her sigh.

"We are a danger to you. Thats what I thought we I first met you."

"What changed?"

"I think it's the fact that you're not all human."

"Why would being a human make a difference?"

"If you were a normal human you'd either died or have to be changed." I laughed and saw the shock on her face.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those vampires that think they are damned. I don't really think vampires are damned. Your only damned by your action of wrong and by what I've seen from you Cullens none of you are damned." She frowned. Oh here we go, she'll tell me she has killed someone.

"Us Cullens besides Carlisle aren't perfect Bella, there has been deaths at our hands." I hummed.

"Yeah but most of them are slip ups and I'm sure most of you when you were newborns didn't know about drinking animal blood, so you aren't damned."

"You don't think I've haven't killed people Bella?" I shook my head.

"If you guys went for humans it still wouldn't make you damned. Grace is damned because of her actions, Grace can actually drink from someone and let them live and even stop the change. She would even be able to talk to the person and not think about the blood, but no she drinks to kill...for fun."

"Bella, being a vampire is a curse and sometimes I think its some cruel joke. There is never a happy ending if there was we would all be-" I placed my hand over her mouth to cut her off in an almost desperate way so that I didn't hear her words.

"Don't. Please don't." I closed my eyes. I knew if she finished I would think about not having Alice and I knew if Alice died that I wouldn't survive. Rose looked shock and a little bit concerned. She took my hand away and rubbed her thumb over it in a calming way.

"Okay, okay Bella. I never wanted this life, being a vampire wasn't part of the plan. I suppose to get married, have children, and grow old with my love."

"And that didn't happen."

"Yes. When I was human I had everything and to me it was perfect. I was spoiled I guess but I was happy, men wanted me and women were jealous of me. I know now that I was young and foolish and it only got worst when marriage came into play." Rose looked like she was far away in memory. "His name was Royce King II. My mother sent me to my father's work to give him his lunch that he 'forgot,' she made me wear my best dress and even had me do my hair and make up. I wondered why but when I saw Royce I knew why, and I knew he would be mine. We of course were soon engaged.

"I believed I was happy, the idea of love and being loved made me not see things clearly. I think it had to do with my best friend and her marriage, for the first time ever I was jealous of someone else. She had a loving marriage and a lovely child, I wanted that so badly.

"One night I was walking late home from her house, I had refused offers from her husband to walk me home. I know now that was my biggest mistake. When walking down the streets I came by Royce and his friends, of course he called me over to brag. He had been drinking that night and of course the bragging was more about my body than anything else.

"Leaving wasn't a choice and than clothing was removed. I won't go into detail but you can imagine the pain, but I do know that they left me in the street to die and I would have if Carlisle hadn't smelled my blood. All I wanted to do at the time was die." I was crying how could I not. I could imagine the pain, I might have not been...forced by more than one person but a vampire could be the same. God to know someone like Rosalie had been...r-raped was horrible, it brought memories up. More memories about Summer then Grace but still it was horrible.

I couldn't help letting go of her hand and instead bring my arms around her in a tight hug. She tensed but soon relaxed and hugged my back.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me, even though I know how painful it is to talk about." I felt the sobs hit me out of no where, and I noticed being picked up to sit in her lap.

"Bella." I heard her sigh but she rubbed my back anyway. My hands clenched at her shirt not wanting to be alone. "I got you Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you go." And she didn't but I didn't loosen my hold on her. I soon calmed and my crying stopped. I leaned the side of my head on her shoulder and finally loosened my hold on her.

"Thank you."

"Do you feel better?" I nodded and noticed that she was still rubbing my back and it made me chuckle. "What?"

"You always seem cold and somewhat untouchable," I felt her tense. "but your really not. You just make it look like you are, deep down you're a sweet, and caring person." I bit my lip. "And if you don't mind I would love to get to know that side." I looked up into her eyes. "Because Rosalie your more than a pretty face." I swiped my thump across her cheek loving the answering smile she gave me. She sighed.

"You know Bella you're a very sweet girl and I'm glad Alice found you. Alice is usually a happy person but I think you'll make her even more happy. I have to say that she is lucky."

"Actually Rose I think I'm luckier. I mean have you seen Alice." I beamed at the thought of my bond. "Alice...Alice is great." I laughed. "See I can't even think of a proper word of how amazing she is. I know you probably think its dangerous for me to be here Rose but I'm not going to leave Alice until she sends me away."

"If Alice asked you to leave and told you she didn't love you anymore you would leave?" I winced at the thought and I took a deep breath. I looked at Rose with pain filled eyes.

"Y-yes." I gasped the word in pain. "Yes I would, even though it would pain me to give her up I would do what she says. I love her with my whole being and all I want is for her to be happy. Though without Alice my heart would be broken heart...literately." Rose started to rub my back again and I couldn't help lean on her.

"What do you mean B?" I smiled at the nickname.

"Coven people only have one...mate I guess you could call them. If say the Coven person's bond can't return their feelings or they die well the Coven person will die of Contritum Cor."

"Contritum Cor? Thats Latin right?"

"Yeah I think, I was told it means Broken Heart. I guess we're about the Latin language, though I can't speak Latin I only know Broken Heart and that's it." While leaning on her I closed my eyes to think and go over everything. Okay so what had happened today:

Went to school and found another Coven person.

When battling Coven person found out there are male Coven people.

Went shopping for food with Esmé, ran into my mom.

When I came back home there were shape shifters, so apparently I'm a neighbour to some dogs.

When hunting I had a break down over Grace.

Got my first true kiss with my bond.

Bonded with Carlisle over the issue with the Volturi.

When talking about Volturi had a break down over Summer.

Told the Cullens that each one of them brought something with them.

Figured out about Rose's past and had a semi break down.

Okay so what were the notes for the day:

Note to self found out more about the Coven people in town.

Note to self found out where Renée lives and visit.

Note to self learn more about the shape shifters in La Push and the history

Note to self tell Alice I love her.

Note to self learn more about Cullen family.

Note to self bond with Rosalie more.

Last note to self search the land for any other supernatural creatures.

So much has happened and so much has to be done. There was even things to worry about.

Planning.

Planning.

Planning.

I had a lot of planning to do. _Why haven't we exploded yet? Its like we're a soap opera with all the drama happening. All you need is TV dinners or popcorn then we are set. Are you sure you're not going to have a melt down._ I frowned_._

I almost jerked back when I felt fingers go through my hair.

"Where did you go?" I blinked.

"Sorry. Just thinking and I guess I got lost in my thoughts." I was about to continue but was interrupted by my stomach growling. I blushed when Rose started to laugh.

"I guess its dinner time for the almost human." She stood while placing me on my feet before zooming off; to the kitchen I think. I decided to follow her and saw that she was actually making me something.

I was shocked. Did most of the Cullens know how to cook?_ Lets go around and ask the nearest vampires if they can cook._

"You cook?"

"Yes as a human in my days women were suppose to know how. It was a forced thing to know actually. I didn't forget how to do it even with all my years of being a vampire. It would probably be the same with Edward and his manners. Plus knowing to cook just is a way to seem more human." She moved around the kitchen like she was in it every day though I could guess that the Cullens barely stepped in it. I sat at the counter on one of the tall stools.

I moved to lean the side of my head on the counter. Placing my hand on the counter I used my fingers to draw random words, not really thinking about it. I watched Rose move and the way that she was so graceful.

Graceful?

I would have to improve on that. Me running away stopped my training and staying fit, though I'm sure I could take on half the Cullens and come out of the fight with only being tired. It was hard to be sure since they had powers and well Alice.

Alice?

Could I fight her?

No probably not. Hurting Alice would be like hurting my soul, I wouldn't be able to bear it.

What about play fighting? Could I do that? It would probably look more like a dance then a fight.

Alice.

"Alice." I breathed her name. It was like she was air for me now. She was holding me down to the earth not gravity.

"Bella? Here you go." I looked to see Rose with a plate. When I moved back a little and she placed it in front of me. Even though I wasn't super hungry since I hunted, my stomach was not going to be ignored. I ate slowly just trying to enjoy the taste. I could see in the corner of my eye that Rosalie was giving me a look, worried? I didn't speak until I was done the whole meal.

"Thank you Rose for the meal it was great. Having had a meal like that since-" I cut myself off and closed my eyes.

_I could feel her pull me from my work. I could see the shock on the other girls faces and I'm sure I had the same look._

"_If you don't mind girls I'd like to take some of Issabellaa's time." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I tensed. I almost panicked._

"_No its fine master we don't mind."_

"_Are you sure? You don't need her for the night or tomorrow morning?"_

"_Of course master. We can do the work without her. She's all yours."_

"_Perrfect!" She purred the word. She sounded so happy and that made a shudder go through me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Come with me Bella."_

_Had I done something? I stayed silent to try to stop myself from panicking. When I saw a certain room door I almost lost my breath._

_No. No. No._

_The room had no lights on but I could see the table perfectly. Food? I didn't even notice when I was sitting in one of the chairs until I was pushed closer to the table. She sat across from me and I almost got up to run from the room and hide somewhere._

"_Don't just sit there and stare. Eat." I forced myself to eat what was in front of me. I pushed the plate away when I was half done. "Done?"_

"_Y-Yes t-thank you for the meal. I should be getting back to work now." I heard a growl and almost flinched._

"_You should stay the night Bella." I stood and started to back away from the table_

"_Its alright m-master. I'll see you later." I turn on the spot but soon fell to the ground in pain. I gasped then whimpered._

_She placed a hand on my right shoulder and squeezed gentle._

"_Did you really think you had a choice sweetheart?" She spoke into my left ear and the pain disappeared but I didn't move. I was flipped on my back and soon was being saddled. "Really Bella. I've been waiting for a night like this." I struggled while being under her, trying to get away. "Stop moving." She growled and then I felt pain again. I whimpered._

"_S-S-Summer!" I gasped in pain. "P-Please." She giggled but stopped the pain._

"_Don't worry Bella I'll take care of you tonight." I whimpered when she stoked my hair. How could I get out of this? How? Why couldn't Grace be here she would stop this. Wait._

_Grace!_

"_Grace." She smirked down at me._

"_What about her?"_

"_I don't think she'll be happy to hear about this." She hummed and seemed to think about it._

"_Well she won't find out about it. Because if she does." She trailed off and sent me a wave of pain. "If she does well I'll make training a living hell for you. You understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now lets get up and so this on the bed." She pulled me to my feet by my hair. I knew this was going to be painful. _

_When we were close to the bed she placed me on it or more like thrown. Before I could move she was on me._

"_Please Summer don't. Please."_

"_Gees Bella I haven't even done anything...yet." She didn't wait for me to do anything she just removed my clothes. "Well I can see what Grace likes so much about this body." When I felt bear skin I tensed._

"_Please Summer. I'll do anything, just don't do this." I felt a stab of pain in my body and when I whimpered she purred "S-Stop! Please." Her hands were rough. God it was nothing like Grace. I tried moving but was held down by pain and those hands. I couldn't think._

"_Don't worry Bella you'll like it." I couldn't think. I felt weaker than I did when I was with Grace. God how was that possible. I knew this would happen, there was no way to stop it without being in pain. That thought made me cry, then sob. I heard a growl, then pain came._

"_Stop." I repeated the word in a whisper while gripping her shirt at her shoulders. "Stop." I was ignored. Nothing would stop her._

"Bella?" I felt arms around me and noticed I was standing in Rosalie's arms. I took a step out of those comforting arms.

"Good night Rose." I didn't wait for a reply, I just walked away. I walked away into Alice's room.

Next thing I knew I was lying down on the bed with a towel in hand.

When had I took a shower? When had I changed? When had lied down?

I didn't have an answer for any of those questions. How could food cause me to think about memories like that.

I whimpered.

Alice? I wanted Alice. Where was she when I needed her? Hunting right. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Maybe I should have stayed with Rose. I pushed the towel away, then covered my mouth and eyes when sobs started to hit me. _Bella?_ Please leave me alone. Sobs hit me even harder when I realized that she was concerned about me.

When I smelt a fruity mint scent and then felt arms wrapped around me I turned into the body and cried into their shoulder.

Alice was here. She was here now everything would be fine. I could feel her chin on top of my head and her fingers through my hair.

"I got you. Rose told me what happened," Oh god Rose. I felt even worst for turning her away, she only wanted to comfort me but I walked away. I just hoped that she would forgive me. "She doesn't blame you and it wasn't just Rose that told me. I could hear your thoughts while being away." Even though she was whispering I could still hear her.

If Alice could hear my thoughts than... I bit my lip. I finally noticed how tense she was. I lowered my hands to the sides of her waist to pull her close.

"I love you." At my words she relaxed and purred into my hair.

"I love you to and I always will." I buried myself into her shoulder. "You should go to sleep Bella." At her words I yawned.

"Stay with me?" I mumbled sleepily and I could feel the sudden tiredness making my eyelids fall.

"Always." I heard the distant or at least sounded like it was whisper but soon I was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 24.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Okay so I'm sorry if I got the Latin worry, I just go to Google translator for that stuff.**

**GO REVIEW- I beg you review. Trust me if you want quicker chapters you should review. Last chapter I only got one review...Thats just sad, so I might hold on to the next chapter when I'm finished it and wait for reviews or I might not. We'll see...duh duh DUH!**


	25. Help with what?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: _'_**_Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

**Alice/Bella thought conversation:**_ '''Italic-Alice/_normal-Bella'''

* * *

You know those mornings where it feelings like it blurs pass you? That's what it was like for me when I woke up, I don't even know how I got to school or what happened in my first three classes. All I knew was that I was walking to the lunch room and I could feel the stares on me.

I felt so out of sync, I'm surprised I haven't hurt someone but I'm glad I haven't it would only cause problems since its only my second day. I didn't even really have any friends... Okay that's just sad and the fact that the only people I really knew were vampires was even sadder. Vampire usually were anti-social with humans so what did that mean for me.

I blinked.

I blinked again and finally noticed I was sitting in the lunch room...by myself.

I turned when I heard the chair beside me move.

A boy?

"May I help you?" I took a sip from my bottled drink. Okay when had I bought anything for lunch.

"Isabella right?" I sighed.

"Bella please."

"Okay Bella then." I noticed something about this...boy? Man? No more a boy. This boy on my side had a look in his eyes. _Glazed eyes Bella._ He was charmed. That's why he was here.

"Yes what can I do for you?" I didn't show any interest in my voice.

"Since your new here and all me and you could hang out and I could show you around."

"You and I."

"Huh?"

"It's not me and you. Its you and I." He thought being horrible in English was going to be a thing for me, well no. I mean sure I had a thing for words but terrible English was a turn off.

"Yeah whatever but my question?" I looked him up and down._ Not Alice._ Yeah. Looking at him I could tell he cheated on his women. I frowned. Not even Grace was that horrible. He was a sport kind of guy. Made parents love him and would make them think that he would wait till marriage but he wasn't like that.

"How many people have you been with?" I noticed that some of the tables around were listening but it seemed he didn't._ He is human Bella._

"I didn't say anything about going out. Just hanging out."

"Yes well I asked a question." I gave him a smile but it was forced. _Dumb ass._ He grinned.

"Maybe a few." I almost growled.

"So you've only slept with a _few_." He looked shocked._ Busted._

"Well wouldn't that be better, it means I know what I'm doing."

"I suppose it would be great," He beamed. "If I was a slut or had no respect for myself. Now I would like to get back to my lunch."

"Well I tried at least I wasn't ignored."

"Excuse me? Ignored?"

"Yeah people have said you have ignored them." I sighed

"I didn't notice. A lot on my mind I guess. Would you mind leaving me alone please?"

"Yeah sure." He mumbled while getting up. I didn't watch him go I just ran a hand through my hair.

"Must be hard." I tensed. I turned to see Jessica sitting on my right side._ A mouse on Christmas I tell you._ I stared at her.

"What?" She giggled and the few tables around stared at us and seemed amazed that she was sitting with me the new girl... Was she charming people? "Stop that!" I whispered it so no one would hear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I grabbed her arm and with that her chair moved forward. "Aren't we strong." I could feel the stares grow even larger._ Its like we're famous. Ohhhh I love that song. Fame!_ Don't start.

"Stop charming people this instant." She blinked and actually seemed confused.

"You..You..You can stop it?"

"No one taught you how to? It was the first thing I learned." She turned in her seat to face me.

"Speaking of that; I was actually thinking that maybe my brother and I could train with you. We talked to our council and they said if it's okay with you then you could be our teacher. We would listen to you so you don't need to worry about that." She bit her lip and looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself.

"I suppose it's fine that I can train you both, I do have to get my groove back with my training. I actually had to hunt yesterday because I haven't been keeping up and working off the Coven side energy." I hoped if I trained more that would burn off the extra energy so that would help to stop the need to hunt.

"Yeah Blaze and I have been running a lot to work it off but it's getting hard. I want to help my council since they need it."

"Help with what?"

"Well the council isn't really sure but there have been rumours of something." _Something? Wow that's helpful._

"Something? What else can you tell me?"

"Well..." She bit her lip and I heard sighs around us. I shook my head to clear the charm away. "It's crazy and you probably won't believe me." I laughed.

"Crazy? Don't worry I had to live almost my whole life with crazy. So tell me."

"There have been people who have heard whistling while driving by the woods and even people who said when they were going for a jog they felt the need to go to the person." Whistling? I sucked in a breath.

"What kind of need?"

"The people say that they go in a daze and want to please the person and serve them." I froze. _This is no fair. I wanted to relax._ Isabella sounded whiny.

"Serve them?" Jessica nodded. "Anything else?" This could be dangerous.

"I think I heard one of the students say they heard their name being called. Then we got more reports of the name calling." I closed my eyes.

"Well I think I know what the problem is. No one has gone missing?" Jessica bit her lip again and I knew that it was bad news.

"There was a report last week of a group of three going camping then they never came home."

"Who were the people? I need to know as much as I can. Anything the people are like, the gender of them, age, maybe even secrets."

"Well they go to our school. Two girls and a guy, I think they all were eighteen. From what I know they were good people though around here at school people chose to stay away from them." I blinked and stared at her. She seemed nervous.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"As people from the Church would call them they were a sin."

"Sin? Were the girls together?" She blushed.

"Close. The three were...how do you say..." It dawned on me and I understood that Jess was uncomfortable.

"Together. No wonder. It even explains why they went missing."

"What do you mean?"

"The group probably went camping to get away from everything and what better way to get away then getting charmed in a way." They were easy targets to the supernatural.

"So what got them?" I hummed.

"Well why don't you come by the Cullens with your brother after school and we'll ask Carlisle if we can look at his books, it might not be same but you'll get the idea. It'll be easier for you to read about then me tell you, plus I might be wrong." I look at one of the clocks in the room then glanced in the direction of the Cullens. I couldn't help myself and stare.

"Your lucky." I turned to Jess.

"Lucky?" She nodded.

"So is my brother. You both found your bonds." I noticed Edward and Alice snap their heads in our direction. She smiled but I noticed that it wasn't just a happy one it was a sad one.

"Oh. Don't worry Jess you'll found them." I looked back at Edward. "Your not the only one that is single. Look at Edward, the lonely one in my family. Though he has been alone longer, but you won't be alone forever. Just don't give up...okay." I felt like begging her not to.

"...Okay." She looked confused but seemed to understand. A dip of silence passed over us but was broken. "I'm sorry." _What?_

"Sorry? What for?"

"I attacked you and I'm sorry for that." I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn to handle that temper of yours though, I'll train it out of you." I had to tease her. "Plus you're not the only new Coven person that has attacked me and they did it just for the fun of it." Her guilt would do no go. I knew that, feeling guilt or anger were like that. They were like a virus with how they spread and in a way it was horrible how it created judgement. I could remember being told by one of the girls how she had been almost killed from being beaten...by her classmates. It terrified me how far humans would go just to rid the world of 'evil.'_ Oh yeah because she was sooo evil with her being a doctor. Wait until they find out about you and Alice, if three people together is worth shunning what would two girls be?_

"Bella?" I blinked to focus again.

"Yes?" I noticed some of the tables near were listening. _Oh the new girl might have something to say._

"Why didn't you change your last name?" That of course perked some ears up.

"I like the reminder of my mom, plus I like my last name." I grinned. "Bella Swan. They do say Swans mate for life sooo." I could see the smile on Alice's face. _Smooth sweetheart._ I blushed. I hadn't meant to be smooth I just wanted to be truthful.

"I still don't get why you didn't change it." I licked my lips. "The truth."

"The truth? Don't you think it would be creepy for me to have my families last name," I paused to look around, most of the men probably wanted to know it they could have me. I grinned. "I mean with who I'm _dating_ it would be off to have the same name as them...until marriage." I saw the looked of the male population and I couldn't help the feeling of pride.

I was taken and they knew now. Would Alice be happy?

I almost jumped out of my chair when I felt someone hug me from behind and the cold lips on my cheek.

"The happiest of course." Alice. I beamed when she pulled a chair closer to me on my left. When she sat she looped her arm through mine while leaning her head on my shoulder.

Mine. That's what she was doing. She was making it clear that I was hers' and she was mine.

It could be better.

I brought my arm away from hers' then warped it around her shoulder and to make it even more clear I kissed her forehead. I made sure it looked nothing like something friends would do, I mean it felt like way more maybe that's because I felt like I was floating.

I could hear the gasp then I heard the whispers.

_'Aww man.'_

_'God guys that's hot.'_

_'Of course the new girl brings a sin, just like those three.' _I looked at the girl and noticed she was glaring at us. When she noticed I was looking at her I winked and laughed when she blushed..

_'You shouldn't judge them guys. I spoke to Bella and she seems like a nice person.'_ Why would Angela sit with that horrible person when she seemed like such a nice and caring human.

_'''I also thought that about her. Angela has always said nice things about our family._ I don't think I'm ever going to get use to you in my head, but it feels nice to know I'll always know your safe. _So what is this I hear about the siblings coming over?_ There seems to be a problem in Forks and plus I need to start training again and might at least train them to. Plus you might learn somethings about the other supernatural around; I need to make sure your safe. _My hero.'''_

I blushed.

"This is so unfair." I blinked.

"What?" There was a pout on Jessica's face.

"You've had your first true kiss didn't you?" My jaw dropped but I picked it back up.

"Maybe." I had to mumble it. I didn't want people to know but I guess the two of us not making a sound was not hiding it. Oh well.

"I wish I find my bond soon, though I have this feeling I might." That caught my interest.

"Feeling? What kind of feeling?"

"You know a pull, maybe even some longing." Longing? Pull?

"How...How long have you felt the feeling?" I could feel Alice looking at me.

"Maybe a month or so." A month? I shivered and felt Alice grab my other hand for a short moment. _'''Bella?_ I'm fine.''' It was weird that the time that I left Grace was about the time that Jessica felt the pull...The bond.

"I know what you mean. It was the same thing for me when I was about to meet Alice. I didn't understand it though, but now I do, it was the bond working its way." I shook away the feeling I had and decided to tease Jess. "So what do you think their like?" I saw a blush grow on her cheeks.

"I don't know. It could be anyone really." I thought about that and really she was right. It could be anyone and I was lucky with who I bonded with; I could imagine what someone could get struck with.

"Well you got me now and us alike have to stick together." I held out my right hand for her to take. She paused for a second but shook my hand.

I felt my eyes glaze over, while my hand tightened on Jessica's.

"Bella?"

The figure was blurry but I could tell one thing it was a woman.

"Bond." The voice was Jessica's but emotionless.

I gasped when I came back. I felt someone rubbing my back.

"It-it's a w-women." I took deep breaths to try to calm my heart. I had to look normal and since I was the new girl people would be watching._ You normal Bella Bear? That's like saying a horror movie is for laughs._ I almost sighed at the thought because I knew I wasn't normal and I never would be; I got over the fact a long time ago. A girl could still dream though and that's all it was; a dream and I wouldn't change anything no matter because my world would be perfect as long as I had Alice. Plus I didn't need to change to live forever.

"Bella? A woman?" I nodded.

"Yes the person was blurry but I could tell it was a girl. I think your bond is the person Jess." I knew that Jessica wanted to say something probably ask me more but the bell stopped her.

I was glad. Even though I had more knowledge then a regular human I didn't have answers for everything. _Well until you placed a hand on the object then POW we have this huge history. Oh and who knew that we could know Coven people's bonds. You growing up Bella so the power is probably __locking onto you._ But why now?_ Maybe your bond has to do with the power. Just wait for Grace to find out._ I decided to just ignore Isabella and focus on the now.

What did I have now?_ '''We have Art now sweetheart._ You really know how to take care of me.''' I noticed we were in a hallway. I smiled when I felt Alice's hand in mine. _'''Well someone has to so why not me._ And I wouldn't have it any other way.'''

Art.

Lets just say that I should never have a class with Alice. Sure I would do the work but I'm sure most of it would be related to my favourite vampire. That isn't ever the worst of it. With Alice there why would I want to focus on someone who wasn't her...See the class was asking for trouble.

Now though I was alone and sitting in a class that I wished had a vampire...Okay I didn't even want to be there. Why?

Myths/Religion. That's why. Come on really?

Myths?

Religion?

Me, Bella Swan, Coven person in this class?

Sure the class would be easy for me but did I really need the class. _Hey it could be a free sleep period._ You have to poke fun don't you? Don't even answer that question.

When someone placed a book in front of me I zoned back in to pay attention.

...I'd seen this book before.

My trainer had said that if I read it I would know more about the supernatural and she was right. I focused on the women in front of me.

"Miss Swan?" I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out there." She chuckled and seemed not upset about me zoning out.

"It's fine. I was just saying this book is yours for the time being. It will help with most work."

"About the supernatural?" She blinked in shock. "I've read this book before."

"Well that is a shock, someone who actually seen the book." I look at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see that most of the class time was done.

"Books about the supernatural or myths are my thing. When I first read this book I couldn't put it down and I even took it everywhere with me. I have a feeling your class is going to be easy for me and I guess it's one of the reasons I took the class." I studied the woman's face. She actually looked happy at the fact that she had a student that was interested.

"Well I'm always glad to hear when students already have some knowledge in a subject I teach. Makes it easier to get to know them." I almost winced at that. She wouldn't know me because I couldn't have some human find out what I was. _Haha some human._

Just like vampires we Coven people had laws though if my kind was sure a human was going to find out about us we didn't just kill them, we would study them to see how they might react to the news and if they might react badly we would probably kill them then. These cases though it would usually be the person's bond but to me it was stupid to study the Coven person bond when no matter what they would end up together. _Yeah but look at us, we're a nut case but what are you going to do._

I swear Isabella I'm going to hit my head against a desk if you don't shut up.

I could hear her laugh in my head and it almost made me frown.

"About the class?"

"What about it?"

"Myths/Religion? That's the name right but I mean really you're giving us supernatural book?" I heard a sigh leave her lips.

"Bella Swan right?" I nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Meet me?" Her smile turned sad.

"I would have been your teacher." It dawned on me.

A teacher at a school. That would be the perfect cover. It explained so much about her and why she had the scent of a Coven person and why she was teaching about the supernatural.

"So your a-" She shook her head.

"I'm not a Coven but I'm part of the Council just like Phil. I'm a teacher and it so happens that a Coven person was my soul mate." I couldn't help smiling.

"So tell me how did you stop ageing, the truth is killing me."

"Elves." I blinked.

"No. Your joking right? Elves would never give immorality secrets up." That had to be a joke.

"I would not joke about the serious-ness of Elves. Plus having a good relationship with them or doing a little begging always helps."

"Yeah I guess that-" I was cut off by the bell and was shocked to know that most of the day I was dazed out. It worried me. "Well I guess that's my cue to go."

"Yes it would seem so." She turned but stopped. "Oh and Bella."

"Yes?" I stopped by the door and noticed no one was to be seen.

"Do be careful. There are dangerous monsters out in the woods." I could see a smirk on her face even though I couldn't see her whole face. "Well besides the shape sifters. Do keep in mind that the simplest things can be deadly...like singing." I took a breath and turned to rush out of the school. Now I knew for sure what was in the forest but one finally read to be sure would be all I needed.

I just hoped that those three would be fine.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 24.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**That's right more supernatural creatures. Yep Elves are real in here, but they aren't all fairytale like. Oh and the monster in the woods isn't an elf. **

**Take a guess. There always good for you. **

**GO REVIEW- I wanted to thank anyone for reviewing and about the so-called blackmailing as someone called it. Got to say sorry since I have horrible sarcasm.**

**Oh and to a the people who PMed me. **

**Narutosonlyfriend**

**and**

**EpicSouls**

**You two put a big smile on my face.**

** And to an awesome writing (to me at least) **

**Avanwolf**

**Go read their story Temporal Tide** **IT IS AMAZING (not an Alice/Bella)** **I got a reply for my review and I just had to mention their story.**

**One last thing: I WILL NOT be writing about school the whole time. I probably will actually skip it a lot UNLESS it is important and needed**


	26. Your Joking Right?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: **_'Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

**Alice/Bella thought conversation:**_ '''Italic-Alice/_normal-Bella'''

**Important: There is a song in this chapter so go to youtube and type in Supernatural - Oh Death - Jen Titus (Lyrics)..._.Its pretty much how it sounds...Oh and I don't own it...so yeah._**

* * *

You know those times when your silence and I don't mean the Quiet Game quiet.

The quiet where you get concerned looks.

The quiet that makes you seem not there.

In a way I wasn't there. I wasn't really in my thoughts either.

"Bella?" I snapped my head at the soft voice besides me. "There you are." The softness was pure sweet silk and I could feel myself smile.

"I love you." I could tell I had caught her off guard and when I leaned forward to kiss her lightly I think it brought her back.

"I love you to." She said softly when I leaned back.

I blushed when I caught sight of the grin on Jessica's face.

"You know zoning out can be bad for you. Not to mention coming to, to kiss someone and you're going to train Blaze and I. I guess you should stay away Alice." Her grin grew. "Wouldn't want to distract Bella with your lips, or is it your body." I growled when I felt the blush deepen. I sighed.

I took out the myth book and ran my hand over it. I could remember the time I took to read and reread the book when I had it for the first time, I was young and finding out that most creatures were true actually scared me to pieces.

I spent most of the ride telling Alice, Jessica, and Blaze about the book and told them that this creature could be a problem if we didn't act fast.

"So what exactly is this thing?" The family minus Carlisle were facing me while I told them all of this.

"I have a feeling what it is but I'm not certain for sure so it could be a Merrow, Mermaid, Succubus, or a Siren. Those are the ones that I'm pretty sure about, they all have one thing in common; they daze people and cause trouble. I'm just hoping it's not a Succubus because I really don't want to put up with maybe being a victim." I ran a hand through my hair. "I swear the supernatural are just out to cause me trouble. I'm just lucky I brought my dagger with me when I ran away."

I reached downward and pulled up my right pant leg to my knee. I pulled out the dagger from the holder and held it out in front of me to show everyone.

"This dagger will be this creature's down fall. It was stupid of it to even come close to Cullen land." I ended with a growl but I took a breath to calm down; I couldn't let my angry cloud my action. "Though the biggest problem is the fact that this thing has three people already and it worries me that I won't get there in time."

"Might I ask what the difference between them." I bit my lip and looked at Carlisle but nodded. I flipped through the pages of the book until I came to the right page.

"Merrow, is the Gaelic equivalent to a mermaid, or merman of other cultures. Like popular belief they have a human torso, and fish tail. Their personalities are gentle, modest, benevolent, even affectionate. The Merrow are capable of inter-marrying with humans, and are sometimes reported to come ashore and live among humans for years, though most return back to their home beneath the sea. Merrow-maidens as reputed for luring handsome young men to follow them beneath the waves where they live in an enchanted state. Merrows are said to wear a special hat called _cohuleen druith, _and if they lose it, they cannot return to the water. She has soft white webs between her fingers and is often seen with a comb parting he long green hair to either side." I ran my fingers over the page.

"So wait it's pretty much a mermaid. What's the difference?"

"A mermaid will drag people from their ships to the bottom of the ocean. It's also very rare for a mermaid to come onto land so it most likely not one. Plus what would a mermaid be doing with two women. I would be surprised if its mermaid exceptionally since this has been going on during the day unless they'll been hitting the water before sunrise, so no worries." I flipped through pages until I came to the beast. I paused.

"Bella how do we know that this creatures are real." I shuddered.

"Believe the person that has faced and hunted most of these supernatural creatures. Most of them are nightmares and not something to joke about Edward. My kind the Coven people hide the supernatural and god is it hard work but its worth it when you save people." I felt Alice take my hand and I smiled at her.

"Just continue Bella. Just ignore him love." I held back a laugh. I looked back at the page.

"Okay. Succubi are beautiful and desirable women, unlike their male counterparts, Incubus. In medieval European lore, Succubi appeared to men in the night and seduced them into sexual encounters. Celibate monks seemed to be especially prone to such attacks, often blaming Succubi for their lustful thoughts or sexual dreams. Succubi could suck the life force of men, leaving them exhausted or even killing them." I ended up laughing in the end. "Sorry its just that the myth for this one is just plain funny but it is true that they use to come in the middle of the night. Now though you could walk pass one and you wouldn't know until its to late."

"So do they need to do it?" I saw the grin on Emmett's face and frowned.

"It isn't a laughing matter Emmett. When a Succubus puts her hands on you, you're done literal. Your under her spell and you'll fight your own sibling if she wanted."

"When you say fight?" I could hear the concern in Esme's voice.

"To the death." I looked away from Esme's face and felt Alice tense. "But that's part of the job." I shrugged the topic off because I had gotten use to the fact that I might die on the job. That's how Grace had trained us; death did not matter as long as you pleased your master.

"Are you going to allow us to join you?" I nodded my head at Blaze.

"Yes. This will be part of your training so to speak."

"Your joking right?" I looked at Edward. He was tense and there was a slight frown on his face. Curiouser and curiouser, _and the plot thickens more so._

"Joke? Why would I joke about this? Jessica and Blaze need to learn how to deal with matters like this."

"Absolutely not! You will not risk the lives of untrained people, not to mention they are teenagers." I stared hard at Edward then I looked at Jess and Blaze then back again. When I saw that Edward looked uncomfortable I looked back at the two.

Oh.

It hit me like a train wreak.

I turned back to Edward and raised my eyebrow.

"Hmm." When Edward cleared his throat I knew the truth. "I see." Edward's eyes widened with shock.

"It's not what it looks like." I nodded but smirked.

"If you let me finish Edward I would have said that they would watch. No one but me would be involved with..." I paused with concern and not dared look at Esme. "hunting this creature."

"Bella." I sighed when I realized that as my mate Alice wouldn't want me to come to harm.

"It will be fine Alice." I smiled at her. "I've dealt with worst. This will be no trouble."

"But what if you-" I kissed her lips softly.

"Trust me." I turned back to Edward before Alice would distract me. "Don't worry Edward." I grinned. "Jessica and _Blaze_ won't be hurt. So no need to worry gay boy." I saw in the corner of my eye Blaze swallow and I knew that I had them.

"Bella please do continue, you have one more creature to tell us about." His voice was tight. _Seems someone hasn't told anyone about their loving, oh how romantic, oh how I swoon._ I stared at Edward for a second and knew that I couldn't say anything about the two. I nodded and smiled at him. I looked down at the book page.

"Okay what's next. Right Sirens. In Greek mythology the Sirens were Naiads (sea nymphs) who lived on an island called Sirenum scopuli, or in some different traditions, some place them on cape Pelorum others in the island of Anthemusa, and others again in the Sirenusian islands near Paestum, or in Capreae which was surrounded by cliffs and rocks. Approaching sailors were drawn to them by their enchanting singing, causing them to sail into the cliffs and drown. The term "siren song" refers to an appeal that is hard to resist but that, if heeded, will lead to a bad result.

"Within the tales of Greek Mythology there were a couple documented cases where the siren song was thwarted. The first were the Argonauts whom had Orpheus play a tune louder than they, the second was Odysseus' men who plugged their ears with beeswax. Odysseus alone volunteered to hear the song whilst tied to the ship's mast. This second escape resulted in the Siren's killing themselves out of shame. It was because of this that later writers would say the Siren's were fated to die should a person hear their song and escape unharmed." I hummed after finishing.

"Is that really true? Kind of a funny way of dying."

"Funny? Really Emmett? I find none of this funny. But to answer your question no most of isn't true. Though Sirens did use to live near places with cliffs or rocks and then they would sing a song with their power of charming."

"What's the difference?" I swallowed and blushed.

"Trust me big difference in a Siren singing to charm then them just singing for fun. Sure both have the power in them but when a Siren full outs sings its...beautiful and god its..." I closed my eyes in remembrance, then shook my head to rid my mind of the memory. "The only thing I can compare it to is Alice I guess." I blush even more. "But I guess no one but me would understand since she is my bond." I felt Alice's kiss my cheek.

"Adorable." I ignored the urge to pull her against me and do what? I wasn't sure. I'd never needed someone and I didn't really understand the need.

It scared me.

No not scared.

It terrified me. _Well you haven't slept with someone in forever._ I couldn't even try to control the blush on my cheeks because now that thought was there and I knew it was too soon for that. _Really?_...but no I knew it was normal for bonds to mate in even the first three days of meeting. God this was Alice I was talking about though, she devised better.

I snapped out of my panicked thoughts from a coughed. I blushed even more when I realized it was Edward. I saw that Alice had a concerned look in her eyes and I almost died with the blood in my cheeks because the thought of being in bed with her was there and I could only think about her looking down at me with love and lust in her eyes. Then the thought about her being under me was there and it wouldn't stop. _Ten times worst._ Even for Isabella this was hard. This? What was this? An emotion? I suppose.

I knew there was more to explain about Sirens but I needed out, I needed air because I couldn't breath. I didn't think about it when I got up and passed by everyone in a blur and ran in the woods. I only got so far before my knees gave out and I took deep breathed but it didn't help one bit.

It was like trying to stop my Coven side from taking over but ten times worst. This. This. This was not something I was use to. I didn't even really know what I wanted but god in a way I did and that made it all the more worst. I felt hot and there was this itch that wouldn't disappear.

"Bella?" I whimpered because I knew that voice and I knew what I wanted but this wasn't the time or place especially when I wanted to show her how much of an angel she was but of course my body and mind have to be a bitch.

I almost flinched away from the hand that landed on my shoulder but I couldn't, not from my angel, my goddesses. I forced myself not to purr when she started to rub my back. God I was horrible wasn't I, I felt horrible for my terrible timing in my hormones and in some form I hated how I reacted to her.

I lay my hands in the grass trying and failing to calm everything.

My mind.

My heart.

My body.

But no some form or somewhere deep inside of me wanted this.

Wanted Alice.

I almost growled when I felt a cold kiss to the side of my head but I couldn't stop my body from pulling her to me for a kiss.

I felt like a bullet that couldn't be stopped.

"Mmm Bella." I didn't allow her to pull away for long.

I didn't realize.

I didn't realize a lot when she pulled back and leaned our foreheads against each others'.

I realized I had her laying beneath me.

I realized my eyes were probably darkest they probably could be.

I realized that a needy growl was coming from my throat.

I forced myself to stay still. It was probably the stillest I've ever been in my life. Then it all slammed into me at once.

I wanted her.

I wanted Alice.

I couldn't breath again. Though I noticed now that we were in a bare field with grass and flowers everywhere but then I was distracted by my thoughts again.

"Alice." It was a breathy gasp of sorts. At least she finally moved.

"It's okay." No it wasn't because I couldn't think and I knew I was going to spit out words.

"I want you." I heard my own purr and I could feel my skin crawling and my body didn't want to stop._ How romantic with the monster in the woods._ I could see that Alice almost looked embarrassed._ Oh maybe she doesn't know what to do with this surprise._

"Bella I don't think now is the time." I almost whimpered.

"I love you." I breathed against her collarbone. I pressed a kiss to the skin. I heard and felt her let out a heavy breath.

"God you saying things like that are just making it harder." I kissed her neck, once, twice, then stopped. I forced myself to pull away but then I leaned down and kissed her hard. I honestly wanted to stop but it seemed my hands and well my whole body had other plans. I didn't even notice my hands move from the ground until Alice forcibly pulled them away from under shirt. I couldn't help the fact that I agreed with my hands...Alice did have a nice stomach.

When I went to lean back in for a peck on the lips Alice wasn't even there.

I felt heartbroken.

My mate.

Pulled.

Away.

My mate.

Not.

Want.

I had to stopped myself from sobbing. I had been stopping myself from doing a lot.

"Bella." I jumped when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I didn't even look up but I griped the grass below my hands. "Your alright now."

I felt a tear ran down my cheek. I turned and looked at Alice to get some answer.

"Alice." I wanted to apologize but words weren't coming clearly. I rapped my arms around her neck and pulled her to me. I couldn't stop from crying into her neck. "I-I-I'm s-so-so so-sorry.

"Shhh Bella."

"I'm-" A sob ripped itself from my throat. "Not. Ready. Sorry." Flashes of nights with Grace or Summer ran through my mind and I knew Alice was opened to me. "Love."

"It'll be okay Bella. I know. I love you to." When I noticed Alice's shirt was ripped some I cried even harder. God I felt like a monster. "No Bella. No."

"Alice." I looked in the location of the voice. No not Rose. Not when I felt like a horrible monster. I was almost as bad as Grace or worst Summer.

"Bella stop. Relax sweetheart. Come on, no more crying." I could hear the concern in her voice. "Rose can you-" I lost focus and just listened to Alice breathing.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I gasped the words out and then settled. I wanted to calm down. Alice wanted me to. I knew Alice and Rose were speaking. To me? Each other? Not sure. All I knew was I was surrounded but the smells of flowers, mint, and fruit. It was weird that I could feel myself calming and I knew that if I ever had a breakdown again and Alice wasn't there then Rose, god Rose would be my second.

After I slowly calmed down I just settled against Alice and Rose.

I strangely felt like a monster.

A rejected monster.

The thought almost made me start to cry again but I held it in and just buried myself in Alice and the smells around me.

I could hear whispering.

I could feel a hand rubbing my back. Up, down, up, down. I oddly thought about Rachel and the last time I had seen her and how she always use to know how to calm me down and make it better but this was different. I knew for some strange reason that these two women would be a support system, always there more so than Rachel ever was.

Even though I felt rejected by my mate I felt fine... okay that was a big lie, I didn't feel fine with that. I felt worst with the adding of Alice's scent from her shirt, not wanting to cry again I turn away from her only to turn into Rosalie.

"Oh Bella." I felt Alice move and I couldn't help tightening one of my hands on her shirt...Her ripped shirt. I tightened my other hand on Rose's shirt while breathing in her scent. I couldn't help relax and just slump against her. The way I was, wasn't the most comfortable but really I didn't care because I couldn't, wouldn't let go of Alice; I would always need her even if I didn't feel like I deserved her.

"Thank you." I didn't really know who I was thanking, maybe both. I felt Rose pull up my pant leg and put my dagger in place.

"You dropped that on the way. Thought you would go crazy looking for it." I nodded and then sighed. I felt calm now and didn't feel like I would make a bigger fool out of myself. I felt a kiss to my cheek.

"Your alright now Bella." I couldn't help smile. "I love you okay?" I nodded but didn't understand why the need to remind me. "I'm sorry." I tilt my head to the side and studied Alice's face...She looked embarrassed. "Right now isn't the time to be...intimate for the...first time." I blinked when I realized I wasn't being rejected. Alice wanted to wait for the right time. I saw Alice nod after that thought and blushed when I realized that the whole time she could hear my thoughts and well they weren't the most clean or controlled. "It's fine. I understand." I gave a quick look to Rosalie then back to Alice. "Bella stop worrying okay. What happened I understand okay? You aren't use to this and no one and I mean_ no one_ thinks your monster. Your nothing like Grace or Summer." I nodded but was concerned about what Rose would think about this. "She understands and doesn't think your a monster Bella. Trust me, if there weren't other things going on then no one would be here but you and I. Loving each other." I looked at my feet while I blushed. Though I did nod.

"Thank you." I smiled softly. "You know what to say really and it fells good to have you both here."

"Yes I know." She lifted my chin up so I was looking her in the eye. "I can see now how Edward feels. It makes it a little bit better hearing your thoughts, though I'm sure if I couldn't it wouldn't make a difference." She winked at me and I relaxed fully. "Now about this monster in the woods." I sighed. Why couldn't everything be as easy as Alice makes us be but Forks was a small town and not so sunny so I could see a lot of creatures liking it here though I could say the same thing about Phoenix, Arizona. Some creatures would 'dig' the hot and dry weather. "Really?" I smiled

"Yeah. There are actually some creatures out there that enjoy the heat though most dislike it. Like the Asrai they actually can't be in the sun."

"Why?"

"People say that if their bodies are hit by it they turn into a pool of water. Kind of sad since they're one of the nice creatures out there. After all they actually try to stay away from humans; their fear of capture makes it hard to be around men. They're said to look like young beautiful girls and well when men see them they want to capture them."

"Why so scared?"

"Death. Either from sun or capture they will turn into a pool of water." I frowned. "I haven't met one before but you still have to feel bad for them...if they're real." I reached for Alice's hand and pulled her toward Rose. I turned shy when looking at her. "Thank you." My cheeks I knew where a light red but it didn't matter.

When I was pulled into a hug I was surprised but relieved.

"Your nothing like them Bella. Nothing." I didn't know what to do. Laugh or cry so I did neither I just held Rose tighter. "Now what do you say about figuring out what to do with the monster in the woods." I pulled away while chuckling.

"That sounds lovely." While Rose had my left hand I felt Alice take my other. I felt this weird sense of peace and it caused me to beam.

* * *

Returning to the house was rather embarrassing...Well for me it was since I was sure most knew what had happened but I chose to ignore that thought because it would just make everything worst._ Miss Shy should go Bye._ It probably was weird of how shy I am with everything that I had gone through with Grace and Summer but I couldn't help it. I was not a sharer when it came to thing that were mine-mine? Love more like it. So anything to do with Alice and I's bed...habits...God even the thought almost could cause me to blush.

Focus. Right.

I should be focusing not getting distracted especially with what was happening.

I ducked down before I could be hit by the leg. Grabbing the foot I twisted it without thinking and had them on the ground. I heard the thump of a hand rapidly hitting the ground which caused me to back away and wipe my hands on my jeans.

I heard a groan and winced.

"Sorry Jess." I pulled her to her feet and looked over to see most of the family watching. I licked my lips.

"Again." She took the stance that I showed.

"Jess I think maybe-" I turn my head sharply to the side. I listened.

_'Isabella. Come Isabella.'_ What? Come?

"Bella." I licked my lips again.

"I think we're done for the day." I turned fully.

"Bella what do you hear?"

_'Isabella. Isabella. Come.'_ Demanding.

"Come?" Come? God it sounded like-

_'Isabella.'_

I froze.

I swallowed.

The way it was sounded like her. It was demanding and the urge to follow and go to the voice was strong. Not going to Grace was never the answer and this...listening to this was making me feel the same. The fear, the anger were there. Shockingly I didn't even realized I had been moving until I felt arm warp around me from behind.

I blinked.

"Bella? Sweetheart?"

"I need...I need to go."

_'Isabella. Come.'_ I stepped out of the arms and was moving. In one part of my ears I could hear Alice speaking.

"We'll go and take care of this."

"Alice you can't just-"

"No. Jessica, Blaze and I will go with Bella. I would know if it was Grace Carlisle, I would see it. Even though we don't hear something, Bella does. It probably is the creature thats been in town."

Trees, trees, and more trees I passed. I stopped suddenly.

"Bella?" I blinked. I realized I was in the middle of the forest.

"What? Where?" I turned to Alice to make sense of where we were. I hardily noticed Blaze and Jess.

"Bella you should be telling me that. We've been following you."

"Following me?" I thought about that. I remember training with Jess...Then hearing my name. "Shit!" I looked around but there only seemed to be the four of us. "They know. Whoever it is knows that we are after it...It knew my name." I bit my lip.

"Are you sure it isn't this Grace woman?" I shook my head.

"No I haven't see Grace in a long time and that's the only way to be held by her power. Once a week of eye contact is enough to keep you in her hold but this is different. I didn't even feel the pull, it was almost like a natural force."

"But your not dazed now."

"Exactly. I think Siren is what we have here." I ran a hand through my hair. "A warning, don't let her touch you no matter what and stay out of the way." I didn't wait for an answer I just kept walking in the direction that I had seemed to be going in and thats the part that worried me the most. This Siren had been leading me to it, when usually they would try to make you lost but I wasn't lost.

A few times I would smell the air to try to pick up a scent.

What surprised me was I didn't pick up a smell I picked up a sound...

"_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year  
But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul  
Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul

Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.  
Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end is here..."

I swallowed and waited for the pull but none came. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I looked with wide eyes at Alice and put a finger to my lips to show that I would do the speaking. When we came to the tree line I held a hand up and mouthed 'Stay.' I was shocked when they listened.

When I came through the tree line I came to face with what people would call a nightmare.

Her back was to me that was the first thing I noticed.

The second? Three young adults were tied to a...wall? Rock? No it was a cave; I could see the opening to the so called cave.

The third was why she was turned. This creature was kissing one of the girls. I forced myself not to hiss, though I'm sure she knew I was there. When she turned to me with a smile; even our distance I could see anger in her eyes.

"Bella. Its so good to see you! How long has it been?" She took a thinking stance. She took a few steps toward me and now I could feel the threat from her...she was angry? Why? Though if I hadn't had my training I probably wouldn't sense the emotion from her.

"Do I know you?" She frowned.

"No I suppose no you wouldn't know me but you would know my mate." She was glaring at me.

"Your mate?" I bit my lip.

"Yes my mate! The love of my life that you decide to end." I locked my legs in place because moving would do no good.

"I-I."

"You what?! Don't you dare say you didn't know better or that your sorry!" I didn't know what to say. I think I knew what person she was talking about and now to realize that they had a mate made this regrettable. "I'm so glad I heard you were coming this way. It made it all the more easier. Then of course getting your attention well that was easy since I knew that you would want to save any poor human from the terrible beast that had them. Isn't that right?"

"Its my job."

"Your job." I flinched from the mocking tone, she gave a short laugh. "Don't. Make. Me. Laugh. So your job is to come in and kill first then ask questions later?"

"This is different."

"Different? Tell me what is so called different."

"I didn't have a choice back then. The person I was...working for forced me to kill your mate and I couldn't say no, literal I couldn't."

"Well isn't that just sad." I stared at her.

Then she attacked. I didn't have long to catch her hands and flip us so she was pinned on her back.

"Stop! I'm telling you I didn't have a choice in anything that happened but I'm sorry for what happened."

"I don't care. You killed my love, now I'm going to kill you." I had the wind knocked out of me when I was kicked back. I groaned when I landed but was back up with dagger in hand. I didn't want to kill but she gave me no choice. I licked my lip. _This will be easy._ I closed my eye and blanked everything out, letting Isabella out.

When I came to I was hovered over a body. I looked at my hands, I pulled my dagger from her body...dead? Yes she was dead.

I got up and backed away. There was blood on my hands and dagger.

"Bella." I turned sharply while holding out my dagger, a hiss on my tongue but it got caught in the back of my throat when I came face to face with Alice. Ignored everything and turned to the three people tied. I wiped my dagger on the grass before cutting their ties.

"Your safe now." Unemotionally my voice was and I knew it, I didn't wait for answer I just walked away.

I felt numb but I ignored it. I knew Alice would know I was upset but I didn't want her pity, I didn't want anyone's pity so I walked pass Alice without saying a word. It made it worst that I could feel and hear Alice in my mind. I passed Jess and Blaze without stopping to see their faces because now they would know what the job entails especially when there were creatures like the one I had just killed...they didn't deserve to die but I was forced to do the job, even though I hated having their blood on my hands.

_Hate yourself again? _Yes very much so. _I'm sorry._ No its fine, you helped me more with taking it off my hands. You taking over just makes it easier but you could wait for me to be away from the body. _Would that really help._ I thought about it...No it wouldn't because I would know that another person was dead. Walking through the forest was a blur and the other three were quiet at least I think they were.

It was weird I wanted my mother for the first time ever or Rachel, maybe Rose, Alice? Did I want someone right now?

I walked by the Cullens in silence and headed for Alice's room. That would make me feel better right? Alice's scent? I curled up on Alice's bed and just lay there.

I didn't even move when Alice next to me. I didn't move when she pulled me to her.

"Bella why don't we get you in different clothes? You'll be more comfortable that way." I thought about it and yes it would feel better. "Maybe even get cleaned up? I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind helping." I nodded though I didn't until I was help out of bed bridal style. I couldn't smell Alice's scent around me so it must have been Esme.

I blinked when I felt myself being placed in warm water.

I looked to see Esme grabbing a cloth, she smile when she noticed I was watching her. I blushed when I realized I was naked but I wasn't embarrassed. In some way I wished Esme was my mother even though I loved my mother and I'm sure I would protect her with my life, not to mention the Blood bond I had with my mother.

Esme though it is different I felt the need for her to acceptance and approval, the feeling was stronger than what I felt with my own mother. I hoped and wished that I wouldn't be rejected by this amazing and loving woman.

I sighed when I felt a hand run through my hair. I settled my chin on my knees.

"You know Bella there is no reason for you to hate yourself." I nodded but how could I not hate myself. "Sometimes we have to do things that we wish we didn't need to do, but Bella that doesn't make us bad people. Now was there any other way that we could have gotten rid of that woman?" I thought about it then shook my head.

"But Esme I should have made her listen. I should have held her down and talked it out but no I went with the cowards way."

"Cowards way? From what Edward and Alice say it took a lot and didn't you say Sirens have a power that makes people under their power." I nodded. "And lets add the fact that Alice was there with you." I froze. She chuckled. "The bond that you have with Alice would've not allowed you to put Alice in danger."

"But still Esme-"

"No Bella. With that women near Alice would it be safe? Would your Coven side allow her to be near Alice?" I covered my eyes with my hands and begun to cry but I still shook my head. Esme started to rub my back.

"Her blood is on my hands Esme. All whose other people's blood are on my hands. I hate most of time what I am. What I have to do."

"Yes, you've had to do all that but Bella everything you had to do was because of Grace or Summer and you were forced to do it. You didn't have a choice. Now lets stop the tears okay?" She kissed the top of my head and I sighed. "You have to move on from the past Bella, so you can live in the present and that's not saying that you need to forget your past you just need to move pass it. I know it won't be easy but at least try, you have so much potential I'd really hate to see it go to waste." She smiled at you and you couldn't help actually agree with what she said. "Plus if Alice hears about you crying anymore I'm sure skin someone alive with how much she is worried about you. Surprisingly Rose was able to calm her down."

"Thank you Esme."

"No thank you is needed Bella. Anytime you need me I'll be there." I felt like crying with how much that meant to you, your own mother when you were young was scared of you and couldn't look you in the eye. "Now lets get you dressed for bed." I didn't let Esme help me out of the water but she did show me the clothes that were for me. "If you need me Bella-"

"I know. I'll come and find you, especially when I need a mom." I could see that my words had mean something to her because she looks like she could cry if it was possible. She didn't say anything while walking out of the room. I let out a sigh when I was sure Esme was gone from Alice's room.

Having someone care for you was strange, it was stranger with the fact that it was a vampire but I guess this would happen for the rest of your life. I felt the smile on my lips at that thought. Forever sounded wonderful if it involved Alice and her family. _Just hoping Grace doesn't appear._ You shook that thought away wanting to enjoy the present.

I dried.

I dressed.

I brushed.

I was tried by the time I laid down on Alice's...our bed. I buried myself in the cover and pillow. I felt at peace being surrounded by Alice's scent and I was sure that it was my favourite thing to smell now. Feeling at home is how I felt but that was just because Alice was my home now and I would follow her anywhere.

Minutes passed then I felt the cover move. When I was pulled to a cold body I sighed though I'm sure it sounded like a purr. I turned around to face Alice and cuddled up to her.

"Love you." I kissed the skin that was closet...her neck? Wasn't sure since I was tired and with Alice near it made the bed more comfortable. I felt Alice tighten her arms around me.

"Love you to. Now sleep sweetheart." I hummed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Well look at what we have here." Papers in hand. Even though it was dark in the office it was clear to the figure sitting in the chair.

Writing. Numbers. A name on the folder.

"So glad to finally find you my dear." They had a cat like grin on their face before they licked their lips. "It will be a joy bring you home, oh how has everyone missed you." They typed a number in a simple mobile then saved it to memory.

Fingers ran over the pages in front of them then they shut the folder but paused before putting it away. The fingers tapped a few times on the name then stopped.

Written in neat handwriting was the name _Isabella Maria Swan_.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 24.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Well...First off thanks to those few wonderful people that PMed **

**EpicSouls ...Kyle37**

**and of course a person who I actually talk to a bit and helped me decided what dagger looked cooled (go on Profile to see)...Midnight6Ecstasy6Assassin6**

**Gees this story. At the beginning I wasn't going to have the Siren fight or the Siren at all and I was just going to have Bella train Jessica and Blaze but out of nowhere I thought about the fact that Bella would have made some enemies with the Supernatural...**

**Oh and the scene where Bella runs to the clearing well that wasn't suppose to be there either but I thought about that to and well it would happen since its normal for Coven People and their bonds to mate in the first 3-5 days but its going to be a little different with Bella with what she has gone through... **

**Please, Please, Please do review or PMed me it gets the brain going.**


	27. Excuse me?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: **_'Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

**Alice/Bella thought conversation:**_ '''Italic-Alice/_normal-Bella'''

**Warning: There is talk about the Bible. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

IMPORTANT: Read the chapters ending note. (its nothing bad, but just some news)

* * *

I slept.

I woke up.

I went to school.

I eat lunch with the Cullens and the Stanleys.

I went to the rest of my classes.

I went home.

I trained some more with Blaze and Jess.

I ate dinner.

I then went to bed.

Next day.

I slept.

I woke up.

I went to school.

I eat lunch with the Cullens and the Stanleys.

I went to the rest of my classes.

I went home.

I trained some more with Blaze and Jess.

I ate dinner.

I then went to bed.

This repeated for the next few days. I was glad Friday was finally here because I might like school but I hated the brave humans that had the guts to try to 'woo me.' Though I could tell by the whispering that the men thought they could change my mind if they had the chance. Even though I tried to stay away from the humans that 'liked me', I couldn't stay away from the humans I had saved.

Those three were thankful that I had saved them...I hated it. Ever since they got back rumours got worse, the three made it their mission to thank me every day. Of course this caused trouble for me since people thought the three wanted to add me to their group...Nope not going to happen, I was...am very happy with my Alice. It was funny how this made me even more wanted but at the same time people thought me of sin.

In the halls I could hear the whispers, how the boys...yes boys made bets of who would get with me. Though I knew that was all talk and nothing more but it made things weird with Alice because I knew that she could hear it all, she would act like she was fine with it but I could see it in her eyes and not to mention the way she would kiss me when we were alone.

Now mentioning our relationship, that was moving strong with each day. Every day affection grew with more and more passion, really to me it was beautiful even if I was nervous about being intimate with her. Alice was my angel and when it came down to it I wanted her to be treated like one, to know that she had my everything.

Even when thinking about my relationship with Alice it would soon follow with the thought about Renée.

Renée.

My mother.

My mom.

That was also why I was glad it was Friday; I had called Renée the other night. _Yeah finally._ Even though Renée and I were just sitting down and talking I felt nervous. Being rejected by Renée a second time would do me no good, even the thought about being rejected by her hurt and in a way I blamed it on my blood bond with her. Even though she had hurt me and rejected me once my blood bond with her made it impossible to deny her, that was a problem with being a Coven person. I don't know what would happen if I ran into Charlie, would I forgive or does the blood bond only work on the females in the family.

See thoughts like these would run through my head if my Alice wasn't distracting me.

I jumped a little when the bell rang and I blushed when I noticed the smirk on my teachers face. I took my time in gathering my items.

"Have a good weekend Bella. Be well my rose." This sentence odd sounding was used often when talking to the same grouping of Coven, rose like in my tattoo. It was funny when Jessica first used it and the way Alice actually growled at her but now Alice understood that it was a family thing, or a sister thing since Jessica and I were sister or were going to be sister one day.

"Be well my rose." It still shocked me when she would bow her head at me like that, like...like I was higher up then her, like I deserved more. Her bowing would always cause me to blush and hurry on my way, now was no different.

Walking out of the front doors I sighed. I felt weird even thinking about Mrs. Stone bowing to me like I was some god because I wasn't, I was far from it. Though that was how she acted around...actually now that I really thought about that's how most Coven people would act around me, how could I never seen this until now.

"Hey." I snapped up to see a boy standing...leaning against the stair railing. I stopped on the second last step.

"May I help you?" I made sure there was no interest in my voice. He only smirked._ Smug asshole._

"Actually yeah you could." He seemed to think for a second. I frowned. _Time waster._

"I must be on my way, so if you could hurry this up I would be _grateful_." He looked sorry for a moment.

"Sorry. It seems I'm in a pickle actually and you could really help me." He put on what I'm sure was a charming smile but it only made me miss Alice more.

"Okay what is it?" I sighed.

"I seemed to lost my number, could I have your's." My frowned deepened. I looked around the parking lot and noticed some of the students were staring. So that's what this is about. I turned away from him.

"No you may not." I started to walk away but was stopped by a hand around my wrist.

"Come on dude. Just go out with me, I could really change your mind about sinning with that Cullen." I almost growled but held it in. I glanced at the frowning so called Cullens. I could see the anger on Alice's perfect face.

"Sinning? That Cullen?" I turned to look at him. "Dude? Really? You think your horrible speaking skills will turn me on? You think I would 'go out' with you when you have no respect for women what so ever? I am in a loving and healthy relationship with an angel...no goddess and you think I want anywhere near you and your so called charming lines." I knew people around would be able to hear and that was the point, the smile that grew on Alice's smile made it worth it. I turned and started to walk away.

"At least if you were with me I could give you what she can't." I froze and turned on him.

"Excuse me?" I was angry now, but was able to noticed my mother's car. When she got out she didn't come closer when she noticed I was conversing with some human.

"You heard me. I can give you a life. You know a family, safety...actually good pleasure." He grinned an ugly grin and grabbed my hand.

I didn't hesitant.

I gripped his hand and flipped him, so he was on his back. I heard him groan but didn't care and just looked down at him with a glare. There was only silence around and knew I was being watched.

"I would watch your step. We wouldn't want you falling down some stairs if you aren't careful." He stared at with wide fearful eyes. "Now back to what you said and thinking you can disrespect a woman. If I ever hear you ever speak about my angel like that again nothing will stop me from hunting you down."

"But...but she's a girl!" I growled.

"Yes I see that. I'm not blind. All I see is a beautiful, wonderful person that loves me. I'm not blind in thinking there is only one kind of love."

"But the Bible!"

"The Bible!" I mocked him. "You bring up the Bible like you follow it but you in no way believe it. After all you probably only want me to get in my pants. You say I sin but all I'm doing is loving someone, while you use the word love lightly only to get what you want."

"What you do is as bad as those three."

"Do? Those three? You mean that couple that love each other."

"You can't love two people at the same time." I smirked. That was a out right lie, I knew people could love two people at the same time. It wasn't strange to see a Coven person bond on two people, though it was rare it did happen and honestly it was beautiful and completely normal.

"I don't see the difference in two people together then three people together. All you do is hate while people like them and myself love. Now if you excuse me I'm tired of this _wasteful_ conversation and must be on my _un-hateful_ way." I didn't wait for a response I just turned away and walked to Renée. I said a hello and entered her vehicle. Renée didn't say a thing but just drove, I was thankful for it.

_'''Thank you._ Your absolute welcome, though I don't know what for._ For saying those things. You should really see the looks on the faces of the humans. Most are shocked and I think you surprised people by talking up and standing up. Edward says though to still be careful and not let people talk you down._ Tell Edward thank you for the warning...and I love you._ You own me a kiss when you get home for how lovely you are._ I'll kiss you forever.''' I smiled wide even with the blush on my cheek.

"You seem happier now."

"Oh yes. Well Alice and I had our first true kiss some time ago. A first true kiss is-"

"I know what it is Bella." I was shocked. She knew?

"How though?"

"With Phil being in the Council I had to learn a thing or two about...your kind."

"Is Phil a Coven person?"

"No but his sister is."

"I see." I turned to look out the window and we were silent for the rest of ride. I did notice the way Renée would fidget and I knew she wanted to say something but she didn't.

I was shocked when we pulled up to a diner I knew from my childhood. As a child I didn't get much for my birthday but this diner was the one place Renée would take me. Actually if I remember correctly this was the only place that Renée would show me love and not have fear in her eyes. Besides Rachel this diner had brought me happiness. I heard Renée clear her throat but I could only stare at this wonderful place.

"I thought we could talk at a place we both know, where I actually acted like a loving mother. This way you know I won't be horrible. I thought you might trust me more and maybe believe me when I say I'm sorry." I nodded and exited the car because if I had spoken I probably would have cried and in no way did I want to cry.

We sat at one of the back window booths. The same one that we use to sit at. The same one where I loved my mother, where Renée was actually my mom. I stared at Renée, thinking about what I should say to her.

"I wanted to thank you for taking my call. Even though you apologized I wasn't sure if you really wanted to talk face-to-face, I would understand if in the store was the last time you wanted to see me or I guess right now would be, I could even call Alice and I'm sure she wouldn't mind-" I was cut off by a hand on mine.

"Bella." She didn't speak until I was looking her in the eye. "I want to fix things. I want to be better. People have said that with Phil I've been better." I nodded and looked down at our hands.

"What happened to Charlie?"

"When you were...taken from us, I think it was two to three months when the Council came to see you. They wanted to start to teach you-"

"Teach me?"

"Yes. They wanted to start to teach you; from training to the history. When they learned you were taken they grew angry but for some reason more so with your father than me." I frowned.

"He is not my father." I whispered the words but my anger was clear.

"Ah...Yes. Well over time I would spend time asking questions with your teacher Mrs. Stone. After my sadness passed I was grew angry, Charlie and I would fight and fight but it got worst when Charlie wanted to threw your things away...I couldn't handle it to say the least. Here was the man that I...loved and he was telling me to threw away my only child. When he mentioned he could give me another child like it was nothing...like you were nothing, it crossed the line. After that day I couldn't look at him the same way all I saw was a monster. I kicked him out and you can guess what happened to our marriage."

"I'm guessing it ended." It wasn't a question because I was sure it had.

"Yes, and to make it worst the Council said it would be impossible to find you. For a while your teacher actually stayed with me just to make sure I was fine. I won't go into detail." I bit my lip.

"What about Phil? How did that happen?" I could tell Renée was trying not to smile to much.

"I would say five years after you were gone, I ran into Phil's sister and well we became friends. Soon after Phil and I met...we connected in a way that Charlie and I didn't. After dating for awhile he purposed to me and of course we married."

"I...I see." I looked down at the table for a moment. "Did you...did you ever think about me?"

"Of course Bella. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't wonder how you were or how you would grow. I wondered all the time, did you look more like me or Charlie, were you safe or hurt. Always Bella, you were with me always." I turned my head away from our hands and looked out the window, trying to not cry.

"When I was little I always dreamed that you would love me like you did before you realized I was different. Being with Grace I would always wish to be able to take back my decision with leaving, I would have trade anything to be back then be treated the way I was." I stopped talking for a moment to just look out the window, I just stared. When I turned back to look at Renée I made sure to not show emotion on my face.

"With Grace, were you...were you safe?"

"I suppose I was safe. Though being treated like a slave isn't really a plus side, but the worst that happened to me was being forced to be Grace's mate." When the mention of being her mate a shudder went through me and then I felt like my skin was crawling...weird. I gave a quick look out the window.

"Forced to be her mate? What do you mean Bella?" I sighed.

"Its nothing to worry about mo- Renée. I spent almost eleven years with her and I learned how to deal with it." I made sure to catch myself from calling her mom or mother because I wasn't sure if she was my mom anymore.

"When did it start?"

"I was fifteen when she decided that she wanted to take a mate, she wanted control in the relationship so she looked over some of the slaves she had and well, she picked me." I laughed little to try to lighten the mood. _Bella?_ I ignored Isabella. "It really was mostly my fault though." _Bella?_ Shh. "I spoken up when she was looking us over and well it didn't turn out well for me. Almost Three years being with her wasn't much and I survived." I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked around the diner and saw no one was looking our way. Hmm...weird. _Bella stop ignoring me._ Everything is fine Isabella, I hoped.

"You shouldn't had to go through that. I should have been an actually mother and protected you."

"Don't worried about it I'm here now, so lets stop talking about the horrible and move on." She looked like she wanted to continue but I gave her a look that I'm sure looked like I was begging her.

"Okay. How about we talking about what happened today?" I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say but I decided to play innocent.

"Today? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well lets talk about the fact that you flipped a young man onto his back." I winced.

"Are you angry, because I had the right to stand up."

"No I'm not mad, I would have no right to be angry. I just wanted to say that you've come a long way, at least from what I can tell. I was surprised to hear from Phil that you were training Jessica and Blaze." I shivered a little when I could feel, actually feel someone's eyes on me. I held in the panic from feeling like I was being hunted or...trained._ Are you the cat or mouse that is the question._ I shook off the feeling and made myself pay attention.

"Yeah well it isn't much."

"Like that Siren wasn't much?" I blushed from the small grin on her face, but I still frowned.

"I'm use to hunting so it was no trouble, but I never wished to deal with their blood on my hands. I remember Grace shaking me so I would wake up..." I trailed off. "I would have nightmares. Grace would have to distra-" I froze up and stopped talking. I looked away from my mother and back out the window. "Alice and Rose think its not my fault for what Grace did to me but honestly." My voice lost emotion. "If I haven't bonded with Alice I would probably still feel the need to please Grace. Even now its hard to not feel like a failure, or to want Grace to love me. When Grace would...punish me I knew I had disappointed her and that in a way was worst than the punishment. I know it makes no sense why I would want to hold onto Grace and I swear I'm getting better with each day I'm with Alice but I spent eleven years with her and almost three of those years were spent being her lover so I guess it's hard to just threw her away."

"I'm so sorry Bella. If I had fought for you this might not have happened."

"Its not your fault that Grace is a bitch-" I clapped a hand over my mouth and looked wildly around like Grace would pop out of nowhere and punish me. I leaned my forehead on the table. "Your not her's. Your not her's. She isn't here. She isn't here." I whispered it over and over until it cleared from my mind. When I looked at Renée I saw concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not use to talking bad about...her and I suppose I'm not ready. I feel like I need to prepare myself for punishment."

"I couldn't imagine what it would be like to see her aga-"

"Stop! It won't happen. I can't. She probably would kill me, so I try not to think about it."

"Bella she probably wouldn't kill you if she's looking for you."

"Yes well if she does get me back I'll wish I was dead." I said it so flatly that it was almost harsh. "I knew the day that I ran away that I put a target on my back. Before I met Alice I would dream about being taken back to Grace...I'll just say that they weren't dreams, more like nightmares." I shivered a little when I could feel eyes on my again. I dared a look around the area even outside but I couldn't see anyone or anything. Odd. "This might seem weird but by chance do you feel like your being watched." Renée looked shocked like she didn't except the question.

"I'm sorry no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I guess I'm just being paranoid." I smiled but I knew something was different since I could still feel those eyes on me.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" I smiled.

"Yes. Alice sleeping with me helps." She raised an eyebrow.

"I see." I blushed.

"I..Its..its not like that. We haven't-" I blushed even more. "We haven't done...that...yet." I mumbled the last part but I knew she heard when she laughed. I sighed. "I don't even know if I'm ready for that. The last person to have me in that way was Grace and she wasn't always gentle and not to mention her sister Summer-"

"What?" I looked at Renée's face and she looked...angry? Concerned? I wasn't sure.

"Summer? I thought you were only Grace's lover." I realized my mistake.

"Grace wasn't into sharing but when she went away for awhile Summer didn't care. She has the power to cause pain so there was no stopping her. I don't really want to talk about it, its in the past." My voice was final. In a way it was sad that I didn't want to talk, but I suppose the fact that my mother hadn't protected me when I was a child was there.

I took a deep breath and froze. A vampire. A vampire was in the area. Was it a Cullen? I only knew Alice and maybe Rose's scents by heart so far but the other Cullens I hadn't spent enough close time with them.

Renée gave me a small smile and knew I had not gave away that there was a vampire _whose scent we didn't know_. I felt relief knowing I could get Renée home safely and away if need be.

Time passed while we talk but I was still tense in knowing there was an unknown scent. _Spend more one-on-one time with the Cullens._ I knew I had to, so I would get to know their scents. I focused on Renée.

"I would love to do this again Bella. Maybe you could bring Alice with you so I could get to know her." I laughed a little but anyone really looking would know it was forced.

"It was nice to see you again. I never once thought that I would ever run into you." I spoke while we stepped outside. Renée stopped before unlocking her car.

"Would you like a ride home? I wouldn't mind driving you." I thought about it but that wouldn't be safe.

"Actually I was wondering if I could see the house. Maybe not the inside because I really don't want to cry today but seeing the outside of it would be nice."

"Of course you can see the house. I wasn't sure if you would want to, after everything that happened."

"All I've ever wanted from Charlie and you was to love me." I didn't mean to say the words aloud but it was too late. I could see tears in Renée's eyes as she turned to open her door. I didn't wait for an invite to get in and soon we were on the road.

We road in silence though I didn't mind. It was a nice silence, it was even better with scent in the vehicle; the mix of it all. I started to relax since it seemed like there was no danger. I'm losing my mind I suppose, all the stress is getting to me.

When I exited the car when we arrived I couldn't stop the small sad smile from appearing on my lips.

Bad and good memories were running through my mind.

Like that birthday were I actually had a small get to together. That day that my finger painting was thrown away because it was a waste of space. Caught reading a book that I knew all the words even though I was five and shouldn't have known how to spell hippopotamuses; I was told to read a different and 'age appropriate.' Aloud to order on my own at the diner and I even remember the surprise look on my mother's face when I didn't need help saying the name.

Now that I really thought about it, it was mostly Charlie that had not really cared for me. He had wanted a normal child, not some kid that was at times smarter than him. Like that time with the lottery and I had guessed the numbers and I had given them to him.

"_Daddy, Daddy!" I was young. I hoped daddy would be happy with me and give me that beaming smile that he gave to his winning team. He would finally say he was proud of me. I smiled at that. I stood by my daddy's chair and grabbed his pant leg. He looked down at me and sighed._

"_What is it Isabella?" I held out the piece of paper that had the happy numbers on it. He took it and just stared at it. "What is this? I'm busy Isabella, I don't have time for games." I thought it was ironic that he was watching a game but I wasn't suppose to know what that meant._

"_They're lucky Daddy! They're for you and Mommy!" I was beaming at my Daddy. I waited for the 'I'm proud of you kiddo' or the 'Good job.' Then he would pick me up and hug me close, with that wonderful smile on his lips. It would be even better when they wouldn't have those terrible problems with the bills._

_My eyes widened when he just crumpled up the paper. It was worst when he through the paper away._

_I wanted to cry and scream but no I wouldn't. **He doesn't deserve to see you cry.** I knew that part of me was right so I just turned away and went to read a book._

_The numbers were forgotten._

I was never upset when I remembered moments like that because there would be no point in crying over spilled milk.

I turned to Renée. Would I always call her Renée? I suppose so since Esme was my mom._ That is kind of weird._ It was but I didn't mind.

"What do I call you?" I spoke them aloud and blushed on how rude they must seemed. I turned my head away from her. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I mean you'll always be my mother...but the Cullens saved my life...Esme in a way is a mother figure to me so I was just wondering what would I call you. Do I call you Renée, mom, or mother? I haven't seen you in years and everything is so confusing."

"Bella? You can call me what you want. I lost the right to be your mother the day I stopped being a good mom."

"I understood why you treated me the way you did, you were scared and when people are scared they can do some stupid stuff. Honestly I got over what you did a long time ago because anger can turn into something ugly if you let it sit and boil...Anger can just be an ugly thing." I remember the time when I was angry with Renée, it wasn't worth it, it was more work just trying to keep the emotion in motion. I remember how...tiring it was to be angry especially since over time I started to understand my mother's reasoning.

"If you forgive me, does that mean you forgive your father?"

"I don't really see him as my father just Charlie. You're the one I really wanted to make proud, but I suppose that has to do with the birth bond that we have and I guess it's also why I forgave you because I suppose I'll love you no matter what. It's almost like the bond that I have with Alice...but I can't live without her so its a little different." I had to laugh.

"Rachel missed you." I'm sure I would have whiplash if I was human from turning my head around so fast. I bit my lip.

"Really?"

"Yes she missed you terribly. I remember the look on her face; Charlie had pretty much said 'Bella who?' I've never seen someone so young glare like she did. I'm sure she hated Charlie, even though it was partly my fault you left her. Can't blame her for being angry about losing her best friend." I clenched my hands in fists, for some unknown reason I wanted to hit something. A tree, rock, or even a car but I couldn't not in front of my mother. I turned away from Renée.

"I should really go." I didn't look back I just ran. My leaving Rachel was just another reason to be upset with Grace.

When I came to a smell I stopped suddenly. I came close to the smell and was surprised that it seemed like a line. I took a deep breath. _Damn wolves!_ Isabella stop, Rachel is a shifter. I could hear her growl inside. Shut your mouth! I took out my cell and saw no messages or calls. I read _5:00pm_ in the corner and sighed.

I walked passed the line and kept on walking until I came to a beach. I than sat on a log.

I felt...depressed. Why? I looked down at my lap.

I slammed my fist down on the log.

"_Can't blame her for being angry about losing her best friend."_ I saw a tear fall down and land on my knees. Best friend? Renée had called me Rachel's best friend, but what kind of best friend was I? I had lefted Rachel like the horrible friend I was and not to mention that I pretty much forgotten about her. I put my hands over my eyes not even trying to stop my sobs.

I didn't stop crying even when I felt someone warp their arms around me. I almost pulled away but when I smelt the unique smell of Rachel I gripped the front of her shirt and like usual she could make me feel better.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." I buried my face in her shirt.

"Bella its okay. Just breath. Just breath."

"I shouldn't have left. I made you go through that pain and as your so called friend I should have been here. I'm sorry. Rachel I'm so sorry." She pulled me on her lap and rocked us back and fourth. When I could actually breath Rachel spoke.

"Best friend."

"What?" I looked at her face and saw a wide smile on her face.

"Not friend, best friend and don't you forget it. I don't blame you Bella, not one bit. Okay? So you say your sorry isn't doing anything because there is no point in saying it. You have no reason to be sorry Bella. I just missed you and that's all, I mean didn't you miss me." I winced.

"When I really thought about it yeah I did miss you, but Grace didn't really give me time to miss people. There were other things to think about like trying to not die. But I did miss you Rachel, so much."

"I can only imagine how lonely it was for you, but I can promise that you won't be lonely anymore; at least while I'm around and not to mention your little blood sucker." She grinned at me and I knew she was teasing me. I stood while pulling her up to her feet.

"Hey I would watch what you say Chel. What about you and your dog? How is that going? Hmm?" I turned away from her. "You probably have to keep a short leash on that one since she runs through the woods and all." I took off running through the trees after hearing Rachel yell 'Hey!' I couldn't help but laugh while running. I slowed down so she could ran beside me. "Mined running with me until the Cullen's?" Her answer was running pass the line of smells.

"Race you!" I laughed and ran faster and harder. I knew I had a smile on my face and it didn't leave my face even when I slowed to a stop passing the Cullen's trees. I was there first actually.

I grinned at Rachel when she showed up. I jumped in the air with a cheer.

"HA! Beat that."

"Real mature Isa." She rolled her eyes at me. "I guess I should be getting back. Leah probably wondering where I am. Plus your...family probably doesn't like me on their land."

"Excuses, excuses. You just don't want to admit that I have you beat when it comes to speed."

"Well I would ask you to fight but after what you did to Sam I'm not for having my friend beat me into the ground."

"Best friend Chel." She smiled softly.

"Promise?" She held out her pinky finger which I had to laugh at.

"Promise." I remember when we use to do this all the time.

"I gotta go okay." She grabbed me into a hug and I smiled.

"Don't be a stranger Rachel. I know my scent covers the scent of the Cullen's and even your scent, now you can't use that as an excuse to not see me. I do want you to get to know Alice."

"Right. Future wife and all." I blushed.

"Get out of here before you embarrass me even more." She stepped away and passed the trees.

"Bye Bella." Then she was gone.

I leaned against one of the trees and just smiled. I knew Alice was watching me from the house but I just wanted this moment. I mean I still had my best friend and not to mention my mom to. I waved at Alice and was about to walk to the house but stopped when my cell phone rang. I held up a finger at Alice to say wait and that I would be there soon. I pulled out my phone looking and smiling at Alice. I mouthed at her 'I love you.' Just to see her smile, which she did. I answered my phone without looking.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**God this took forever to finish and I was ready to hit my head against the wall.**

**Okay to let people know. I am writing a new story (different one from the one I mentioned) and I will most likely be posting it soon.**

**Again I am sorry to my readers.**


	28. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: **_'Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

**Alice/Bella thought conversation:**_ '''Italic-Alice/_normal-Bella'''

* * *

"Is this Isabella Swan?" It was a woman's voice and it sounded strange like a forced accent.

"Yes this is her. How can I help you?" I heard a laugh on the other end and it made a chill go down my spine.

"Well Miss Swan. I'm actually sitting in a chair in your school's office."

"I see."

"Looking at you folder." I licked my lips again. This didn't sound good.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"In a way yes you have Isabella Swan." I froze. Her accent was gone. I swallowed.

"How can I help you?" I heard a laugh and I felt my heart skip a beat. I turned away from Alice.

"How could I not know you Bella? Don't you remember my voice?" I heard her sigh. "That's very unfair Bella. I would think you would remember me after all we did train together." Oh god! No! I took a breath. Okay who was it? Who did I train with that was female?

"Your a vampire?" Please say no

"Of course I am." No! No! No! It was not her. Why not James? "Bella Wellaaaa." She whined and I knew it was fake.

"Victoria." I breathed her name; I couldn't breath right because of the fear.

"Where are you?"

"W-what?" I heard a hiss.

"Don't play this game Bella. Are we alone?" I nodded even though she couldn't see

"Yes. I'm outside, haven't gone inside yet."

"From the start?"

"Yes. A friend was just leaving."

"I'm glad. We haven't spoken in awhile. Haven't train with you in awhile to. I miss the contact."

"If Grace heard you she would murder you." She laughed loud and I looked at the house and I noticed that most of the Cullens were standing at the window watching me pace. I took a breath and stopped pacing.

"But she won't hear it. You've stopped pacing, is someone watching?" I almost growled.

"Of course I'm being watched! I stopped pacing for that." I knew Jasper would be feeling my emotions; the panic, anger, and maybe fear. I couldn't help it. I took a breath to calm down. I held up a hand to stop Alice from walking toward me. _You know she can hear everything._ Yes I know.

"I love it when your all fired up. It made you seem so dangerous, it actually made you seem like you could fight Grace." I paled at the mention of Grace. I saw the Cullens stepping out of the house. "How does it feel?" I swallowed. I held up my hand again.

"What?"

"How does it feel to know I'm here? To know that I'm here to take you home. I heard Summer and Grace got into a bad fight because we haven't been able to locate you. Are you panicking? Just imagine your punishment when we return. I wonder who will be the one to hold that whip, do you remember what its like?" I flinched because I could almost hear the sound and remember the feel of the whip on my back.

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Grace has been lonely without you being there." I froze while staring with wide eyes at the Cullens, they didn't move any closer.

"What?" I knew she would be smirking.

"Well I can't wait for when Grace see you again. I can just imagine the night you'll have when she gets you alone. Can you Isabella?" I whimpered. I could and that was the scariest thing about the whole thing. I slammed my back into a tree just so I would stay on my feet. I heard her chuckle. "I can just see the bruises now. She probably won't be gentle-" I cut her off.

"Stop!" She only chuckled.

"You should save that for Grace, or will you beg for more. Knowing you Bella and your weird taste in things." I actually had to frown at that.

"You know nothing about me."

"I know enough. Like your weird liking of words." I blushed.

"I don't have-"

"Don't even try to deny it; I use to watch you and Grace's fights that would turn into games of pleasure." I knew my face was bright red. It was rare that someone would know something that private and it was even more embarrassing since the Cullens were here and listening. I clenched my teeth together.

"Stop with your mind games; they didn't work when we were training it won't work now."

"Gees Bella don't be so tense." She laughed. "What has your little blood sucker not put out? Isn't that odd for a bond?" I froze. I stared at Alice and hoped Victoria would shut her mouth since I didn't want Alice to think she had to do anything.

"That is none of your business."

"Well I'll be you to haven't? Oh dearie me that must be killing your Coven side since its only normal for your kind to mate with your bond in 3-5 days of meeting." I saw Alice's surprise look at that news and I couldn't even dare look at the other Cullens.

"Just tell me what you want already?" I growled at her.

"Not so friendly." I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Good girl." I looked right at Alice and thought about how much trouble Victoria could cause. She knew where I was and she could call Grace-

I turned away from Alice and her-our family. I licked my lips.

"How can I help you Victoria?" I practically purred her name. "I'm sure we could do some business and make a deal." Even though it was killing me to do this with someone that wasn't Alice, I had no other choice.

"A deal?"

"I'm sure we can settled all of this so it doesn't involve a certain someone. Just you and I. Maybe even alone." I knew I was putting the charm on way too much but I had to do something. If I got her alone then I could get close enough to rid us of the problem. "What do you say? You, me and a little date." I had to grab the closet thing and grip it hard to stop myself from taking it back. _You bitch! If I could I would cut you into little pieces and burn them myself!_

"A date? Well Bella you really know how to _charm_ a girl." I froze. "Do you really take me as a fool. I would like to remind you I live with your kind and have to deal with your charm powers on a daily basis."

"Victoria I-" She cut me off.

"You should know I would rather see you being whipped by Grace herself, it would serve you right to be whipped by her. Hearing you beg her to stop will be an enjoyment for me."

"Victoria please! I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I closed my eyes.

"Yes anything. Even my own blood."

"Your blood?" I could practically see her licking her lips. "That's a big thing to give Bella. What would Grace say?"

"She won't know. If you stop looking for me or say you found me dead then you can have my blood. I know you've wanted a drink."

"And our venom?" I sucked in a breath.

"Won't turn me. So you have nothing to worry about, you don't even need to suck your venom out since my kind is immune to any venom. You would be able to see me burn though until its out of my body." Even though I was lying about giving my blood to her I wasn't lying about me not turning; I just needed to get close enough that I could be done with her.

"Very tempting, but I would like to remind you sweetheart that blood has no value in the real world. Grace payed me big bucks to get you back and that my dear has real value, to think I could buy myself a blood bank with the money I'll be getting." She laughed. "It's funny that you think you can buy your way out of this problem, it was a nice try though. It'll be great to see you again."

"Victoria-" All I heard was a click and I knew that she had hanged up on me. I pulled the cell away from my ear and just stared at it.

Victoria was here.

Victoria was here.

Victoria was here.

_Don't panic Bella Bear._

I tried to take a breath but that wasn't happening. I frantically pushed buttons, then put it up to my ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

It went on like that for a while and I knew that she wasn't going to answer. I tried again.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Answer. Answer. Answer." I could hear my panic breathing with the longer that Victoria didn't answer. _Bella. I don't think she's going to pick up._ She's here for Grace. _She wants to take us away from Alice._ I growled at that. _She wants to take us away from our mate. Our bond._ I didn't even flinch when I punched the nearest tree and I knew that my eyes would be black. _She wants to take Alice's happiness._ I punched the tree again and I could feel my Coven side at the edges of my mind but I didn't want to fight her for once; I actually agreed with her.

I took a calming breath and slowly turned to the Cullens. I saw Alice lick her lips. Nervous?

"Bella? Are you okay?" I didn't answer her right away I just pulled her close to me when I got close enough. I leaned my head against her's and took a deep breath; I could feel myself calming just from her scent.

"I love you." I sighed it into her hair.

"I love you to. Bella what was with the phone call? Who was that woman?" I tighten my hold on her and leaned toward her ear.

"I love you so much." I knew it was desperate but I had to say it because she was the only thing keeping me together. "So, so much Angel. My Angel." I kissed her cheek then looked at the family. I forced a smile on my face. _Rip her to pieces!_ I knew my Coven side would be begging for action even more so since there was a threat to Alice's happiness. I brought both my arms around her neck and pulled her close in a tight hug while leaning my head on top of her's.

"Bella?" I closed my eyes tight at the sound of her voice, I really didn't want to cry. I took a breath to calm the feeling of crying and it seemed to help. "Bella?" I pulled back to look at Alice's face.

"Everything is fine."

"What about that call Bella? You haven't answered me."

"What do you want to know?" My calm voice seemed to shock Alice.

"Who was that person and you were practically flirting with her."

"I wasn't flirting; I was charming, but it seems that in my panic I forgot that she lived with my kind's powers so it doesn't really effect her as much as it does others." I brushed the back of my right hand across her cheek and drank in her features. A part of me knew that there was a chance that I could lose her, which would mean that I would lose my everything. _Rip her to pieces! She's dead!_ I closed my eyes for a second to hold the urge of just turning around and tracking down Victoria, I knew that part of me wasn't thinking logically but I knew that one small mistake would cost Alice's happiness. I heard a whimper from my mind. _Alice._ Stop. This time the whimper left my lips.

"Hey. Bella. It'll be alright." I wasn't sure about anything and that scared me because I wasn't thinking straight and that was never a good thing even more so for moments like this.

"Bella?" I snapped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and pushed Alice behind me while hissing at the person.

"Mine!" I actually felt threatened and that was strange because I knew there wasn't a threat.

I saw the person take a few steps away from us and I settled a little but not by much...This feeling. It was almost like my Coven side wanted to be alone with Alice just to know she was safe. I closed my eyes and focused on Alice.

"Maybe we should leave and go hunting."

"Edward are you sure that is best? What if-" Cut off.

"Bella's Coven side feels threatened right now and needs to know that Alice is safe. Leaving them alone I think would be best. You have to remember Carlisle that Bella has never felt like this before. I saw inside her head during the call. She was desperate and would have done anything. The thought of Alice's happiness being taken is making Bella not think straight."

"My happiness?" I relaxed a little at my angel's voice and I turned to pull her in my arms.

"That's all that matters to her Coven side and sure the thought about going back is terrifying but your happiness comes first to her."

"What about her life?"

"Like I said Alice. You come first." I kissed her neck and hugged her tighter. Sure I was listening but really I wasn't really pay attention.

"Thats- That-"

"Your her life Alice and I mean that literally. I've seen her thoughts and the flashes of what happens to some of the Coven girls if their bond is taken away...Grace was cruel that way..."

"What do you think would happen to Bella?"

"I think she would lose it. If she was taken from you she wouldn't stop until she was back; I don't think anything or anyone would be able to stop her and I would not want to be someone who does stand in her way from you."

"I see. Would you guys mind?"

"Of course not Alice. Just be careful." I felt Esmé kiss the top of my head but no one else even tried to touch Alice and I. I heard the family leave but stayed in Alice's arms not wanting to leave her side. When Alice slightly pulled away I whimpered and felt myself start to panic.

"Shh...Bella its alright. I just want to go inside, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" I knew Alice wasn't sure what to do, but I did nod and I was rewarded with a smile, which I returned.

When we walked through the house to Alice's room; the whole way I didn't let go of her hand. I just couldn't.

"Where did everyone go?" Alice sat me on the edge of her bed but stayed in front of me.

"They lefted to hunt."

"Really? Just to hunt?" She bit her lip and I was surprised how much I noticed.

"Fine not just to hunt but also to let you settled down." I sighed at that. "Hey its fine sweetheart. I get it."

"I don't- I don't think you do Alice." She smiled a soft and sweet smile.

"Honey. You have to remember that I also have instincts that I have to fight. Everything is fine and I'm not going anywhere, especially without you." I stared at Alice and out of nowhere I felt this need that I couldn't even think about holding back. She shifted a little from my glaze.

"I love you." She looked surprised at my words but smiled anyway. When she opened her mouth to talk I cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss. I sighed when her lips touched mine. I almost growled when she pulled back.

"Bella-" I didn't give her any warning when I pulled her on the bed then saddled her. I followed her when she tried to pull herself back; the only thing stopping her was the headboard. I saddled her again and leaned in to give her soft kiss. When she pulled back her back hit the headboard; I was sure she would be blushing. "Bella what are you-" I cut her off by kissing her but pulled away when I had to breathe. "Really Bella what are you do-" I cut her off by pulling off my shirt then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you to. But Bella I don't understand. We don't have to do anything." I growled a little at her words.

"Your mine." She blinked.

"Of course I am, no body else can have me. Only you." I smiled and just sat saddling her. "Bella?"

"Can I love you? I just want to love you."

"Bella." She swallowed. "Of course but I have questions my love." I beamed.

"Ask away my angel."

"The phone call."

"What about it?" I leaned forward and started to kiss her neck. I couldn't explain this need but I did know what would settle it.

"Who was that woman and what she said, was it true about the mating thing?"

"Her name is Victoria; she's the tracker that came for me. Mating thing?" I brought my hands to the bottom of her shirt and started to fidget with it. I got what I wanted when she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Bella." There was a whine. "When she said that Coven people mate with their bond within the first 3 to 5 days. Was that true?" I tensed and leaned my forehead on her shoulder. "Bella?" I nodded.

"Its true. I just feel you should have a choice but really it's getting hard to keep my hands off of you. It's in my nature to show you how much I love you and worship your body. It might be why my instincts have been going wild. I just want to show you that I'm worthy of being with you, that I can love you right." I pulled back to look at her face but I did slip my hands under her shirt but was stopped when she placed her hand on mine.

"Bella. You don't need to prove anything. If anything I'm the one that needs to prove that sleeping with someone won't hurt and be horrible."

"I know you won't be horrible, you would never do anything to hurt me!"

"Do you really know that?" I tilted my head in confusion than gasped when I was flipped on my back. I stared up at Alice. "Alice?"

"Let me show you what love-making is all about." I swallowed at the look in Alice's eyes but I nodded. I gasped at the feeling of her lips by my ear. "I'll love you forever."

I couldn't even think about stopping the moans from leaving my lips

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**First you my dear readers have to understand is that my story isn't about sex. To me writing about it wouldn't feel and turn out right and not to mention that to Bella it would turn into a blur and her thoughts wouldn't be clear since her instincts would most likely take over.**

**I'm sorry to those readers that were hoping that I would write more about their first time together, but honestly that really isn't what the story is about and probably wouldn't be able to write about it and not ruin for you.**

Gilo –** To answer your review about if Grace's power can work over the phone. Nope. Grace HAS to have eye contact with the person for it to work but it has to be about once a week that she has to do that. So lets say Grace were to use her power on say a Monday then she would have to be just in the same room as the person (doesn't need eye contact) for her power to work, that is until the next Monday. Hope that answers your question.**


	29. Like your gift?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: **_'Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

**Alice/Bella thought conversation:**_ '''Italic-Alice/_normal-Bella'''

* * *

When I awoke I was on my stomach.

I could also feel lips kissing my right shoulder. I let out a purr and buried myself into the covers.

Last night. _Was amazing!_ I had to smile but I could also feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Good morning lover." I bit my lip to stop the gasp from leaving my lips when Alice saddled me.

"Good morning." I groaned when she leaned forward to kiss my shoulder again. I stayed still for a second then flipped myself over so I was facing Alice.

Even though I had seen all of her last I couldn't help but stare. God she was just so beautiful. _And all ours._ I slowly placed my hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly; I slightly tugged her forward to tell her to come close, but she only grinned.

"I wouldn't mind going again but the family is back so I'm sure your not really ready to announce to the world what you like in bed." I blushed but I still pushed myself up to sit.

"I guess we should get up then." I leaned in to kiss her quickly. When I pulled away to get out of bed Alice leaned toward my ear.

"Don't think your getting away from my hands Bella, or should I say my words." She nipped my ear and I rushed toward the bathroom to get away.

"I know." I mumbled but I knew she would hear. When I was about to close the door I was stopped by Alice's hand on mine. "Yes?" I tried, I really did tried not to look.

"Don't think I'm not joining you." I just nodded even though I was shocked. She wanted to join me in the shower? I stepped in the shower and didn't wait for Alice. The odd thing was that I couldn't help being tense; it didn't help that I could tell every time Alice moved. Why did she join me? I mean I didn't mind but still it's not like she needs a shower.

I looked at Alice. She was so different from Grace.

"Bella?" I turned fully toward her. She studied me for sometime and I wondered if I had done something wrong. "Are you okay?" I blinked in shock from the concern coming from her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know, we could have stayed in bed and just cuddled. I just wanted to warn you other people were in the house." She bit her lip. "I-I...W-Was last night okay? I mean did I do something wrong? If I did Bella you can tell me...You can tell me anything." I looked at her and then brought up my right hand up to her cheek. I was glad when she didn't pull away.

"Last night was perfect; it was everything that my first time should have been."

"What's wrong then?"

"Your so different from Grace. Sometimes I forget that your more into affection than Grace was and well Grace always wanted me out of her room after she was done...I just thought-" I moaned when I felt Alice's lips on mine. I gasped when my back was against the wall. Having her lips on my was just reminding me of other place she had them.

"I love you." She smiled at me. God she was beautiful. "You know we don't need to leave this shower just yet." I couldn't help blush at the look in her eyes.

"Alice your family." I groaned at feeling her lips on my collarbone, I hissed in pleasure when she lightly nipped. "Plus the shower isn't the most comfortable place to do this." I closed eyes and felt myself giving in.

"You'll enjoy it. Trust me." My eyes snapped open and suddenly I wasn't in the shower with Alice; I was in bed with Grace.

"Stop." I tried to push her away but just like how I remembered I was powerless against Grace.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" I flinched at her voice, it was rough and tense. When she brought her lips to mine I tensed. She purred when her hands went to my stomach and I breathed out roughly; I felt the tingles but soon it turned to fear. No this was not happening now, not like this. I groaned then shivered when her lips were on my throat; it felt amazing but terrifying at the same time. When one of her hands started to go lower and the other higher I snapped; my coven person in me awakened and I pushed her hard off me. Leaving the shower I grabbed a robe off the hook on the wall and put it on, then I ran, I felt fear slipping in fully; I just lefted the safety of the house, the Cullens, Alice.

Soon after leaving the house I saw trees. The forest. Even though I was safe I kept on running and soon heard feet running also. Grace? _No Alice and probably the rest of the family. _Alice? I whimpered, I wasn't calm enough to deal with anything. I decided I had to lose her and climbed a tree quickly, then I was using the tree branchs to move. Tree after tree, then suddenly I was stopped. Hand round my waist, other on my mouth. I started to struggle in the arms, but I froze in place when I noticed the scent. No, no, no, why was she here?

I tried to scream but couldn't with her hand over my mouth. She softly laughed into my ear; most likely not wanting to be heard.

"I've been watching you Bella. Ever since after our phone call." She brushed her nose against my throat. "You've had some fun last night. Grace won't be happy." I tensed. I tried to pull away from her. "I'm taking you back." I whimpered against her hand.

"Bella!" I could hear the yells of the Cullens even from here. I heard Victoria lightly growl and then I felt a piece of clothing cover my mouth.

"I think we've stayed our welcome long enough don't you think." Then we were off even with me struggling in her arms she was still able to keep a strong hold on me. She growled a little when my knee got a good hit to her stomach. "Fine, you want to play it the hard way then we will." I didn't stand a chance when she hit me over the head, everything went black.

* * *

I slowly came to but kept my eyes closed afraid of where I was. I swallowed and decided it would be best to get it over with and just know how doomed I was.

I slowly sat up while opening my eyes and I was glad it wasn't too bright. I was glad my robe was still tied tight.

I regretted opening my eyes soon after looking forward. I had to look away from the body on the ground; even though I had killed humans before I had never been good with blood. I tried to move my right hand to cover my eyes but found it impossible with the fact that I was handcuffed; I looked at my lefted and sighed when it also was locked up.

The thing that surprised me though was that I was on a bed...Kind of. It was a thing I would not sleep on for a long time and it probably would give you horrible back pain. I bit my lip.

I braved a look at the body and studied it. If I could move my hands I would have covered my mouth so my gasp wasn't so loud. I stared with wide eyes at the body, at the uniform.

"Charlie?" I would know the police officer outfit anywhere. "Charlie?" I looked at him and didn't see any bite marks but I could see the blood on the ground. "God Charlie answer me!" Even though I was angry at Charlie for selling me didn't mean I wanted him dead.

"Like your gift?" I jumped at Victoria's voice. I turned to glare at her.

"Gift? You bitch!" She stepped toward me and tsked.

"Watch your mouth Bella. You might be next."

"You killed him? What the hell is wrong with you?" When she was close she pulled a chair up and saddled it; I fought the urge to kick out and send her flying back.

"I thought you would be happy about him getting what he deserved after giving you away?"

"Just because I'm mad him for it doesn't mean I wanted him killed; I would be happier if I never saw him again. If you think his death is going to bug me then think again, it wasn't my fault that your crazy." Her hand was quick in shooting out and slapping me.

"I told you to watch you mouth. To tell you the truth I was going to go after your mother but I decided that less people would worry about Charlie boy." I growled but she just smirked.

"Don't you dare even think of touching her! None of this has to do with anyone I know." She laughed and I knew I gave her the response she wanted._ Really Bella?_ I know I'm an idiot.

"I'll do what I want with anyone I please thank you very much." I pulled on the handcuffs to tried to break them and was surprised that it only hurt me instead. "Now, now, none of that. You'll only hurt yourself and Grace would be displeased if I returned you damaged. Just settle back and relax like a good girl I know you can be." She patted my head and stood. I had to turn away when she grabbed Charlie's feet and dragged him out the door; I heard the lock turn into place. I sighed.

I suddenly felt like crying.

I wanted to go home and I hadn't been there long.

I wanted to be in my warm bed.

No. I didn't want any of that.

I wanted Alice.

I just wanted to be in her arms and never leave them._ What about school?_ Screw school I'm done with it. I just wanted to be with Alice. Seeing her smile and bright beautiful eyes would make it all better. _Umm Bella?_ What? _Why don't you just call her?_

I blinked.

Call her?

Call her!

Of course! God I felt so stupid for forgetting we could hear each other's thoughts if we wanted to. I closed my eyes and thought hard. Alice! Alice?! Please! Can you hear me? I wait a few seconds and again I felt like crying.

Alice please. You have to hear me. You have to find me, please! I licked my lips and decided to just lean back and wait for the perfect time to escape. Alice if you can hear me I want you to know I love you.

I loved her so much.

_'''And I love you to.'''_ I jumped. _'''God I'm so glad your okay._ Alice? _I'm right here Bella._ Oh god.''' I breathed deeply to stop myself from smiling. Hearing her voice made everything better even if I had know clue where I was and how long I was gone for. _'''Only a couple of days and its been hell._ Yeah you can say that.''' I swallowed when the lock click then the door opened.

There stood Victoria in all her glory. I wondered where she had put Charlie's body. _'''Charlie's body?_ I woke up to the surprise of his body. Well I'm sorry to say he is dead.''' Victoria took a seat in the chair she had been sitting in before.

"I'm so glad you've been such a good girl while I burned your father's body." I hit my head backwards to stop myself from reacting to her crazy. _'''It's alright Bella._ It's not alright! She killed someone and then left the body in front of me to woke up to.'''

"Let me go." I glared in true Coven person fashion that Victoria paused her movement.

"And why would I do that? No I don't think I'll let you go; I am getting a lot of money out of this. Grace really wants you back, so bad that she will pay big bucks to anyone that brings you back. I think even telling her where you are gets you some money but I'm into the big prize. Plus watching your punishment will be really rewarding to." All I could feel was anger for this woman.

"When I get out of this I'll kill you." I jolted in my chair trying to lunge at her but all it did was hurt my hands. _'''Bella sweetheart calm down your only going to hurt yourself._ I know.''' The worse part was that I could feel my Coven person and a weird warmth come from me.

"I thought you didn't like killing people Bella." I clenched my hands and I'm sure my knuckles would be white; if they went any tighter I'm sure they would bleed; I wanted out of these cuffs.

"Yeah well I'll make an exception for you. This taking me away from Alice isn't working for my Coven side and you'll be the first she'll get her hands on. If it get rid of you then I'll gladly enjoy it; no one is taking away Alice's happiness, even if it kills me." I laughed a little. "Just think if your able to take me away it will actually kill me." I knew there was nothing funny about being apart from Alice but some times you just have to laugh. I got a slap to the face and I couldn't help wince; I was already bruised up.

"I can't wait to-" Victoria was cut off from her phone ringing. She gave me a grin before answering it. "Hello." I decide it would be good to know who was there even though I was sure I knew and I wasn't disappointed.

"Hello Victoria. Do you know where she is?" I closed my eyes from the uncomfortable heat coming from me; it was getting worse and add the fact it was moving down my arms.

"You'll be happy to hear that I have her with me." I took a breath and wish I had some ice. _'''Bella. _Alice?''' I felt dizzy from whatever was happening and it wasn't helping that I was hearing Grace's voice. _'''I'm be there soon love._ D you know where I am? _We have an idea. We have been getting hints of your scent at times._ I miss you.'''

"Oh really? Let me talk to Isabella." It was a demand and I forced my eyes open when I felt a phone on my ear.

"Talk to her." I glared at her but decided not to anger her.

"Hello?" I felt the heat in my lower arms and hands.

"Oh Isabella. It's so good to hear from you; I've missed you my love." I couldn't stop my body from hitting my head back and I gladly took the pain. The worse part was that I could hear Alice hissing in my mind. _'''How dear she!_ I love you and hurry.'''

"I'm not your anything!" I growled out both in anger and in slight pain from the heat in my hands. "I'll never be your anything!" There was a pause on the other end.

"I would watch your mouth dearie." I swallowed hard at her tone and couldn't help but feel afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me anymore, so you can go to hell." I can't believe I just said that.

"I suppose when you get back with Victoria I'll have to teach you a lesson. Don't think I'm letting you get away with running away. You'll feel the whip on your back and I'll have Summer use her power on you." At the mention of Summer I struggled against the handcuffs; all I felt panic with the thought of being alone with Summer. Our nights together fresh in my mind.

"No! Please!" I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Grace! I-I" I felt like I couldn't breath. "Grace I can't. Not Summer! She'll- Please." I jerked in the chair because I could almost feel Summer's hands on me. "Not Summer. Please Grace! Please!"

"What's wrong my sweet?" I perked up at that. Even Grace wouldn't allow her sister to touch me.

"She'll hurt me Grace! You can't have her-" She cut me off.

"Your learn your lesson that way. Her hurting you is the only way; you must understand Bella." I sucked in a breath.

"Please Grace you have to understand. I had no other choice but to leave; I couldn't be alone with Summer again. She-She- Please?" I whimpered in pain.

"She would never touch you Bella." I cried harder and heard Grace sigh. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"She already has! She forced me in her bed. When you lefted she had me. Thats why I wouldn't allow you to be intimate with me. Thats why I was crying." I thought about my next words and force them out of my mouth. "I felt like I was betraying you by being with someone else, exceptionally when it was your sister. You have to believe me." I begged her with all my might.

"You realized I still have to whip you for running away; if it was anyone else you would be dead."

"Just not Summer. Anything but Summer; I'll take anything else." I had to make her believe that I would return.

"What will I do with you?" I blushed. "I can't just have you walking around freely; you might run away again." Here it was.

"I won't; I promise. Just-Just keep Summer away from me. If you can promise that, I'll return...with my own freewill." I put the act on heavy. It was the act I would put on when I wanted something from Grace; I knew though that the next few words between us Alice would not like.

"You'll return to me? Was what Summer did to you really that bad sweetheart?" I knew I had her; exceptionally when I could hear her walking into a private room.

"She...She hurt me." I knew I was putting it on heavy but I wanted Grace to put her guard down. "She wasn't like you at all. She used her power on me to get her way and made me promise not to tell you or-or it would get worse the next time. Most of the time your gentle and-and you listen to me when I don't like something but Summer wasn't at all like that. It was all about her and god Grace I didn't want to do it. The whole time I wanted it to stop. The whole time you were gone...I wanted you to come back. You were the only thing stopping Summer." I whispered the last words because the sad thing was that it was all true. _'''You never have to go through it again._ I know and I'm sorry about what I'm going to say about you and I. I have to lie.'''

"I see. What about the vampire that Victoria says might be your bond?"

"She is not. I just- I wanted someone to be gentle and to not feel scared when I was with someone. I wanted someone that can protect me."

"I can give you that. I can protect you Bella but you can't run again. It makes it worst that you slept with someone."

"I just wanted to feel something. She's not-not what I want; I know that now. I guess I did it to get back at you since you didn't protect me from Summer."

"Bella I-I never-"

"I never thought it would happen. God Grace! She was so strong and I felt so weak. You didn't protect me! I thought you would give me the world. You have to promise me that you'll protect me, if you can then I can stay with you but if you can't then I won't come back." I heard her sigh. I knew I was playing on her loneliness but it was the only way for her to trust me.

"I'll give you the world." I licked my lips because I knew what her next words would be. "I can't wait to have you back in my bed."

"Grace?"

"Yes my love?"

"No more kicking me out of your bed." I thought about what Alice said about cuddling. "I wouldn't mind cuddling like a really couple." I forced myself to blush to make my next words seem more really. "And I wouldn't mind a kiss or two in front of the girls." I shifted in my seat because I knew Grace would hear.

"I thought you didn't like showing affection because it made the girls jealous."

"While being gone I thought a lot and if I don't allow you to really be with me then you might just leave me. Sure I might be embarrassed about it for awhile because I'm a very private person when it comes to relationships but I'll try...for you." To bad all of that was a lie because when it came to Alice I didn't want to hide our kisses, I wanted the world to see how beautiful we were. I heard Grace laugh a little and I knew that she wasn't so tense anymore.

"I'll be waiting for you Bella."

"I can't wait to see you again master." Victoria put the phone back to her ear and I sighed in relief that I had pulled that off.

"Victoria I want you to call me in the next few days. Keep an eye out for Bella."

"Yes of course. I'll be calling you once a day just to stop your worrying."

"Thank you." And with that Grace hung up the phone and I relaxed knowing she wasn't listening. I flexed my hands but still could feel the heat from them but it didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Well now its just the two of us now." I blinked and was confused by her tone. I was surprise when she saddled me.

"What the hell are-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I tried to pull away but she just put her hands in my hair. If I was honest I was shocked; this I didn't see happening.

When I had to breathe she pulled away but stayed in my lap. I blinked a few times to try to understand that yes Victoria just kissed me.

"I have to be honest. Ever since after the incident with James I wanted to do that." I blushed.

"What!? You have to be joking!"

"Joking?" She laughed and I couldn't help feel uncomfortable when she slide her hands against my body; no one but Alice should be doing that. "Ever since you defeated James and took his head well you should know that I liked James for the fact of how strong and undefeated he was; to think you of all people beat him." She grinned a wicked smile. Now I really wanted out of here.

"This is not happening. Grace wouldn't be happy with either of us." I look away for a second because I knew I didn't want to anger Victoria. "And even if Grace wasn't involve I still wouldn't be with you." When she growled I flinch.

"Who says you have a choice and honey you don't have to do a thing." She leaned in close to my ear and I shivered. "Just sit back and relax." When she went for a kiss I blurted the first thing to mind.

"Grace! Grace is waiting. We can't keep her waiting...I can't keep her waiting." I studied Victoria's face and in a way I felt sorry for her because no one deserved to be without their soul mate. "I'm sorry." I could feel my Coven side growl at those words because she wasn't sorry. "The Cullens are probably looking for me." I mumbled the words and I got the response I wanted. Victoria got up from my lap and started to grab things around the room. I sighed and leaned back. I snapped up when Victoria laughed.

"Are you really against sleeping with me?" I blushed at the smirk on her face.

"I'm with Grace." I noted that the most important things were packed up.

"If Grace was okay with it?" I blinked.

"Wha- Why-Why would you ask that? How would I even know- Oh wait Grace would be angry even thinking about it...Grace is most likely angry with the fact that I slept with Alice and I pretty sure that the only way for Grace to even agree with me being with another person is if she was involve." I shrugged like it didn't really matter but really I was sort of uncomfortable with this because I couldn't think about being with someone that wasn't Alice. I kind of hated myself for coming up with this lie._ Just stab us in the heart, then it'll be easier._ Sort of true._ Thats just sad._ Yes indeed. I heard Victoria hum.

"So a threesome?" She said it so casually that I knew that she wouldn't mind but I had to blush at the way her eyes roamed my body; I knew that she was thinking about having me and if I or someone didn't do something then I would most likely end up with her ravishing me and that is the last thing I wanted. My hands twitched in the cuffs.

"Yeah I would love to see Grace's face if you even thought about it." I rolled my eyes because I knew that Grace was a private person and did not like to share which was actually very surprising.

"I suppose thats to bad." I shivered a little at the tone and look she was giving me. When she was in front of me I froze. "I guess we'll just get it done now then." Even though the thought that the Cullens were looking for me was in the air she didn't look concern.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed at her feeling threatened. She grabbed my chin and kissed me. I tried to kick out but it didn't help one bit. She sat in my lap and brought her hands to my cheeks and I could feel the guilt and anger in my gut. My Coven side was not happy one bit but you also wouldn't see a smile on my face. _I'll rip her apart! Let me at her!_ I blocked her out just because anger would get me nowhere.

I snapped when her hands slid to the belt on my waist.

For a second I blanked out.

I was angry.

I was threatened.

When I blinked I was pinning Victoria by her neck...Outside?

Her hands were gripping my wrists but I wasn't moving and I couldn't even feel the pressure on them.

I was angry.

I was threatened.

"Stop!" I only growled at Victoria's begging. I saw Victoria's eyes widened while looking into mine. "Your eyes!" She gasped out. I squeezed my hands and grinned when she whimpered in pain.

"I'll kill you." I could feel my hands warming again but I didn't care. In the back of my mind I could hear someone yelling my name from a distance. I tightened my hands again. _Bella stop!_ I ignored Isabella. Victoria had no right to touch me. No right to take me from my mate. "I'll kill you." I growled it out.

That's when my hands started to smoke.

That's when Victoria started to scream.

Next thing I knew was my hands went straight through her neck. I was surprised when her whole body turned into smoking ash.

I stood while looking at my hands.

What had I done? How had I killed Victoria so easily? I blinked when I realized I didn't really care that I had killed her.

She couldn't touch me.

She couldn't take me away.

I licked my lips. I felt like I had just hunted which was odd.

I noticed my legs and hands were shaking.

I looked at the area around me and it looked like I was in the middle of nowhere. I dropped to my knees in pain from my hands. I realized that the heat from early was a power coming in and the fact that I wanted to escape forced the power to come into play so the pain was explained. _Fire?_ Yeah I'm guessing I'll start to be able to control the fire element better. Wait doesn't that mean that I might stop ageing?_ Yes._ Her voice sounded tense. Wait but it's too early; could it be because I forced a fire element power that I couldn't control? Would this be dangerous for me? _Don't worry so much Bella. These things happen sometimes._ I shifted around and sat down with my legs pulled close to my body.

I stared at the ash on the ground. Just the hint that Victoria would touch me in such a way, god I turned wild.

I felt almost dark. It was a shock that my Coven side hadn't taken over and she was now quiet. I was kind of scared about the power I had just now; god my hands went right through her neck. _She deserved it! Alice's happiness is safe now._

I stood up; I was angry now.

I walked right inside the cabin and ripped the bed from the wall and threw it through the door; I was so angry. I picked up a chair and chucked it at the nearest wall.

Minutes went by and I found myself outside breaking furniture in my fit of rage. Again if I had been paying any attention I would've heard my name again.

"I hate you! Yeah Alice is so safe!" I growled while ripping apart a chair with my bare hands "You good for nothing bitch!" _We are doing our job right! We got rid of Victoria._ "Job!? Don't you ever fucking say Alice is a job! Oh and getting rid of Victoria! Yeah what about Grace you selfish know-it-all!?" I slammed a fist into the nearest tree not even thinking the it could hurt me. _We'll deal with her when it comes down to it._ I growled and tore a branch away; not caring where it went. "I don't want to deal with her later! I want her fucking gone now!" I had tears falling from my cheeks and I slid down to my knees. "I just want a normal, happy life with Alice." I wiped at one of my wet cheeks. "She's going to come and take me away. When she does I'll face the whip." I remembered the sound and feel of the leather whip on my back. _Your so depressing._ I sighed because Isabella was right; I needed to stop worrying and face the world as it was...even if the world could be a horrible place.

I leaned back until I was laying onto the ground. _Your still only wearing a bathrobe. Nude to the world!_ I chuckled at her singing voice. I closed my eyes and just tried to settle myself; oddly enough I felt calm. That's when my head snapped up and came face-to-face with my family.

They were here.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**So this happened.**

**Oh just to tell you my dear readers I might start writing a third story (WHAT?) Yes another story but this one I'm probably not going to upload until I write a couple of chapters and well it might be a little different and I still I have to pick a pairing couple (It will be a Twilight story).**

**I am kind of sad I didn't finish this on Valentine Day. Speaking of Valentine Day, did anyone see the Glee episode and did anyone else jaw drop about Quinn and Santana? Totally knew Quinn was a little gay (for Rachel).**

Okay this isn't like me but for this chapter I wanted to put out some awesome stories on this site and they so deserve a read:

**Adrift - Floatation Device** by Princess Alexandria (Twilight)

**Just A Kiss** by TheSilentPen (Glee)

**Somewhere in Between** by (Glee)

**Denial** by shadowglove (Twilight)

**Fallen** by B. Silverbow (Twilight)

**Go check them out they're good reads.**


	30. A day or two?

**Disclaimer: ** **Everything (besides my ideas and OCs) belongs to Stephanie Meyer, she is one lucky lady to own Alice. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing if you do.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: **_'Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

**Alice/Bella thought conversation:**_ '''Italic-Alice/_normal-Bella'''

* * *

I stared.

I blinked.

I slowly sat up but didn't take my eyes off of my bond. My beautiful bond. _Our lovely bond._ She would be worried; so very worried. Most likely she would be disappointed that she didn't take Victoria's head.

Victoria.

God I had killed her.

I clenched my fist because I could feel the heat in them. I slowly stood to walk toward the ash and clothing? I was surprised that her clothing survived.

"Bella?" I didn't look up from my search. "Darling." I stopped for a second when Alice kneeled beside me. I knew I couldn't touch her when my powers were acting up. "It's okay." I took hold of the pants that Victoria had worn and I searched the pockets. I handed the phone to Alice without much thought.

When I went through next pocket and took out a small black object I almost dropped it to the ground. I took a shaky breath.

"A fucking taser." I growled and glared at the ashes on the ground. I stood with the object and just stared at it, then my eyes glazed over.

I could see Victoria hiding in the back of a car, the one thing I noticed was the removed cage that should be there to stop the wanted from lashing out.

A police car.

When I saw the door open I wanted to shout at Charlie to run but I knew even if I could he wouldn't be fast enough. The worst was that Victoria was able to hide well enough so Charlie didn't see her; all I could do was watch a monster hunt. Victoria let Charlie drive for a while until there was only trees on both sides of the road.

I didn't want to watch this really.

When Charlie reached over to change something with the heating Victoria took hold of his arm.

It happened so fast that it was all a blur when it finished. If I was able I would have gagged when Victoria fed from Charlie; I never did like watching vampires feed off of humans. The last thing I saw was Victoria going through Charlie's things.

The only thing she took was Charlie and...a taser.

I gasped when I focused back to the present.

My gripped tightened on the taser until I noticed smoke coming from it. I dropped it to the ground; only staring at it for a second or two before stomping on it.

"If she was still alive." I hissed out between clenched teeth. I flexed my hands and noticed the redness they had from the heat.

I pulled my hands away when Alice tried to grab for one.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a part of my power has come in and I really don't want you to turn out like Victoria." I grinned at Alice's shocked face. I studied her face then started to pace.

"How long was I away? A day or two?" _No probably longer._ I nodded. "Your probably right."

"Why didn't Victoria just take me to Grace?" _She probably wanted you to wake up to Charlie._ I hummed my agreement.

"What was the need to kill Charlie?" _Probably knew we would find the taser._ "Put me off-balance to."

"What was I going to do about Grace?" _Run?_

"Run?" _Yeah._

"Run?" _Yeah_

"Run?" _I said yeah._

"Could I really run?" _You could._

"No. So what else?" _Go back and deal with her?_

"Deal with her?" _Yeah you know kill her._ "Yeah because that would work so well with Grace's power...Not to mention Summer." I rolled me eyes. _God your such a scary cat!_ "She'll still be a problem." _...Stay and stand your ground._ I paused in my pacing.

"Stand my ground?" _Yeah put it to her._ I started to pace again. "Would that really work with her? It could just cause more trouble." _How?_ "Oh come on she is almost as bad as Aro and his want for power. Remember there is a group of Coven people...and not to mention the Cullens. Oh and lets not forget the Shape-shifters." I sighed. "I swear Forks is like a gold mine for her." _What else is there to do? It's either you fight or flight._ I winced. _She would love to get her hands on Alice._ My eyes narrowed and I growled. "Leave her out of this." _But you know its true! Alice is the only thing that can be used as a weakness for you now._ "Thats...Thats not true." I mumbled but I knew Isabella was right. _Oh come on! If Grace threatened your life you wouldn't care but if she threatened Alice you would put up a huge huff._ I slumped in my pacing but didn't stop. "Your right." I bit my lip and took a quick look at Alice.

What if...What if Grace hurt Alice?

I sucked in a breath. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach that felt a lot worst then the thought about being taken away from her.

What if Grace killed Alice?

I froze in my pacing and just tensed. I felt a stirring in my body. I clenched my hands into fist.

I felt...

I felt...

I felt like killing someone.

I felt a pain in my hands and hiss from the heat. I stumbled to the nearest tree. _Bella!?_ I felt a heat go through me and I knew I was 'awakening' to a new part...a new power.

Element fire.

I knew my eyes would look like fire; they would be wild with red, orange, and yellow.

I stumbled to the ground and groaned from the intense heat; I knew steam would be coming from my body. _We are dangerous right now Bella. We could burn someone._ None of the Cullens would know what to do.

Was it just the Cullens?

When I heard someone step toward me I growled.

"Stop! Stay away!" I knew my powers wouldn't hurt nature but people were another thing.

Times like these my powers scared even me because I knew I couldn't control them until the 'awakening' was done. It was one of the five times I was most dangerous; I was down right deadly.

"Bella?" I hissed in warning. "I'm not coming forward, just give me one word."

"Awakening!" I groaned the word out and after I had to catch my breath. "Fire!"

"Okay; Bella I need you to focus on one a single thing. Anything will do, but I need you to calm down. Now close your eyes and try." I did what I was told and tried to focus; I only gasped out when I felt a heavy heat pass through me. _Should I come out and play._ My eyes flew open in shock.

My Coven side.

She was right there, just at the edge of my mind. I knew she usual was there at these times but right now with the most important people close by was not a good thing...it was almost a nightmare just waiting to happen.

What would she do to Alice? I could hear her purr at my bond's name. _We would have fun, that's for sure._ I tried to climb to my feet but with the 'Awakening' happening I just fell to my knee. Right now I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. I closed my eyes and tried to breath; I could do this, I could keep her down.

Then I heard an angel speak.

"Bella." Her voice was a whisper in the wind. "She's not you. Okay?" I only nodded and was happy to know the animal in me was settling. "Now I want you to focus. Can you do that for me sweetheart?" At this time I would do anything for her, as long as she helped me. I heard her chuckle. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Lets get you calm shall we."

"Ali-" I put my hands on the ground since it most likely was slightly cold and I was right.

"Shh Bella. Don't speak just focus now." She paused for a second and moved closer. "Why don't you focus on me." The slight purr to her words had my attention. I did what she wanted; I focused on her.

Her scent.

Her voice.

Her unneeded breathing.

Her touch...?

Touch?

Then suddenly her lips were on mine.

For just a second I panicked that if I touched her in anyway she would turn into ash but when the second passed it flew from my mind.

My 'Awakening' was forgotten and my Coven side calmed down so my feeling of panic settled until it was gone. I felt like I was in heaven and all my problems were nothing to worry about so in that moment I relaxed and just enjoyed this moment for what it was; pure pleasure.

When Alice slightly tilted her head and brushed her thumb across my cheek I moaned without caring about the watching eyes. _This is real and we aren't heading for our prison._ When Isabella's thought hit me I pulled away.

Then I was sobbing.

I pulled back and rest my forehead on her shoulder; I was glad that she just let me cry.

I had almost lost my one and only;

My soul mate.

My mind.

My heart.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you." Then I was silent. I turned my head a little and noticed that there was actually a large group of people in the area. I took notice of Jessica and even Rachel was here. I sighed; they were worried...everyone was.

_You know she'll be coming to collect you._ I growled and straightened on my feet. _You'll need more power to beat her._ I looked down my leg and noticed that I didn't have my knife with me.

I would need power.

"Bella?" I ignored the question from the many people. I walked straight up to Jessica.

"Someone give me my dagger." I held up my right hand waiting for a second for it to be passed to me. I looked Jess in the eye. _Will you be able to protect your bond's happiness?_ I swallowed. "Become my sister." I saw Jess blink and I heard one or two people gasp.

"Bella wha-" I cut her off with a look.

"Become my sister." I need to protect Alice, that was all that mattered even if I lost my life facing my greatest fear: my master.

"Bella I don't think you are thinking this though. Your feelings-" I snapped my head toward Jasper; my face in a deep glare.

"Jasper, if you don't mind your own business I'll be forced to take your head off your shoulders." I snapped my teeth at him when he took a step closer. I turned back to Jessica and held out my left hand. "Become my sister." Jessica ran a hand through her hair and gave a quick look at the other Coven people.

"Bella you should think this through before you decide this." I growled. "No listen for a second. Us becoming sisters would be totally awesome and sure we would become more powerful but what if I'm in trouble? If I was about to be killed, you would _have_ to pretty much give your life for me and it could get worst since you don't know who my bond is. Remember that Siren? What if I bond with someone who wants your life?" I looked down at my feet. "I would happily become your sister _after_ I find my bond then we can do this." I frowned and shook my head.

"No. I don't care who your bond will be. We need this Jess, I'll need you when Grace comes along because we both will need the strength and it might help with her power. I want to do this; its in my blood." Jessica's eyes flickered to the dagger then back to my eyes a couple of times before she sighed.

"Okay." She held out her left hand for me to take in mine; which I took without a second thought. I held the dagger over her palm but stopped to look in her eyes, I was glad I got a nodded; no words were needed.

She winced when I cut across her hand but we didn't stop. I didn't pause when I was done I just passed her the knife and I didn't even wince from the cut; I've had worst. I noticed that I wasn't the only one out of us that swallowed for this next part.

We both pressed our palms together like in a handshake but held still. Everything buzzed and I could barely hear the soft words that sounded like they came from Emmett. "Is that it?" I looked in Jessica's eyes at the same time she did. Our words mixed together almost sounding like one person.

"_Our Goddess made us sisters, Our hearts made us friends, Our love keeps us bonded thru thick and thru thin. Bless you my darling and remember you are always in the heart - oh tucked so close there is no chance of escape - of your sister. She is my mirror, shining back at me with a world of possibilities. she is my witness, who sees me at my worst and best, and loves me anyway."_ We drew each other in an one arm hug our hand still connected as one. _"Sisters. For now and forever. Sisters of Coven and now blood."_ We pulled away from each other slowly until our finger tips weren't touching. We both were breathing heavily; still staring into each other's eyes.

After awhile everything settled but soon I was blinking when I realized our last couple of words.

Sisters of Coven.

Sisters of Coven?

Then I spoke them out loud.

"Sisters of Coven?" I blinked a couple of more times when it hit me. "I'm part of a coven." _Of course. We aren't wolves Bella Bear._ "I belong somewhere?" I gasped out a breathe when I realized what this would mean.

"Bella?" I noticed something in Jessica's eyes.

"You knew. You knew I was part of a coven and you didn't say a thing. When did you realize?"

"When I heard your name, so pretty much when we met." I glared but I wasn't really angry because how could I be angry at my 'sister'.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me?" She looked a little nervous but nodded anyway; she knew I couldn't really hurt her.

"The Council found out about your Grace problem and thought it was better not to tell you until that was dealt with. That's why my brother and I want to help; your part of the coven." I study her and knew she wasn't saying something.

"What aren't you tell me?" She sighed.

"Look at your ring and tell me what it says." I looked at the writing.

"It says _'__H-R Coven-Isabella Swan'_ I don't get-" I was cut off by a look she gave me so I studied the ring and actually thought about it. H-R. H-R. My eyes widened. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Bella come on. Don't be like this." I frowned.

"You really think I'm suppose to believe that I'm some High Royalty person. This has to be a joke."

"Bella please believe me its true; I mean how do you explain the fact that your more intact with your Coven side; you even can talk to her without any difficulty, not a lot of Coven people can do that. You should be happy about this, any Coven person would be jumping for joy finding out about this; I mean your Alice pretty much has bubble wrap around her that's how protected she is." I couldn't help the smile when she said your Alice. I ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh.

"I guess your right but its a lot of work from what I hear, plus I don't even know if I can take care of people. It's always been just me, I'm even getting use to having an actual family that cares for me."

"Hey it'll be alright. What are sisters for, I'll help you Bella and you don't even need to ask." I turned to Alice without another word. "Are you alright?" I nodded and took the steps to reach my angel.

"Sweetie?" I smiled softly at her, I slowly brushed her cheeks with my hands.

"I can protect you now." I felt the tears but I held them back.

"Bella you don't need to protect me. I'm a big old mean vampire that can handle things on her own." I brought my forehead to her's and laughed at her joke.

"But that's my job. I promise that I'll protect your happiness even if it's the last thing I do." I felt Alice tense and was confused. "Alice?"

"You think I would be happy if you got yourself killed?"

"Alice I-"

"No! Don't you know I wouldn't be able to live without you. I'd rather die then lose you because you don't care about your own life." My face screwed up in pain with realizing that I was causing her some pain.

"I'm sorry. All I want is for you to be happy and protect."

"Then you promise me that you will do everything you can to keep yourself safe. You promise me. Promise me Bella." I felt something in my being react to her words.

"You wish it and it will be done. I promise." I felt her relax at my words. I looked around and noticed that Edward was talking to the others. Was her telling them what had happened? Was he the reason that Jessica and her brother weren't here anymore? I saw the slight tilt and nod that Edward gave me.

"Bella?"

"Yes angel?" Alice turned away but not quick enough that I didn't see the smile on her face. She pulled on my hand.

"Lets go home okay." I nodded and started to follow her. "You need a shower and a change of clothes." I nodded again not really caring; as long as I had Alice everything would be prefect. "Maybe we can even try showering together again. I nodded.

Yep.

Prefect.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Okay so this chapter was so hard to write and I had to rewrite a lot of it. Not to mention my two other stories that I'm writing. The sad thing about this story is that I kind of wanted to just end it here but I'm sure some people would murder me if I did that.**

**Now I wanted some ideas for who people want me to pair Bella with in Would It Make It Any Better. I can't really write a lot with it until I know for sure who she is going to end up with (NOT EDWARD) I'm not sure if I want to have her maybe end up with a Cullen (Not Edward) or maybe she could end up with a different vampire.**

**Please give me some ideas...It helps...**


End file.
